Take the Green and Go
by Usagi-Hasano
Summary: Ranma and Kim Possible crossover. A certain woman, due to her employer's ignorance, is tossed back in time and finds herself in china. Events lead to her drowning at Jusenkyou.
1. Chapter 1

Take the Green and Go

Ranma and any other series used in this fanfic are owned by their respective owners. I do not own anything.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

//Chinese//

Chapter 1

'Great, I'm being flung through time to some unknown destination.' The woman thought to her self as she flew through a tunnel of oddly colored surroundings. The guy who called himself her employer had decided for her to test out the newest invention. Of course, it was a time traveling invention, and she wanted no part in it. She was goaded into it, however, by the promise of a month off. Maybe it was foolish, but she half-expected it to fail.

She forgot at that moment about the competence of the so called genius with most of his inventions. As the good doctor began to fiddle with the controls, his mind forgot a few things, and so he began to press some buttons willy nilly. On the last button press, the machine became overloaded, and parts started to burst and fry.

Unfortunately for the girl, she was stuck inside of the locked door of the machine with no way out. As she screamed obscenities at the fool, the machine exploded and sent her through the time-space continuum. It was something that the idiot was hoping to have work, but under different circumstances than what occurred. There was no telling how/if/when she'd ever get back would be.

'I really hate time travel. I should have included the damn thing into my contract. In fact, there are a lot of things I should have added.' As she continued to be propelled through the tunnel of multicolored lights and oddly floating clocks, she saw that she was coming to the end. At least she thought it was the end, because what else would a large white light at the end of a multi-colored time portal be? It sure as hell wouldn't be a club resort or something. 'If I ever find my way back, I'm going to _**KILL**_ Blue Boy.' She thought as she closed her eyes.

Her eyes opened a few seconds later to the sight that was around her. The place appeared to be an isolated region of… somewhere. There were a whole bunch of small springs and bamboo sticking out. 'Wait, Bamboo?' On closer inspection, her suspicion was right. 'Bamboo would mean I'm in China. Now I just need to figure out what year I'm in.' She thought with a sigh. The idea of just sitting around and reading some magazines sounded more appealing.

The raven-haired woman proceeded on her trek as she took in her surroundings. As she thought from her observation earlier, the place was virtually uninhabited, and it also seemed to be untouched by human hands. The thought of actually being so far back in time like that did not sit well with her. There had to be some human life around here, and maybe that would mean some way to get back to her former time.

It was several more minutes before she noticed that some people were watching her. 'Hmm… it seems that the natives are getting restless.' She began to flex her gloved hands for the possible incoming attack. The attack had come a little sooner than she expected it would. Glancing around, the pale woman noticed she was surrounded by no less than about 10 women in tight Chinese style mini dresses, brightly colored hair, and sharp weapons of various sizes.

//Who are you and what are you doing on Amazon lands?// One of the women asked as she scooted forward with her sword at ready. The strange lady in front of her didn't look like anyone they'd ever seen before. Her skin was a bit on the pale side, and her hair was raven black. Those dark green eyes held coldness, amusement, and boredom all at once. What really seemed weird was the outfit the stranger wore. It appeared to be a body suit of some kind that alternated between green and black, and the gloves looked almost like they were clawed.

"Just as I expected, we have a language barrier on our hands." The woman said as she looked at the weaponry without an ounce of worry. The strange women seemed to get even more agitated for some reason when she proceeded to just ignore them.

//You had better do what you are told, outsider.//

//I don't think she understands out language, Sin Kah.// The one with bright blue hair said as she stepped forward a little bit and prodded the woman with the end of her staff. She jumped back with a shriek when the tip of the staff was suddenly shredded by some odd glowing green energy that sprang up on the stranger's hands. //She's a demon!//

With that proclamation, the warriors began to move in on the woman. 'About time I got a little fun around here.' The raven-haired woman said to herself as she made a flying back leap out of the mob and landed a few feet away. The native warriors stopped and turned towards her. Silence reined for what seemed like eternity before the women charged.

Hands glowing of green energy, the time traveler shot forward and dodged under a sword swing of a woman with black hair. Turning on her feet, she sent a fist to the chin of the woman and sent said woman flying a few feet before crashing to the ground. With a leap into the air, the green clad woman landed a knee drop on the Amazon's stomach; knocking the wind out of her.

Just as a weapon was about to bean her upside the head, she moved under it and conducted a leg sweep against the girl with blue hair. Before the girl could hit the ground, the raven-haired woman grabbed a hold of the Amazon and tossed the native towards the group. The entire party was suddenly squirming around on the ground trying to get up.

Leaping into the air, the time traveler put her hands together and formed a small sphere of green energy. Casting her hands forward, the ball shot from her hands and headed towards the downed group. There was a resulting explosion that caused the Amazons to be scattered. Landing back onto the ground, the pale woman looked around and saw that everyone was out cold.

'That was rather disappointing.' She thought with a frown as she continued walking. She didn't get too far before something shot out of the bushes and managed to get behind her. Before she could react, the something had pushed a point behind her that caused her to fall to the ground unconscious. There was some rustling in the bushes as an older looking woman walked out and clanked at the fallen stranger.

//This is indeed a strange person, Elder Leiun.// Her gaze looked to a woman who appeared to be a little shorter than she was. The shorter woman's hair still had traces of black in it as she looked upon the downed figure.

//She dispatched 10 Amazon Warriors with ease. They may have still been in training, but they weren't weak.// Leiun commented as she poked the girl with her staff. //She could prove to bring a bit of interest to us. Assuming we can stop our warriors from invoking the Kiss of Death.//

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few hours later in which the raven-haired woman came to her senses. 'Gah… how the hell did I get defeated so fast?' Opening her eyes, she found herself lying in a room on a sheet. Except for the makeshift bed, there didn't seem to be anything of interest within the room. It was then that her eyes caught sight of a very old looking woman. "Looks just like a walking mummy." She received a hard bonk upside the head.

"One of several people in this village who even fully understand this English language nonsense, and I turn out to be the one who has to communicate with a person happens to be disrespectful."

"That's a nice little story you have there, old woman." The pale woman said as she stood up and looked around. "I honestly don't care, and would like to try and find away to get back home."

"Then maybe we could help you get to this home of yours."

"I doubt it"

"Could you at least tell me your name, young one?"

"My name is Shego." With a slight frown, she began to look around some more. Her dark eyes traveled to the small window which was near the bed. Upon looking outside, she noticed that the entire area she was at was some old village of sorts. "I'm out in the boondocks big time."

"Where exactly are you from, young one?" The elderly woman was quite curious about it. From what the other two elders who had been in the woods said, she dispatched 10 Amazons without any real effort. There was also something about glowing green hands.

"It's more like a question of _**WHEN**_ exactly. Jeez I really hate time travel." The raven-haired henchwoman saw the look on the elder's face at the mention of time travel. "I see you're on the ball for your age. I'm not exactly sure what year I'm in at all, and so that's what is bugging the hell out of me."

"This certainly is something I wouldn't have expected." The wrinkled elder said in shock. "Please… Shego, tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell. I'm the 'sidekick' to an evil mad scientist sometime in the future. It was his blundering that caused me to be sent back to who the hell knows what time." The elder was a little put off by the 'evil mad scientist' part. "I have always wondered why I put up with an incompetent moron who's the butt of jokes among other villainous circles." Shaking the thought out of her mind, Shego proceeded to head outside of the hut, but was stopped by a cane.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go if there's a possibility that you could harm innocents within this village." The elder would not make that mistake. The young woman in front of her obviously had less than good tendencies. Her eyes widened when the woman's gloved hands glowed green and sliced the end of the cane that was blocking her way.

"Don't worry your wrinkled little head." The woman in green and black said with a yawn. "As long as nobody pisses me off, they'll be fine." Pushing the remaining bit of the staff away, she walked out the door and to the main part of the village.

//An eye needs to be kept on that one.// The elder mumbled to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As much as she loved the idea of relieving a little stress, she didn't want to put the natives on high alert for no real reason. They could very well be the only way back to… wherever. She may have been evil, but even she knew when the situation called and did not call for it. This was one of those times that did not call.

On the bright side, she could look at this as a much needed vacation that she had really needed for a while. The thought of being away from Drakken and all his bumbling had a certain appeal to it as well. 'Maybe I can just relax for a little while.' Shego thought to her self with a smirk. How long had it been since she found a chance to just unwind?

Her green eyes narrowed as she ducked a sword swing that was aimed for her neck. Her leg went into a sweeping motion that knocked her attacker to the ground. Standing up, she saw it was one of those warrior women from before. It was the one with black hair that she had knee-dropped earlier. 'Well I guess this answers my thought about relaxing.' A feral smile appeared on the raven-haired woman's face as her hands began to glow.

"I'll gladly give you a fight, if that's what you want." At an unannounced signal, Shego charged at the woman getting back to her feet. With a quick slash, the sword was cut to pieces before a kick was sent to the Amazon's stomach. "Jeez… where the hell is Possible when you need to vent a little aggression against someone who can keep up?" The woman in green and black watched as the black-haired girl got back to her feet. 'Maybe these people are tougher than I give them credit for?'

//I'm going to kill you!// The Amazon shouted as she charged for the outsider that made a fool of her earlier. The fact that those glowing hands cut seamlessly through the sword she had did little to stop her. Each blow she tried to land was dodged by the demon girl. What was more annoying was how said demon girl still had that feral smirk as she dodged.

Pain came to the black haired Amazon that caused her to jump back. Looking down at her clothing, she saw four slash marks on her outfit, and the marks went deep enough to cut her skin a little. "Don't tell me we're done, Pinkie. I was just getting started." Of course, the Amazon didn't know what the woman said, but she figured it was an insult. Narrowing her eyes, she leapt forward.

Shego rolled her eyes at the tactic that was being used again. She was about to counter when a cry of 'Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken' was shouted. This confusion turned to shock when she was suddenly hit by hundreds of quick punches. The final punch from the pink haired Amazon was aimed for her chin, which caused her to be thrown several feet away and onto her back.

'That was some fancy trick.' The one in green and black thought with wide eyes as she got into a sitting position. Her body started to hurt as if she was hit by a steam roller. 'Not bad for some backwoods bimbo… but this just calls for my own trick.' Smirking evilly, she held a clawed hand forward and sent a barrage of energy towards her adversary.

The Amazon's eyes widened at the energy coming her way and attempted to dodge, but she ended up getting clipped by a few. Wincing in pain, the black haired Joketsuzoku girl got back to her feet and was ready to charge again. The shout of the matriarch who talked conversed with Shego stepped in.

//That is enough!// She shouted towards the young Amazon woman. //Khu Lon, you should know better than to outright attack a person without a challenge when in the village.// Her eyes then turned towards the woman in green and black. "I am sorry for the girl's behavior. She was sore from the confrontation you two had earlier and wanted to get back at you." She saw this woman fight, and could see that she was not someone to trifle with. If the green-eyed girl was serious, she could have killed Khu Lon without a second thought.

//I am sorry Elder Xiao.// The black haired Amazon said as she bowed deeply to the small and aged woman. //I was blinded by my anger, and should have thought it through.//

//Now that's the attitude of a proper Amazon.// Xiao said with a small smile. The girl would learn how to properly behave and take her place on the matriarch council someday. She then turned towards Shego. "Please come with me so we could talk, young Shego." The elderly matriarch proceeded to hop away on a replacement staff.

"Eh, why not? It could be worse… I could be forced to accompany another Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist scheme. I swear, they could possibly pass for the three stooges." Grumbling to her self about those small facts, the green-eyed 'sidekick' followed after the hopping woman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turned out that the old woman had brought her forth to the Amazon council to decide what to do with her. The matriarchs had originally decided to just have one of the defeated warriors perform the Kiss of Death and be done with it. At Xiao's commanding, though, they decided to take a greater look at the issue.

Here stood a pale woman with long black hair who happened to be in possession of some advanced martial arts ability. It was also apparent that her hands could generate an odd green energy that could shoot out in blasts, and that her claws could slice through _**AT LEAST**_ a sword. There was also the fact that the young woman mentioned that she was the assistant to a mad scientist sometime in the future. This at least hinted that the woman had no qualms about causing disaster if she wanted.

She was a great fighter, however, and they could not pass up that idea too easily. The loyalty factor was a tough one, but that would be a really simple matter that could be solved. They actually had a mirror that would allow someone to be transported through time. They decided to let loose that it was only in planning stages, however, and that if they managed to get it finished, then the woman could use it.

As they anticipated, the strange girl from the future decided to agree to not cause too much trouble. That is, however, as long as she is provided her with the mirror whenever they got finished with it. She had her eyes set on it, and she would cooperate until it was created and came into her hands. What Shego didn't tell them, however, was that if someone else offered a way to get back, then all deals would be off.

Upon being allowed to live in the Joketsuzoku, permission was actually given to show her a technique she had experienced during the fight with Khu Lon. The council figured that they could get some more trust from the pale woman if they offered to train her in a few techniques. Not any of the more secret ones, of course. It was also around this time that they decided to drill the Chinese language into her.

The girl in black and green cursed numerous times over the fact of having to take chestnuts from a blazing fire. It took a few weeks before she even managed to do it at a fraction of the speed it was supposed to be. An unnatural joy came to the woman when she found out just how fast her hands could be, and firing off blasts of energy was almost like using a machine gun. Of course doing this little demonstration damaged a bit of property in the process, but it she didn't really care much about that.

Khu Lon had proven to be a girl who didn't want anything more than to flatten the demon woman once and for all. It actually proved amusing to Shego at just how much the young Amazon would try and knock her for a loop, but only to receive several injuries that made the girl count her losses and swear to return later.

The black haired Amazon was actually starting to get a little better due to proper motivation. That motivation was to beat the head in of the pale woman who humiliated her constantly. She was nowhere near the level that Shego cared about though, and the green-eyed girl found herself wishing that the damn Possible girl was here. A challenge is what Shego needed, and Possible was the only one who really brought it.

Everything was starting to really get boring in the Joketsuzoku at about a month and a half later. The villainous 'sidekick' was starting to feel a kind of 'evil' withdraw at not having committed any crimes or destroyed anything as of late. If the damn elders didn't create that mirror soon, she was going to go postal.

It was around that time that word got around about a diminutive and ugly thing of a man was raiding the village and groping the Amazon women. Figuring it would provide some amusement, Shego decided to take a look and see just what was happening around the place. Maybe it could provide something for her to do to alleviate the increasing boredom she was having.

After a while of searching, she came a cross the man that everyone was talking about. The guy, and she used the term loosely, was hiding behind a hut and going through a few items that he had most likely stole. //Causing quite a mess around here, aren't you?// She watched as the little dwarf turned around and took a stance. //Calm yourself you little monkey. There is no reason for me to stop you.// She was able to speak Chinese, but she couldn't read or write it.

//What do you mean?// The short guy with messy black hair asked cautiously. //Aren't you an Amazon warrior who's trying to protect the village and treasure?// Confusion came to him when the woman gave a laugh.

//Who am I to stop a person from being a criminal when it doesn't concern me?" Shego asked with a lazy shrug. //I'm just waiting around this backwater village for when they create the damn time traveling mirror they said they were working on.//

The diminutive man got an odd look in his beady eyes after the woman in green and black said that. //You mean something like this?// In his small hands was a pocket mirror that looked a little on the valuable side. //The lovely Khu Lon had this little thing in her possession a day ago, and I decided to snatch thing little trinket. I've been overhearing conversations, and it's an old Amazon treasure. The Nanban Mirror… capable of sending someone to a different time with the use of a tear.//

Shego's eyes widened at the information before narrowing. Giving off an angered growl, her hands became ablaze with her green energy. The very image was quite unsettling to anyone who might have been watching. //Those lying pigs. Just what the hell were they trying to pull?! Try to get on my good side and use me as a weapon? That is one big no-no, and they just signed their fates.//

The small dwarf of a man was startled when he saw the reaction of the woman in front of him, but that shock turned into an odd glee. The Amazon's thought they could turn him down, but he would show them that error. It also seemed that the aforementioned tribe had wronged this woman as well. He had the very thing she wanted, and he could use that to his advantage.

//How about we strike a deal, miss? You help me cause a little trouble for the women here, such as possibly stealing a few treasures and cause some property damage, and I give you the mirror you desire.//

//You aren't just trying to make a false deal, are you? If you are trying to fool me, then you have picked the wrong person to mess with, Tiny.// To emphasis this, Shego swiped her hand and created several long gashes against the hard stone of the wall.

The man gulped, but smiled. //I promise on my word as a martial artist that you can have the mirror.// He raised a hand. //By the way, my name is Happosai.//

A feral smile appeared on Shego's face //Shego//

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a day that would be remembered by the Amazon's for decades to come. What turned out to be a calm and peaceful day turned into a day of chaos and damage. At the root of the cause was a young woman dressed in black and green with hands glowing and eerie green. In her eyes was a hard and cold look as she zeroed in on the damage that she had caused. On her back was a sack that had a few Amazon treasures in it.

//Shego! What is the meaning of this attack?!// Elder Xiao asked furiously as she glared at the woman who had lived in the village for the last month and a half. She had destructive tendencies, but they didn't think she'd turn on them.

//Aww… is the poor little elder surprised? This is what happens when you try and mislead someone, old bat.// The pale woman said with an amused smile as she jumped to the ground. //A little birdie, and ugly one at that, let slip about a certain item called the Nanban Mirror that you already had.// The shocked look on Xiao's face caused Shego to smirk even more. //Yes, I suppose you now realize that tricking someone who's evil is not a wise choice.//

//I won't allow you to leave with those treasures and with what you've done!// The matriarch shouted as she rushed forward. She saw the evil smirk on the black haired woman before said woman gave a leap over her attack before giving a swipe at her back. Pain came to the matriarch as her back gained for gashes that started bleeding a little. A cold sweat appeared when the clawed hand was pressed against her back, and Shego's head peeked around the elder's shoulder.

//Tricking and lying to me was not a wise decision, mummy. I bid you a not so fond farewell.// After the talk was over, the pale woman fired off a few energy blasts dead center. The matriarch was then sent careening into a building and buried under rubble.

After the deed of mayhem was done, Shego took off out of the village; blasting anyone who got in her way. That Happosai guy told her to meet up at those springs with the bamboo poles sticking out of them. It didn't take too long to find her way to the place, and her eyes caught sight of the dwarfish man sitting on the ground.

//Here's some items, Happosai. I believe the mirror is now mine.//

//Yes… you're right, it is now yours. First, however, you need to do one more thing.// He saw the frown on the woman's face. //Oh it's not much. It would just be a good thing to let a young man to catch a feel of your beauties!// The small man jumped up to land on Shego's chest, but he was suddenly in pain as a claw mark swiped at his chest. //Why you little… it was only a grope I wanted!//

The pale woman's face turned into a snarl. Nobody used her for their perversions and lived to tell about it. //Just give me the damn mirror and I'll let you live.// Her hands were glowing in preparation.

Happosai looked down at his clothing and became angry. //You little bitch! That was my only shirt that I have with me right now. Just for that, I'm not giving you the mirror you want so badly.// The little man jumped backwards to avoid a glowing claw. //It looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson.// Holding out his hand, it was revealed to be holding a medium sized firecracker. //HAPPO DAIKARIN!// The sphere was then tossed towards the girl in green and black.

//Such a little thing.// Shego said with a smirk as she swiped at it. What she wasn't expecting, though, was that it would cause a large enough explosion to send her rocketing backwards and heading for one of the many springs that seemed to litter the place. //What the hell?// She asked herself. That was the last conscious thought for Shego before her head hit a rock on the side of a spring. Blacked out, the woman began to sink into the spring.

//Such a waste for a beautiful woman such as her.// Happosai sniffled out. He really wanted to have at least one grope at her first, but it was useless. //She would have made such a great partner with her abilities also.// A noise broke him out of his thoughts. Turning around, he saw several Amazon warriors with weapons drawn. //Hello ladies// The dwarfed man said with a smile. //I regret to inform you all that the lovely young woman had drowned in that spring.// With that said, the pervert grabbed the sacks of Amazon treasure and hi-tailed it out of the area before the women could capture him.

//So the woman has met her end at the springs.// Elder Leiun said as she looked upon the spring that still had a few bubbles and ripples breaking the surface. //Someone bring the guide here. A new spring has been created, and we must make sure that nobody ever falls into the thing. If someone does, I fear that destruction would once again rein upon us Amazons.//

As soon as the Jusenkyou Guide arrived, they made a small fence around the spring and gave it a name. 'The Spring of Drowned Demon Woman' must never have a victim. There would be too many old wounds brought up if it were to happen. Mass destruction of the Joketsuzoku, theft, and the death of an elder would not be weighed lightly if the girl would return.

xxA.Nxx

Another idea that came to mind that I couldn't ignore. It was completely screaming at me and wouldn't shut up until I started it late last night. All came about because of one thing I wondered… could a fanfic where Ranma becomes Shego ever be done? The answer has been given apparently.


	2. Possible Encounter and Amazons

Take the Green and Go

Ranma and any other series used in this fanfic are owned by their respective owners. I do not own anything.

"Speech" Japanese unless stated otherwise

'Thoughts'

//Chinese//

'''English'''

Chapter 2

Throughout the timelines, the incident at Jusenkyou remains mostly constant through and through when nothing in the current timeline has been altered. Young man and fat man arrive at the springs. Both are ready to train and ignore the guide as they hop onto the bamboo. Young man knocks fat man into pool. Fat man comes out in a different form and shocks young man by this. Fat transformed man takes young man by surprise and sends him careening into the pool that said fates would mark that the young man would fall in. It is only natural that this event procedure should be repeated for the exact same time as those others… right?

"Damn it old man!" Ranma screamed as he chased after the fat form of his father. "Give me back my damn rice." The young heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial arts had not eaten since yesterday morning. This had been due to the fact that the boy's father had turned greedy as usual and kept him from filling his stomach. The man had mentioned that it had all been for the sake of training.

"Catch me if you can, boy!" Genma shouted behind him as he held the bowl of rice within his hands as he ran along. Hunger has been known to make one do almost anything, and the fat man's plan was to get his son to catch up to him. He had decided to call it speed training. "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to eat this rice!"

It had been on the way to this legendary training ground that was known as Jusenkyou that the bespectacled martial artist decided a little impromptu training was in order. He had fooled his only child into thinking that the meal would be an easy target, and Ranma became irate when the aforementioned meal was swiped from his grasp before he took one bite.

The chase had taken place across tree tops, rocks, grass, and even the head of an unsuspecting man who had a bunch of ninja monkey traveling companions. "'By the powers of the Mystical Monkey Ninja, what in the hell was that?"' He asked as he rubbed the back of his head with a hairy and monkey-like hand. The ninja monkeys themselves weren't sure either. Whatever it had been had moved too fast to get a good look at it. "'Whatever it was, must not have been important. What is important is that we hurry up and find the legendary Monkey Headband of Power as soon as we can." He had seen his arch-foe stop off at that blasted Amazon village and had to hightail it out of there.

Back with the Saotomes, the two had unknowingly entered Jusenkyou due to their food chase. The guide looked upon the two men running around the valley of cursed springs and sighed. People have never bothered to read the warning signs that were placed around the area to prevent this type of thing from happening. Shrugging his large shoulders, the man decided to just watch and intervene later.

The two Saotomes had finally taken their chase to the top of the bamboo poles that jutted out of each spring. The younger of the two was nimble as he moved from one pole to the other without even the slightest sway. The older, however, had not been as nimble. Just as agile as his son on the shoots, he still managed to disrupt the still position of them.

Genma bounded off of a shoot of bamboo that jutted out of an odd spring that had a barbed wire fence around it. The bounce caused just enough force to weaken the already weak pole. It was at that moment that Ranma landed on the slightly crippled bamboo shoot. With an audible snap, the pole broke and sent the raven-haired teen into the strangely fenced in spring.

For some reason the boy couldn't understand, his body wouldn't respond to him, and an odd sensation shot itself through his body. His very being had felt like it was warming up, and the sensation was in his hands most of all at the moment. Actually, warming up wasn't the word. Heating up was the right word for it as the temperature around his hands continued to rise.

His father, meanwhile, had been slightly nervous as he neared the spring that his son had fallen into. The boy should have surfaced by now… right? "AIYAH!!! Not that spring! Ancestors tell tale of demon woman who fell into spring over 200 year ago. Now whoever falls into spring take form of demon woman!" Genma turned around and looked at the frantic guide. His son… turn into a demon woman? That had to be the biggest load of crap he had ever…

He was interrupted in his thought when the very spring had begun to bubble and glow a strange green color. It was only a few seconds later in which several green beams of an odd energy shot out of the spring randomly. Some of the beams had almost hit the overweight martial artist. The strange event stopped into a dead silence before a figure broke the surface with a gasp. "What in the hell?" A look then crossed the younger Saotome's face. "The heck is wrong with my voice?"

For some strange reason, Ranma found 'his' voice to sound feminine and sounding slightly older somehow. When 'he' looked down, 'he' had been shocked to see things that 'he' shouldn't have. There were also the hands that pulsed with a strange green energy. The newly female Ranma also noticed that her skin had become pale, and she could feel that her hair was now longer and had managed to get loose somehow. From the reflection in the water, she saw that her eyes had turned green.

The first thing that had come to mind was the fact that this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for her father stealing 'his' food and leading 'him' on that chase. With that fact in mind, the now green-eyed boy turned girl glared at the older Saotome and attempted to grab him by the gi.

Not wanting to be touched by the strange green glow of those hands, Genma jumped back and onto the bamboo shoots to get at a safe distance. This whole day had just gone completely off kilter. His son had become some demon woman with glowing hands. He figured that he would be safe at this distance until he figured out something to do. To his surprise, however, those glowing hands let loose with a few energy blasts. One of the aforementioned blasts pegged him head on and sent him careening into a different spring. A few other blasts ended up heading for the cliff of a mountain in the distance, blowing up said mountain cliff and sending a figure high into the sky.

Ranma made her way out of the water and looked at her hands in shock. The glow that had appeared on the hands faded away and returned her hands to normal. They were a little on the pale side, and the fingernails seemed very sharp and pointy. Turning her head, she took a glance into the water to see her reflection again. The now pale female's eyes blinked at seeing that she seemed to have also aged a few years to around 20 or so.

'Looking good' a small and vague voice said in the back of the raven-haired martial artist's mind. "What?" She had no clue who could have said that, and there weren't any further voices calling out to her. There were some odd feelings that had seemed strange though. Such as a feeling to just lounge around, listen to music, and read magazines.

"Gah… this is just so weird." She said as she held a hand to her head. The now pale girl had complete mixed feelings about the whole thing. Part of her was ready to completely gut her father, another part felt that it was all natural, and yet another part just didn't care as long as there was no harmful damage. Ranma did not like this confusion, and decided to take it out on the most obvious source. "Old man!" She yelled as she looked around.

"If miss is looking for older customer, then I tell you that he fall into spring of drowned panda and is over there." The guide spoke as he pointed to a panda that was climbing out of the spring he was knocked into. The portly man who lived in Jusenkyou was slightly scared to be in the presence of the long-haired pale woman. Stories had been passed down for generations about the legend of a destructive demon woman who attacked the Amazons for no reason. Many who had known the legend wondered if the Amazons had actually done something to anger the demon, but they had denied that anything happened.

The current Guide of Jusenkyou had actually thought that the demon that had drowned in the spring had been big, scary, horned, and completely unpleasant to look at. To find out that the form of the demon actually looked like a normal human female, but with strange hand powers, made him wonder if the demon had actually been just a witch.

His weary eyes watched as the boy turned girl's hands started to glow green again as she charged after her pandafied father. The panda, seeing the look on his child's face, took off running as fast as his body would allow him to. "I suppose I should put hot water on." The guide said to himself as he walked towards his hut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genma shivered as he looked at his son as they sat on a couple of chairs in the Jusenkyou Guide's hut. Both were currently in their original forms as the guide explained the mechanics of the cursed springs. The boy had calmed down considerably after the initial shock of transforming and trying to skin the fat man's hide with those almost claw-like glowing hands. The bandana wearing man had witnessed just how powerful those hands were. Hands that could cut seamlessly through trees and rocks were not something you would want to catch you. The question, however, was why the boy's eyes remained green after changing back.

"I feel I should tell you sirs a tale that had been passed down through generations regarding the spring." The guide began as he took a puff from his pipe. It was the least he could do to protect the boy from the Amazons should they learn. He didn't know if the women would really try and kill the person for just falling into the spring. "You see sirs, that spring was the Spring of Drowned Demon Woman. Legend says that a demon had drowned in that spring on the day she attacked the Amazon village of Joketsuzoku and caused massive damage, stole some treasure, and killed an elder. The demon has been said to have attacked the village for no reason other than joy."

Ranma frowned as he listened to the story. Why did some of it sound like a bunch of hogwash? 'Because some of it actually is.' The braid-haired boy blinked at the flittering voice in the back of his head again. That was the second time it happened since his dunk into that spring. "What if some of that story is just a bunch of crap?" He asked the man in green.

"Hmm…" the guide thought for a second. "The Amazons have been known to try and make their self look good." Could it be that the Amazons had angered the demon somehow? "Young sir, we must be cautious around them if they were to learn about your curse form. There's no telling what they would do."

"I can handle myself just fine." The now green-eyed teen said as he looked towards his father. "So pops, about my food ya stole from me earlier this mornin'." The glare sent shivers down the overweight man's spine. "There's still the matter of our curses as well."

"N... now boy, as I said earlier, it was for the sake of training. Were you not prepared for the sacrifices one must give for the art?" He suddenly found himself pressed against the wall of the room with a hand to his throat.

"When it comes down ta my manhood, that's a different story." Ranma quickly released his father and watched him slump to the ground gasping for air. A blink came to his eyes as they returned to their normal blue and he looked at what he did. 'I think that spring did more than just mess with my body.' He thought as he moved back to his seat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma glared up to the sky as she walked along with her father on their trip with the guide. The now pale girl had never heard of such a short rain shower before, and the fact that the guide had mentioned that those cursed by Jusenkyou became water magnets was annoying in itself.

Another slightly annoying aspect of the curse was that while in girl form, it felt almost like a second skin. As if it was completely natural and not foreign at all. That thought had slightly disturbed the raven-haired woman a little. There was also that small voice that seemed to pop up within her mind at random moments. It was as if the little voice was trying to tell her something. It didn't help that they were all a little vague.

She wasn't able to ignore one of the voices a little while ago. One reason was because it had made a little sense. The other reason had been just for an odd pleasure. She had made her way back to the spring she fell in and held both hands forward. After a few seconds, she had fired off a combined two-handed beam that cut a hole in the bottom of the spring. The water then proceeded to drain into the ground where it disappeared.

Her hands were another matter as well. The fingernails on each finger were almost as pointy and sharp as a butcher knife. This was proven when she was able to slice a thick stick. In the back of her mind, there was another flittering suggestion on regularly filing them. Ranma had to scoff at that thought. There was no way she'd do a girly thing like that.

The energy that came out of the hands was hard to figure out. It was almost like the stuff was just a brightly colored form of heat energy or similar. Her hands felt warm when using it, and she found the energy could catch things on fire easily if she wanted it too. It would be quite handy if she ever wanted to make a campfire.

After her immersion into the spring, she had also found out her strength and agility had increased. This had actually been passed to her birth form as well. Her female form, however, was faster and slightly more agile than her male form. The strength of both forms was almost even.

As much as the whole idea of the incident had irked her, she was glad that she turned into something human. It could have been worse; she could have turned into a pig or something. A slight smile crossed her face at that amount of luck that she managed to obtain.

"We are approaching the Amazon village of Joketsuzoku, sirs. It also seems we are in luck. Amazon tournament is going on at the moment." The guide said as he led the two cursed individuals towards the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'"The Amazon village thanks you for retrieving the object that monkey guy stole, Miss Possible." The wrinkled Amazon elder said to a redhead in her teens.

"'It was no big, Elder Khu Lon. It's what I do." The villain known as Monkey Fist had appeared earlier and had stolen an item that would allow the monkey obsessed guy to find the location of some artifact known as the Monkey Band of Power. Too bad someone had apparently snatched the item already and left an I.O.U in its place, signed by someone named Happosai or so. This had been the first time that Kim had even heard of this place, and the place was quite surprising.

"'Yo KP! We have a slightly weird event on our hands.''' Ron shouted as he ran up to his best friend. He had found it slightly weirder than usual that an I.O.U would be placed in an area like that. It was just… strange.

"'What is it, Ron?"'

"'It's Shego!"' He shouted while pointing. Rufus, the naked mole rat that was currently on top of his head, gave a vigorous nod. They, like most of the other people who knew Shego, had learned about the woman's disappearance through the grape vine. Apparently Drakken created a time machine and had accidentally sent his 'sidekick' into the past when the thing blew up three weeks ago. Since then, the blue scientist had been juggling trying to figure out how to make another time machine, creating plans for world domination, working with new 'sidekicks', and a whole bunch of other things. As usual, all of those things failed.

Khu Lon's eyes narrowed at the time. It was a name that she had not heard in a little over 200 years. She remembered that day very well. '"How do you two know this Shego woman?"' This was proving quite a curious thing.

'"Shego is… was… whatever… the 'sidekick' of one of my arch-enemies, Dr. Drakken. Three weeks ago, Drakken accidentally sent her back in time when the time machine he had exploded, and nobody knows what happened to her."' The young Possible found this slightly odd. Her enemy was wearing a white gi instead of the usual green and black body suit she usually wore, and the woman seemed to be talking to a panda as they walked up to the challenge area.

"'Interesting" the matriarch commented before she motioned another matriarch over and started whispering into the woman's ear. A shocked expression came to the woman's face before she nodded and left. 'Someone obviously fell into that spring. I'd like nothing more than to have revenge for what happened on that day, but this individual is not responsible for it. She will, however, have to be watched and see if there were any aftereffects from the spring. "'It looks like she's going to eat the first prize feast that is reserved for the winner of the tournament."'

'"Don't worry, I'm on it."' Kim said as she rushed forward and made a leap over the table. She then landed between the food and the older woman and panda. "'I can't let you touch that food, Shego. It's the first prize meal for this tournament."' The redhead half-expected the green-eyed woman to outright attack and give an insult, but she wasn't expecting what had come next.

'"Who are you, and who is Shego? What tournament you talking about?"'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma was about to reach for something from the food filled table when some strange redhead in black clothing landed between her and her destination. "'I can't let you touch that food, Shego. It's the first prize meal for this tournament."'

The raven-haired boy turned girl gave a few blinks at the use of English. She knew some English, but she wasn't proficient at it yet. '"Who are you, and who is Shego? What tournament you talking about?"' For some reason, the girl in front of her had caused a feeling of unknown hostility to bubble up.

"'Ah young miss"' the Jusenkyou guide began. "'The tournament is yearly martial arts competition among Amazons. Person who wins gets to eat first prize feast. It looks like girl with purple hair is winner of tournament." Ranma's head perked up at the words 'martial arts tournament', 'first prize feast', and 'girl with purple hair'.

Turning around, her green eyes caught sight of said purple-haired girl walking their way. Brushing past the oddly surprised girl, blonde boy, and strange little creature, she made her way to the girl. "Excuse me, but could I challenge you ta a fight for the food?" She was really hoping it could happen. She was starving more than anything.

The guide began to translate for her in Chinese. Oddly enough, the pale woman was able to understand bits and pieces of the dialect. Turning towards her, the guide translated. "She say she accepts your challenge, but don't cry if you lose."

"Oh really?" Ranma asked after she heard the 'don't cry if you lose' part. Crossing her arms, she looked back at the guide. "Tell her I'm not goin' ta be the one crying." A smirk crept onto her face when she saw her opponent's scowl.

Both combatants had jumped onto the challenge log and began facing off against each other. At the start signal, both girls leapt at each other with quick speeds. The battle had been short, however. Ranma leapt over the girl's head, and planted both feet onto the girls head, knocking the Amazon, Xian Pu, off the log. Jumping down herself, the pale martial artist decided to help the Amazon up and offer to share the food. There was a small part of her that felt like she actually stole the food. That same part tried to tell her not to care, but she ignored it.

The boy turned woman was surprised when the purple-haired girl gave her a kiss on the cheek. "AIYAH!" The guide shouted as he ran up to her. "The girl gave you Kiss of Death because you beat her. Now she will track you down forever to kill you." The man in green tried to pull the woman away, but wasn't able to. Looking up, his eyes widened when he saw a look of anger in her green eyes. Those hard green orbs turned and glared at Xian Pu. The girl had just picked up a sword and began testing it out.

"What the hell is wrong with ya? I fully challenged ya to a fight for just food!" The portly man beside her began to translate. Her opponent then began to speak back in response.

"She says that it is because you are female, and that if Amazon is defeated by female, she must be killed."

"That's a freakin' stupid rule. What kind of backwater people are you?" The question caused a little stir with those who could understand Japanese. The guide reluctantly began translating again. This time the Amazon's face took on a look of rage as she spoke back.

"You have no right to question us, outsider. Now stand still and die for the sake of…" The guide had been interrupted in his translation when the woman he was standing next to charged forward and gave a slice to the sword with a glowing hand before grabbing the Amazon girl by the throat. Hard green eyes stared into Xian Pu's own eyes.

"And _**YOU**_ have no right to talk to me like I'm your damn plaything, you obnoxious little backwater bimbo." A hand glowing with weird green energy was inches from the purple-haired Amazon's shocked and fearful face. Maybe she had bit off more than she could chew here… no. She was an Amazon, and she would fight like one. That was… as soon as she could breath normally again.

Ranma was about to give a glowing punch to the head of the girl when someone knocked the feet out from under her. Turning around quickly, she caught herself by her hands and pushed herself to her feet. The pale boy turned woman's eyes looked at the source of the leg sweep and saw that it had been the redhead from earlier. "'Why you interfere?"'

"'Maybe I don't understand what's going on, but I can't let you hurt anybody like that, Shego." The smaller girl sent a kick towards the raven-haired woman, only to have her dodge to the left, grab the leg, and toss her away. Kim righted herself in midair and landed on her feet, which was just in time to block a spin kick aimed for her head. A wince appeared on her face as her arm cushioned the blow. 'She's gotten stronger since last time.'

"'I don't know who this Shego woman is, but you should not have interfered, girlie."' Dodging a punch to her stomach, Ranma gave the strange girl a leg sweep of her own before grabbing the girl's outstretched arm and tossing her over the log. Her green eyes blinked when she felt something hitting her on the leg. Looking down, she saw the strange little rodent creature that had been on the boy's head. Kneeling down, the pale woman gave a half-lidded stare. "Uh… do you mind not buttin' inta other people's fights?" The thing looked up to her with a blink, half expecting to be knocked back or something.

'"RUFUS!"' Ron yelled as he ran up and grabbed his naked mole rat buddy. '"Um… Sorry about that Shego… DO YOUR BEST KP!"' The blonde shouted as he ran for cover.

"'Who the hell is this Shego?!"' Ranma asked into the air. Her stomach began to growl again as her eyes glanced upon the table of food. It was at that moment that the long-haired martial artist was ambushed from behind and pinned to the ground.

"'How about you try to calm down a bit, Shego?"' Kim asked the downed woman as she pinned her with her hands behind her back.

"'Can you people quit callin' me that ya damn tomboy?"' The green-eyed woman asked with a growl.

"Tomboy?!" The redhead asked in surprise. That was a complete first in insults, and it left her blinking. Ranma took advantage of that by knocking the girl off. The raven-haired boy turned woman figured this place was just getting too annoying for her tastes and decided to take off.

Charging for the first prize feast table, she had quickly grabbed a sheet from her traveling pack, swiped all of the food into the sheet, tied it, grabbed the furry paw of her father turned panda, and made it out of the place faster than anyone could react. She didn't know why she did that act of taking the food, but a little part of her mind screamed out that it was hers anyway due to the fight.

Ron walked up to his friend and helped her up. '"Think she has amnesia or something? I mean the whole 'tomboy' comment and not knowing any of us would be a clue. Doesn't she usually taunt you by calling you 'Kimmie' and 'Princess'?"' If it wasn't for the skin, eyes, and glowing hands, the girl could have very well been a different person.

'"She hasn't forgotten how to fight though. In fact, I think she might be a little better than the last time we fought."' It was weird. Nobody should be able to get that good in three weeks. Maybe the whole time travel had something to do with it, but that was a hard thought. The woman looked to be about the same age before her disappearance.

Khu Lon chose that moment to hop up to the girl. '"I appreciate you helping my great granddaughter so she didn't get her head broke open due to her unsportsmanlike like conduct over losing a challenge that was clearly stated to be for food."' She doubted Xian Pu would allow this embarrassment to not go unchecked though.

'"No problem elder Khu Lon. I'm sorry about the food though."' The teen said as she looked at the vacant first prize table. Shego also apparently didn't have any qualms against stealing with her 'amnesia'.

"'Don't worry about it child. After beating Xian Pu, it became her food."' The diminutive matriarch had thought about informing them that the one they know as Shego was most likely a different person due to Jusenkyou, but that would ruin the fun that could occur. In fact, maybe she should check up on this new Shego sometime and see just what the girl was like.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/Come on boy, let me have some of that food!/ The sign that Genma had held up said. The panda was currently tied to a tree and being taunted with food by his currently cursed offspring. Ranma was using the sheet as a picnic blanket and sitting cross-legged while eating the food.

"Ok pop, here ya go." The green eyed girl held out a chicken leg to her father's mouth, but snatched it away before the fat panda could even take a bite. "Oh sorry, I don't think so. Ya kept me from eating for the past day an' a half. Now it's yer turn to watch me eat, and I'm not gonna save even a crumb for you." She then proceeded to chow down on the chicken leg.

/Why you ungrateful child. Woe is me to have such an ungrateful child/ A small blast of green energy destroyed the sign. Startled, the older Saotome looked upon the glowing hand of his child. In an instant, a glowing finger was pressed to his panda chin. A sinister smile found its way onto Ranma's face.

"Now, now pops" The woman began in an icy tone. "I'm only looking out for yer best interests. You _**DO**_ need to lose a little weight, and maybe a few miles jog after I eat will help you on that." Pulling a vine of grapes from the food, the pale martial artist dangled it in front of her father. "Don't these grapes look good? Say 'ah' please. Oh wait, never mind. Ha-ha-ha"

/Why have you become so sadistic and cruel to your poor father?/ He had noticed a slight increase in odd behavior with the child since the fall into that spring. Ranma's original personality seemed to still be there, but something odd was mixing in.

"Who knows… maybe I'm turnin' evil." She saw the frightened look on her father's face. "Ah don't worry pops. I won't let it get ta me and turn me into some megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur or somethin'. That doesn't interest me in the slightest." Another smile crossed her face. "There is slightly mindless destruction and other similar things that sound fun though." A sigh and a frown came to the pale woman. "My mind is a complete jumble of stuff that jus' isn't me. Maybe I'm being possessed or something."

/You can fight it boy!/

"Of course I can. You think I'm going to let something take over my mind?" Ranma sat back down and had begun to eat the food while her father could do nothing but watch. "This food is so good. You are really missing out on this, pops."

All Genma could do was let out a small whimper. He watched as his child finished off all the food and then walk up to the traveling packs. A frown made its way onto his panda face when Ranma began rummaging through his own pack. /What are you doing, boy?!/

"Oh, I'm just curious as to what all ya have in your backpack, pops. There's no crime in that, is there?" After several minutes of searching, the pale woman had found something of interest. Her father's face became pale as she pulled out a couple scrolls. "What are these? Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts techniques… Umisenken original copy, and the Yamasenken second edition copy?" Taking a look through them, the woman's face broke into a devious smile. "Why pops, I never knew ya were competent enough ta create your own techniques."

/Put those scrolls down now, Ranma. They are techniques of such danger/ there was a flip of the sign. /That I had to seal the techniques. You should just forget about them./

"Oooo, these techniques _**ARE**_ as good as they sound. I wonder how long it will take me to learn." The raven-haired woman had completely ignored the warnings on the sign and began to try and learn.

xxA.N.xx

Big thanks to the people from Fukufics and The Fanfiction Forum for helping me with some things. There are so many different things that can all come together within this fic. Imagine how it would be if every single person from Shego's past learns about this.


	3. Confuse the Mind and Brewing a Storm

Take the Green and Go

Ranma and any other series used in this fanfic are owned by their respective owners. I do not own anything.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

//Chinese//

'''English'''

Chapter 3

"Is this like a dream sequence or somethin'?" Ranma asked himself as he looked around the pure white void he was standing in. It wasn't long ago that he had fallen asleep. Forcing his father to run a few miles had a strange joy to it. The man had also tried to prevent him from learning those odd martial arts techniques, but he had 'convinced' the fat martial artist to let him learn them.

"Wow, you are actually smarter than you look." A sarcastic and female voice observed from behind the braid-haired boy. Turning around quickly, the boy's blue eyes had caught sight of a girl whose form looked exactly like his cursed form. The only difference was a skin-tight bodysuit that was a mix of green and black. The woman was currently sitting down lazily and was apparently filing her gloves. "Yeah, weren't you ever taught it was rude to stare?"

"Who the hell are…"

"I'm just a figment of the spirit, memories, personality, and other things of the person who drowned in the spring given form." She looked up and noticed that the boy started to get tense. "No need to get tense, genius." The pale woman said with more of that sarcasm. "I'm just a part of everything that was the woman who drowned in the spring."

"Ya mean yer not a demon? An' yer not gonna try and possess me or anythin'?" He was still a bit weary of the woman, and he was not about ready to give up without a fight if she did indeed want his body.

"And here you were calling that Amazon a backwater bimbo. Your speech ability doesn't exactly scream intelligence itself." She ignored the indignant 'hey' and continued. "To answer your first question… no I am not a demon. When I saw the date on a calendar in that guide's hut, I was somewhat elated. Three weeks ago, I was accidentally sent through time to about 200 years ago. I had met the Amazons in that time, and they had told me that they didn't have a way to get back home, but they were working on it. They wanted me to have some patience and stay in the village for a while until they finished it."

"So what was the problem?" A blast of green energy hit the floor next to him, causing the blue-eyed boy to jump.

"It's not nice to interrupt." The woman said as she continued to file her nails. "Of course, I decided to stay in that place because they had what I wanted. After about a month and a half, I had begun to get restless and bored in that backwater place. It was around that time in which I learned that some guy was causing problems. I found the guy and learned that the Amazons were fooling me. They had the item I needed all along, and the dwarf of a man had… obtained it." A sinister smile played across her pale features. "The guy and I struck a deal. I would help him create a little mayhem, and he would give me the mirror. So I set out destroying some property, causing fires, stealing some Amazon treasure, and killing an Amazon elder."

"Wasn't that a bit extreme?" Ranma asked curiously. Sure they had wronged her in a way, but were all of those deeds, including killing, necessary?

The woman in green and black gave him a look. "You mean doing that for being used as a pawn by a bunch of old women? Being forced to just stick around and being lied to because they thought they could gain your favor and possibly use you as a weapon? I may have worked for several evil villains, but there are some things that I just can't tolerate. Being used as an unknowing pawn by a bunch of old women who live in some backwards village in the middle of nowhere with ignorant ways is one of them."

"Well" Ranma began after hearing what she had said. "I guess I could understand a little. Somethin' like that would possibly anger me as well." The killing, however, was not one of them. "What happened next?"

"Well after I got my… revenge on those bitches, I made my way towards that Jusenkyou place to trade with the little troll. He, however, wanted something else in return." Her face twisted in a scowl. "The damn little bastard wanted to grope me. I returned a slash that missed his body, but cut his clothes. He got angry at that and tossed a bomb at me. I thought the little thing was a joke and swiped at it. I wasn't prepared for the damn thing to explode with enough force to send me into one of the springs. I banged my head and blacked out upon entry."

"Damn that's got to suck." Ranma commented with a frown. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Shego"

The braid-haired boy got a shocked look on his face. "Wait, so that means…"

"That I'm the one Kimmie and her friend were referring to. It's just like the girl's sense of justice to meddle in things that don't include her."

"So who exactly is this 'Kimmie'?" The redhead didn't seem so bad at martial arts.

"You could say that she's my arch-rival. Both of us were on near equal footing in terms of fighting skills, and we came into confrontation several times." Shego saw the nod that Ranma had given her. "Now about your other question you asked. As much as I would like to try and possess you, I'm a bit too lazy to try and attempt it."

"That's… good… I guess." The Saotome child said with a blink. "So what are ya plannin' ta do?" He had to jump away from an energy blast that had come his way. "What did ya do that for?!"

"There's that damn ignorant speech problem again. You are _**REALLY**_ going to have to get over that before I _**DO**_ decide to try and possess you." At the vigorous nod from the boy, she began again. "With the way I figure it, with time, the both of us will probably end up merging together. We'll then become just one person in mind, body, and soul." A slight smile played across her face. "Well, I don't know about the one body part. You _**DO**_ have two bodies."

"Uh… right." Ranma commented with a half-lidded stare. "What about you though? What will you do in the mean time?"

"As I said, I'm just a figment of my old self. I'll just sit back and enjoy the fun that this all will probably bring. I can only imagine the looks on Kimmie, Drakken, and everyone else's faces when this secret gets out." A small laugh escaped her at the thought of it all. "I might also sit back and give you a few suggestions every once in a while."

The braid-haired boy looked at her with an uneasy look. "I'm not going to become some criminal bent on world domination, am I?" He remembered what she said about his speech, and he decided to try and fix it. He did not want to face being possessed.

"I don't know." Shego said as she began thinking. "It might all turn out as some weird cross of yours and mine. You don't have to worry about world domination though. I was never one to be really motivated for it. That kind of thing is for those with vast delusions of grandeur and insanity. Well… there are the Seniors who do it for just a hobby. I just prefer mindless destruction and chaos."

"Right" The raven-haired boy said with several blinks. He was still weary of the whole thing. "So… about the hand energy thingies."

"I used to be a super-hero." She saw the look on the boy's face and smirked. "I quit after I found villainy, violence, and other things fun. Now getting back to the question" her hands began to glow. "The power is from a multi-colored comet from outer space that plowed into the tree house that me my brothers and I were in at the time."

"Did you say a multi-colored comet from outer space? Reminds me too much of those American comic book super-heroes with those powers they got from cosmic space radiation or something." Everything really has been flipped into the oddity region.

"It does, doesn't it?" Shego asked with a tilted head and thoughtful expression. "Anyway" she began again. "The power I got was a green thermal-like energy that comes out of my hands. I can shoot blasts, rip things apart, set things on fire, and several other things. I was also trying to see if there were any other things I could do with the energy." Her green eyes then looked back to the boy. "You might also want to try and get an outfit like this." She said pointing to the one she was wearing.

"Guh… I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I will admit that it looks good on you, and probably the form I turn into, but I just can't see myself wearing something skin-tight like that. Maybe I could find some kind of variation." His mind went on to think about it. He was starting to like that color for some reason.

"Whatever" the pale woman said as she began listening to some headphones and reading a magazine for villains. Ranma sweat-dropped and wondered just what the hell he got himself into.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Passengers aboard several ships that had passed through the Sea of Japan watched on at the odd sight of a woman in her very early 20's or so. That in itself wouldn't have been odd if it wasn't for the fact that the woman was sitting on the back of a panda that was swimming with all its might. The other odd factor was that the pale woman's hands were glowing with an odd green color. The woman's outfit also consisted of a Chinese top that was colored in an odd way. The right half of the top was green, while the left half was black. The pants were the same color, just done on opposite sides. Some passengers could even make out a pair of gloves that seemed to be the opposite color of the side of the top they were on.

"Come on old man. Swim faster. You wanted to get back to Japan quickly, but we won't be able to do that if you don't hurry up." It had been about three weeks since they had their curses, and her father had suddenly mentioned that they should be getting back to Japan. When Ranma had asked why he was so eager, the overweight Saotome had mentioned that he wanted an old buddy of his to see how good of a martial artist the boy was.

Shego's little voice in the back of Ranma's head mentioned that it was a might bit suspicious. Agreeing with the figment of the past, the aquatransexual had grilled the man on what the true reason was. Genma had somehow kept his bravery and insisted that was all he wanted to do.

Still not trusting him, Ranma decided to give the bespectacled man the benefit of the doubt. Besides, there was another minor annoyance that kept on trying to track the young Saotome. That damn backwater bimbo, Xian Pu, had taken to trying to track her down. The raven-haired woman had taken to calling the girl by how her name sounded… Shampoo. That had mostly been because the girl's name did sound like a hair product, and it was a fun insult.

Whenever the Amazon would find the pale woman, said Amazon would usually find herself with cuts, bruises, and trouble breathing. Ranma's reluctance to kill was what saved the purple-haired girl all those times. The girl seemed to be incapable of learning that trying to kill the woman was fruitless. During one fight, she found herself hanging by her feet from a tree with her hands tied behind her back and a gag around her mouth. Ranma had wondered how the girl managed to get out of that mess when she met up with them again not a day later.

The pale woman had an interesting encounter with something called Dragon Whisker Soup as well. She had 'accidentally' tripped someone who attempted to steal said soup from a vender of a small ramen place. Her father had tried to get to the soup, but she dumped the contents out of the bowl before the older Saotome could get to it.

The owner of the soup had been displeased, but was happy that nobody ate the soup. He soon went on to explain about the soup and showed them the only dragon whisker he had left. Genma, in a fit of complete greed, hit the man over the head and stole the whisker before taking off.

Apologizing to the man for the action, Ranma took off after her father. It had taken a couple hours, but she finally found the fat man attempting to add the whisker to a meal. With a frown, the raven-haired woman had grabbed the whisker from her father and sent the man into a tree with a beam of energy.

Shego's voice had then filtered through at that moment and mentioned the thing could probably be worth quite a bit. It was either that, or just a small memento from China that didn't involve a curse or rampaging Amazons. They had both decided that the best place to put it, in case the old man ever got nosy, would be in the braid of Ranma's boy form.

"Come on old man, we're almost there. Faster, faster, faster." They both could have had taken a boat, but Genma decided that swimming would have been a better way. Cheaper and would make good training on the way back. They did, after-all, swim here. It was too bad for him that Ranma had picked up a slight bit of Shego's lack of motivation when doing something she would rather not do.

After being kicked into the water, Ranma had jumped onto her father and had commanded him to swim. It wasn't something you could ignore when a pair of glowing sharp hands was threatening the sides of your head. The man turned panda was glad that his child wasn't too lazy to protect them from several sharks that appeared as he swam.

"It took long enough, but we're finally back in Japan." The green-eyed boy turned girl commented as she disembarked her father and pulled him up onto land. "Come on, you can't be tired from just that little swim."

/Says you, boy. I had to swim all that length with/ There was a flip of the sign /the weight of another person and two traveling packs./ His legs and arms were too tired to move. Giving a sigh, Ranma picked up the downed panda and began carrying him over her shoulder.

Bringing out a bottle of water that she had been carrying, the raven-haired girl used her energy to heat it up before dumping the contents on the fat man and her; instantly changing them back to their birth forms.

The merging of Ranma and Shego apparently seemed to begin having some effects on his boy form. His very own skin tone had started to become pale enough to be a match for his girl form. The braid-haired boy slightly wondered what other changes might be in store for 'him' as well.

"So pops" he began. "Where exactly is this friend of yours located?" His eyes blinked when he heard the sound of snoring from the overweight man. "Damn it old man."

'Why do you put up with the fat loser, Ranma?' Shego asked from the back of Ranma's mind.

'I wonder the same thing myself, Shego.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This isn't that bad of a place." The braid-haired boy noted as he and his father entered the gates. His father had somehow gotten splashed along the way and was currently in panda form. "There's nothing worse than wet fur." Ranma remarked with a frown as they began walking up to the door and knocked.

The pale boy blinked when his father just outright charged into the house. He slapped his forehead when the sounds of screaming occurred due to the sudden presence of a panda. "Damn it pops." The aquatransexual calmly walked into the house and towards his furry father. Lifting his leg, he gave a well placed kick in the back of the creature, sending the man turned panda onto his stomach on the floor. "I apologize for the fat idiot. He's not all that well trained at all. I've tried my best, but the fleabag is resistant to learning the most simplest of things."

His eyes looked upon the occupants of the room and began observing them. The man was apparently the father of the three daughters next to him. He had long black hair and a thin black mustache. His clothing consisted of just a dark brown gi. Shego made a small comment about him looking like a complete wimp.

The one he guessed to be the oldest daughter had an air of calm and serenity around her. Her hair was brown and fixed in a pony-tail, and from the way she dressed, it almost seemed as if she was the one who did the housekeeping around here. 'Why the hell is she getting roped into the housework?' Shego asked within Ranma's mind. 'Don't tell me the guy is one of those useless bastards who has a daughter do everything.'

The next had brown hair in a short pageboy haircut. Her eyes had the look of someone who was cunning, witty, scheming, and a few other similar things. 'She seems like she'd be a real laugh riot.'

The last was a girl with long black hair which had a blue-ish tint to it. She was dressed in a yellow-ish gi, and her eyes seemed to have a look of displeasure and resentment behind them as she looked at Ranma. 'Little Miss Martial Artist over there seems to have a slight problem with you for some reason.'

The man in the brown gi had gotten over his shock at what just transpired and pointed at the braid-haired boy. "A… are you…"

"I'm Ranma Saotome." The boy blinked as the older man ran up to give him a large hug. Ducking under the arms, he appeared behind him. "Quickly excited apparently"

"He's a little pale, and dresses a little weird, but he's cute." The middle girl said with an appraising eye. It was a slight mystery how somebody who had been on the road for so long could be so pale. Her younger sister gave a scoff.

"Big deal" she began. "He's just a _**boy**_." The message in that one word alone was enough of a clue to understand. "I bet I could beat him easily."

'Ah, she's such a sexist and obnoxious little girl.' Shego observed with a bit of malice in her voice at the back of Ranma's mind. 'Her attitude could be brought down a peg or two thought.'

The pale boy mirrored the voice with a smirk directed towards the youngest Tendo. Said Tendo could have sworn that the boy's eyes just turned green. "Is that so? Are you familiar with the phrase 'fools rush in where angels fear to tread'?" The girl in front of him began to glare harder.

"Are you calling me a fool?"

"I wasn't calling you one exactly, but if the shoe fits…"

"That's it you idiot. I challenge you to a fight. If I win, you and your perverted self leave and never come back." She adjusted her gi and waited for the response to her challenge. What she didn't expect was for her challenger to give a yawn and then sit down.

"Sorry, but I've been doing quite a bit of traveling. I have no desire to fight at this moment in time. You'll have to contact me at a later time."

"I get it" The girl began with a smirk. "You are afraid of losing to me, Akane Tendo. Why else would you try and get out of a challenge?" The smirk faltered when the boy sitting in front of her had given another yawn.

"Jeez you're an obnoxious girl." Getting back to his feet, Ranma looked her in the eyes. "Alright, since you won't let me get a little rest, I'll fight you." The pale boy followed Akane out of the living room and towards the dojo. The former wondering about what he was going to eat in a little while, and the latter planning to prove to the boy that he wasn't needed here.

It didn't take long before the two had entered the dojo and took their places facing each other. The boy was yawning and wondering about various things that didn't pertain to the match. The girl, on the other hand, was planning on showing the boy that she was a capable martial artist.

At an unknown signal, Akane leapt forward to give the first blow. She smirked at the sight of the boy just standing there and thought it would be an easy fight. She extended her arm to send a punch to the boy's face, but had become shocked when her fist was caught by her opponent. With a quick palm strike, Ranma knocked Akane onto her butt. "Is that the best you can do? I know pandas better than that."

The dark-haired girl gave a growl before getting to her feet and extending a quick kick to the boy's stomach. The aforementioned kick was calmly side-stepped. "You are slow like a turtle." He ducked under a punch, grabbed the extended arm, and gave her a toss. "Wow, you're kind of built like a brick as well. Must we really continue this? Beating you now would just be pitiful."

"I'm not finished…" Whatever she was about to say had been cut off as Ranma appeared in her vision with a finger pressed to her neck. An annoying happy smile was plastered on his face.

"Must we really continue, Akane? I know several methods of ending this match from my position, and all of them are a bit painful. I'd feel a little bad if I had to do that." He watched as the girl in the gi scowled at him before sighing.

"Alright, you win." She didn't like it, but she did lose to the guy. She knew when she was beat… most of the time.

"Good, now why don't we go back and join the others?" Those eyes had turned back into the clear blue they were before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma was completely calm as he sat back down with everyone else in the Tendo home. His father was actually in human form now and began to tell them all about their Jusenkyou adventure. Everyone, of course, was skeptical until the overweight martial artist took a bucket and dumped it onto Ranma. The pale woman gave a glare at her father before tossing him into the Koi pond.

Her attention was then focused onto the Tendos. "As you all can see, the curses are real. The idiot over there fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda. I, on the other hand, fell into the Spring of Drowned Demon Woman."

As predicted, all four family members looked shocked. "DEMON WOMAN?!"

"You mean… you're now a demon?" Nabiki asked with wide eyes. The woman didn't look like a demon, but there were legends of that had talked of demons that looked human.

"Nah, it wasn't a demon that drowned there." At the look of relief on their faces, she continued. "It was a woman who was the 'sidekick' to an evil genius who got caught in a time traveling accident about six weeks or so ago who was sent 300 years into the past. One thing led to another, and she ended up drowning in one of the pools." The looks on their faces was amusing. "Don't try and think about it. Trying to understand time travel can lead to headaches."

"Oh my, does the spring affect you in any way?" The oldest daughter asked with a small frown. The day had really become weird.

"Well" Ranma began scratching her head. "I have a kind of figment of her personality, memories, spirit, and other things in the back of my mind. Sometimes she and I have conversations with each other." The looks she had received made her blush a bit. "Well we do. Shego, that's her name, had told me that with time, our personalities, memories, and all that stuff will merge into one. As such, it sometimes affects the way I act and all."

"You mean to tell me that poor girl is trapped in the back of your mind?" Akane asked in shock and disgust. "That just sounds so perverted."

The pale woman ignored the girl and continued on. "My biggest concern is that she was evil and loved destruction and villainy. She mentioned that our personalities would become a mix, but that still doesn't sit well with me at the moment."

"That won't cause too much of a problem then." Soun commented joyously. The whole curse was odd, as well as the thing with the merging or whatever. There should be no problem otherwise. "Kasumi's 19, Nabiki's 17, and Akane's 16. Pick any one and she'll be your fiancée."

Ranma began to blink. "What the hell are you talking about? Fiancée?"

"Before any of you were born, Genma and I made a pact for our children to unite the schools in marriage." Soun's eyes widened when he had caught sight of a weird green energy glowing on the woman's hands.

"Oh old man…" The woman in green and black turned her hard green eyes towards Genma. The currently pandafied man was attempting to try and escape the room. He didn't get far before his child got to her feet, made a flip, and appeared in front of him. "Going somewhere?"

/I was just stepping out for some air./ The sign the panda held had said. He then attempted to bean the raven-haired woman over the head with it. A glowing hand sliced the sign into pieces before the man turned panda found himself on the receiving end of a very painful beating.

The Tendos winced at the beating the man turned panda received. It almost seemed like he was being twisted at odd angles like a pretzel, and the screams of a panda were not a soothing sound to hear. As soon as the Ranma had finished, she walked over and sat back down. "So… about that engagement. I don't think…"

/It's for family honor, boy./ The sign of Genma had on it read. The pale woman wondered how he got out of his pain so fast. Her frown worsened when it seemed that the older sisters were trying to bump it down to Akane.

'Hey genius, are you just going to sit there and let them decide your stupid love life?' Shego asked in a bored and annoyed tone in the back of the man turned woman's head. Ranma frowned a little before answering back.

'It's for family honor, though.'

'Family honor?' The woman asked back before giving a small laugh. 'From what I've seen so far, family honor is just something people use to try and make what they think is right. They then try to assert that so called honor onto other people for the sake of that 'honor'.' Ranma could almost see her giving a headshake before sighing. 'They are trying to force you into something that is completely stupid, crackpot, and old fashioned. How do we even know this honor pledge has been held for so long? Why not ask them about it.'

"Hey Tendo-san, is there any written proof about this engagement?" Ranma asked curiously to the Tendo patriarch.

"Well… no" Soun began. "It was all a verbal agreement made long ago within the hallows of the local bar."

"In other words, you were drunk at the time." The raven-haired woman deadpanned with a half-lidded stare. 'Great, my life has been decided by a couple of drunk idiots.'

'Like I said, screw family honor.' Shego commented simply.

'But what about…' Ranma was cut off from what she was going to think back.

'Personal honor and code is a much better thing, Ranma. You can go by what you want do due by use of your own code. Almost every single villain, hero, and other similar people that I have met have went by their own code, and not some ancient way of thinking that is used to dignify their actions.' The voice's tone became serious. 'I will not have the person that I am fully stuck with to be a wimp in that aspect. You hear me? Maybe we might not be able to _**FULLY**_ get out of this, but we might be able to delay the whole thing, and have some fun in the process. That Akane girl needs to be taken down a few pegs, and that Kasumi girl needs to lighten up and have a little fun. Just repeat what I say.'

Giving a small nod, the aquatransexual looked back towards the Tendos. She ended up with a sweat-drop due to the curious looks everyone was giving her. "I was having a conversation with Shego." The pale woman said with a slight blush.

"Great, I'm being forced into an engagement when a pervert who chances sex, holds a woman prisoner in the back of his mind, and has conversations with himself." Akane announced with a sigh.

"About the engagement" Ranma started as Shego began to tell her what to say. "I'll have to say no to it."

"It's for family honor!" Both Soun and a now human Genma shouted at once.

"It was something decided while both of you were probably drunk on your asses in that bar all those years ago." Both fathers laughed nervously at that part. "There is no way I'm going to get married or engaged at this time. Maybe we could stay here in the event that something _**DOES**_ happen in the future. If it doesn't… then no loss."

Soun began to frown. "But what about…" At the sight of those energy hands again, the eldest Tendo began to cry. "WHAA!! She's so scary! We'll do what you say!"

Ranma gave a small sigh. 'Thanks Shego.'

'Hey, like I said genius, I will not have the person I'm completely stuck with to drag me into a bunch of stupidity like this.'

"There's no way I'm going to marry a pervert like you." Akane stated in annoyance at how this person had just scared her father so easily. "You got it?"

"Whatever you say, tomboy." The girl in the gi was so annoying.

"What did you call me?!" The dark-haired girl shouted. A smile came to Ranma's face as she began walking away.

"You must be hard of hearing, tomboy. Either that or your mind isn't sharp." The pale woman's eyes narrowed before she turned around quickly and sliced apart a table that was headed for her backside. Moving quickly, the woman moved up to the smaller girl, lifted the girl's chin with a thumb, and looked right into her eyes. Their faces were just inches apart. Green eyes seemed to almost vividly glow in a hard and cold manner, and a mischievous smirk played across the woman's features. "Such a short temper also. I'm going to enjoy taking you down a peg or two."

Akane could feel the breath on her, and the look of those eyes sent a nervous chill to move up her spine. The way they looked was completely different from a few minutes ago. It was almost like when they had changed color from blue to green earlier. Only this time they changed from a soft green to a hard and cold green. There was only one thing she could think to say at a moment like this. "I… I'm sorry."

Ranma released her thumb from the girl's chin. "That's a good girl." Almost suddenly, her hard and cold eyes reverted back to soft and warm. "I'm… uh… sorry for that. Side affect of two merging personalities it seems." She commented as she scratched her head nervously. The Tendo's could only stare at her, not knowing what to think or do. Looking towards Nabiki, the pale woman regarded her. "Um… Nabiki, right?" The girl with the pageboy hairstyle nodded. "Do you have a computer I could probably use for a moment? There's something I need to check on."

"Sure… just follow me." The middle Tendo daughter was completely nervous about the boy turned woman. She didn't know exactly what the Saotome was capable of, and she did not like that. She also wondered just what the woman needed to check on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What Shego had wanted Ranma to check up on was her bank account and other such things of interest. The Saotome child, along with Nabiki, was quite impressed with just how much the woman had in that account. Shego's response was surprisingly simple. You don't spend all the time she hid working with evil villains and all for free after-all. There were also the minor things that came from other… sources. Nabiki, on the other hand, was completely and utterly shocked at the whole amount that it had been.

"Hey, Ranma, why don't the both of us just go along with the engagement? I mean…" The look she received was one that had said 'you are out of your mind'. "Aw come on. You have certain… things that would make you the perfect fiancée. The curse, having a kind of split personality, and a few other things aside, you'd make a great fiancée."

A half-lidded stare was sent her way. 'I now have an opinion of this girl, Ranma.' Shego commented from the back of the Saotome's mind. 'She's apparently the money hungry type who tries to act smooth and mooch money off of someone in any way she can. I bet we could have a little fun with her as well.' The voice almost had a kind of sinister feel behind it.

Ranma could only give a sigh at the predicament she was in, wondering when the two of them will fully merge and end the dang voice constantly talking. Hopefully it wouldn't take all that long. The thing that worried the Saotome the most was if the outcome would turn her evil or something. Hopefully the combination of personalities would keep her from things like that.

'You know, I wonder when all the other people who knew me will get wind of my return. That should all prove quite interesting to watch.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any luck on tracking Shego, Wade?" Kim asked as she and her friends, Ron (Along with Rufus) and Monique were sitting at a table in Bueno Nacho. It had been three weeks since they had met up again with the seemingly amnesiac girl, and it had become a little too quiet.

"Sorry Kim" Wade, the child super genius who communicates through the use of a blue video device, responded as he typed away on his computer. "It's like she disappeared off the face of the Earth. The last known sightings had been in China, but there hasn't been anything since. Do you really think she had amnesia or something?"

"I'm certain she did. She failed to recognize us or the name Shego. Her fighting ability and powers hadn't suffered though." It was at that moment in which a figure had dropped from the ceiling. Everyone glanced and saw one of Monkey Fist's ninja monkeys. "I think we just had a spy listening in." The redhead commented as the monkey ran off.

"Uh… do you think this information will get out, KP?" Ron asked as he continued to chow down on a naco.

"Considering the fact that Shego is back, and that she currently appears to have amnesia, I'm sure everyone and their grandma would try and look for her." Wade said from the Kimmunicator. "I can imagine that it's all going to get pretty wild."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monkey Fist was currently going over some ancient text that he had curiously found in the library of Middleton. He had become slightly surprised when he found out just how much there was in the small place regarding mystical monkey artifacts. He was about to look at the next text when one of his ninja monkeys appeared before him. "What is it?" His minion jumped up and began to whisper in his ear. "Is that a fact? Shego's back, has slight amnesia, and is somewhere around Asia? This could all prove to be an interesting development."

With that said, the master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar proceeded to send word across the globe about the little tidbit that was sure to perk people's ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ach, what da ya mean ya want me fer a sidekick again." Duff Killigan asked with as much annoyance as he could muster. The current cause of his annoyance was the blue-skinned mad scientist Dr. Drakken. It was well known that after the small problem six weeks ago with Shego, the guy's plans had been set back considerably.

"Aw come on Killigan, wouldn't it be fun to team up again? We could split everything 50/50 this time." Drakken begged to the other villain. Why the hell did he have to go and build a malfunctioning time machine and have Shego test it.

"Are ya daft man, I said no and I mean… hey, isn't that one o' Monkey Fists' ninja monkeys?" Both villains looked and had seen that it was indeed a primate of the aforementioned villain. Both blinked when a note was handed to both of them. Taking a look, both of their eyes widened. "The wee lass is back, and something here about amnesia."

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'll finally have my sidekick back. All I have to do is look for her." The blue-skinned man shouted with his arms in the air.

"Who knows Drakken, maybe I'll look fer her. If she can't remember, then I can have her as my sidekick." The Scotsman commented with a smirk, much to the annoyance of the other evil doer. Something else came to mind. "Hey Drakken, if Monkey Fist is handing these out, how many do ya think he's doin'? Do ya think he's planning on tellin' the whole villain community?" The world's deadliest golfer blinked as the spot he was looking at was suddenly vacant.

"Curse you Monkey Fist!" Drakken yelled out as he took off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Junior" Senor Senior Sr. began. "It seems that young Miss Shego has been spotted, but her memories are a bit scattered." The old man looked towards his buff son who was sitting in a lawn chair next to their pool.

"That's interesting father" Senor Senior Jr. spoke from his sunbathing position. "As much as the woman was a fun tutor, why should this interest us?"

"Because, my son, as it says in the Rules of Villainy, never look up a chance or opportunity to better your self. As much as I don't care for the woman, I believe this is what the rules meant." The elder Senior provided as he held up a book labeled Rules of Villainy.

"Do we have to, father?"

"The rules say so, my son."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The same scene of interest was repeated by many among the villain community the world over. There were many of them just looking for a small challenge, while others wanted to try and increase their power. Dr. Dementor, Jack Hench, the Worldwide Evil Empire controlled by Gemini, and many others in the same vein as villainy.

There were some, however, who weren't part of the villain community who had shown a little interest in the whole ordeal. One group of which happened to be Global Justice. The info had gotten out to them somehow, and they figured that it would cause a whole mess of trouble. Dr. Director vowed to herself that she would try and prevent the worst from happening if it should happen.

Over in Go City, four crime-fighting brothers had also got wind of their sister's return. Hego wondered if they could finally get Shego back on the team. Mego rolled his eyes and told his brother that it would probably be a waste of time. Hego had merely told him nonsense.

If only Ranma knew just what kind of storm was brewing…

xxA.Nxx

I thought the ending would be a fun thing to include. Countless people trying to find the reappeared Shego, and all the chaos that could ensue because of it.

Oh yes, and just a fun little thing. What is the first school subject you think of at the top of your head?


	4. Welcome to Furinkan, Miss Go

Take the Green and Go

Ranma and any other series used in this fanfic are owned by their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Thanks to CyberSkaarj for pre-reading

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

//Chinese//

'''English'''

Chapter 4

'You don't even know what you're doing, do you?' Shego asked from the back of Ranma's mind. It was currently early the next morning, and Ranma had, unusually, woken up earlier than usual. The braid-haired boy had made his way up onto the roof of the Tendo house to try and test a few things out.

'Haven't got a clue.' He answered back. 'You mentioned that with the merging, my birth form would change a little bit as well. My skin has already become pale, and what I've been wondering is if I could use that energy stuff in this form.'

'You might be able to with time, but I doubt it…' The figment stopped talking once a faint glow came to the boy's hand. It was only a minor green glow, but it was proof that it was possible. 'Still have a long way to go, genius.'

'Why does the voice in the back of my mind have to be so sarcastic?' Hearing a voice in your head would normally be a sign of insanity, but in this case it was a just a sign of a bit of weirdness. 'Anyway Shego, I was wondering if you tried to test just what all your abilities were capable of.'

'Err… no' the voice responded. 'After finding out about the energy blasts, I became a bit unmotivated to actually try and see what else I was capable of.'

A smile appeared on Ranma's face. 'Then I guess I get to have some fun in figuring out an ability.'

'Speaking abilities, Ranma' The former villain sidekick began. 'There are a few martial arts techniques that I witnessed during my time with the Amazons that I think you might find interesting.' If Shego could have smirked, she would have did it when the boy's head perked up.

'Really? What kind of techniques?' If there was one thing he loved, it was learning new martial arts.

'Hmm… let's see if I can try and pull the memories out and into your mind.' After several moments of silence, the raven-haired boy's mind had suddenly been assaulted by several different memories; pulling chestnuts out of a fire, creating a large tornado, exploding debris with just a finger, and splitting into after-images.

'Jeez' Ranma said as he fell to his hands and knees. 'Why is it that obtaining memories always hurts?!' Shaking the feeling off, he began to look at the images in his mind. 'Wow… I can't wait to try and learn all of those.'

'The only minor problem is that it would be considered really bad for an outsider to use the Amazon skills without their permission. Considering we both couldn't give a rat's ass about what those backwater bimbos think, why don't we just learn the techniques and have a little fun with the consequences if they do find out?'

'I don't know Shego.' The 16-year-old boy thought before his mind drifted over the stupid laws of those very Amazons, and a certain girl who kept trying to kill 'her', and the small memory he gained a week ago from when Shego was lied to. 'Then again, I guess we could screw with their heads a little.'

The aforementioned woman's voice had almost seemed to shake a non-existent head. 'It's amazing how much of a natural you can be once you get past all that un-needed innocence and all. You still have a strong sense of right and wrong though.'

'Does that mean you're disappointed that I won't become a big time villain and all?' Ranma thought with a smirk.

'Hmm… not at all. From what I've seen so far, you're on your way to becoming neither a villain nor a hero. Smack dab in the middle actually. That could prove to be a lot more fun with causing mischief and throwing both sides for a loop. The best thing of all is that I don't have to lift a finger at all.' It almost seemed as if the voice had sat back with her non-existent feet in the air.

The braid-haired boy rolled his eyes before he began to think over the info he had just gotten regarding the Amazon techniques.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma raised an eyebrow after his father had finished talking. Eating a little bit more of his breakfast, the braid-haired boy decided to respond to the overweight man. "What do you mean school?"

"Well boy, since we are going to be staying here a while, it would be good for you to get an education." The two fathers had actually thought it would be the greatest fool-proof plan to ensure than the boy would get to know at least Akane. The both of them were martial artists, and they both seemed to get along so well.

"Yeah right, pops. This is probably part of some plan to get me and either Akane or Nabiki to be around each other. Sorry, but it's not going to happen." The blue-eyed boy stated calmly as he continued eating.

Nabiki decided to speak up at that moment. "But Ranma, you are only 16-years-old. As a 16-year-old, you still need to go to school." Maybe she was slightly being controlled by greed, but she did want to try and get closer to the boy. To… know him better.

Ranma had given the girl a look that said 'nice try'. "I may be mistaken, but isn't high school in Japan non-mandatory?" He may have been on the road all these years, but even he knew that.

"It doesn't matter." Genma stated with arms crossed. "An education is still an important thing to have." This plan _**WOULD**_ work.

"You could have fooled me, pops." The boy said looking right at the man with a slight smirk. He then went silent as Shego began to talk to him. "Hmm… I don't know." He said to himself. "Well, you have a point, Shego."

"Did the voice in the back of your head tell you that what I said was right, boy?" The whole voice in the back of the head still made Genma feel a little weird to think about it, and he really hoped that his wife would never find out about any of it. He then watched as his son began to stand up.

A slight smile came to Ranma's eyes. "Not exactly, but it was close." He had then looked towards Akane. "What is the high school you and Nabiki attend, tomboy?"

The dark-haired girl bit down a growl before she answered the pale boy. "Furinkan High School." In her mind, it would really suck once word got out about this whole engagement between the families. She wasn't engaged, but she knew the fathers were trying something.

The braid-haired boy merely gave a nod before he had taken off out of the house and had vanished from view. "Where does that pervert think he's going?" The youngest Tendo asked with a frown. For some reason, she had felt that the answer was something she was better off not knowing.

'Hmm… what are you up to, Saotome.' Nabiki thought to herself as her eyes narrowed in thought. She had to frown when the two fathers had given each other a high five for thinking they had won, and were closer to the merger of the schools. 'The boy isn't that simple.' The middle Tendo had also wondered why the boy seemed to mutter 'I'll get you back somehow, Shego'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the usual morning routine at school for Akane. Arrive and be attacked by a mob of boys, fight off the mob of boys into submission, and finally have to deal with the moronic Tatewaki Kuno. As all this was going on, her mind had wandered to the question of just what the newest person living in her home was up to. After the boy had eaten his breakfast, he had run off to who knows where, and they hadn't seen him since.

'It's probably something sick and depraved.' She said to herself as she beat the final boy and waited for the windbag upperclassman to make his appearance. Out of the corner of her eye, she had seen one of Kuno's roses flying towards her direction. With a frown, she was about ready to pluck the flower out of the air when another hand beat her to it.

"This is such a terrible way for a bunch of boys to show their affection to a female student of this school." A female voice from behind the tomboy commented. Akane blinked and turned around to look at the woman. If it wasn't for the pale skin, black hair, and green eyes, she wouldn't have recognized the person. What was completely odd was how the so called woman was dressed.

The woman wore a simple brown buttoned jacket, a turquoise blue undershirt with a high collar. The dark brown skirt the pale woman was also wearing was a little above knee length. A dark brown belt was wrapped around the light brown top. On her feet was a pair of short heeled shoes. On top of her head was a simple turquoise blue headband.

"Wha… what are you…" Akane didn't get to finish before the pale woman gave her a quick wink and had begun to speak again.

"What kind of a dog would arrange such a thing against a young woman?" On the outside, the raven-haired woman was calm and collected, but she was the exact opposite on the inside. 'I'm going to somehow make you pay for this, Shego.'

'Hey, you voluntarily agreed to do it. Besides, it would get you out of having to be a student. Of course, you would have to teach, but oh well. I'm sure you can handle it well. I did manage to pull out a few memories for you after-all, and if you are in dire need of help, I guess I could help you along.' The voice said with a laugh.

It was at that time a person who had been hiding behind a tree a little ways away stepped out from behind it. He was slightly tall with short dark hair, and his clothing looked like the kind a kendoist would wear. The boy pointed the bokken he was holding to the raven-haired woman. "You there, who are you to grab that lovely rose away from my fierce tigress, Akane Tendo?"

Ranma gave a sidelong glance and an evil little smile towards the aforementioned Tendo. "Fierce tigress, eh? My, you are quite the popular little girl." She ignored the glare that had been sent her way. "I am…"

"But is it not customary to give one's own name first?" The green-eyed woman blinked as the bokken boy started going on a long winded speech about who he was. It ended with an odd little show of thunder and lightning.

"Nice… now can you pull a rabbit out of a hat?" The sarcastic comment earned a glare from the now named Kuno. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to play with children who think they're all big and mighty." She had begun to walk towards the building, but a wooden sword blocked her path.

"What business does a cheeky wench such as you have within these hallowed school grounds?"

"Cheeky… wench?" Ranma asked as her gaze settled upon the idiot in the robes. Her eye twitched a few times before her hand lashed out and grabbed Kuno by the top. With a simple toss, the kendoist was sailing into a wall. The boy had become embedded into the wall itself, his hands and feet twitching slightly. Turning to a wide-eyed younger Tendo, she gave a small smile. "You better hurry up, miss. You wouldn't want to be late for school."

Akane could only stare as the woman who was really a boy dispatched Kuno like it was nothing, and then informed her that she should get inside before she's late. "What… the hell is going on here?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having gotten to her classroom in time, the dark-haired Tendo was shocked to see Ranma just standing in front of the classroom like nothing was even a bit on the odd side. 'Just what is your sick and perverted game, Ranma?' She thought as she sat down at her desk, sending glares towards the pale woman. Her anger was sparked when the boy turned woman didn't even react.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the homeroom teacher arrived and greeted everyone. "Good morning everyone." The teacher's hand then traveled to the dark-haired woman next to him. "I would like you to meet the school's newest teacher's aid. She will be helping classes and different tasks around the school. At the moment, she'll be in this class to observe how everything is done. Can you please introduce yourself?"

"I'd be happy to." Ranma said with a smile. Turning to the class, she gave a bow. "There's not too much to tell. You may call me Miss Go, or Go-san if you prefer. I'm 23-years-old and I come from the US. I also have a degree in Child Development. I'm actually undergoing this teacher's aid position so I can later get a job in English." Her green eyes noticed the shocked look on Akane's face. Her responses were a well placed smirk and wink that only the Tendo girl caught, which caused the younger girl to fume. 'Oh yeah, this might be a little fun.'

'Didn't I tell you it would be? But no, you had to complain for a few moments. At least you wouldn't be stuck doing a lot of boring homework and all.' The voice finished. She had already been through all this damn schooling once, and she wasn't about to go through it again.

It wasn't long after the class started before the door burst open and the delusional boy from this morning charged in. "Where is this Saotome boy that Nabiki Tendo said is supposed to be engaged to a Tendo? I will not allow this." That shout caused everyone to crowd around Akane and ask a series of questions.

Ranma, on the other hand, had walked up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me young man, but barging into a class that's in session is a completely rude thing to do." Talking like a professional and all was really starting to get on her nerves a bit, but it was essential. Besides, it was actually kind of fun to treat people around her own age in her birth form as younger.

"Ah, you're the cheeky wench who interrupted me earlier in my pursuit of the fair Akane Tendo." The boy then proceeded to get into a dramatic pose. "Ah, but I see why. I have attracted the attention of an older woman." Kuno then clasped his hands around Ranma's "But alas, fair cheeky wench, our love is but closed off by a difference in such age. You are a lovely and beautiful maiden, if not a little pale, and it hurts my heart so." He began to walk around the room with his head looking towards the ceiling. "A love which yearns…"

The green-eyed boy turned woman looked towards the teacher who could only sigh. "Do you mind if I knock a little sense into the idiot?" The bokken wielding maniac was really starting to annoy her.

The teacher gave a sigh before he nodded. The Kuno boy was such a nuisance at times, but considering that he was the principal's son, a man who hadn't been seen in three years because he was on vacation, it was hard to do anything.

"Thanks" Ranma stated as she walked up to the boy's back and delivered a quick kick to said backside. The kendoist was then sent into the wall where he stayed for a few seconds before falling flat on his back. "Now we just need to take this guy to the infirmary." A small smile came to her face when she looked in Akane's direction. "Tendo-san, would you be helpful and take Kuno-kun to the nurse?" She asked in an innocent and sweet voice.

"Why the hell don't you do it?" The youngest Tendo growled out. Why did she have to take orders from this idiot?

"Tendo-san!" The teacher yelled. "The teacher's aid has the same authority as any other teacher at this school. Talking back to Go-san is bad behavior. Please do as she said, and then stand out in the hall with buckets."

"But she…"

"Tendo-san…"

"Fine" Akane stated as she stood up and had begun to drag Kuno out of the room. She gave a small glare in Ranma's direction before leaving from view. The pale woman was internally laughing her butt off. Who knew this could be so much fun. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but she couldn't help it.

"I apologize for Tendo-san's behavior." The teacher said to the raven-haired martial artist.

"Don't worry about it, sensei. She's obviously still in the stages of immaturity, and that can sometimes bring a very short temper. I'm sure it will pass someday." The pale boy turned woman said with a smile. The teacher gave a nod before walking back to the front of the class.

'You're one to talk about immaturity.'

'Ah whatever'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning classes at Furinkan had actually passed by quickly. The vice principal had told Ranma that for her first couple of days, she would just need to remain and observe a couple classes. After that, the pale woman would then be put in charge of helping with numerous tasks around the school for a couple months. It would be after that time in which she would get the position of English teacher when the current one was due to retire after 35 years of teaching at Furinkan. The guy apparently had a nervous twitch for some reason.

Akane had proven to be a little unreasonable with taking orders from Ranma, and had to be sent out in the hall numerous times because of it. Both Ranma and Shego had come to the conclusion that the youngest Tendo just did not learn from mistakes easily. The pale boy turned woman decided to hazard a guess that she'd end up getting an earful of this when she got back to the Tendos.

It was currently lunch time, and the current teacher's aid was walking around the school yard. The dark-haired Tendo had tried to stalk up to her and demand to know a few things, but since she didn't feel like it, the green-eyed woman walked away.

"There you are… _Go-san_." A voice spoke up from behind Ranma. Without even turning around, the aquatransexual knew that the voice belonged to Nabiki. She did turn around and give a bright smile to the middle Tendo though.

"Oh, good afternoon Tendo-san. To what do I owe this meeting to?"

"Stop playing around, Ranma." The girl with the pageboy hairstyle stated with a smirk. Her voice was low enough so nobody else could hear, but enough so both of them could talk. "Just what exactly is the meaning of this?"

A small frown appeared on the pale woman's face. "The old man's reason for wanting me to go to school was clearly an attempt to get me and Akane to be together. Do you really think I want to put up with the tomboy like that? Shego told me about this, and said it would prove a good opportunity to cause my dad's schemes to blow up in his face." She then broke into a small sigh. "I wish I didn't have to dress like this though."

The seemingly younger girl gave a smirk. "You always have me as an option. As I said last night, you have certain… assets that would make you the perfect fiancé."

"No, I don't think so. I wouldn't want to be with a money hungry mercenary who likes to extort people for all their worth."

"Surely you weren't referring to moi?"

"I did hear a few things as I was moving through the halls, and from the impression I got last night…" Ranma was not about to let herself be used. She had to thank Shego for her help and all. "Please don't try and play me for a fool, Nabiki. That may have worked if I hadn't fallen into that spring, but now that I have some help, your stupid schemes won't work."

The middle Tendo gave a neutral look to the boy turned woman. "My, you really are cheeky." She said with a slight smile. "I wonder how interested the whole school would be with a little info on a certain cursed individual." This statement made Ranma's eyes narrow. "What? A girl has to make a living somehow you know. Not all of us has an impressive bank account due to actually becoming the person who previously had it." The brown-haired girl ran a hand through her hair. "Of course, if you were to do a few minor favors for me, I suppose this info could be kept secret."

"Are you attempting to blackmail me, Tendo?"

"Blackmail is such a nasty word; I prefer to think of it as striking a deal that one can't refuse." A smug look was on her face. If the boy turned woman in front of her didn't want the info to get out, then she would have to comply. The middle Tendo began to blink when Ranma walked up and stopped just a few inches from her. The younger Saotome's eyes took on a cold and hard look.

"Do you really want to try and force that hand, Nabiki Tendo? Bad things come to those who try and use and control others." The girl was actually starting to get on Shego's nerves. What the brown-haired girl went on about made the figment in the back of Ranma's mind remember a certain Amazon village that had tricked her.

"Yeah right, like you could ever bring yourself to…" Her eyes widened green energy popped into existence in the hand of the woman in front of her. "You don't honestly think that…"

"There was a woman in China who kept on bugging me. I couldn't bring myself to kill her, but I did leave her dangling in a tree by her ankles, her arms tied behind her back, and a gag in her mouth. I'm not too certain how she got loose, but I could do the same thing to you in a spot where not many travel. Of course I would let you down… just not right away." She gave a small tilt to her head. "I have my ways, Nabiki Tendo."

"Don't think this is over." Nabiki answered back in a calm voice.

"Considering we both live in the same place, no duh." Rolling her eyes for a second, she began again. "Really Nabiki, do we have to be enemies? You're a smart girl and not a short-tempered tomboy like your sister. What say we just try to start over and be friends or something?" She held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Ranma 'Go' Saotome."

The middle Tendo stared at the extended hand for a few moments before her calm expression looked back at the currently older woman. An almost non-existent smirk had appeared on her face. "Nabiki Tendo" she simply said as she shook the hand. Maybe having the sometimes boy, sometimes woman as a friend would be better. It could really get awkward to have this person as a fiancé.

"Go-san!" Ranma blinked before she turned around and saw Kuno… again. The ignorant fool was running up to her. A frown had appeared on her face when the kendoist stopped right in front of her and gave a simple bow. "Please accept my apologies for my earlier transgressions, Go-san. I was too blind at the time to see that you were such a mature woman of radiant beauty. I have brought shame upon my name for doing such a deed." He clasped his hands onto the pale woman's shoulders. "No doubt thou hast shared the same feelings after gazing upon my handsome visage. This is but a romance that cannot be, for I am much too young at this very moment. However I shall always hold you within my heart!"

"So… should I call the loony bin to come and take you back into custody?" The green-eyed woman asked with a sweat-drop. Her pale face was actually a bit on the green side as well. "You _**ARE**_ clearly out of your mind. At least I'd assume you have a mind."

"Your witty banter does little to help the situation, my pale rose." The kendoist said before he thrust a bouquet of roses into her hands. "I must admire you from afar. Please do not be sad that I must direct the most of my attention to the fierce tigress, Akane. Now, I must be off! To find the vile Ranma Saotome that Nabiki told these ears of mine about!" The delusional boy then ran off.

"Looks like you have an admirer, _Go-san_." Nabiki said with a smirk. She then watched as the older woman burned the roses with the green energy she uses. "And those roses were so beautiful, too. They would have looked so nice in a vase."

"If I did that, I would feel ill every time I saw them. The guy was lucky. I was close to punting him into the sky. I might have gotten in trouble with the school if I did that though." A contemplative look came to Ranma. "Am I a magnet for weirdness or something?"

Nabiki gave a small shrug. "It could be worse. He could be actively showing his affections for you instead of this admire from afar nonsense. Akane's not so lucky though."

"Then I'm sure as hell glad I turn into a 23-year-old." The raven-haired woman stated as she scratched her head. "I don't think I could imagine what would happen if my girl form was the same age as my boy form."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nabiki Tendo. I humbly ask that you take a few pictures of the lovely and mature Go-san." Kuno stated to the girl when she had arrived back at her classroom after lunch.

"Wha?" The middle Tendo asked with a blink. "I thought you said…"

"How could I admire the woman from afar if I don't have any pictures to admire her from afar with?" The deranged kendoist asked in a matter-of-fact voice. "Her skin reminds me of the pale moonlight, and the moon itself is known to be romantic."

The brown-haired girl gave a frown. It would probably be easy to get some pictures of Ranma in female form, but if the Saotome child ever found out about it… there would probably be a tree with her name on it. Besides, she doubted a friend, jeez that was an odd word, would do that to another friend. "Sorry, but no can do Kuno."

"Why not Nabiki?"

"She's a teacher's aid, and that makes her up there with the teachers. Do you have any idea how much trouble I could get into by doing that? I could possibly get suspended, and that wouldn't look good on my record."

"You realize I hate you, don't you?" Kuno deadpanned.

"I'm so glad." Nabiki answered with a smile. 'I probably could have gotten a lot from him for pictures like that, but…' Her thoughts went out to the idea of hanging by her ankles from a tree, or having those green glowing hands used on her. '…playing it safe around her would be better.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ranma! How could you get Akane into so much trouble?!" Soun asked while crying a storm.

"She was rude to a member of the teaching staff. I seem to recall that being a punishable thing in schools." The pale woman answered as she scratched her chin in thought.

"You had no right to do that to my daughter!" The Tendo patriarch yelled with a demon head attack.

"Hmm, you know? That ugly demon head works for you." The boy turned woman stated before shaking her head. "Sheesh, you're acting as if the girl is a little Miss Perfect." She started blinking. "Ooohhhh, now I get it. You're the type of father who babies his youngest daughter. Daddy's little princess who could do no wrong and all."

"How dare you…" Green energy flared to life in Ranma's hands as her eyes took on a cold look. "O… on second thought" Soun began "I believe what you did at school was right and just. You were right in punishing her behavior." He began to laugh a bit nervously. 'Ranma can be as scary as the master.'

'The guy's too much of a wimp.' Shego stated to her host. 'He's supposed to be some great martial artist or something, but he's a complete pushover.'

'You know, that strikes me as a bit odd as well.' Ranma answered back. 'Ah well, it's not that big of a deal.'

"What are you doing boy?!" Genma shouted as he appeared. "Dressing like some weak girl and pretending to be a teacher. You shame your poor father!" The overweight martial artist began to cry crocodile tears. "Oh where did I go wrong in raising you?"

"I'd say the moment you took me on the training trip." With a quick kick, the older Saotome was sent flying into the air. Turning around, she proceeded to make her way to the dojo. The pale woman had wanted to figure out some more to these powers of Shego's. As she made her way towards her destination, she had heard sounds of someone who was currently in there. Peeking in, she saw Akane in a gi breaking some bricks. "Well hello there, Miss Perfect."

The youngest Tendo glanced up and sent a glare towards Ranma. "What are you doing here, pervert?" She was still angry over constantly being sent out of the classroom today because of _**HER**_.

The pale woman of question waved her hand. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Miss Perfect. I'm just here to try and figure out some more of this ability of mine." To show the dark-haired girl what she meant, she brought out her power. "If you want to stay and watch, I don't mind." Sitting down, she had gotten herself into a cross-legged position with one arm extended, palm up.

"What exactly are you planning to do?" Akane asked curiously. She wanted to yell a little more at the boy turned woman, but her curiosity was peeked.

Green eyes looked in the Tendo's direction before turning back to her hand. "The power naturally envelops the hands and makes punches a little bit more powerful. The energy is also thermal in nature. This Means it can burn things up like fire can. It can also be molded into a beam of energy that can shoot out and hit something." Putting her hands just a few inches apart, a small ball of green energy formed. "I can easily make this into a sphere and throw it. The power inside is enough for a large explosion."

"It seems pretty powerful enough, so why are you trying to figure out other things to it?" The youngest Tendo asked as she sat on her knees. She understood bits and pieces of what the person before her was saying, but it all sounded strange.

"A martial artist is supposed to adapt to circumstances and figure out if one could better what they know or not. The power is both close range and long range. The close range aspect doesn't seem to be quite as potent as the long range. Considering that the long range attack can cause things to explode on impact. Before I test out what I'm trying to do, I need to do something else." So saying, she extended her arm with palm up again.

Concentrating everything into her hand, she proceeded to create a small ball of energy that hovered a couple inches from her upturned hand. Shooting a little bit more of her concentration, the ball began to change shape and flatten itself. After a few moments, Ranma finally had a very thin green energy disk in her hand. "Akane, could you please set up some more of those cinder blocks?"

Giving a nod, the girl in a gi stacked up a few of the blocks. She then moved away from the spot. Bringing her hand back, the pale woman swiped her arm forward and had sent the disk flying. It arrived at the target in a vertical angle and went right though and continued on. The youngest Tendo walked up to the blocks and poked them; it was after that poke that the blocks fell apart in half. "Holy crap" the aforementioned Tendo stated as she looked at the result.

"That was fantastic!" Ranma shouted as she got to her feet. "The test was a success. It seems that the energy is moldable into shapes." Extending her hand again, she concentrated a little harder with her hand almost closed in a fist. Akane watched curiously until her eyes widened at the sight of a staff made of the green energy extending in the raven-haired woman's hands until it was about three and a half feet in length.

"Whoa…" was all the youngest Tendo could say as she stared with eyes as big as saucers. She then watched as the currently older woman gave a few practice spins, swings, and stabs before the energy just vanished and the pale woman collapsed to the ground unconscious. "Ranma?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What am I doing here again?" Ranma asked as he looked around the area in his mind. He recalled testing out turning to energy into matter when he had suddenly lost consciousness.

"Holy shit that was cool!" Shego yelled from behind the braid-haired boy. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin before turning around to spot the pale woman with big and wide eyes. "I mean… damn… that was… I can't believe I never… how did… shit." It wasn't often when the former villain sidekick was this shocked and impressed with something.

"How about speaking a little more coherently?" The younger Saotome deadpanned with a half-lidded stare. Seeing the woman in front of him in almost hysterics was an odd sight.

A glare was sent his way before the green-eyed girl had went back to talking. "I can't believe I was too lazy to actually delve into my powers more than I did. That was damn well cool. Just think of what I could have done if I knew that."

"Sit on your butt listening to music and reading magazines like usual?" Ranma asked innocently.

"You really are getting good at this sarcasm." Shego commented with her own half-lidded stare. "But yeah, I'd most likely still sit on my ass and do just that. I probably would have had a little bit more fun with things though." She then pointed a gloved hand towards the pale boy. "I am now satisfied to know that my mind, body, soul, and memories will be in good hands."

"Does that mean I'll finally be rid of your rude little voice in the back of my head?"

"Not yet, genius."

"Damn"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my, she's coming too." The voice of Kasumi had said as Ranma began to sit up. "You ok, Ranma?"

"Yeah, just an impromptu visit with Shego." The pale woman answered as she got to her feet. "She was completely shocked that I found out something about our powers that she never bothered to figure out." Shaking the dizziness out of her head, she proceeded to walk off. "I need to take a bath."

"Oh, there's one thing I have to say, Ranma." Kasumi stated as she got up and walked towards the boy turned woman.

"What's that, Kasumi?" She suddenly found a finger resting on her nose.

"Be careful to not become an evil villain and begin to play with the super villains, ok?" The oldest Tendo daughter blinked when the currently older woman collapsed into a face-fault. "My, that looks like it hurt."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, I can't believe it KP." Ron said as he scratched his head.

"You mean that the school is having another Japanese school exchange program, and both of us were selected to be the ones to go?" The redhead could never forget the smug look on Bonnie's face when that info came to light. "How often can a school have an exchange program anyway?"

"You know, someone ought to talk to the man about this." The boy's eyes then got a thoughtful look. "Say, where are we going anyway?"

"Some school in the Nerima ward of Tokyo. I believe it was Furinkan High." The Possible child then brought out her Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade, have you started working on those universal translators yet?" The slightly overweight genius boy appeared on the screen.

"Yeah Kim, I'm working on it and I'm almost finished. I also found out a couple things that might be of interest to you." The dark-haired boy stated as he began typing on his computer.

"What is it?"

"Apparently many villains we know along with Team Go, members of Global Justice, and the Worldwide Evil Empire have started heading towards Asia. I believe you can guess what this means."

Ron had chosen that time to speak up. "MASS PARTY IN THE EASTERN HEMISPHERE! Boo-yah!" On his shoulder, Rufus nodded his head vigorously. He received a raised eyebrow from his friend.

"I believe it probably means that everyone has learned of Shego and is now on the look out for her." Kim supplied as Wade began to talk again.

"It also appears that Shego accessed her bank account somewhere in Nerima, Tokyo." The black boy had then given a small whistle. "And what a bank account she has too."

"Hmm… she doesn't seem to be too amnesic if she could remember her bank account and all. This is quite a coincidence too. Student exchange program to Nerima, and Shego is also in Nerima." She watched as her blonde friend began to shake his head.

"That's just crazy beyond belief, KP. Hey! Maybe we'll find Shego before anyone else does."

"And see what exactly her game is."

xxA.Nxx

Yep, another chapter finished. Hmm… nothing on my mind to add here, so yeah.


	5. Know Thy Enemy

Take the Green and Go

Ranma and any other series used in this fanfic are owned by their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Thanks to CyberSkaarj for pre-reading

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

//Chinese//

'''English'''

Chapter 5

"A student exchange program with the US?" Ranma asked as she joined most of the teachers in the Staff Lounge. As soon as she had entered the school compound a few moments ago, she was informed of the small meeting going on. The Vice Principal had also wished to know where she lived in case they would need to contact her.

Not wanting to lie _**too much**_, the pale woman informed the VP that the Tendos were more than happy to take her in as a guest. Since she just came to Japan and had nowhere to go. This satisfied the man, but he did state that it would probably be best if she started to look for an apartment or something of her own. It just wouldn't do to have a woman who will become a teacher living with a couple of students of the school like that. It could lead to favoritism and all.

Ranma had to smile at that. She had stated that she wouldn't play favorites just because she knew a couple students more than she did the others. That kind of thinking was just stupid and had no place. The current leader of the school had nodded in agreement, but still suggested getting a place of hers sometime in the near future.

The staff lounge was a simple little room with a few tables and chairs. There were also a small TV, fridge, sink, and microwave. In front of her was a cup of vanilla hazelnut tea. She had tried it yesterday when she visited this place, and had found out that she was slightly hooked on it. "Do we know the names of the students?" The pale woman asked as she took a drink from her cup.

The vice principal looked at his list. "The two students are known as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." The staff was treated to the sight of a 23-year-old pale teacher's aid doing a small spit-take with her tea. "Is there anything wrong, Go-san?"

Ranma proceeded to wipe her mouth. "There's nothing wrong. I was just shocked that the teenage hero and her sidekick were the ones who were coming here." The younger Saotome stated calmly. 'I certainly hope the girl doesn't jump the gun or anything.'

'When it comes to me, Kimmie is good at doing that.' Shego answered back. She was really anticipating the look on the redhead's face if she decided to pick a fight at random.

"Hey, that's right." One of the teachers stated as she adjusted her glasses. "Kim Possible is the one who goes around and solves problems that arise." The other members of the staff began to discuss this amongst themselves for a few moments until Ranma spoke up again.

"Excuse me, Arashi-san, but I'd like to bring up another topic of discussion." She stated towards the vice principal.

"Yes, Go-san?"

"It's regarding the morning fights between those boys and Akane Tendo. I was wondering why it hasn't been put to a stop. I'm sure those boys have probably had the need for medical attention several times, and it boarders on harassment and assault." Maybe she would rather have the younger Tendo do things herself, but she doubted this idiocy would stop without being brought up.

Arashi gave a frown before he spoke up. "I admit that we would like it to stop, but it was declared by Tatewaki Kuno, and the boy is the son to the principal. The principal never was a person to cross due to his unpredictability."

"So it comes down to the fact that it's because he's the son of the principal, and you would not like to make the man angry?" There were a series of nods around her. 'Jeez, the principal must be some scary guy or something.' She gave a shake to her head. "Do you mind if I try my hand at putting a stop to this, and I'll deal with the principal when the time comes?"

The vice principal looked at her for a few moments before sighing. "Alright Go-san, but don't look to us for help if Principal Kuno's attention were to ever be placed on you."

"I'm a grown woman" she had to hold in a sweat drop and blush after saying that, and Shego began to snicker. "I can protect myself." It was a little embarrassing to say that first part. "Just get together an assembly in the auditorium, and I'll take care of it."

"You got it, Go-san." The VP commented before he declared and end to the meeting as he proceeded to his office to use the intercom. Walking out of the teacher's lounge and making her way down the hall, Ranma was joined by Nabiki.

"Kuno is getting antsy in trying to find Ranma Saotome." The middle Tendo would rather have tried and charged the raven-haired woman for the info, but something told her that said woman wouldn't find an interest in paying. "He keeps going on about how the 'foul coward' is hiding from his 'godly justice'."

"Foul coward, eh?" The currently 23-year-old woman asked with an intense frown. "Inform the young Kuno boy that Ranma Saotome will meet him after school on the field, and we'll see who the coward is. He really needs to learn that nothing is going on between 'Ranma' and Akane." A smile then appeared. "Perhaps I'll even pay you 5000 yen for delivering the message."

"What, seriously?" The brown-haired girl asked with a blink.

Ranma gave a small wink. "You said a girl has to make a living somehow. What better way to earn a little money than to deliver a message. Besides, hanging around that idiot is probably an occupational hazard."

"You're right." Nabiki said with a smirk. This was actually getting better and better. Playing her cards in this direction was looking better than the alternative. It was then that an announcement was called over the PA system for everyone to head to the auditorium. "Hmm… wonder what this is about. Well, see you later, _**Go-san**_." She said as she left.

Ranma's smile left as soon as the middle Tendo left the area. 'Jeez, acting all professional and adult is so tiring.' She thought as she walked down the hall towards the auditorium.

'Don't tell me you don't think it's fun to treat those of your real age as younger people.' The younger Saotome could almost sense the smirk in the voice. 'I have to ask a question though. Are you going to do something about that odd boy with the bags under his eyes taking pictures of you from behind the potted plants? I believe his name was Gosunkugi.'

'Ah yes, the boy that blends in to the back of the class. There's also an odd diminutive ninja attempting to take pictures as well.' The pale woman answered back as she moved towards the potted plants. "Excuse me, Gosunkugi-kun" she began as she slipped back into the professional personality. "But could you please tell me why you are taking pictures of me?"

"Ah! I'm sorry Go-san. I was j… just following the orders of Kuno-senpai. He saw my ability in photography and wanted me to do this. I… it's not my fault." He'd much rather be taking pictures of Akane. Looking around quickly, the boy took off running down the hall.

"Damn Kuno" Ranma stated. "I supposed the small ninja attempting to follow me in secret is doing the same thing as well?" At that question, there was a loud 'oof!' in the background as the aforementioned ninja left. 'Damn this place is weird.'

'You've obviously never met ninja monkeys, a rogue golfer who uses exploding golf balls, a gang of hoagie loving master mechanics, a certain blue-skinned mad scientist who has odd personal problems…'

'Alright already. I have a couple of those memories in my mind right now because of you. How the hell did you put up with that Drakken guy anyway?' After about three memories coming to her about that guy, it was obvious he was a total nutcase.

The pale woman could almost feel a shrug coming from the back of her mind. 'I enjoyed watching a lot of his failure attempts, and the fact that he encountered Kimmie more often than any other villain.'

'Someone has an unhealthy obsession.'

'Rivalries tend to do that actually. I don't think I ever truly defeated her in an all-out fight. It was usually some kind of evil plan I was involved in or mission of hers in which we met and fought. It usually ended abruptly with either of us needing to leave, me trapped in the ruins of one of the idiot doctor's failed plans, or some other thing.' The voice sounded a little on the annoyed side.

A smirk appeared on Ranma's face. 'Well since she's coming here, there is the Tendo Dojo and other places where a fight could be held without interference. You also know I _**am **_the best after-all.'

'Well at least the egotistical part is still intact sometimes.' Shego stated sarcastically. 'How about we just shut our traps and head to the auditorium?'

'Yes _**MOTHER**_.' The pale woman stated while laughing internally.

'Insolent little brat.' The figment responded with a grumble. 'If you aren't the one who'll go insane due to this, I'll probably go insane because of you.'

'Aww lighten up, _She-chan_.'

'You will pay for that the next time we meet in your dreamscape.'

'Yeah, I figured as much.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken about 15 minutes for everyone to arrive in the auditorium and to settle down. Ranma was currently seated in a chair on the stage while the vice principal was standing at the podium. "Testing, testing" Arashi stated to see if the microphone worked. It did work, but also sent out a small screech that hurt everyone's ears. "Sorry about that." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, I called this assembly at the word of Go-san here." He motioned to the woman in question. "She brought up the subject of the morning fights during a meeting in the Staff Lounge, and she would like to say a few things about it."

The whole room was quiet as the younger Saotome got out of her seat and walked towards the microphone. The only sound that could be heard was the echo of her heel shoes on the wood of the stage. It ended when she had stopped at her destination. "For those of you who don't know who I am, I'll introduce myself. My name is Sheila Go." Both Ranma and Shego had agreed on using that first name, since being called 'Shego' around here would be a bit odd. "I am the new teacher's aid around this school, and I hope to fulfill the position of English teacher pretty soon."

The pale woman gave a cough to clear her throat. "I brought this assembly together today to discuss the matter of the morning fights." She brought her hand up to forestall a sudden outburst in talking. "I would like to say that these morning fights will have to stop. I have noticed that the boys who participate in this idiocy have various bruises and other injuries that probably keep them from attending their classes sometimes." Some various nods amongst the crowd started. "I also imagine that many of those same people, including Tendo-san, are sometimes late for their classes as well." The green-eyed woman began to shake her head. "There's also the fact that this is considered harassment and assault. If Tendo-san wished, she could report this all to the authorities."

A small smile came to her face. "Now I'm not sure why you would all follow the guidance of a young boy who apparently has many delusions and insists on constantly harassing a young girl. I also don't fully understand why this has gone on as long as I have learned it has. Do you honestly think that by beating up a young girl, you will then be liked by that aforementioned girl?" 'Maybe in a certain backwater village… maybe' She commented to herself. Shego had mentioned that bit about outsider males and all in the Joketsuzoku. "In fact, I'm sure that by doing this, you have made her come to hate you all, and have a strong distrust of boys her own age as well. I have a degree in Child Development, so I can see how something like this can affect the psychological aspect of someone's mind."

Several of the students began to discuss that amongst themselves. The currently 23-year-old woman walked away from the podium before turning back towards the audience. "Of course, I can understand if some of you would be too headstrong to give up. That is one of the traits that teenagers have from time to time, am I right?" She received several reluctant agreements. "If it comes down to that, I have other ways of persuading you all." Holding out her hand in an almost fist, green energy began extending from her hand to form a long sword made of energy. She gave a few practice swings before her smile turned into feral. "I believe you boys have a certain part of you that you would not want to have this used on." The pale boy turned woman gave a minor wince herself at the thought, but it wasn't enough to destroy the evil look she had on her face.

"Now, do I make myself clear?" She asked in a false sweet voice. There was a quick chorus of 'yes' from the audience. The energy sword vanished from her hand, and the raven-haired woman gave a bow. "Thank you very much for your time in being here." Turning on her heals, she began to walk off. The vice principal met her on her way off stage.

"You weren't serious about that, were you?" He gave himself a mental check to not mess with the woman in the future. He was even planning on seeing if she would like to join him for dinner later, but figured she was a woman who wouldn't care much for that idea. He would also rather keep his innards intact.

"Of course I wasn't serious on doing that. Only a true psycho would do something like that." Her expression turned feral again. "They don't need to know that, though. Don't you agree that most of those boys would be too worried about their own sensitive areas to do anything?" She knew she sure in the hell would.

"If this all works, then congratulations on a job well done."

"Thanks, Arashi-san. Now you can go and dismiss everyone to class while I get ready to help the PE teachers with their classes today. I'm going to be really busy at this place until I get that English position."

One of the other teachers gave a smirk. "Well, those who work the hardest reap the rewards."

'Don't I know it?' The pale woman thought with a smirk. She still had to ask herself just why the hell she was doing this in the first place. Oh yeah, it was because of Shego.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

//So you completely lost track of the pale woman, Xian Pu?// Khu Lon asked with her eyes twinkling in amusement. Her great-granddaughter had attempted to track and kill the one who humiliated her for three weeks. Each time she came back with cuts, bruises, black-eyes, and many other injuries. Pride would not allow the purple-haired Amazon to admit defeat, even if it may have been a fool's errand. The aged matriarch, on the other hand, had visited the guide of Jusenkyou for a little chat.

They had talked, over some fine tea too, about the individual who had fallen into the spring. It had interested the elder to know that the one who fell in was a young Japanese male of around 16 or so. A slight thought of manipulating things so that Xian Pu would deliver the Kiss of Marriage was crushed. It looked as if the one who fell into the spring had started to gain the personality of Shego.

Shego… that name brought mixed feelings to the diminutive woman. The time-traveling pale woman who appeared a little over 200 years ago and caused massive damage to the Joketsuzoku, stole treasure, and killed Xiao… her own great-grandmother. She remembered standing over the broken body of her dead relative.

When she was younger, Khu Lon had sworn ever lasting hatred to the drowned woman. She had even thought of learning the whereabouts of Shego before the pale one was sent back into time. She was sure that would satisfy her anger and hatred, and maybe even taking it all out on anyone who fell into the Shego spring.

Sadly, nobody ever fell into the spring, and time has an odd way of changing a person. The Joketsuzoku woman had grown up and had seen that what the woman with green energy did was because of the Amazon's own selfish desire. By looking on that very detail, one could understand that what happened was a sort of divine retribution in some odd way.

As she aged, Khu Lon grew to lose interest in that stupid ever lasting hatred nonsense, and decided to just live her life in the Amazon village as anyone would. She soon forgot about Shego until that day three weeks ago. Mixed feelings bubbled up inside of her. Feelings such as hatred, respect, fear, fondness of seeing an old rival again, and various others welled around. A look at the Jusenkyou guide was enough to know that pale woman was just another person who had fallen into the spring.

Wishing to watch and see things play out, she was afraid many times for Xian Pu's safety, but seeing as how this new 'Shego' had something against killing; the matriarch had no true reason to worry. She constantly found herself laughing at her great-granddaughter's muddy form every time she came back.

//Yes great-grandmother, I have lost track of the woman… I believe you said her name was Shego?.// She would not rest until she paid the woman back for humiliating her so much. Maybe she wouldn't be able to kill the pale outsider, but she sure in the hell would try. There was that, but if she wasn't able to kill the woman, then a little bit of torture was always fun.

//I believe I know where the woman has gone, great-granddaughter.// Xian Pu was suddenly kneeling right in font of her.

//May I please know where the bitch is?// Usually she wouldn't curse in front of the elderly matriarch, but she was a wee bit angry over the whole thing.

Khu Lon gave a small sigh. She remembered when she acted like this to the original Shego long ago. 'Ah… how nostalgic' The aged woman thought to herself. //She is most likely somewhere in Japan. Would you like me to accompany you on your trip to that foreign land?// The place might even prove to be amusing for her in her old age.

The young purple-haired Amazon gave a smile. //I would love it if you accompany me to that strange place. I want to kill her myself, but having you there would help me keep my spirits up.//

Over in the shadows, a figure was seething in anger. //How dare that woman hurt my darling Xian Pu so much.//

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end of the school day had come quickly, and everyone at school had somehow heard of the confrontation between Tatewaki Kuno and the mystery boy, Ranma Saotome. The former was currently standing by him self in the middle of the field, wiping down the wooden bokken that he had said he would use to 'smite the vile fiend'. The sky was clear and bright, and the breeze blew by gently enough so that only the grass was moved.

Time passed for a few moments before a figure began to walk towards the area. Kuno and everyone in the audience glanced in the direction to see a boy of about 16. His raven-black hair was tied in a braid behind his head, and his outfit consisted of a green Chinese shirt, black loose pants, black fingerless gloves, and green slippers.

"So" Kuno began as he pointed his bokken towards the boy. "You are the vile villain who keeps the fierce tigress Akane to himself."

The newcomer put his arms behind his head. "Hasn't it already been stated, you delusional idiot, that I have completely no interest in the tomboy? In fact, I have no interest in the arranged marriage agreement at all." Off on the sidelines, Akane gave a yell of 'perverted idiot'.

The delusional kendoist gave an angry roar. "How dare you dismiss Akane Tendo like that?! She is a delicate flower who should not be tossed aside so carelessly!" The taller boy then proceeded to rush towards Ranma.

'Sheesh, I'm damned if I do, and damned if I don't.' The braid-haired martial artist thought as he dodged a downward swing. He then proceeded to conduct a leg sweep that sent the kendoist onto his back. It wasn't long before Kuno jumped to his feet.

"That was a lucky shoOOF!" The rich boy suddenly found an elbow in his gut. The force of the blow had sent him flying a few feet and onto his back again.

The raven-haired aquatransexual gave a small yawn as he regarded the older boy. "I was expecting some interesting fight, but you're all talk. This was such a waste of my time." His blue eyes watched as Kuno got back to his feet.

"I fight on!"

"Hmm… so you do." Ranma stated as he charged forward to meet the bokken wielding maniac. He had to give a blink when his opponent suddenly began to do a rapid series of stabs. "I'll admit" The azure-eyed boy began as he dodged. "You have some skill" he gave a very low duck and leg sweep "but you are still a delusional idiot." As Kuno was falling, the braid-haired boy gave a jump and landed several kicks faster than people could see before landing on the older boy's stomach. "That was kind of boring." He commented as he got off.

"I… still… fight… on!" The downed boy proclaimed as he attempted to get up to his feet. After a few moments of struggling, he managed to do just that. "You… are indeed a worthy opponent, Saotome. I will admit that you are possibly better than me."

"Gee, you really flatter me, Kuno." The braid-haired boy stated as he dodged a bokken stab. "You do have quite a bit of stamina, Kuno. Either that, or you're just a wee bit hardheaded to know when you are beaten."

His opponent gave a frown. "I know not if that was a compliment or insult, my pigtailed foe, but I shall defeat you as long as I can fight!" With that said, the kendoist charged forward, but had only hit air. Ranma appeared behind him and applied an elbow to the back of the older boy's head, which proved to be just enough force to cause the dark-haired boy to collide head-first into the nearby tree. With that, he was rendered unconscious.

'That was actually kind of fun.' The 16-year-old thought to himself as he glanced at his downed opponent. An odd little buck-toothed ninja appeared almost out of nowhere and picked the rich boy up, and then he bounded off with him. 'The ninja must have been a servant or something.'

'That would be my guess as well.' Shego stated in response.

A voice shouted from behind the braid-haired boy. "That would have been so cool… if it wasn't brutal." Turning around, Ranma's blue eyes blinked when he caught sight of three figures. Two of them were teenagers, one a redheaded girl, and the other a blonde boy. The third figure was an odd looking creature.

'Well, well, well, we get to confront Kimmie and her sidekick again this soon. What are you planning to do, Ranma?' The voice really wanted to fight a little.

Her host answered back lazily. 'Why don't we just wait to fight them?' Shego was a little disappointed, but didn't say anything back. The braid-haired boy then regarded what the blonde boy said. "Well, he said that as long as he can fight, he'll keep on coming at me. The only way to end it was to knock him unconscious."

Kim gave a slight frown. "That was a little too rough though."

Ranma waved her off. "I wouldn't have done it if it would have seriously hurt him. He has a hard head, so he'll be fine." As if to emphasize this, Kuno started yelling in the background that he was not truly defeated, and that he'd be back to smite the vile Saotome. "See, I told you." The boy then held out a hand. "I'm Ranma Saotome by the way."

"Kim Possible" The redhead returned with a handshake.

"And I'm Ron Stoppable." The short-haired boy piped up with a handshake. "The fight was brutal, but it was fantastic to watch. Oh, and this" he grabbed the little creature in his hand. "Is my little buddy Rufus. He's a naked mole rat."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" The little creature stated as it nodded its head and held out its own hand. Ranma gave a smile and used his finger to shake with the thing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." 'The boy is a bit on the odd side.'

He could almost feel the voice shrug 'Stoppable has a habit of constantly losing his pants at bad times as well.' The braid-haired boy was about to respond to that when Ron spoke up.

"Aw man, I wonder if there's a Bueno Nacho around here. I would really like to have a naco in this place."

"I just moved here, so I wouldn't know." Ranma answered back with a blink. 'What the hell is a Bueno Nacho?'

'It's just some fast food place that sells Mexican food. Those two frequent the place a lot.' Shego responded. 'I doubt there is one around here though.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I don't believe it, there is one.' The figment deadpanned as Ranma and she took a seat with the two other teens and mole rat. 'This place seems to pop up like weeds or something.'

The braid-haired boy gave a shrug before he began to speak to the two. "So what brings you two to Nerima?" He knew that they were the new exchange students, but didn't want them to know. As the well known phrase goes, know thy enemy. Well, they didn't really have to be enemies, but the younger Saotome knew that once certain things got out to these two, it could be a possibility. Actually, he'd rather strive for arch-rival and not enemy or something.

Kim watched her friend actually eat a naco with wasabi in it and shivered. "We're here on a student exchange program from the US." She brought her attention back to the raven-haired boy. "Say, I was wondering. Have you seen a woman with pale skin similar to yours" it was slightly an odd complexion for him "long black hair, green eyes, and can use a strange energy power from her hands?"

Ranma wanted to say 'of course', but decided to play a little dumb. "Hmm… sorry, can't say I haven't. This is only my third day back in Japan. I spent several weeks before this traveling through China, but I wouldn't be able to forget a person like that if I met her." He gave a look of interest. "Why are you looking for this woman?"

"Well, she disappeared about six weeks ago, and she popped up three weeks ago in China. She almost appeared to have amnesia though, but certain things seem a bit strange for that story." The redhead took a drink from her water. "There's also the fact that many evil villains and heroes are possibly attempting to look for her at once. This could cause a lot of damage to happen."

"KP!! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!!" Ron yelled as he ran around. "THE WASABI'S BURNING MY SINUSES!!" He took a glass of water and began to guzzle it down, and then he took Kim's water and guzzled it down. Rufus, due to curiosity, began to eat a bit of wasabi and began to run around as well. Inside of Ranma's head, Shego was laughing her ass off.

"You ok, Ron?" Kim asked as her friend sat back down, but with his tongue hanging out. When the blonde gave a vigorous nod, the redhead looked back towards the raven-haired boy. "You mentioned that you were in china for a few weeks. If you don't mind me asking, why were you?" Except for the oddly pale aspect, he was kind of cute.

"My dad and I went to China near the end of the martial arts training trip he had me on for 10 years."

"Dat ould esplain da ighting 'ou did earlier." Ron commented as he fanned his tongue. Rufus, too, was fanning his.

"10 years? That's a long time to be on the road. That means you were around six or so when you started martial arts." That was interesting. Maybe they could spar sometime… unless he was the type who didn't believe in fighting girls.

"Actually, my old man started training me as soon as I could walk. Everything he did was, or so he said, for the sake of the art. He had stated several times that one must be willing to give up their life for the sake of the art. Damn fat idiot." He received a look from the redhead.

"Isn't that a little harsh? He is your father after-all." She had never heard such a tone from someone talking about a parent before.

Ranma waved it off. "Don't get me wrong. I love the guy, it's just that he's greedy, cowardly, ignorant, and a bunch of other things I don't want to say. His only real accomplishment would probably be making me a great martial artist. Hell, it's a surprise how I turned out with him as my only role model." He finished lazily.

"Doesn't exactly sound like the life of the party." Ron stated with a few blinks as he attempted to pick out pieces of wasabi from his naco. "I'm never eating wasabi again. It's a thing of pure evil. By putting it on there, I destroyed my lovely naco."

After several more moments of conversation, the braid-haired boy said his goodbyes to the hero and sidekick. Heading back to the Tendo home, he was deep in conversation. 'They are going to flip when they get to school tomorrow.'

'I know' Shego answered back evilly. 'I can't wait to see the look on Kimmie's face when she sees 'me' dressed like that and helping around the school.' Her voice began to chuckle. 'I imagine after school is out, she'll attempt to follow us.'

'Tell me a little more about these two, Shego. I want to know all I can for if I ever have to fight them.' He knew that it would happen sooner or later, and so he didn't want to be left in the dark with only one experience and a few stray memories from Shego to guide him.

It was at that moment in which a little old woman, who was washing her sidewalk, splashed the young Saotome and triggering the curse. Ranma gave a slight frown as she looked down. 'You know what? I think I might need to make these clothes a little baggier or something. Going from a 16-year-old boy to a 23-year-old woman plays havoc on clothing.'

'Yeah, doesn't help that you gain about three inches every time or so.'

'I wonder if anyone else has this kind of problem. Eh, at least the clothes don't rip or anything.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Happo Fifty-Yen Satsu!" Hinako Ninomiya shouted at a group of gang members that she had come across. The ki that she drained caused her body to grow and change. Looking down, she gave a small sigh. "These clothes were brand knew, and I just had to rip them a little. Damn."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else in Japan, a nine-year-old girl had just eaten a blue magical candy. Her body morphed, and she began to change into a 19-year-old version of herself. "The only thing I hate about this… is how tight these clothes get." She whined as her two younger brothers watched.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the kitchen of the Tendo home, Kasumi was busy washing a teacup that she had used a few moments ago. Finished with cleaning the small and delicate cup, the oldest Tendo daughter turned around to put it away in its spot. She wasn't prepared for the fact that she would accidentally stumble and lose hold of her precious object. She could only watch with wide eyes as the cup fell towards the ground. It never got there, thankfully, due to a hand that grabbed it at the last moment.

"It's a good thing I was here, Kasumi." Ranma said as she held the teacup in her hand. "Where does it belong?" The girl with a ponytail directed the pale woman to the right cupboard.

"Thank you, Ranma. I don't know what I'd do if that cup broke. It's very precious to me." She gave a large smile towards the raven-haired woman. The aforementioned woman gave a smile back.

"Hey, it's a martial artist's duty to help those who really need it." Shego made gagging noises in the back of her mind. The boy turned woman ignored it and glanced back at Kasumi. A small frown came to her face. "You look a little exhausted, Kasumi. Why don't you go and take a rest?"

The Tendo housekeeper lost her smile. "I would like to Ranma, but I need to start preparing dinner for everyone." A gloved hand was placed on her shoulder.

"You do the housework and chores everyday, right?" At the currently younger girl's nod, the pale woman continued. "Then I think you deserve a little rest from that for a little while."

Kasumi shook her head. "I can't do that. I'm needed around here to do the cooking and cleaning. If I don't do those things, nothing will get done." She then proceeded to move towards the stove.

'Hmm… you know what' Shego began 'I think this family could use a moment to learn how to take care of their own asses. That goes for the spineless coward of a father as well. This girl needs to learn how to have a little fun.'

Giving a small nod, the aquatransexual walked up to the 19-year-old and turned the girl around. Her green eyes turned hard as she looked into the younger's soft eyes. "Kasumi, you need to learn how to lighten up a bit, and I think your family can do a little fending on their own from time to time. Give them a little taste of what reality is like, especially _Miss Perfect_." She released the homemaker's shoulders and held out a hand. "Now, are you with me?"

The oldest Tendo sister stared at the hand for a few moments before a smile had come to her face. Accepting the hand, she looked up to the currently older woman. "So what do you have in mind, Ranma?"

A shrug came to her. "I don't know… something to give you the chance to unwind from it all. Maybe we could have a little dinner, watch a movie, and walk around a bit. From the look of things, you appear to be on the verge of a breakdown. As I said earlier, it's a martial artist's duty to help those in need." A smile came to her. "Besides, what are friends for?"

"A friend?"

"Well… I don't give a rat's ass about the whole arranged engagement thing. I noticed that on the first day I got here, you didn't want it either. You tried to push it onto Miss Perfect." Kasumi felt a little ashamed for that. "Eh, don't worry about it. Not only do I not want the engagement, not going along with it really pisses pops off. There's a lot of things I need to pay him back for."

"Are you going to change back then?"

"If I did that, people would think we were on a date or something. Do you really want rumors to fly around about that, as well as your father and my idiot old man to have any reason to try and press it anymore?" Of course, the two idiots would probably try and think something up about it, but it would fall on their tongues. "So how about we virtually screw them all off and have a little fun?"

For the first time in a long time, Kasumi did something she thought she could never do. She gave a small and evil smirk. "I feel a little bad for thinking this, but lets do it Ranma." She then brought a hand to her cheek. "Oh my, I forgot. In this form, you go by the name Sheila."

"Living a double life is fraught with peril." The raven-haired woman said sagely with her arms crossed. She could almost feel Shego roll her non-existent eyes at all of this. The figment even commented that she wished she had a bucket of popcorn. "Well, let's get a move on, Kasumi."

Giving a nod, the oldest Tendo daughter followed the pale woman out of the kitchen and towards the family room. Soun looked up and smiled. "Ah, Kasumi. When will dinner be ready?"

Kasumi gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry father, but I need a small break from doing all the housework. Someone convinced me that I should have some time to myself for once. I'm afraid you all will have to cook something yourself."

At that, Akane brightened and shot right up. "I'll do the cooking for tonight, Kasumi." Nabiki and Soun gained a panicked look on their faces. Kasumi looked slightly worried. Ranma and Genma didn't think much of it. "Who convinced you to get out anyway, sis?"

"Why, my newest friend did." The pony-tailed Tendo said with a bright smile.

"Who's that?" The youngest asked. When did her sister make a new friend?

Kasumi brought their attention to the pale woman next to her. "My new friend, Ranma, or should I say Sheila in this form, convinced me to unwind a little. She and I will be away for a while."

"You're going out alone with the pervert?!" The dark-haired Tendo asked in horror before she turned her head to the currently older woman. "Don't you dare do anything to her, you perverted freak." As soon as those words left her mouth, she found a pair of cold green eyes staring into hers again, just inches apart.

"It seems that Miss Perfect never learns when to play nice." The voice was cold. "You should be at least thankful for the fact that I got most, if not all, of those boys off your back. Unless you liked those morning fights for some reason."

"N… no. I appreciate what you did." As soon as the eyes left her, she let loose a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Her gaze watched as the two older people had begun to get ready to leave the house. Her father was crying over the fact that his daughter was leaving him to face the wrath of Akane's cooking. Nabiki, on the other hand, went to order some take-out. "Hey! I'm not a bad cook!"

xxA.Nxx

So Kasumi and Nabiki now get along as friends to Ranma, and Akane remains to dislike him/her.

Heehee, what surprises are in store for Kim when she goes to Furinkan and finds Go-san?


	6. When a Plan Comes Together

Take the Green and Go

Ranma and any other series used in this fanfic are owned by their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Thanks to CyberSkaarj for pre-reading.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

//Chinese//

'''English'''

Chapter 6

Akane grumbled to herself as she got out of her nice and comfy bed. She had been up until almost 3AM cleaning up the mess she had caused in the kitchen after her attempt at cooking. The worst of it all was that Nabiki had ordered food and refused to eat what the youngest Tendo had cooked. To make matters worse, the dark-haired Tendo had to clean up the entire mess herself.

When Kasumi had seen the mess, she had at first wanted to go right ahead and clean it up. The oldest sister had been convinced by the pervert, however, that it was Akane who had made the mess. A cook is responsible for what they do in the kitchen, and the girl had to clean up her own mess. Dear sweet and gentle Kasumi even agreed to it. She actually agreed with the obviously twisted logic.

'Gah… maybe I should just stay home today and catch some sleep.' The dark-haired girl thought to herself as she made her way downstairs. She started to walk past the kitchen when something she saw caused her tired and sleepy eyes to widen. Ranma, currently in female form, was walking out with a plate of cooked food. "What are you…"

"Oh, hello Miss Perfect." The raven-haired aquatransexual greeted, much to the annoyance of the youngest Tendo. "I'm just fixing breakfast so Kasumi could have a break. I felt she could use a rest from cooking for a little while and offered to do it." She showed the creation to Akane. "Omelette" she simply said "I felt like cooking something western. Yours is on a plate in there."

Watching her walk off, the tomboy grumbled to herself as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her plate. As she began walking towards the table, she took a bite of the food. Her eyes had widened in complete shock when she found out how delicious it was. 'How the hell could someone like that be so good at cooking. Damn him.'

Grumbling to herself again, Akane sat down at the low table between Nabiki and her father and began to eat. "Oh my, thank you for doing this, Ranma." Kasumi said with a smile as she accepted the plate from the currently older woman.

"Think nothing of it, Kasumi. I just think you could use a little break from doing the chores you usually do. You did enjoy the outing last night, did you not?" The pale woman asked with a smile.

A nod came from the pony-tailed girl. "Oh yes, I haven't had fun like that in ages. I was really able to unwind. Nothing does that better than dinner, a movie, and a quiet walk."

The youngest Tendo gave a small snort. "Jeez, you two are acting as if you were on a date or something." The absurdity of it all was completely apparent. Nobody at the table noticed the slight wink that Ranma had sent towards Kasumi, and the small smirk that formed on the older Tendo sister's face.

The green-eyed boy turned woman raised the brown-haired girl's chin and moved so that they were inches apart. "But of course it was, Akane. How could someone resist the delicate beauty that shines around Kasumi-chan brighter than the sun?" Everyone began to choke on their food.

The serene Tendo almost found it hard to keep a giggle in. "And you looked quite sexy last night when you protected me from that gang of thugs. Oh, the sweat that glistened off of you was so beautiful." Nabiki, who had attempted to take a drink to wash down her food, did a complete spit take.

"GAAAHH!!!" Soun screamed "My daughter is attracted to Ranma's female form!" The Tendo Patriarch proceeded to fall over flat on his back. Akane, on the other hand, started screaming about complete perverts. Genma, due to everyone being pre-occupied, had begun to eat everyone else's food.

Looking at each other, Ranma and Kasumi began to laugh. "The reaction from you all was priceless! We just couldn't pass up that opportunity to fool you all." The pale woman announced. Akane blushed fiercely at being taken for a fool, Nabiki grumbled about having one put over her, and Soun sat up as if everything was back to normal. "I will admit, though, that corrupting Kasumi can be so much fun."

The girl in question gave a small blush. "I will admit that it was actually fun to do that. I also strangely don't feel bad for tricking them." Everyone looked at the normally serene girl with shocked expressions. Had the end of the world come or something?

"We need a little bit more corruption though." The boy turned woman said with a smirk. "I know, maybe we'll get you to wear a short skirt and fishnet stockings. Can you all imagine that?" The people around the table went on to imagine Kasumi dressed as a biker girl with a lollipop in her mouth. Akane was the one who did a spit-take this time, and smoke came out of Soun's ears as he fell onto his back again. It was almost as if his brain had fried. Nabiki's head ended up hitting the table.

The middle Tendo attempted to drink down a little of her coffee to calm the nerves that had just been sorely tested. "But Ranma" Kasumi began. "Your legs in this form are so shapely, and they would look sexier in fishnets than mine would." That caused the mercenary Tendo to do another spit-take.

A full blush appeared on Ranma's face. "Err… right." Ok, now that was embarrassing right there. The outfit she used for Furinkan was enough for her tastes, nothing else beyond that… no way in hell.

'Aww, is someone afraid of things like that?' Shego asked in a somewhat mocking tone. 'It's only clothing you know, and if it's worn in the proper form, then no worries.'

'Well, I'm a…"

'Yeah, yeah, I know. You're naturally a guy, and it makes you feel a little embarrassed because someone might randomly blurt something out. Then there's also the problem with possible hot water accidents.' The voice finished in a kind of bored tone. 'Really though, if it can get a job done, why worry about it?'

The raven-haired woman was about to respond when the news program on the TV that Nabiki decided to turn on announced some breaking news. _"This just in"_ the woman on the television began _"it seems that a short while ago, a large battle was reported to have spontaneously occurred in the Qinghai province of China. Sources say that it seems to be some odd clash between villains and heroes or something of that nature."_ Some of the footage that was available to the station began to show. Ranma, in response, did a small face-fault. She had a few small memories of some of those people because of Shego.

'Well, well, well' the figment in her mind began 'it looks like a few people I knew are getting into some trouble in China. From the looks of the footage, my brothers and a few people from Global Justice are handling themselves pretty well.' She gave off a small laugh. 'Some of those people are going to have fun being in jail in China.' The pale woman could almost feel the voice snap fingers. 'Hey, that's right. Kimmie will finally get to see 'Miss Go'.'

"Well then today is going to be eventful." Ranma commented out loud, earning her a few stares from around the table. "Err… did I say that out loud?" At everyone's nod, she sweat-dropped.

Nabiki became curious. "What's going to cause today to become eventful, Ranma?" If it was anything that could earn her a little more money, then she was all for whatever it was.

A sigh escaped the currently older woman. "You are aware that there was a staff meeting yesterday, right Nabiki?" The middle Tendo nodded with a look of interest in her eyes. "Well, that's because there's a couple new exchange students who are coming today from the US."

"Really" the girl with a pageboy hairstyle stated "Who are these two new students?" It was so interesting to know someone who had some inside information regarding certain thing.

"Hmm… perhaps I should take what the vice principal said and move into my own place." The 23-year-old said to herself before answering. "The two new students are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." At this statement, Akane looked in her direction.

"You mean that teen super hero girl and her idiotic sidekick?" The youngest Tendo had seen many news stories that dealt with the redhead saving some random thing. The girl's sidekick seemed to be just an idiot who was there to attract the fire and attacks while the girl did what she needed to do. "Why do you say that it's going to be eventful though?"

Ranma waved her hand. "Oh no true reason at all" she stated simply. "It's just that Shego was Kim Possible's arch-nemesis, disappeared about six weeks ago due to that time travel mishap I mentioned, and the rest, as they say, is history." The pale woman began to take a sip from her vanilla hazelnut tea. "This really is some good tea."

Needlessly to say, there was a resounding cry of 'what?' from all those present. "Wait, so that means that if the girl lays one eye on you, she'll automatically assume that you are an enemy of hers?" This caused Nabiki to blink. That was… different. "Also considering that you're a teacher's aid at this school…"

"Yeah, although Shego says that Kimmie" a blink came to the pale woman. "Jeez, thanks for the blasted influence, Shego." She mumbled to herself while a certain voice chuckled in the back of her head. "Anyway, the annoying voice in the back of my head has said that the girl will most likely try to trail me to figure out what I'm 'up to'." She took another sip of the tea. "My plan is to lead her here, confront her, and then have a little spar against her."

"Do you even know what she's like?" Kasumi asked curiously.

"I met Kim and Ron yesterday after the fight with Kuno. We talked a little bit, and I got a small feel for how they are." Her eyes glanced to the watch she was wearing. "Hmm… look at the time. It's time I get going and we'll see what will happen." Standing up, she looked at the two school-age Tendos and gave a smirk. "Don't be late you two, especially you, Miss Perfect Tomboy. Don't let the fact that you had to clean up that mess make you late." With that, the pale boy turned woman started walking off.

"How can that idiot take this all in stride without a real care?" Akane asked with a frown. "I mean, wouldn't the idea of facing a possible arch-nemesis or something of the woman who drowned in a spring after a time trav… you know what, forget it."

Nabiki gave a simple nod. "I believe it's best not to try and figure it out." Something like this could make someone go crazy. Then again, maybe the young Saotome already was or something.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…and so apparently many of the villains have been pushed back or captured in China." Wade finished in his explanation to Kim and Ron as the two, a long with Rufus, headed towards Furinkan. "It was an interesting thing to watch, but it was kind of lame -- considering just who was there."

The redhead tapped her chin. "They were all looking for Shego, but all they knew was that she was in China. It will probably be a while before anybody really decides to check out Japan. That country is a big place, and the most that would come over here at the moment would probably be some henchmen or sidekicks."

"Then we might have a little rest from world saving and all?" Ron asked curiously. It would be nice to have a break from it for at least a little while.

The teen hero nodded her head. "That doesn't mean there wouldn't be other things to do. Such as finding out what Shego is doing here in Nerima. She's around here somewhere, and I doubt we'll just bump into her." Well, it was a possibility. It just wouldn't be _**THAT**_ simple.

Her blonde friend gave a nod as the two made their way through the gates of Furinkan. "Halt!" The two teens looked towards the direction of the shout and were surprised when they saw the boy who was beaten up yesterday standing. He was none-the-worse for wear, except a bandage around his forehead. "Thou must be new students to this fine institution. Let me introduce myself. I am Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Thunder and lightning flashed in the background.

"Wow, I'll admit, that's pretty cool." Ron stated after seeing the light show. In his pocket, Rufus nodded. A sweat-drop formed when a diminutive ninja fell out of a tree with some kind of device. "We always seem to encounter ninja of some sort."

"Sasuke, you fool! What kind of ninja are you if you fall out of a tree like that in the middle of helping me!?"

"My apologies, master" the bucktooth ninja stated with a bow "I feel I must be going now." The small man leapt off, only to catch his foot on the wall and crash down on the other side. "Ow!"

Kim and Ron looked at each other with a bit of confusion. Was Nerima really this odd of a place? "I apologize for my servant's clumsiness." Kuno stated as he walked up to the two. The redhead felt a little odd when the taller boy's black eyes looked down on her. "Ah, a radiant beauty has stepped onto these grounds. Come, if you defeat me, I shall allow you to date with me."

"Uh… wha?" The exchange student asked while blinking.

"Whoa, what kind of logic is that?!" The blonde boy asked waving an arm. "I mean, why would someone want to be roped into that?" A bokken was thrust in front of his nose. "Uh… nice wooden sword…"

The boy in kendo garb looked in his direction. "It is but the logic of love. For her to defeat me, must mean she is willing to date me." Of course the kendoist is the only one who really understand that twisted logic of his own.

Kim raised her arms up. "Look, I really don't want to…"

"Ah, Kuno-kun" A voice announced from behind the two exchange students. "Is that anyway to treat two new students? That behavior is a little disappointing." Turning around, the two crime fighting teens looked on in shock at seeing a certain pale skinned woman standing at the front gates. "If I'm not mistaken, I'd say the young lady doesn't approve of your advances."

"Go-san!" Kuno stated as he gave a small bow. "Your mature beauty is only surpassed by your incredible intelligence." Everyone missed a slight twitch in the woman's eye and mouth when the boy said 'beauty'. The kendoist's eyes turned towards the young redhead. "If the radiant Go-san says that you do not return my feelings, then it must be true. Farewell scarlet haired girl, and for Go-san" he tossed a small object in which the pale woman caught "a rose worthy of your beauty." Turning on his heels, the tall boy walked off into the school.

"Shego?" Kim asked with a few blinks. It looked like her, but she was dressed weird.

"Uh, no KP" Ron stated waving a finger. "That boy called her Go-san. It can't be Shego." It was completely obvious, right?

The raven-haired woman looked down in her hand, and her eye slightly twitched. The rose was a pale white rose. Giving a little sigh, she used a little of her power to burn the flower. "Sure seems like Shego to me, Ron." The boy's redheaded companion deadpanned before bracing herself for a fight that might occur as the woman walked towards them.

"I don't think it would be good to be late to class on your first day at a new school, Possible-san, Stoppable-kun." 'Shego' simply said with a slight smirk as she walked past them and into the school. Two teens and a naked mole rat looked on in complete shock.

"Alien brainwash" Ron simply said as he glanced around with narrowed eyes.

"Oh Ron… this is obviously some kind of game she's playing." Just what was her arch-enemy up to? "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

Unbeknownst to the redhead, the woman she was talking about was able to hear her. 'You're right, Shego. She _**IS**_ trying to rack her brain trying to come to a conclusion.' For some reason, keeping the girl in the dark on what was happening seemed fun.

'Didn't I tell you? Kimmie is probably going to try and keep you in her sights almost all day.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been even more amusing than Ranma had thought it would be. For the first half of the day, the young Possible would keep the pale woman in her sights, trying to unravel what was going on. Nothing came to the redhead though, even when she attempted to use that communicator thingie.

The most interesting part had been during one of the 10 minute breaks between classes. The pale boy turned woman didn't have to switch classes like the teachers did at the moment. At one moment during the break, Akane started yammering on about perverts and all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it" Akane grumbled "she's such a freaking pervert." Kim blinked and looked towards the angry dark-haired girl. The girl seemed to have quite a bit of an anger problem.

"What do you mean she's a pervert?"

"She just is." Even though the youngest Tendo disliked the younger Saotome, she would never reveal the curse. She would just… go on about what happened. "That woman took my oldest sister out on a date last night. That pervert is trying to corrupt my sweet and innocent sister."

"She did wha?" Ron asked with a look of disbelieving. The redhead and he looked at each other with confusion. Just what the hell had been going on with the woman? "Well, maybe it isn't Shego. I mean, she did introduce herself as Sheila Go."

"Ron, think about it. 'She' in Sheila plus 'Go' equals Shego. She's obviously using something like that to mask her presence somehow. There's also the fact that she can use those powers of hers, and she did act quite familiar with us." This was all starting to get a little weird. Since when did the woman date anybody, and a girl at that?

The blonde boy scratched his head for a few moments. "Maybe -- maybe it's not Shego. She was thrown back in time, so is it possible this is a descendant?" He received a small look from his friend.

"That actually seems plausible in a way." The redhead decided that she'd have Wade do a small DNA scan through the Kimmunicator later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma figured that would keep the girl completely guessing throughout the day. The younger Saotome hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Perhaps falling into that spring was a good thing in a way -- even though 'he' turned into a 'she' with water, had a voice in the back of his/her head, and had to put up with dressing like this during a school day because a certain voice would complain several times if 'he' decided to go to school as a student. This was all just because the spirit had already been through school once before.

No real use thinking about it right now since she had things to do. Her current job during the morning classes was to assist the teachers in writing what they wanted her to write on the blackboard. Another task of hers was to help and organize and pass out papers and assignments.

As she was passing Kim's desk, she caught -- out of the corner of her eye -- the redhead use her blue device thing to scan her. The pale woman heard the results of the scan mentioned by the girl's genius friend. '"After scanning and comparing, I have found that her DNA is an exact match. It is Shego, Kim. Brainwave pattern seem a little strange though. It's as if the patterns are jumbled."'

'Interesting little device the girl has.' Ranma thought as she continued on with her task of passing back papers. 'Is the guy she's talking to some kind of super genius or something?'

'Yeah he is. He's a child super genius who hardly ever leaves his house. The boy comes up with all sorts of devices and things for Kimmie to use. Many of those are things that always disrupt evil schemes.'

'Lovely' the raven-haired woman thought. 'It's like some super secret agent movie or something, and I'm smack dab in the plot.' She had actually never seen a secret agent movie, but she did understand a few things that usually went about in them.

The rest of the morning went by without any real incident, but lunch was a different matter entirely. As figured, the redhead would attempt to follow her everywhere. Kim tried to mask her presence by hiding, but Ranma knew very well. The only place that the girl couldn't follow her was the staff lounge.

'She really can be a bit persistent.' The pale boy turned woman thought as she began warming up one of the microwave meals stored in the staff lounge's fridge. This job actually was kind of fun. She was able to come into this room and warm a meal up instead of relying on a boxed lunch or going to the lunch room.

There was only one real problem. In the lounge, there was a list of names of each of the staff members. The list would point to a name each week, and the person who had been chosen would have to buy a few new supplies -- mostly microwave dinners and a few other things -- for the lounge. Well, it did make sense to help with things such as that.

'You really should eat slower when eating. It's disgusting how you seem to suck it up like a vacuum.' Shego stated. The figment didn't understand how anybody could eat like that. It almost seemed that the woman didn't even chew her food.

'It's a force of habit actually. I always had to eat as quickly as I could while on the road with pops.'

'Ah yes, one of those stupid 'training' exercises. I think it would be better if you ate like a normal person.' Ranma could almost feel the voice shake its head. 'I will not have the person who has my form eat like some stupid pig.' Shego ignored the indignant 'hey' from her host. 'If you don't try to start eating like a normal person, then the next time you enter your dreamscape, you'll be faced with a multitude of cats. That reminds me, we must also work on that little fear of yours.'

'Do we really have to?' The currently 23-year-old asked with a frown. That was something she _**REALLY**_ wasn't looking forward to. 'Well, I guess that makes sense. I do think of it as a really annoying weakness and all.' Those creatures were evil beyond anything else in the world.

Looking at the time, she noticed that the lunch period was almost over. For the second half of the day, the pale boy turned woman had to help the PE class with minor things of interest. 'I still don't know what this all has to do with getting a job as an English teacher. Then again, Furinkan seems like an odd enough place to do things in a weird way.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma's eye twitched as she looked at the PE teacher. The woman was going to start her classes on softball for the next few weeks. Of course as was usual for when the class starts something new, the teacher usually gives out instructions and all. The instructor wanted the pale woman to help in her classes for the day by participating with the students. That in itself wouldn't be a bad thing, but…

"Let me get this straight" the green-eyed woman began with a twitch "you want me to wear bloomers?" There was no way in hell that she was going to do that. Nothing in this world could bring her to that.

"Aww, come on!" The instructor, a woman named Masako -- in her mid 20's with blue hair -- whined in a cute voice. "It would be a fun thing to do. You won't be able to do things like this when you get your real job." A pout came to her face when the woman in front of her shook her head vigorously. "Please Sheila-chan?" The PE teacher then began to do the dreaded puppy dog look.

"Now wait a minute. I am not going to -- now cut that out." It was too bad for Ranma that the she was still susceptible to that kind of move. "I…" She couldn't take the wide and tearful eyes. "Fine, I'll do it."

Masako laughed in delight as she threw an arm around the woman. "Thanks so much, Sheila-chan. I'm sure you'd look great in them." She received a small glare from a pair of green orbs as the raven-haired woman began to walk away.

'Ok, now it's starting to get stupid.' Ranma thought as she walked into the last place she ever wanted to go: The girls' locker rooms. Refraining from looking at anything, she began to change her clothing. 'The things I do for it all.'

After changing, the pale boy turned woman held in a blush of embarrassment as she began making her way to the field. Her hands flexed between open and fisted as the male PE instructor on the other side of the field gave a loud whistle. Masako had even gone so far as to touch her legs and mention how she was jealous of how smooth they were. 'If this was any other time, I would have said go wild and teach these people a lesson.' Shego commented. 'Sadly, this would cost us the job. There is always later on when you could release this frustration.'

"I told you that you would look great, Sheila-chan!" Masako stated with an arm wrapped around the woman's shoulder. "Now let's get out there and play some sports!" The blue-haired instructor shouted with a point into the distance. Ranma blinked when a wave of water crashed in the background behind them. The blink turned into a half-lidded stare when the janitor rushed off with a sound machine and a hose.

'What the hell?' The currently 23-year-old woman asked to herself. That was the only thing she had been able to think before Masako pushed her into a team to be on. 'I swear this place isn't normal.' She thought as she had begun to play the game.

After a few minutes into the game, Ranma had forgotten about her current predicament and had begun to get a feel for it. She decided to look at it as a kind of training in speed and agility. As much as she wanted to go full out, the younger Saotome knew the others playing the game wouldn't be able to keep up and would think it was unfair. A part of her -- Shego also -- said to forget about keeping it all fair, but she ignored that.

A little fun had begun in the last PE class of the day when it had been revealed that Akane and Kim were in that period. The youngest Tendo was completely shocked and appalled to the idea of 'the pervert' dressed in the girls' PE uniform and being around other girls. There was also the fact to consider that Ranma had to have changed in the girls' locker rooms. The entire thing made the girl feel ill.

The redhead had felt a little antsy at being on the same team as her apparent arch-nemesis. The whole ordeal had been getting on her nerves worse than anything else. A part of her had said that since Shego wasn't doing anything, there wasn't a problem. The other part, however, had tried convincing her that this was all an apparent plot to keep her off her guard. Kim was not used to this, and it was annoying.

Ranma gave a smile as she watched Kim out of the corner of her eye. She had never seen anyone so uptight over something they couldn't figure out. If this kept up, the girl would probably outright confront her about what was going on. A shake came to the pale woman's head. If the teen hero doesn't watch what's going on, there was the possibly of being hit by the ba--

The raven-haired Saotome hadn't been able to finish that sentence before a softball came out of nowhere and had smacked her in the forehead at high speed. The caused her to be knocked back and fall onto her ass. 'Well' Shego began 'that's what happens when you aren't watching what is going on. Miss Perfect seems to have quite the ability in swinging a bat.'

'I wasn't expecting to be the one who would be hit in the heaouch!' The ball had come back down and bonked her on the top of the head before falling into her open gloved hand. 'Oh hey, I caught it.'

'That's using your head alright.'

'Oh shut up'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry for smacking you upside the head with the softball." Akane said in genuine sincerity. She may have disliked this person, and thought she had dressed like that during gym to peek on girls, but it still made her feel bad to accidentally hit her like that. "Are you ok, Sheila?" The woman had informed the youngest Tendo to refer to her as that name, even though they were walking with nobody in sight. Ranma mentioned something about them still being followed, and it being part of her plan.

"Eh, don't worry about it Akane." The pale woman said with a small smile. It was an obvious accident that could happen to anyone. "It only hurts when I touch it." It didn't matter really. Her plan was still working. Kim, as well as Ron with his pet, was attempting to follow at a distance.

"Come on, I know someone who could help with that." The dark-haired tomboy said as she began to lead Ranma in the direction of a small clinic. Entering the clinic, the young Tendo called out. "Dr. Tofu, are you here?"

As if to answer the question, a bespectacled man in his late 20's or so appeared around the corner with a smile. "Ah, Akane, I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?"

The aforementioned girl became a little nervous, "I'm doing alright, Dr. Tofu." Her eyes lit up. "Oh, Dr Tofu, this is--"

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Sheila." The chiropractor commented as he held out a hand for a handshake. Ranma smiled and returned the handshake.

"Likewise, Dr. Tofu."

Akane blinked at the exchange she was witnessing. "Wait, you two know each other? When did this happen?" To the best of her knowledge, the pale woman never visited here.

"I met her last night when Kasumi" he had to control himself "and she were on a night out. They were walking down the sidewalk when we bumped into each other." The young doctor nervously scratched his head. "You know how I nearly lose it when I see Kasumi, right?" At the young Tendo's nod, he went on. "Well, that started to happen, but then Sheila gave me a _**small**_ bonk upside the head." He proceeded to rub the spot. "I was then able to calm down and chat with them. Since I seemed to be a good friend of Kasumi's, Sheila invited me to the restaurant they were dining at. I was able to keep myself under control until we exited the place."

Ranma proceeded to roll her eyes. "Yeah, and then you started babbling like a maniac, confused a light pole for a polar bear somehow, and started skipping off into the distance." How someone could be so head over heals like that for someone was just crazy.

Tofu coughed into his fist. "Anyway, I imagine the reason you are here might be because of your forehead, right?" At the woman's nod, he began to walk away. "I have a balm for that, I'll be right back." After a few minutes wait, the man returned. "Now let me take a look at that." Removing the bandages, he began to inspect the markings. "The impression looks to be from a softball. Akane hit it, right?"

The two people in the room looked on in shock. "Wait, you mean her work is that noticeable? Dang, talk about notorious." The girl in question gave an indignant 'hey'.

"You mean she really did hit the ball? I was just making a joke." He received a couple half-lidded stares. "Well, it just means that Akane is a young, strong, and healthy child. Now let me apply some of the disinfectant." As he began applying the balm, the dark-haired Tendo felt a little put down at still being considered a child.

It wasn't too long before the duo were on their way again back to the Tendo home. Ranma could still sense the presence of the people following her and gave a small smile. 'Very persistent.' After a few minutes of walking, they came to the gates of their stop. Opening the large wooden doors, they walked through to the other side. "Hey Akane" the pale woman began "I'll catch up with you later. I want to meet up with our stalkers. You should remember from this morning who I told you they would be."

Akane watched in wide eyes as the woman disappeared from view, but shrugged and headed off into the house. A few moments later, the gates began to open, and three heads, two teens and a naked mole rat, poked through. "Are you sure about this, KP?" Ron asked with a bit of nervousness. "We are kind of trespassing."

"No big" Kim stated. "We need to know what Shego is up to, and she came into here. If we get caught by the people living here, we'll just explain." Looking around, the duo entered and stopped on the sidewalk. The redhead was startled when an arm had snaked around her shoulder, the other arm holding hers at her side, and a head leaned over her other shoulder and began speaking directly into her ear.

"Didn't someone ever teach you not to stalk and trespass, Kimmie?" The voice was low, and the redhead shivered due to being able to feel the breath on her ear. "It was fun watching you get all antsy, and I was certain you'd just outright ask me. I'm glad you didn't, because that would have ruined this plan." Ron was too shocked at the woman's sudden appearance out of nowhere to do anything.

"W… wait a minute" Kim began "you planned this from the start?" Had she really been this careless to get lead around by a trap such as this? Also, since when did Shego appear out of thin air like that, and did she have to be so close?

"Ever since yesterday morning in the staff lounge when I heard that you'd be coming to Furinkan. Quite a fully thought out plan, isn't it, Princess?" Making the younger girl uncomfortable was absolutely fun. It looked like the boy was coming back to his senses though. Releasing the girl, Ranma stepped back a little and watched as the redhead turned around and got in a fighting stance. "You know, I really don't think we should be fighting on this spot."

Kim's eyes never left her adversary. "Where do you think we should do this at then?" The pale woman walked up to her, draped an arm around her shoulder, and began to walk her towards the dojo.

"A dojo was made for fighting, so why not do this there? I wouldn't want Kasumi angry at me for ruining some of this beautiful lawn. Oh yes, and your boyfriend and rat can follow us as well."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my friend who happens to be a boy." The woman was really acting strange at the moment.

"Details, Kimmie." It wasn't long before they came to the dojo. Upon entering, Ranma removed her arm and gave a small slap against the back of the girl's head before jumping back and getting into a fighting stance. "Look at it this way. We can finally have a fight with no outside interruptions. That is unless your sidekick starts getting a little clumsy."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I am not clumsy." The blond boy said indignantly. It was at that moment in which his pants fell down. "Aw man… Ron lose pants!" Rufus was trying his hardest not to laugh.

Kim was about to say something when her opponent appeared in her line of vision and attempted a leg sweep. Jumping away from the sweep, the redhead also blocked and grabbed a punch aimed towards her stomach. Her foot moved behind the pale woman's and pushed the woman's leg to send her foe off balance. She wasn't expecting Ranma to give a minor spin in the air and send the hero flat on her back with the woman on her.

"Not going to be that easy." The younger Saotome stated with a feral grin. Jumping to her feet, she pulled the redhead with her and gave the girl a small toss. Kim managed to turn and land on her feet before rushing towards the 23-year-old and sending a punch. The aforementioned punch was dodged effortlessly as if it was nothing. The hero suddenly felt an elbow to her back that sent her towards the ground.

Catching herself with her hands, the redhead used some strength to make a small flip to land on her feet away from the woman. There was no time to rest before she was dodging punches and kicks. Kim winced a little when a punch hit her in the shoulder. Ignoring the feeling, she caught a punch headed her way and sent a kick to her opponent's stomach. The force of the kick sent the woman backwards, but the younger Saotome conducted a roll that put her back onto her feet.

"You're better than I remember you being, Shego." Kim stated as she ran forward to send a punch aimed for the woman's head. She was shocked when her opponent practically vanished from sight. "You've also learned a few new unfair tricks." Her eyes widened when the pale woman's head appeared over her shoulder.

"All's fair in Anything Goes Martial Arts, Princess." Ranma disappeared again, and before the redhead could react, she felt a punch to her gut. "You have a slow reaction time. Not good for a martial artist at all." The raven-haired woman proceeded to sweep the girl's legs out from under her, causing the girl to fall on her back with a cry of 'oof'.

"KP!" Ron shouted with a hint of worry. The green-eyed woman seemed to be dominating the fight, and his friend seemed to be in trouble. Rufus jumped out of his pocket, but before the two could do anything, a small beam of energy hit next to them.

The pale woman gave a shake to her head. "This is a fight between two people. Do not interfere." Turning her head back to the redhead, Ranma found a fist to her forehead. Stepping back a couple times, her mouth broke into a feral grin. "Oh, now we're going to be playing rough, are we? Allow me to show you another trick of mine."

Kim had braced herself for whatever attack would come next. Her face broke out in complete shock, however, when the energy in her opponent's hands turned into a five foot Bo staff made of the green energy. "What in the--"

"Oh, are we a bit surprised about this?" Ranma asked with a grin. She gave a few twirls to the staff. "Yeah, I was a little bored and decided to explore a little deeper into my abilities. I was a bit surprised about it." The staff changed into a mallet, sword, tennis racket, and back to a staff. "Of course I'm still learning how to keep it up for a long period of time. I can only keep it up for a few minutes."

"That is an interesting trick." The redhead commented with a frown. The things the woman could do with that ability were coursing through her mind. In just six weeks time, her arch-nemesis had become even more deadly than she used to be. She was brought out of her thoughts when her right side was reduced to pain. Ranma had moved quickly and had hit the redhead in her side with the energy staff.

"Hurts a little, doesn't it, Kimmie?" Before Kim could act, the teen hero was bonked upside the head and shoulders with the staff. The weapon disappeared from the woman's hand after that. "I really do need to practice on being able to hold it longer." The boy turned woman commented as she stroked her chin. Her green eyes saw a kick coming her way and dodged. Lashing out, Ranma sent several of her own kicks towards the redhead.

The younger girl was unable to dodge the lightning fast kicks that had hit her in several places on the shoulders, chest, and stomach. A final kick sent her to fall several feet away onto her back. Groaning, the young redhead struggled to her feet and sent a glare towards her opponent. Her body was in a kind of pain that she had never felt before, and it was hard to take a step.

Her eyes widened when she realized her opponent was behind her again. "You lose, Princess." The words were said in a small whisper very close to her ear. The next thing she felt before her world blacked out was a simple poke. "That was kind of fun."

Ron and Rufus began to run towards their fallen friend. "Get away from her Shego!" He gulped when he saw those green eyes stare in his direction. Looking down, the boy noticed that Kim was actually asleep. "She's just asleep?"

"I pressed a sleeping pressure point on her. She should be out of it for a couple hours or so." Reaching down, the pale woman picked up the snoozing redhead in her arms. "I don't think the dojo floor would be the proper place for her to sleep, so let's take her into the house, Stoppable." The pale woman began to walk towards the house, while a certain boy and mole rat looked on in complete confusion.

"Shego is really confusing me."

"Uh-huh, yep" The mole rat commented back with a nod of the head.

xxA.N.xx

Ha-ha! This chapter was an incredibly fun one to do. Especially the breakfast scene and confrontation between 'Shego' and Kim.

Now, I wonder. Should Kim learn of the secret of Ranma and Shego once she wakes up, or should it be kept a secret for a little while?


	7. Hiding in Plain Sight

Take the Green and Go

Ranma and any other series used in this fanfic are owned by their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Thanks to CyberSkaarj for pre-reading

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

//Chinese//

'''English'''

Chapter 7

'"Just whose idea was it to come to this place?"' Hego -- the self-proclaimed leader of Team Go dressed in blue and black -- asked his brothers. They were currently running away from a group of angry bird people who had become angry with the team for trespassing and trying to attack them.

'"Don't try to act all innocent, Hego."' Mego -- the stuck-up member of the team dressed in purple and black -- stated in annoyance. '"It was your idea that these people might have been part of Aviarius's group. Surprise, surprise, they turn out to be just a tribe of bird people ruled by some nutso eight-year-old bird-boy."'

'"He said that he was a phoenix."' Wego -- the younger members of the group. Identical twins who dress in red and black -- stated at once. '"He seems kind of--"' One of them began

'"Like a rather sadistic eight-year-old too."' The other finished. The other twin nodded in response. '"He mentioned something about us interrupting--'"

'"A bubble bath, and that he would kill us for that."'

After several moments of running, they had finally escaped the bird people. They were all in the clear, except for one small matter that had been left unchecked. '"Airen!'" A young girl with bright green hair shouted as she latched onto Hego.

'"And there's another problem with our journey to this place."' Mego stated with annoyance. '"We really should have checked out customs or something. Now Hego has a girl chasing after him, and that will most likely make him even more egotistical."'

The twins looked at each other. '"He's not the one who's--"'

'"Egotistical."' They said, much to the annoyance of their older brother in purple.

'"I am not!"' The brother in purple shouted with his arms crossed. He gave a side-long glance towards the brother in blue. '"Feh, I should be the leader of this team. Think of how much better I would be. I wouldn't be childishly bossy or a Superman wannabe."' A frown came to him. '"I would also never state such corny lines. 'The birds have flown back to their nest'. Well, at least you're not calling teamwork 'Go-operation' anymore."'

Hego tried to calm his brother down. '"Now wait a second Mego."' He simply stated. '"Let's get back to the task at hand, which is trying to find out where Shego is."' There was also the idea of trying to get away from this clingy Amazon girl. '"Considering what we heard, she might come back and fight for the side of justice. Imagine, the five of us back together and fighting crime."'

'"I don't think--"'

'"That it'll ever happen."' The twins in red stated.

Mego rolled his eyes. '"See, the twins know the truth… this time."'

'"HEY!"' Wego cried out indignantly at once.

The young Amazon had started to giggle to herself. These brothers were so fun to watch argue. She had to slightly wonder what their sister would be like. Maybe the woman had some odd quirks as well that balanced them all out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'"I'm sorry Dr. Drakken, but there has been no sight of Shego in this place yet."' A henchman said over a video screen to the blue-skinned mad scientist. '"I have picked up some odd curse that turns me into an octopus though. Apparently these springs are cursed by whatever drowned in them."'

'"How in the name of all that is understandable did an octopus drown?"' Drakken asked while scratching the back of his head. '"Unless it ended up getting drunk or something and forgot it could survive in water."'

A sweat-drop formed on the head of the henchmen. '"Err… that's a slight possibility, Dr. Drakken."' A larger man in red stated. '"We doubt that Shego is around the vicinity though."'

Anger came to the blue genius. '"Search all of Asia if you have to. Finish up looking in China, and then start in Japan. We need to find Shego as soon as possible."'

'"Why so soon?"'

Drakken held up a large jar. '"I can't open my pickles!!"' He shouted with tears running down his cheeks. '"I haven't had a pickle in six weeks, because Shego is the one who opens them!"' He attempted to turn the lid. '"I -- can't -- get -- urgh -- these stupid things open!"' The bumbling genius slammed the jar onto the table. '"CURSE YOU PICKLES!!!"' The glass jar began to crack due to the slam to the table. Drakken watched as the glass continued to crack until it broke open and spilled pickles and juice everywhere. '"My pickles! NOOOOOOOO!! They must not go to waste!"' He began stuffing pickles into his mouth.

'"Um… Dr. Drakken?"' A henchman said over the video link. Another lackey tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for them to go.

'"Six weeks without a pickle… oh how I missed you."'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'"Agent Will Du reporting, Dr. Director."' The stoic and clean-cut #1 agent of Global Justice stated into his communicator watch. '"I haven't found much of interest around here. I did witness a small battle a while ago between some villains and that Team Go, as well as a few other random heroes."'

'"Have you anything else to report, Will Du?"' Dr. Better Director asked in curiosity.

'"Well,"' the man began, '"I accidentally got into an argument with some wolf boy several moments ago. He was annoying me a little, so I zapped him unconscious with my watch. I also seem to have lost myself in some strange collection of springs with bamboo poles sticking out of the--"'

He was interrupted from his speech when his foot slipped and sent him tumbling into a spring. '"Oh, I sorry."' The Jusenkyou guide said appearing almost instantly. '"Sir fall into spring of drowned girl. Legend say a girl fall into spring and drowned 1500 years ago. Now whoever fall into spring, take body of young girl with cold water."'

'"Will Du, are you ok?"' A worried voice from the watch asked after hearing what the guide said. The agent in question broke the surface and climbed slowly out of the spring. The now female GJ worker had looked himself over before looking at his reflection in the spring.

Her features now took a more feminine look to them, and her hair gained a slight blonde tint to it. The color didn't look too different from a quick glance, though. She appeared to be about the same height, but the suit she wore had become a little uncomfortable due to her figure and breasts.

'"Will Du reporting, Dr. Director."' The voice was now higher and feminine. '"I appear to now be female. This is… an odd turn of events indeed. It is a minor inconvenience though."' The now female Will stated in the usual calm voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh… my head." Kim stated as her eyes slowly opened. She had attempted to sit up, but her body had protested against it. Her mind had slowly begun to catch up with what had happened just a little while ago. 'How did Shego get so good?' Her face broke out into a wince. 'I didn't know such pain was even possible.'

"Oh good, you're awake." A male voice stated from near the doorway. The redhead's eyes looked to see that Ranma -- accompanied by Ron and Rufus -- was sitting in front of the wall. "You look as if you competed in five rounds against a rabid boxing kangaroo and lost."

Ron blinked and looked towards him. "You know, that was lamer than anything I could come up with." Shaking the thought out of his mind, he looked back at his friend. "How are you doing, KP?"

"Sore all over, can barely move, and feel like crap." The girl stated simply. "I can't believe I lost to Shego like that. It was almost as if I was an amateur." That brought a thought to her. "Hey, where is she anyway."

The braid-haired boy chose that moment to speak. "After Sheila -- that's the name she goes by around here -- fought with you, she carried you into the house. Kasumi and she proceeded to treat your bruises with some cream and bandages." It had been embarrassing to have to help Kasumi put ointment on the redhead. 'She' didn't want to see the girl nearly nude, but the oldest Tendo had stated that since 'she' was the one who caused the bruises, 'she' would have to help. "After that, she left to get back to going apartment hunting." The raven-haired boy decided that maybe it would be a good idea to get an apartment. It was for the sole reason of having a place that 'Sheila' could use for certain things like this.

Shock had come to Kim's face. "Wait a second… Shego saw me naked and touched me?!" The entire thought disturbed her greatly. Her arch-nemesis seeing her nude and touching her was not something she would ever think would happen. The redhead's body turned an interesting shade of red. "Just what is her plan? There has to be some reason she's doing all this."

"Oh yes," Ranma began, "She knew you were going to ask that, and had me tell you something she wanted you to know in response."

The teen hero's face perked up. "Yes, what is it?" Would she finally get to know what the woman was up to?

"She told me to tell you…" The pale boy raised a hand, extended his index finger in front of his mouth, and began waving it. "Now that… is a secret." There was a massive face-fault from two teens and a naked mole rat. One of the teens felt in even more pain after the fault. "Oh, you all have seen the anime Slayers as well?" Ranma asked as he began to take another sip of his vanilla hazelnut tea. 'Damn it, this stuff is so good.'

'I will tell you this once, Ranma.' Shego began in the back of the boy's head. 'You have completely made my day with everything that has happened today. It has been too long since have truly felt amusement like this.'

'Glad I could be of service, _She-chan_.' The young Saotome stated back, much to the annoyance of the figment.

"Wait a second. I just thought of something." Ron commented with wide eyes. He turned to look at the braid-haired boy. "Ranma, you said yesterday that you've never met Shego, and yet you seem to know who she is now."

Kim's eyes widened at her friend's sudden observation skill. "Hey, that's right. You did tell us that, Ranma." Two pairs of eyes began to look in Ranma's direction. "So how do you explain that?"

'Crap, I'm trapped.' The azure-eyed boy thought to himself before an idea formed. "She mentioned something about you two, and she asked me to not say anything. Since she never showed an evil side -- except for minor threats to people who try to threaten her -- I felt no reason to distrust her." Hopefully the two bought the story.

"I guess that makes sense." The redhead answered back slowly. 'Just what is Shego's game? She's acting nice around all these people, has a job at a high school, and seems to be acting slightly weird. She's also a hell of a lot better than she used to be.'

"Oh my, you're awake." A gentle voice interrupted from the doorway. Kim looked to see a tall girl of about 19 with long brown hair in a ponytail. "Sheila really did a number on you." The teen heroine could have sword the girl was trying to keep a small giggle in. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Kasumi Tendo."

The younger girl's green eyes widened. "You're one who helped Shego put cream on me, aren't you?" For some reason, Kim couldn't feel anything wrong with it. Maybe it was because of the feeling of serenity that surrounded the girl. "Thank you for the help, Kasumi."

"Oh, think nothing of it. I do feel I would have a little chat with my friend about going a little too rough though." Nobody except for a certain Ranma noticed the sidelong glance towards him, nor did they see the slight twinkling in her eyes at doing such a thing. Ranma saw this and felt a little on the nervous side. "Then maybe after the talk, we could go to the store and try on outfits. I know a nice skirt, halter-top, and stockings that would look perfect on her." A sweat-drop formed on the pale boy.

'Kasumi is quite the natural at being devious.' Shego noted in admiration. 'Subtleness hidden behind a wall of peace and tranquility. Nobody would ever suspect.'

'Too natural if you ask me.' Ranma answered back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, I think you have quite a bit of potential." Ranma stated to Ron as they sat at the table downstairs. Rufus was sitting on the table and eating some potato chips. Kim was also sitting at the table, but she was trying to ignore the pain throughout her body. "You seem clumsy and unfocused, but I can sense a kind of hidden talent in you."

The blonde boy scratched the back of his head. "Are you sure that's me and not Rufus? I haven't given him a bath in two days." Sure he had random moments when he could use martial arts talent, but it came and went quickly. His naked mole rat friend gave a small indignant glare in his direction. "Sorry about that buddy."

Akane chose that moment to enter the room. "Why do you have a naked mole rat for a pet anyway?" The creature was kind of freaky in some weird alien creature kind of way. "Why not something like a cat or a dog or something?"

The male half of the team picked the animal up in his hands and sent a small glare towards the youngest Tendo. "Rufus is better than any other animal out there. If it wasn't for the fact that my dad is allergic to every kind of animal, then I never would have met my little buddy here." The hairless rodent gave a cheer and a nod.

"I hope your rat has had all his shots then." The dark-haired girl stated with a shiver. She was not too fond of rats, especially the one that chased her once when she was six-years-old. This one, however, was completely hairless. That was just… gross.

Ron frowned and turned his head towards his hairless companion. "Don't worry Rufus, you aren't contagious. Don't listen to crazy people who don't know a thing of what they're talking about."

"Hey, who are you calling crazy?" Akane asked in annoyance. 'Where the hell does he get off at saying things like that to me?' The youngest Tendo was about to reach for the boy's shirt collar when the sound of a clearing throat interrupted her. Looking over, the dark-haired girl spotted Ranma staring right at her. The thing that really un-nerved her was the fact that his eyes took on a hard gaze, and the blue had taken on a small green tint to it.

"Akane," he began, "what did Sheila say about your little temper tantrums?" The girl he was talking to began to stutter, and their guests were suddenly interested. "I seem to remember that she stated that if you can't get those emotions under control, she would have to take the matter into her own hands." The dark-haired tomboy began to pale a bit at the thought. Getting up from her seat, the youngest Tendo gave a forced apology and left the room. She wanted to get a little distance from the psycho living in her house.

'Who would have thought that a threat like that would put so much fear into her?' Ranma thought with a bit of humor. 'You'd think somebody like her would be happy to do a little extensive training to better her-self in martial arts.'

'The methods you described to train her weren't the most appealing to a normal person, Ranma.' Shego answered back. 'Tying 10lb weights to her arms and legs with a large boulder strapped to her back is not ideal training.' A small silence occurred. 'I will mention that some of the other ideas you had were sheer brilliance.'

'Now you know very well that it was your influence that brought up that idea.' The braid-haired boy shot back. 'I never would have guessed that you would be such a sadist.'

'Is that sarcasm in your voice? You realize I wasn't serious with that whole idea, right? I do find things like that entertaining though.' Ranma could have sworn the voice did a side-long glance. 'How could you think that someone like me would be like that?'

'Well,' the raven-haired boy began, 'you do like to inflict pain on people, and it does seem to make you happy. Hell, you were positively elated that I defeated Kimmie -- damn you Shego -- like that.'

'And your point is?' The figment asked with a slight bored tone to it. 'I have a thing for destruction and all that good stuff. The Princess just happens to be one of them.'

Before the aquatransexual could respond, the odd communication device of Kim's activated. '"Kim, I have the results of comparing the DNA, and I took the liberty of scanning the other people around the house."' The voice of Wade announced from the view-screen. Ranma's face became devoid of emotion at the statement.

Curious as to what the results were, the teen heroine gave a nod. "What did you find out?"

'"Well, after a complete study of the DNA structures, I have come to the conclusion that 'Sheila' is indeed Shego."' The redhead nodded at that information. She already found out first hand about that fact. '"There's something else I feel you should know about Ranma's DNA."'

The two teens and mole rat blinked before glancing at the aforementioned boy. He was putting on a show of looking just as in the dark as everyone else was. "What did you find out?" The battered girl asked in interest.

'"Well, Ranma's DNA seems to have some similarities with Shego's DNA. It's his, but there's some of her's mixed in as well. In fact, it seems to make up an odd little balance of some kind. I'm sorry, but I am completely stumped on this, Kim."' This earned the braid-haired boy a series of looks.

Kim was completely confused as well. The only possible way was if Ranma and Shego had a lot more in common than pale skin, black hair, and martial arts. "What… does this mean?"

"OH! I figured it out!" Ron shouted with an arm in the air. The blonde boy had figure it out, and there was a smile of achievement on his face.

A frown came to Ranma. "What is it that you figured out?" This was a slight annoyance. The young Saotome and Shego both agreed on keeping it a secret for a little while longer. 'Well, it looks like the evil cat is out of the bag.'

"It's so easy that I don't know how I could have missed it." The clumsy member of Team Possible stated. "Shego went back in time, right?" At the series of nods, he continued. "It makes sense that she may have actually fallen in love, gave birth, and found a way to be brought back to this point in time. Ranma is actually a descendant of Shego."

The voice in the back of Ranma's head began to laugh. 'Me, fall in love in a strange time and have a kid? Who in their right mind would believe a load of garbage like that?'

'"That actually seems like the most probable conclusion, Ron. The DNA is weirder than how one would think, but it does seem like the only conclusion as of right now."' Wade commented in surprise. The genius wondered why he hadn't thought of it in the first place. "I mean it would make sense. The similarities between the two, the fact that Ranma knows quite a bit about Shego, and then there's the fact that he lied to mislead Kim."'

"My god… it does make sense." The redhead stated as she looked at the boy in question with wide eyes. "Whoever knew that Shego had a romantic bone in her body? The most likely outcome was that I'd figure she would grow into a lonely and miserable old hag."

A growl escaped from the voice in the back of Ranma's mind. 'Oh yes, she's going to pay for that.' The braid-haired boy could almost sense a feral smirk. 'I think playing on her little embarrassment from a few moments ago would be good. Making her paranoid and freaked out will be better than any other form of punishment. Here's what we'll do Ranma.' The young Saotome listened to Shego's plan and almost laughed out. 'And for now, we'll go with you being a descendant of mine.'

"Am I right, Ranma? Is _**The Ron**_ on the ball?" The blonde boy asked in utter excitement. If so, then this would be his greatest discovery since the Naco. "Oh! Can you also use Shego's energy thingies if it's true?"

"This will probably answer both questions." The aquatransexual stated as he raised his hand. A green glow sprung up around his hand. 'Hey, it's slowly getting easier to do in this form.' A smile came to his lips as he looked towards the two pairs of shocked eyes. With a strong bit of concentration, he formed a toy hammer. "I was the one who figured out that it was possible to reshape the energy."

"BOOYAH!!" Ron shouted as he proceeded to do a small dance. Kim slapped herself upside the head, Rufus shook his head, and Ranma blinked.

"Hey Ron," The redhead began, "I think it's time we get back to the families that we're currently staying with while we're here in Japan." Getting to her feet, she gave a small wince at the pain of her body. "At least the pain doesn't feel as bad as it did a little while ago."

A smile came to the braid-haired boy. "Well they do say no pain, no gain." The girl raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Maybe you'll learn from this encounter and try harder to surpass your arch-foe. Unless you plan on just letting it all slide."

"No way!" Kim stated loudly. "Since I'm aware of this slight weakness in my ability, I'm going to be ready for the next time she decides to attack me. There's no telling if she'll go back to Drakken or not." Her expression turned thoughtful. "Say Ranma, what are you planning to do with your own powers? I hope you don't decide to follow down Shego's path." The boy seemed like a very good martial artist, and it would be difficult to fight two people with the same powers and skill. He was also kind of good-looking, and it would be a shame to have to fight against him.

The raven-haired boy scratched the back of his head and gave a shrug. "I don't plan on becoming a hero, and I don't plan on becoming a villain. I think I'll just take whatever life throws at me and deal with it. It might be more amusing that way instead of just looking for trouble. Think of it as living life on a whim."

"You really do remind me a bit of Shego." The currently sore teen stated with a sigh. Why did she suddenly feel that she would be fighting against the boy a few times in the future? "Well, let's go Ron." She said as she began to slowly walk out.

"Coming KP" the blonde boy answered back as he picked up Rufus and put him in his pocket. The two teens began to walk off past the large panda and black-haired man playing shogi. They slightly wondered how a panda could play, but decided to ignore it and proceeded out the front door. After they left, a small smirk came to the aquatransexual.

Getting to his feet, he proceeded towards the kitchen to get a little water. This would be the perfect opportunity to enact Operation: Tease Kim Possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've never seen you this banged up before, KP." Ron stated as he walked alongside his friend. The redhead had a limp to her walk as they moved down the sidewalk. The blonde could tell that it must have been painful, since a wince would appear on her face every few seconds.

"Uh-huh, pain" Rufus stated in from his spot in Ron's pants pocket.

"I'll be fine after I have a nice not bath." Kim responded. She had actually learned from this day. What she learned was that a fight with Shego at the moment was a big no. Until she could get a true basis of the pale woman's current abilities, charging head-on would only bring more pain.

The two were brought out of their discussion when a voice popped up. "Hmm, you know what Pumpkin? I really _**DID**_ do a number on you." Their eyes looked for the source of the voice and saw 'Shego' sitting comfortably on the wall next to the sidewalk. An annoying smirk was found on her face.

Groaning due to not wanting to be around the woman at the moment, the younger girl waved her arm. "Can we do this another time Shego? My body is not in the condition to fight." She was obviously aware that if she fought now, she'd be flat on her face.

"I am very well aware of that after I helped put cream on your body after our fight. I must say, you do keep your body in good condition." Ranma had to bite back a laugh that threatened to come out when she caught sight of a large blush of embarrassment that appeared on Kim's face. "That's quite an interesting shade of red on your face. I wonder what the cause of it is."

"You--"

"Oh yes, and we must discuss this whole matter of you thinking that I'd just grow into a miserable and lonely old hag." At the shocked look on their faces, she became serious. "I was listening in on the conversation and overheard you say that. Now really Kimmie, must you be so rude?" With a hop, she landed onto the pavement and began to walk up to the redhead. Both members of Team Possible were put on guard when green energy popped up around the woman's hands.

Kim was definitely not in any condition to fight. "Stay back Shego. I'll--" She was interrupted in what she was about to say when her arch-nemesis's face appeared right in front of hers. Her eyes widened in shock when the older woman planted a quick peck on her cheek. "Wha -- what?" Her entire body turned into one big blush, and her two companions could only stare on in shock.

"There's other ways to fight when the opponent is in no condition to, Princess. I'm just using a different method: Your embarrassment over certain things that have happened today. It seems that it works quite well if your blush is any indication." A feral smile came to the pale woman as she brought a finger up and pushed against the forehead of the currently catatonic redhead. The amount of force she used sent the girl off balance and falling onto her back.

"Ooowwwww…" The Possible girl whined as the pain shot throughout her body. Ron was brought out of his shock and began to help his friend up. "That was completely low, even for you." Kim stated with a glare towards the raven-haired woman. A blush formed when said woman got within inches of her face again.

"And talking about me behind my back like you did wasn't low?" Cold green eyes stared with intensity into the younger girl's. "As they say: One good turn deserves another." She gave a small flick to the girl's nose. In an instant, Ron was standing in front of the redhead. He looked completely nervous, but his face had shown his readiness. Rufus was on his head and growling. "Oh, I see there still is some fighting spirit on the team at the moment. What do you say Stoppable? You want to have a small fight?"

"Well -- I -- get out of here, Shego. My knees may be too numb to move, but I won't let you hurt my friend while she's in no condition to fight." His naked mole rat gave a sharp nod in her direction. 'Back off… please back off.'

To his relief, the pale woman gave a small shrug and backed off. "I've already had enough fun today, and so I'll see you all again." She became thoughtful. "Ah, Monday I believe it is. Today's Friday, and so you'll be able to recover over the weekend. See you at school, Kimmie." After saying that, the raven-haired woman had vanished through the use of that odd trick of hers.

Both teens shared a relieved sigh at the woman's disappearance. "You know, maybe I should see if Ranma would like to train me or something." Ron stated nervously. "What's there to lose? Well, besides my pants in a training accident." He just felt completely helpless at not being able to help his friend at a time like this.

"He might decide to try and help you. I did notice that he seemed to be a lot more nice and helpful than Shego could ever hope to be." Kim commented as the two began to walk down the sidewalk again. "I don't know why, but it feels as if there's something that I'm missing in all of this."

"Re-tracing your steps can always help with that. I remember that one time with the library book… oh yeah, it was in my backpack the whole time." The blonde boy stated as he thought about it.

Unbeknownst to them, there had been a couple people watching them leave. One of them had been hiding in the bushes, and it almost looked like the person had purple hair. The figure left the bushes after watching the redhead and blonde boy leave. The purple-haired sneak thought that nobody had seen her.

The other person was a certain Saotome cloaked within the Umisenken. 'So Shampoo is around here as well. Nerima is starting to get a little more interesting.' There was a small pause as she watched the retreating forms of Kim and Ron. 'Hmm… I might be able to have fun with this. Offering to train that boy could provide a little fun. I wonder how they would react to know that the person who Kim has been fighting against, and the one who is helping Ron, are one in the same.'

'I actually want to see their brains fry when they finally figure it out.' Shego chuckled within Ranma's mind. 'What exactly are you planning to do at the moment?'

'I'm planning on doing the thing that I've been dying to do all week.' The boy turned woman stated in an obvious manner. 'I'm going to spend this weekend in my birth form. I just need some time to spend in that form, otherwise I'm going to end up going crazy. I'm going to try and learn those Amazon techniques you showed me. The Bakusai Tenketsu is out of the question though. I wouldn't be able to do the training alone or anything.'

She could almost feel a smirk to the voice. 'So you're going to say 'screw it' to the fact that outsiders should not learn these skills unless asked?'

'You got it. Why should I be afraid of what those bimbos would try and do just because an outsider knows their 'oh-so-precious' skills? I say it's time to show that they can't control every little detail. They need a taste of the outside world, and I'll be the one to give it to them.' Looking around to see if she could spot anybody, the currently 23-year-old woman popped back into view.

'You really do corrupt nicely, Ranma.' Shego stated with a hint of interest in her voice. 'I guess all you needed was the right influence to get you kick-started in a certain direction.' A chuckle came from the figment. 'Maybe we should have a little fun with messing around with the minds of the Yakuza later on. Who knows, maybe we could create a little excitement in this ward.'

All Ranma had been able to come up with was a raised eyebrow as she began to walk back towards the Tendo Dojo. If they were to do that, then it needed to be thought out properly. It wouldn't do for the Yakuza to catch on that it was her doing the stuff. Then again, maybe it would be fun to put them in their place. Then she -- or he depending on things -- could become a leader. 'Wait a second… where the hell did that thought come from?' A frown had appeared on her face. 'Shego!'

'Hey, it's not my doing on purpose. I can't help it that chaos and all things similar are so much fun to think about.' The voice 'smiled'. 'I will say one thing though. You set your sights quite high.'

'With thanks to your influence though.'

'Admit it, you like being cunning, devious, slightly evil, and a little manipulative of things. You may still have your sense of right and wrong, but you are no longer 'pure' in regards to the whole thing. You'll take whatever amuses you and do it, won't you?'

Ranma slumped forward a bit as she walked. 'Yes ma'am.' She thought back with a sigh. "It stinks when you can't hide anything from a voice in your head." That comment gained her a few looks from some people passing by.

"Don't pay attention to the crazy lady who's obviously mentally insane, dear." A mother said to her child as she gave a glance to the pale woman. She picked up her child and ran when the aforementioned pale woman's hands started to glow green.

'Obviously mentally insane my buttocks.' The young Saotome grumbled with a pout as she watched the dust trail that the mother had made. 'Hey, stop laughing Shego.' She stated to the figment that seemed to be laughing her non-existent butt off. 'Oh yeah, you are going to--'

"Excuse me, but do you know where Furinkan High School is?" The voice interrupted Ranma from her mental argument. Turning around, the pale woman caught sight of a boy who was around her age in her birth form. His clothes seemed to be travel worn, and on his head was a tiger striped bandana.

To the boy turned woman, the newcomer looked vaguely familiar. "It's roughly in that direction. You can't miss it. I will tell you that school won't be back in session until Monday." Why did the boy seem so familiar?

The strange boy gave a bow. "Thank you ma'am." He then proceeded to walk in the completely wrong direction that he had been told to go in. "Soon Ranma Saotome. Soon I will have my revenge." The boy in the bandana stated to himself. He didn't realize that the woman he was talking to had heard him.

'Oooo, this is exciting.' Shego stated with a bit of anticipation. 'You have somebody out for your guts. Somebody with a very bad sense of direction as well. What could you possibly have done to make him that angry?'

The green-eyed woman tried to think for a few moments. Her eyes widened when she finally remembered. 'That was Ryoga Hibiki. We went to the same middle school, and I always managed to get the last bread of the lunch period before him. He finally challenged me to a duel in the vacant lot that was 500 yards from his house. I waited three days, and I had to leave after that.'

'Well that's a petty thing for a grudge.'

'Yeah, but I'll worry about it sometime next week. If I'm correct, it'll be a little while before he makes it back here.' Ending the discussion, the raven-haired woman opened the gates to the Tendo home and walked in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little did the aquatransexual know, a mysterious figure had been hiding behind a wall and had watched her movements. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of large and thick glasses. 'Soon I will have my revenge for all the things you did to my precious Xian Pu.' The man thought as he slinked away from his spot near the wall. He didn't get far before he collided with a lamp post. The collision caused the post to wiggle, and an odd little ninja monkey that was stationed on the top of it fell down onto the myopic warrior.

"Oookie…" It managed out before shaking its head of a bit of dizziness. After looking around, it hopped out of sight and back into the shadows.

xxA.Nxx

Another chapter finished. Three players from the Ranmaverse have appeared, and two of them are quite earlier than usual.

Oooo, and a ninja monkey has spotted 'Shego'. This can't be all that good.


	8. Can You Say Scheming?

Take the Green and Go

Ranma and any other series used in this fanfic are owned by their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Thanks to CyberSkaarj for pre-reading

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

//Chinese//

'''English'''

Chapter 8

As soon as Ranma had entered the Tendo home and returned to his birth form via hot water, Genma had decided to confront the boy. He didn't want to do it while his son was in that female form. The reason was mostly because that female form could use those green energies better than the boy's birth form. "Boy, how could you harm a girl like that? Didn't I teach you that a man shouldn't beat on a woman?!" He screamed in the braid-haired boy's face.

"Calm down Genma." Soun stated softly. "As much as I dislike the fact that Ranma went too rough on the girl, it _**WAS**_ a martial arts challenge." If the Saotome boy ever did something like that to his daughters, however, the Tendo patriarch would have his head. "Just because the opponent is female, does not mean one should go easy on them." Tears began streaming down his eyes. "I wish my courage and passion for the art was still thriving like that!"

Kasumi tapped her chin in thought. "Well maybe you could have Ranma attempt to get you back into the spirit of training. I'm quite sure he'd be able to do it." The tone was innocent, but there was a slight smirk that could be seen.

The Tendo patriarch paled at the thought of having the younger Saotome 'help him' back into the spirit. The idea of bodily pain was not something he would really enjoy. "Perhaps not." He said returning to the shogi board.

"Well if you'll excuse me pops, I need to go and work on learning a few new martial arts techniques." Walking past his father, who was doing an amazing impression of a fish, the pale youth proceeded on to see if they had any firewood or something. 'You know a few things about Amazon laws, don't you Shego?'

'I learned a few things during that annoying stay so long ago.' The voice yawned out. 'I take it you want to know something?'

'Yeah,' the Saotome boy confirmed, 'I was wondering about that whole thing about outsider women and killing them. Is there any such clause about an outsider male?' He wanted to make completely sure of a few things.

The braid-haired boy could almost sense the voice give a lazy nod. 'There was an odd law pertaining to that. If an Amazon is defeated by an outsider male, that Amazon must give him the Kiss of Marriage.' The figment became slightly amused. 'You'd have a bride just like that. Now doesn't that sound interesting?'

'Bleh, I think not. Note to self: keep away from fighting Shampoo as male.' A sudden idea came to mind after that. 'Hmm… maybe I could use that rule to my advantage. How do you think the bimbo would appreciate suddenly being bonded with Kuno?' It had merit, but he didn't think even he could do that to the girl. Giving a small shrug, he turned his attention to Kasumi. "Hey Kasumi, do we have any firewood or something similar around here?" To his surprise, she left and came back with a basket full of the stuff. "Well I wasn't expecting there to really be some. Thanks Kasumi." The boy finished with a smile. Now he just needed to find some chestnuts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim sighed as she laid down on the futon in the guest room of the family she was currently staying with. After a nice long hot soak in the bath, her body felt a whole lot better. She was finally able to move without any real shooting pain. Sure, she felt completely stiff and all, but it wasn't as painful as it had been.

When Ron had mentioned seeing if that Ranma boy would help him get a better hang on his abilities, the redhead thought it would be a great idea. The boy did start to say a few things regarding her friend's skills before that Akane girl entered the room. Something did seem a little off about the Saotome though, but he seemed like a generally good person.

Her thoughts began to center around her arch-nemesis, and it made her both nervous and embarrassed. Embarrassed because the woman had actually given her a kiss on the cheek and oh-so-casually commented on -- and touched -- her nearly nude self while she was unconscious. The whole thought of it just freaked her out beyond comparison.

Then she was nervous due to Shego's new personality. It was like a combination of her old self, plus a more mischievous mind-set. There was no telling how the woman would react anymore, and so she would have to be completely on her guard about it from now on.

Kim's thoughts were interrupted when a small tap came from the window of her guest room. Curiously and cautiously, the redhead got up -- enduring the horrors of stiffness -- and moved towards the window. Her green eyes blinked rapidly when she noticed that the person outside her window was the purple-haired Amazon she had saved from having her head punched in a few weeks ago.

The girl was hanging upside down with her feet imbedded into a small opening between the wall and roof. Giving a shrug because she had seen odder things before, the redhead opened the window. "You're that Amazon I helped a while back. What are you doing here?"

"Shampoo," she gave a grimace to how the name sounded in Japanese, "is here because Shampoo is after Shego." The purple-haired girl simply stated. She didn't want to kill the woman anymore, she wanted revenge. Maybe the redheaded girl in front of her could help. "Shampoo see if maybe you help. Great-grandmother say that maybe she could teach you some martial arts skills to use against Shego."

The thought interested Kim a little, and the idea that she could probably get back up to speed in fighting her nemesis was tempting. "Why are you after Shego anyway, Shampoo?" She wasn't going to blindly rush into something like this.

"When Shampoo got defeated by Shego, she gave her Kiss of Death. Meaning she hunt woman down for sole purpose of killing." Her eyes noticed the look on the redhead's face. "Sadly, great-grandmother mention that since Shego 'bite back' so fiercely, killing her would be waste because she so strong. Shampoo now settles for just defeating and humiliating her. That way is much more fun." The thought of turning the pale woman into a personal servant was an entertaining idea.

"Well, I would like to get back on equal footing with Shego, but my body is completely stiff and tired at the moment." A slight wince occurred after moving her arm a little. "I'll have to get back to you on that one. Where are you and your great-grandmother staying at the moment?"

"Shampoo understands your pain. You are very good warrior, and warriors put up with a lot of body strain." The purple-haired Amazon stated with a nod. "Great-grandmother is planning on opening a small restaurant after getting paperwork all done. It will go by name of Nekohanten."

"Thanks for the offer Shampoo, and I'll get back to you later on my answer." Kim commented with a small nod.

"Shampoo do hope you decide to help. It could provide much fun with fighting against evil woman." With that said, the purple-haired Amazon let go of the place her feet were at, flipped in the middle of the air, landed on the ground, and ran off.

"Well this is certainly turning out to be an interesting student exchange." The redhead commented with a shake of her head before returning to her position that she had on the futon. "Oh yeah, this is comfortable." She sighed out as her body relaxed.

She had been interrupted _**AGAIN**_ when her Kimmunicator begun to beep. Reaching for the device, she brought it in front of her. After a second, Wade popped up onto the screen along with… huh? Her family was actually there as well with Wade _**IN PERSON**_? "Hey Kim, there were actually two reasons for contacting you. The first, as you can see, is that your family wanted to speak with you."

"We heard about you getting creamed by Shego." Jim in the green shirt stated with a barely suppressed smirk.

"You must have really gotten sloppy over there, Kim." Tim in the red shirt finished as he mirrored his twin's smirk. "Not even a week there and you lost your touch."

"Hey, shut it Tweebs." Kim growled out in annoyance. "I just had a slightly off day, and I wasn't expecting her to have gotten so good is all." Well, it was the truth. "She also tricked me due to the fact that she's working as a teacher's aid at Furinkan, and she apparently decided that a new way to taunt me would be to kiss me on my cheek." Wait a second, why did she say that?

That statement caused her father's eyebrow to rise. "Your nemesis that likes to punch and kick you at the drop of a hat, cause mass destruction, and is positively evil is working as a teacher's aid at a high school. This nemesis had lead you to a spot where you two fought, and she beat you so that that you can hardly move. Last but not least, this same nemesis also gave you a kiss on the cheek?" At the redhead's reluctant nod, he shrugged. "Well, as long as you're not out dating boys." Everyone developed a small sweat-drop with that comment.

'That's my dad alright.' Kim thought with a sigh. The guy was always so high-strung about her being with any boy other than Ron. 'Sheesh, what would be wrong with me dating anyway?'

After a couple more moments of conversation, Wade put himself back onto the screen. "The other reason I needed to contact you was that there's a mission that has popped up. Unless you're too stiff at the momen--"

"Hey, no big. If I let a little stiffness get in the way of doing a mission, I would have quit a long time ago. So, what's the sitch?"

The boy genius began typing at his computer. "It was a little while ago that Monkey Fist apparently broke into a temple in Nepal dedicated to the research of the legend of Sun Wukong--"

"Who?"

"Sun Wukong is also known by the names of Son Goku in Japan and The Monkey King in the western world. He's the character in a Chinese novel known as Journey to the West. Monkey Fist allegedly stole a few scrolls dedicated to the location of lost Sun Wukong artifacts. I already contacted Ron, so he should be there any--"

It was at that moment in which the door to the room Kim occupied opened to show Ron running in, and then falling over a loose floorboard. "Ow!" The blonde boy yelled as he rubbed his forehead. "You know, I wonder why Monkey Fist always has to go after monkey stuff. Why not rabbit things or something? Rabbits can be just as deadly you know. Just ask Rufus about it. One time a rabbit nearly trampled him!"

"EVIL!" The naked mole rat shouted with a nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma watched on as the small fire he made blazed on. Interestingly enough, the color of the flame was green due to him using a little bit of his power to light it. In the center of the flame, one could barely see a few chestnuts sitting all nice and comfy while burning.

Looking down at his hands, the young Saotome stared at his slightly burnt palms. Because of the energy he used had a thermal nature to it, his hands were used to feeling a little warm when using it. That, however, doesn't mean that he couldn't get burned. His hands could still get burned, but it just didn't feel as painful as it would for a normal person.

'I hope you have fun, genius. It took me a few weeks before I could even do the skill at least _**HALF**_ the speed it would normally be.' Shego taunted from the back of the boy's mind. The braid-haired boy had said that he would master the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken in no time at all.

Ignoring the taunt of the voice in the back of his mind, Ranma focused back on the task at hand. With a burst of movement, the braid-haired boy shot his hand into the emerald fire. "Damn," he simply stated as he looked at his hand that had begun to slightly twitch with some red marks. "This might actually take a little while to accomplish." The raven-haired boy wouldn't give up, but a small break sounded nice.

Dousing the fire with a bucket of water that he had next to him, the blue-eyed martial artist took out a music player and headphones he had bought not too long ago and placed the headphones into his ear. His next move was to pull out a manga he had started reading. It was completely off the wall, but it was amusing none-the-less. The storyline was odd, and followed the adventures of some inventor and his android daughter as they live in some place called Penguin Village

"How can you just give up so easily on learning a new technique?" Genma asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he popped out from he was hiding. He had been watching his son attempt to pull chestnuts out of that fire for about an hour, and he guessed it was supposed to be some speed training. "A true martial artist would try over and over again until they get the technique right. Oh woe is me to have such a -- hey boy, are you listening?"

A sweat-drop formed on the older Saotome's head when Ranma just went on reading and listening to music. It was as if the pale boy wasn't even paying attention to him. Growling, the overweight martial artist grabbed the headphones and pulled them away from his son. "Listen to me when I'm trying to talk to you, Ranma!" He yelled into the younger Saotome's ear.

Clutching his now ringing ears, the aquatransexual gave a glare towards his father. "I'm trying to relax here old man!" The boy yelled back before sending a quick punch towards the man's face. To his annoyance, the balding man caught the fist and cast a frown towards him.

"The curse has made you soft." Genma taunted as he held his son's extended arm. "Allow me to show you the moves of a true martial artist, boy!" With a motion that had been more fluid than one would think a body like his would be capable of, the overweight Saotome tossed the younger towards the Koi pond. "There's still much you need to learn before you can hope to defeat me, Ranma. As the old phrase goes, 'you're 100 years too early to beat me'." As soon as those words had left his mouth, a large mallet made of green energy knocked him upside the head and sent him into blissful sleep.

'You know what?' Ranma thought evenly. 'I really hate water. It seems to be almost everywhere I go, and there's always a damn risk of being hit by it.' The idea of changing forms didn't bother him all too much anymore, but the thought of changing at bad times did.

'Whatever created Jusenkyou knew what it was doing then.' Shego commented while in thought. 'It's a completely subtle curse that is easily reversed, but can be hellish since there's more cold water than hot. It's completely brilliant.'

'Yeah -- sure -- brilliant.' The currently pale woman thought back with a raised eyebrow. 'Come to think of it, there does seem to be quite a bit of brilliance beh-- wait, what am I thinking?' A slight pout formed when the voice in the back of her mind began to laugh. 'Oh shut up.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an area near a certain Nepalese temple, Monkey Fist had a pile of ancient scrolls that he had stolen just a few moments ago. He was still slightly steaming over the fact that one of the monkey artifacts of power had already been stolen by some mysterious person named Happosai. After looking into it more, he had found that the headband only increased someone's strength minimally.

The genetically altered villain's interest was piqued incredibly when he learned of the Mystic Artifacts of Sun Wukong. His eyes had widened in interest at learning that the legends of Sun Wukong had actually been true to a certain degree. A few of the Monkey King's powers were due to a few artifacts it seemed. "With these objects under my control, I _**WILL**_ become the ultimate monkey master!" He shouted to the heavens before he went back to reading. "The Ru Yi Bang Staff and Sash of Transformation are located somewhere in Japan, and all I have to do is follow these clues. The Vest of 108,000 li is back in China, the whistle to summon the clouds is in South America, and the Boots of Cloud Walking are in Australia. The only question would be where to start."

"How about you start by returning those scrolls?" A familiar voice behind him stated. Groaning to himself, Monkey Fist turned around to see a couple teenagers that he loathed incredibly.

"You know what, K.P? I think that jet went a little too fast." Ron stated as he held a hand in front of his mouth. Rufus peeked outside of his pocket and also looked a bit green.

A slight growl came from their opponent. "This is one plan that you two won't stop me from." His eyes then noticed something that seemed off. "You don't look too well, Kim Possible." The genetically altered man would be a failure of a martial artist if he didn't notice a large difference in how an opponent usually carried their self.

"That's just because she got in a fight with Shego, and the woman went a little rougher than usual on her." The blonde boy stated offhandedly.

"Ron!" Kim stated quickly. Nobody else needed to know the where Shego was, and how much better she seemed to have gotten.

"What? There's nothing wrong with somebody knowing that Shego's in Nerima, Tokyo and seems to have most of her memories back and that her skills have impro-- Ooohhhh, riiiiggghhhhht. It could all cause some problems if somebody knew." Rufus made his way up to Ron's ear and began whispering. "Oh jeez, I just let the cat out of the bag, didn't I?"

"Indeed you did, Ron Stoppable." Monkey Fist stated with a small smirk upon his face. Now he knew where to begin his search for the artifacts, but there were other plans that he had to complete before he went on a search for the items. "Perhaps I could even get Shego to help me with this." He raised the scrolls in his hand. "Sadly though, I can't be bothered with doing it all right now."

"And why's that?" Kim asked as she readied herself against the ninja monkeys that swarmed in a circle around Ron and her.

"I agreed to take two of my monkeys on vacation to Hawaii in a couple of days. It's their birthday, and they wanted to go." The master of monkeys stated with a small frown as two of the ninja monkeys hopped up and down with squeaks of happiness. "The things I do for my minions."

"Will there be cake? You can't have a birthday party without cake." The blonde boy shouted out, but was given a small slap upside the back of the head by Rufus. "Well, you can't. It's like an unwritten rule."

A sigh escaped from Monkey Fist. "I grow tired of this useless banter. Monkey ninjas, attack!" On cue, the primates surrounding the two teens reacted and leapt towards them quickly.

Kim winced as her body protested against her movements as she dodged between the attacks and sent her own strikes towards the monkeys. 'Maybe I should have passed up this mission.' The redhead thought as she dodged a punch, but was suddenly knocked off her feet by another monkey. 'Damn it' she cursed as she fell on her butt.

She watched as a couple monkeys were jumping towards her. She was about to act when both were knocked out of the way by a flying kick. "HUWAH!!" Ron shouted after he landed from the kick and had begun making a bunch of random stances as he faced their opponents.

Monkey Fist decided that since the teen heroine was down at the moment, and he didn't want to face her friend at the moment, it would provide a good opportunity to retreat. "Monkey ninjas, let's go!" One of the primates pulled out a smoke pellet and tossed it to the ground to create a cloud of smoke.

"You ok, K.P?" Ron asked as he helped his friend up after the smoke cleared.

"Yeah, hopefully I'll be better by the time he decides to go looking for those artifacts. If he does get Shego's help, I'll need to be in good shape." The redhead stated with a small stretch and wince.

Her friend scratched his head. "You sure there's a possibility of her helping him? She does currently have a commitment as a teacher's aid." Then again, there was no way the pale woman could put aside the idea of something like that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dreamscape of one Ranma Saotome, Shego was currently lounging in a green and black swimsuit on a fold-up chair. In front of her was a large swimming pool filled to the brim with clear water. The pale woman was lazily listening to a pair of headphones as she read some kind of magazine. The whole area was a place of peace and quiet.

"GAAAAHHHH!!!" Well, it _**HAD**_ been. Taking a look skyward, the figment watched as the form of Ranma fell towards the swimming pool. The splash-down came quickly, and the raven-haired former villain brought out a white score card that read '4'. It wasn't all that great of a dive at all.

The calm surface of the water broke, and the braid-haired boy poked his head out and spit some water. "Can't you at least warn me next time before you do something like this? Jeez, I appear in this place and find out that I'm several feet above the Earth, and then I find myself falling towards a swimming pool." He then sent a glare towards the woman. "And what, I only get a four?"

"Well, your entrance did kind of suck." Shego stated with a shrug. "I also didn't expect you to pop up above the ground like that. Although I must say that you created quite a nice splash of water."

Climbing out of the water, the braid-haired martial artist shook his himself to get rid of some of the water. This, in effect, also caused the being composed of a spirit of the past to get wet. "Hey, don't growl at me. You ARE next to a pool and all." Ranma stated with a barely suppressed smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." The pale woman grumbled out as she began to file her nails. "I've been thinking about that Amazon woman, Shampoo. There's a possibility of her plotting something. She was hiding in those bushes and watched as Kimmie left, and then it almost seemed as if she went ahead and followed her."

"So you're saying that there's a possibility of the Amazon trying to recruit Possible in her plans?" At Shego's nod, he gave a small frown. "Possible doesn't seem like the type of person who would help someone kill another person."

The pale woman gave an infuriating smirk towards the boy. "Hey, you're catching on quick there, genius." She gave off a small stretch. "The way I figure it, either the bimbo will trick Kimmie into helping, or Shampoo might decide to help train her. Back during my brief stay at that village, I noticed that the Amazons would sometimes -- even though most of the time they weren't keen on it -- help outsiders with problems such as that. Although they would have to get approval from an elder of the village before they could do it."

That information caused Ranma to blink. "Then this all might be bigger than just Shampoo?"

"You got it. If that is indeed the case, then we have to be on our guard if we come across a Joketsuzoku elder." Shego stated as she pointed a finger in the boy's direction. A frown came to her when she noticed the expression on him. "A Joketsuzoku elder is no joke, Ranma. They have age and experience on their side."

"I could probably handle some old women." The braid-haired boy stated with his arm's crossed. "I have a few images in my mind of some shriveled up old women who look like monkeys, and they don--" He was interrupted when a staff made of green energy pounded him upside the head. "Ow, what did you do that for?"

Getting up from her seat, the green-eyed woman walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his forehead. "Must you act like a complete 'macho man' when it comes to something like this? Really, it reminds me of my brother Hego." Ranma was about to say something when the woman in front of him raised a finger. "Ah, shut up!" The tone of the voice made him do just that. "Now listen to me and listen well. An Amazon elder can be one of the strongest people you could ever be up against. They may look like shriveled up old ghouls, but they can be dangerous if you underestimate them."

"How dangerous could they be?" The braid-haired boy asked with a simple shrug. An elbow to the stomach had caused him to bend forward. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You really aggravate me sometimes, you know that, right?" Shego asked with a cold glare towards the boy. "Every once in a while you still turn into an overly-egotistical jerk."

"Hey!" The azure-eyed boy stated indignantly. He suddenly gained a strange sensation as a few memories had begun to pump into his head. "Damn it, can you at least warn me of when you're going to do that as well?!" The young Saotome stated as he clutched his head.

The pale woman tapped her chin in thought for a second. "No, no I can't." It was her turn to receive a glare. "But now you see what I meant by elders not being taken lightly?" At the small nod, she gave a smile. "Training you is hard, but it should pay off greatly in the long run. Good boy." The figment stated as she patted Ranma on the head.

"HEY!" The braid-haired boy shouted as he slapped the hand away. "I'm not a damn dog that you ca--" Whatever he was been going to say was cut short due to the sight of a small kitten that was held in a pale hand. "G -- Get that thing away from me!" he stated as he backed up a little.

Shego examined her nails as her other hand held the small kitten which had been mewing cutely. "Yeah, we need to talk about this little weakness you have that just won't do. I can understand being a little nervous about things like this, but not scared shitless." With a small motion, the long-haired woman tossed the small kitten into Ranma's arms.

Shaking in place, the young martial artist looked down at the creature of pure evil. His azure eyes stared right into the large and innocent lamp-like eyes of the offending animal. He watched as it looked right at him and began licking its paw innocently. "Y -- You can't fool me. I k -- know th -- that you're completely evil." A wince came to his face when the kitten cuddled closer and began to purr.

"Now how can you possibly say that something like that is pure evil?" The bikini-clad spirit asked in humor. She had to bite back a laugh that threatened to explode outwards due to the scene in front of her. Her laugh finally shot outward when it almost looked like the boy was going to faint. "Think of it this way, Ranma. The thing you're holding is a mostly defenseless kitten. Sure it could scratch and bite," Ranma winced at that, "but it's still a baby."

The little feline gave a yawn and showed off a few very sharp teeth. This action caused Ranma to scream a little and toss it into the air. High in the air, the kitten vanished back into the recesses of the dreamscape. "You saw it, didn't you? Those teeth were coming at me!"

"Pitiful -- simply pitiful." Shego simply stated with a shake of her head. "This is a problem we are going to be working on. Starting with small kittens, we will work our way up until you can conquer the Neko-ken himself."

"Wait, the Neko-ken himself? You mean there's a separate entity in my mind or something?" At the woman's nod, the young Saotome blinked. "I find that very hard to belie--"

"Then you are going to have to believe it." A voice commented to the side. Turning his head slowly, Ranma was at a loss for words as he saw a large silver panther standing there. The odd part was that the panther was wearing shades. "Yo, we finally meet face-to-face, Wild Horse." The large feline walked over and sat down in one of the other foldable chairs. "It would be nice if you let me out again someday, you hear me? It had gotten quite lonely in this spacious head of yours."

"…" was all the braid-haired boy could say as he stood there as stiff as a statue. It was almost as if he had fainted standing up.

"I think you broke him." Shego simply observed.

"So I did…" The Panther stated back. Its big blue eyes looked towards the pale woman. "She-chan, could you please pet me?" Azure eyes began to tear up and tremble. "Come on, please She-chan?"

A small vain had begun to appear on the raven-haired woman's forehead before she glared at the panther. "Fine Cheriko, I'll pet you." Raising her hand, the former villain sidekick reduced herself to petting a childish large silver panther.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

//Great Grandmother, is it alright if we help that Kim girl train?// Shampoo asked as she sat across from the aged matriarch. //She could prove quite helpful in my revenge against that stupid Shego.//

Cologne stroked her aged chin for a moment as her mind ran around this request. She had actually thought about informing her great-granddaughter of the fact that the woman she had been pursuing was actually a boy. That would actually ruin the fun of this situation. //I think helping young Kim Possible would be a splendid idea, Xian Pu.// That way she could test some more of the young aquatransexual's skills

The matriarch had also been curious of just how much of Shego the child had obtained. There seemed to be a slight impatience about the youth, and he/she was also able to use those energy attacks. Cologne had also never seen the ability to morph the energy before though. 'Maybe a little chat with the child would be best. It would be like a couple of old friends catching up on old times. Well, we weren't exactly friends during her stay so long ago.' Her mind drifted off to the memories of her trying to attack the pale woman, but then finding herself in some sort of pain for her efforts. It seemed almost like history was repeating itself, but she wouldn't make the same mistakes that her own great-grandmother and the elders of long ago made. If that happened, then it would be hell on earth for the second time in her life.

//I'll show that woman that an Amazon should not be taken lightly!// Shampoo screamed as she struck a pose. //We are not a race who lets things like this slide. Revenge shall be mine!// The silence in the room was deafening to all those present. The elderly matriarch made a note to see if her great-granddaughter suffered any permanent damage from any of the confrontations.

'Maybe I should also check with her father to see if she ever suffered some kind of head injury that I'm not aware of.' The white-haired woman didn't think that this much obsession over something was all that healthy -- even for an Amazon. Out of the corner of her aged eyes, she was able to spot Mousse. 'Then again, maybe it's just a thing the youth of today have a problem with.' Cologne thought with a sweat-drop.

'Don't worry my darling Xian Pu. I'll see to it that you can have your revenge against that woman.' Mousse thought to himself with a raised fist and tears streaming down his cheeks. //Xian Pu, my love!!// The myopic hidden weapons master shouted as he jumped towards the purple-haired girl.

A foot was suddenly planted in his face. //I wish you would have learned by now, Mu Tsu.// Shampoo stated in complete annoyance as she watched the boy fall backwards from the kick.

'I -- I'll show her how strong I am by defeating that woman for her.' The downed long-haired boy stated before he drifted off into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well, I'm gaining some leeway in managing this technique.' Ranma stated the next morning as he continued to try and perfect the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. At least his hands hadn't gotten as scorched as they had the day before. He still couldn't get the chestnuts out in time, but he was making progress.

He had been awoken a little while earlier by his father. It wasn't a normal greeting however, but a -being tossed outside the window into a cold pond- type greeting. The older Saotome started off spouting about how his son was getting weak, and that they needed to train even harder to make up for it.

The man had been in good form that morning as they went at it as well. Genma almost seemed to be one step ahead of the younger Saotome throughout their spar. He wouldn't let any punches or kicks through his defenses, and so the morning spar was slightly more invigorating than usual. It seemed that the old man was trying to prove to her that there were still things to learn before he would allow his child to even think that he was beaten.

The morning fight had ended abruptly when Kasumi called out and asked if Ranma would help her with preparing breakfast. The raven-haired aquatransexual agreed and sent a surprise kick towards Genma that sent the man into the Koi pond. The amusing part of it all had been the oldest Tendo daughter actually having a plate of bamboo ready for the then pandafied man.

It had all lead to the moment right now in which the braid-haired boy was trying to get the hang of this technique. 'Are you sure this is the only way to learn this skill?' He asked in a little annoyance.

'As far as I know, yes.' Shego answered back. The figment had never seen anybody do it any other way than this. Although there was the possibility of anything that required one to be quick would do the trick. 'Just tough it out, Ranma. I had to do it the same way, and so should you.'

The raven-haired boy was about to respond when a gruff voice made itself known. "So boy, about this… job of yours you have." Turning his head, he saw his father standing right there. The man appeared to actually be deep in concentration. "As much as I hate the idea of you teaching some stupid class in your female form, I'm aware that you will also be getting paid for it all."

Ranma glared at the balding Saotome with a half-lidded look. "And what's your point, old man?" He suddenly found his father sitting next to him with an arm around his shoulder and a large smile on the man's face.

"Wouldn't it make you feel great to help your father with some… financial issues?" Genma asked in an innocent tone. "Come on, you'd be helping your dear old father out on small problems here and there?"

"You aren't getting even one yen from me, old man." The Saotome heir stated simply. "You'd more than likely spend it on drinking or something. The money will stay where it is, and it will be used and taken out when I decide it will be. You got that, pops?" He asked with his own innocent smile as his hand began to glow a little.

"Now come on, Ranma." The bandana wearing martial artist said as he stood up. "How could you treat your poor old father like that? Just think of all the things I've done for you on our training trip." He noticed the dark look that made its way on the braid-haired boy's face. "Alright, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. Think of all I've went through to make you what you are today. Don't I deserve something for all my troubles?"

The dark look had then been replaced by one of calm. "You're right, pops. You do deserve something." Faster than the eye could track, Ranma lashed out with a kick that rocketed his father back into the Koi pond for the second time that morning. "Although I'm not exactly sure what it is though." He was promptly hit upside the head by a sign that was held by the man turned panda. "Why you--"

"Ranma," the voice of Kasumi started, "I was wondering if you could pick up a few things from the store that I need?" In her hand was a small list with things that she had written down.

"Why don't I do it, Kasumi?" Akane asked as she appeared on the scene. "The pervert probably doesn't have an eye for grocery shopping like I do." The youngest Tendo stated as she cast a sidelong glance towards the braid-haired boy.

"Oh, that's a good one, sis." The middle sister stated with a smirk. "Your eye for grocery shopping can be just as bad as your eye for cooking. Remember when you mistook--"

"Hey, we agreed never to speak of that again!" The dark-haired Tendo daughter stated with an increasing blush. "I made that mistake because I was in a hurry to get back home, ok?" They acted like nobody else ever made mistakes like that.

"I have a splendid idea!" Soun announced. "Why don't both Ranma and Akane go? I'm sure they could help each other get the right things." Of course, the Tendo patriarch had other ideas in mind for all that. Nobody else needed to know though.

Ranma raised an eyebrow towards the long-haired man. Giving a shrug, the young Saotome looked towards Akane with a smile. "So Miss Perfect, shall we go and gather the items needed on the list?"

"Just don't try anything." The youngest Tendo answered back in annoyance as the two had begun to walk off. "Can't you at least call me by my real name instead of 'Miss Perfect'?" It really angered her when the pale aquatransexual kept calling her that.

"I think I might be able to do that." Her companion stated back while stroking his chin. "When you can control your temperament a little better and can stop thinking that I'm some perverted freak with ulterior motives, then we can both sit down and think about it." A chuckle made its way out of Ranma's mouth. "Ok, maybe I might have ulterior motives every now and then, but they wouldn't be anything perverted or sick. It would just be something to alleviate boredom. I've always had a thought about playing with the minds of the Yakuza and setting them against each other."

Akane just stared at him. "And that is supposed to make me feel better?" She wondered just _**WHAT**_ this person was capable of doing. Her nervousness turned into laughter when the little old lady who seemed to always be washing her sidewalk suddenly splashed the boy -- now woman -- next to her.

"How about you watch where you're tossing that water next time, lady?" The soaking pale woman asked in slight annoyance as she had squatted down in front of the small sidewalk washer.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry young lady." The little woman answered back. "These eyes of mine aren't what they used to be, and sometimes I accidentally hit people." That was actually a lie on her part. The sidewalk washer loved to see the expressions on people's faces when they got wet, and it had shocked her to see the young man turn into a young woman. "So please forgive an innocent old woman for her actions."

Green eyes looked on in concentration before reaching a decision. 'That was a blatant lie and you know it.' Ranma thought fiercely. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, ok ma'am?" She answered back in an innocent voice. Both individuals knew, however, that neither of them was being innocent and sincere, and so there had been a slight staring match going on.

"Sheila-chan!" The pale woman blinked before turning around to see Masako walking towards their direction. The PE teacher had then caught sight of Akane and smiled. "And a good morning to you as well, Tendo-san." She stated with a smile towards both.

"Good morning, sensei." Akane answered back with a bow. "We were both heading to the store to get a few things for my sister, Kasumi." The youngest Tendo and young Saotome found themselves with an arm around their shoulders.

"What a coincidence." The blue-haired teacher stated with a smile. "I needed to get some supplies myself. I'm sure my friend wouldn't mind if I tagged along, right Sheila-chan?" She asked in an innocent voice towards the raven-haired woman.

A sweat-drop formed on Ranma's head. "I don't see why not, Masako." The older woman was just so peppy and energetic, and it somehow managed to tire out the boy turned woman, even in the short time that she had known her.

"Hee-hee," The PE teacher let out. "Then let's get going. The new manga releases wait for nobody!" She shouted with a point towards the heavens. With that proclamation, an even bigger sweat-drop formed between the younger people in the group.

'Just how have I found myself in cahoots with this kind of person?' The pale aquatransexual asked while holding her forehead. 'She's completely decided that I'm her friend.'

'Let's just hope she's not the type of person who likes to do cosplay.' Shego observed softly. 'I can just see her dragging you off to dress you up in costumes and outfits.' That sentence had the desired effect of completely freaking out the voice's host. 'Oh come on, what are the chances of that happening? I will admit that if it does happen, I'll be sitting back here laughing my ass off.'

'Oh, thanks for the consid--' Before the green-eyed woman could finish her train of thought, her sense of danger kicked in and caused her to jump back with Akane and Masako as a foot struck the ground. "What in the hell was that?" She asked as she looked towards the cause. What she saw was a guy in long white robes, long black hair, and thick glasses.

"So, we finally get to meet face to face, Shego." The strange boy stated with a frown on his face. "You shall pay for all that you put my darling Shampoo through!" He shouted as he through his robed arms apart. People passing by the combatants started whispering about obsessions over hair care products. "IT'S NOT THAT KIND OF SHAMPOO!!"

A sigh escaped the long-haired pale woman. 'Great, now I have an Amazon male coming after my head because he's in love with that stupid bimbo.' Shaking her head, Ranma looked up towards the boy and held up a hand. "You do realize that it's her fault for trying to follow me and kill me, right? Her and those backwater Amazon rules of hers. Besides, do you really want to fight here when there are a couple of other people in the line of fi--"

"DO YOUR BEST, SHEILA-CHAN!" Turning her head, the pale woman had seen that Masako was several feet back in the distance with Akane by the shirt collar. The blue-haired woman had even given a wave with a goofy smile on her face. "Show the crazy boy not to underestimate the power of an older woman!"

"…" was all the younger Saotome could let out at the statement made by her self-proclaimed friend. 'Shego, do you often think that we are just one of the few sane ones in this world?'

'I'm not even sure if _**WE**_ are even sane.' The voice answered back with her own non-existent sweat-drop.

'Touché' Ranma stated back before she dodged a sword that popped out of her opponent's sleeve. 'Hey, how the hell did he do that?' She asked in interest. Quickly, she dodged another sword slash.

"Fist of the White Swan!" The mysterious boy yelled out as he charged. The green-eyed girl was about to dodge at the last second when she was hit by something that suddenly came out of the robes. "Like the graceful swan which hides its feet under the water, I strike. You can not hope to defeat me. I am Mousse, master of the Hidden Weapons."

"Hidden Weapons, eh?" His opponent asked with a smile. "I might have to just learn how you are able to do that." Ranma then tuned back to Shego. 'Was there ever a Hidden Weapons style back then, Shego?' He could almost feel a head shake from the figment. 'That's a pity, but it looks like I found something else to try and figure out.' A feral grin appeared on the pale woman's face as a sword made of green energy shaped itself into existence in her hand. "You aren't the only one who can create weapons out of nowhere, little boy." Why did that last part sound so fun?

Mousse bristled at the 'little boy' comment and charged in with another Fist of the White Swan. To his dismay, the woman in front of him made a sword slash at the last moment and cut the weapon to pieces. "Oh, it was a white swan training potty?" The pale one in front of him asked with a bit of humor. "My, you really are a little boy, _**MOUSSE-CHAN**_."

"Shut up!" The myopic warrior shouted before reaching inside his robes and pulling out a large and fat chicken.

"Do I even _**WANT**_ to know where you kept that thing?" Ranma asked as her face went a little green. "You aren't some guy with a bird fetish, are you?"

"Shut up and die! Exploding chicken eggs!" The chicken had suddenly begun laying eggs in his hand, and the long-haired boy tossed the projectiles. His opponent hopped out of the way and watched as they exploded.

"What the hell do you feed that chicken anyway?! That _**CAN NOT**_ be healthy for a bird like that." The pale boy turned woman stated with a large sweat-drop. It must have been some genetic experiment or something. Her green eyes widened when a bunch of chains came flying out of Mousse's sleeves. Hopping over the chains, she landed upon them before launching herself into the air.

"That was a reckless move, woman." Raising his arms up, a pair of scythes popped out of his robes and prepared for a slashing motion. "There's nothing you can do to save yourself from falling right into this trap!" His eyes widened beneath his glasses when the pale woman's hand launched a large energy blast. "Oh shi--" was all he managed to say before the area he was standing on exploded and sent him backwards and onto his back.

"The only reason you lost so quickly was because you misjudged my skill, as well as currently being blinded by love and revenge." Ranma stated simply as she pressed a foot onto the downed boy's stomach. "For some reason, I think you might be more competent than that bimbo you seem to be obsessed with. In fact, I think you should challenge me again when your head is completely cleared. What do you say, little boy?"

A growl escaped Mousse as he glared at the one who had defeated him. "Just you wait; I'll beat your head in next time, old woman." A smirk played across his face after he said that last part.

"Oh, so you have a little bite left in you, eh?" The green-eyed woman asked evenly with cold eyes. "Before I leave, I want you to tell me something. Tell me how you manage to do that Hidden Weapon's ability."

"Feh, like I'm going to tell someone like you how to do a sacred Amazon technique just because you asked." His eyes widened when a sword made of green energy was suddenly pointed right at his nose.

"I wasn't asking you to, I was telling you to. I also don't give a crap about your precious Amazon talk. I have an interest in that skill, and I want to know how to do it." The interrogation was cut short when a voice called out.

"Leave him alone, Shego." Looking up, Ranma caught sight of Kim and her companion. "Sheesh, you can't be left alone for long before you start trying to cause harm to people, can you?" The redhead asked with a frown.

An innocent smile played across the boy turned woman's features. "It's quite the opposite this time, Princess. This boy jumped out of nowhere and attacked me and my companions." She gave a point to Akane and Masako who were walking up to the scene. "I couldn't just sit by and let someone attack me now, could I? He was also generous enough to let me know that he'd tell me the secret to his Hidden Weapon's skill after I beat him. Isn't that right, Mousse?" She asked in a sweet voice as she picked him up by his collar.

"I never said such--" He was stopped by the cold glare in the woman's eyes. "Oh of course, how could I have forgotten? All you have to do is mold your ki and energy to store an item into a pocket space." Something in those eyes spoke of one who does not play around when it comes to something they want.

"Now that's a good boy." Ranma stated with a sweet smile as she let go of the myopic warrior. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" She shouted with a quick kick that sent the boy flying off into the horizon. The pale woman caught the look on Kim's face and stuck her tongue out before turning around. She wasn't able to react when Masako wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You're so cool, Sheila-chan. You're just like one of those super-powered people in the media, movies, manga, and TV shows!" It had been completely exciting to meet a person who was actually able to use a bunch of weird powers. "Oh, maybe you're actually a super hero. Nah, you don't strike me as the type for that or super-villainy. You're more like someone who doesn't give a flying care for either, and would rather just do whatever you want."

"Well, actually--" Kim started to say before the blue-haired woman started talking off again.

"I actually don't care what type you are. What I want is for you to come over sometime and we could have fun dressing you up in all sorts of costumes."

"Uh -- Masako," Ranma began, "I don't thing that would be a fun idea." On the inside of her mind, a certain voice was laughing her non-existent butt off at the whole ordeal. 'What the hell did I do to deserve this?!'

"Nonsense Sheila-chan, it'll be loads of fun!" Masako's eyes widened. "Oh, that's right. We all need to get to the store. Come on Sheila-chan, Tendo-san!" Grabbing the hands of both her younger companions, the energetic PE teacher sped off down the sidewalk with a cloud of dust.

"Is there something in the water around here, K.P?" Ron asked as he scratched his head in confusion. "Well, I guess it's not that bad. We could be back in Hawaii with that little Hawaiian girl and her quest for all those experiment things. I still can't believe that large guy thought Rufus was an alien experiment." In his pocket, the naked mole rat in question nodded his head.

His friend could only give a shake of her head as she tried to understand just what was going on as well. "Let's just not think about it and go back to what we were doing."

"Oh yeah, D.N.AMY is trying to do more genetic mutations in Hokkaido, right? I just hope she doesn't do anymore like she did with Mr. Barkin that one time. That was nasty." He did have to admit that Rufus gained some nice clothing after the event though.

xxA.Nxx

Another chapter finished. The next chapter I'm planning on doing an official confrontation with Ryoga, and the chapter after that will deal with Monkey Fist seeing if 'Shego' will help him in gathering the items of Sun Wukong.


	9. What Have We Learned Today, Ice Queen?

Take the Green and Go

Ranma and any other series used in this fanfic are owned by their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Thanks to CyberSkaarj and the people of for pre-reading.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

//Chinese//

Chapter 9

In the lair of the evil genius Dr. Drakken, the villain with blue skin was getting ready for another diabolical plan at taking over the world. Well, at least that's what he wanted people to think. "Is Mr. Ducky ready for a bath?" The man with a scar asked a small yellow rubber ducky as he walked down the corridors towards the bathing area. In his hand was a bowl with some bath products, and around his waist was a towel. Needless to say, this disturbed a few henchmen who were miraculously still around.

He was slightly glad that Shego wasn't around at the moment. Otherwise she'd get several large kicks out of seeing him talking to a blasted rubber ducky. Of course, without his sidekick he was still worse than ever. It was a wonder how he ever got anything done before the woman in green and black came along. Then again, many henchman who were around _**BEFORE**_ the woman came along noticed that he had been slightly more competent, and Shego only seemed to make him lax in certain procedures.

"Uh, sir." A skinny henchman stated as he walked up to the man with a slip of paper in his hands. "I just received word that an informant in Japa--"

"Can't it wait until after my bath?" Drakken asked with a large frown. "I haven't had one in three days!" It was mostly because he had been trying to work on the latest invention in his attempt for world conquest. The invention had blown up five times, but the sixth time he got it closer to working. "So tell me after I get out of the bath."

"But sir--" The man didn't get to finish before the mad genius turned around and continued on his way to commence bathing. "You told me to tell you whenever there was information about Shego." The guy in a red jumpsuit whispered out with a sigh. Perhaps going to play some bowling with the guys was a good idea at the moment. It would also give him time to remember why he ever signed up for this nutcase in the first place. "I should have listened to my older sister and done something more worthwhile… like graphics and design or something."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoga Hibiki examined his surroundings as he walked around. He found himself looking at a very mountainous area in one direction, and rice fields in the other. As usual, he originally had no clue where he was at, but someone who passed by had informed him that he was in Kyushu. That was really something, considering he had just been in Hokkaido not all that long ago. He was actually glad he was no longer in the other place. He had a run-in with some weird woman who called herself D.N.Amy, and she had an apparent obsession with experimenting on people.

He saw some of the monsters she had created, and the psycho thought they were beautiful and lovely. Hell, she even wanted to use HIM in her experiments. She thought he'd look good crossed with a pig. He had enough problems as it was damn it. The most humiliating thing was how the overweight woman had managed to somehow catch him. He was saved at the last minute though by some redhead and her blonde companion who had tripped over his feet and managed to unplug the machine and destroy it in the process.

The boy was either extremely lucky, or he was a master martial artist who preferred to act like a total goof so he could get the jump on his opponents. If it was the former, then the world would probably be doomed as they knew it. Beyond anything else though, he had been very grateful for their help, and the redhead was kind of cute. No, he couldn't think of anything like that. He had a task at hand that he needed to finish before anything else came up.

The task should have been as simple as anything else: Destroy the happiness of Ranma Saotome. He was the cause of it all, and the cause for him having gone to China. He may not have been the cause for a small event that happened at those springs though. The fault lied mostly on those green energy blasts that hit the cliff he had been standing on and sent him falling towards his disastrous fate. It was still Ranma's fault for causing him to go to China in the first place though.

"Just you wait, Ranma. We will settle this once and for all when I find my way back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim was dreaming, and she knew she was dreaming. There was no possible way that pigs could fly while eating dango in real life. If there was, then she would have to check herself into a medical ward or something. She also knew it for a fact because she was dressed in a princess outfit, and she was also tied to a tree in the typical damsel-in-distress scenario. She was _**FAR**_ from being a damsel-in-distress, and it was slightly annoying to be stuck like this. Next thing that would pop up would probably be the evil monster, black knight, or whatever creature of darkness that had apparently captured her.

"It's such a lovely day, eh _**Princess**_?" An easily recognizable voice stated with sarcasm. The redhead whipped her head around and sweat-dropped at the sight before her. Apparently Shego was the evil villain who had her captured in this scenario, but did she have to be so oddly dressed? Maybe she shouldn't have watched that entire series of Slayers, because the pale woman was dressed in an outfit much similar to Naga the Serpent -- except green. Thank god that the bust size wasn't huge though. There was also the odd addition of a helmet in the shape of a dragon skull on the woman's head. In the woman's right hand was also a sword bathed in green energy.

"That outfit does not suit you, Shego." The teen stated with a shiver. This was her dream, and since she knew that, she should have been able to control it. To her annoyance, it appeared to be one of those annoying 'can't do a thing' dreams. This entire thing obviously meant she'd have to wait to be saved… and what the hell was with the dozen or so Rufuses doing the Macarena. 'Jeez, maybe I shouldn't have had that pizza with mayo and corn or something.' She thought in annoyance.

The woman in green shook her head with a few 'tsks'. "It's always down to talking about clothing with you, isn't it Princess?" The raven-haired girl walked up slowly and poked the girl's chin up with a finger and examined her closely. "You know, I do believe something is missing from your clothing. A typical princess needs to have a crown and nice jewelry." As if on cue, the items appeared on the redhead. "Ah, now you look like a true princess." She was about to lean in and give a slightly blushing Kim a kiss on the cheek when a noise had distracted them both.

Turning their heads, they saw a motorcycle heading their way at fast speeds. The person driving the motorcycle was actually Ron in a suit of armor and a blue crash helmet. 'Ok, I seriously think I need to not eat anymore pizza with that kind of topping.' Kim thought to herself with a slight sigh as she watched a dream version of her friend trying to come to a 'knightly rescue.'

"I'M COMING K.P!!" He shouted as the motorcycle shot up to the scene… and went careening right on by. The two females watched as the vehicle kept on going until it headed right off a cliff. It hung in the middle of the air for a few moments before plunging downwards, and the blonde boy had done an excellent impression of Goofy's falling scream.

"You know, somehow I imagined that going a _**LITTLE**_ saner than it would have. But I guess an oaf will always be an oaf." Shego stated with a shake of her head before turning back towards the redhead. "Now my captive Princess, what should I do with you? I could hold you for ransom, I could make you my slave, I could do a little sadistic torture, or I could do all three." A feral smile came to her face. "Oh, I think a combination of all three would be sweet."

Kim rolled her eyes at all this. "Oh give it a rest, Shego. You know how damsel-in-distress things go. The girl is always saved by some heroic knight or something yadda, yadda, yadda." A gloved finger was then pressed to her lips.

"Ah, but the so-called heroic knight just sped by uncontrollably on a motorcycle and careened off a cliff to who-knows-where." Green eyes filled with mirth. "I think you just ran out of options, Princess."

"Nah, I think not." A different voice stated to the side. Both females whipped their heads around to see Ranma standing just several feet away. His outfit consisted of a princely dark green top and dark black pants. On his feet were a pair of greenish-black high boots, and black gloves adorned his hands. From his shoulders down was an elegant black cape, and his raven-black hair was done in a long pony-tail. In his hands was a sword similar to Shego's, and it glowed a greenish tint as well. "There's still another savior around here."

The small blush on Kim's face returned as she glanced at the pony-tailed pale boy as he heroically stood there. She hadn't felt this at a loss for words since Josh Mankey. 'I doubt even Mankey could have pulled off something like that.' She thought to herself before she shook her head to regain her composure. Since she was stuck here, she thought that she might as well watch how this all played out.

Ranma pointed the sword he was holding right at the raven-haired woman. "Unhand the girl this instant, Shego. Even if you are my ancestor, I shall not sit idly by and watch you torment an innocent girl." Azure eyes looked on in a kind of determination.

"Oh come on Ranma," Shego stated with a fake pout as she brought her face close to the redhead's. "She's such an innocent little flower, and it would be so much fun to have her as a slave to do my bidding. Can't you see how she blushes? It would be so easy to torture her on a mental level." The fake pout became a small chuckle. "I see, so we will have to fight for the fate of the Princess." The scantily clad villain took out her own glowing weapon and faced the boy opposite of her.

As if by some unheard signal, the two leapt at each other in a clash of swords. Each was evenly matched as they parried and dodged. Nobody had seemed to have the upper hand, and it looked to all just be a blur of skill and speed. 'Well, I'll admit that this part is interesting at least.' The redhead thought to herself as she watched to see who would emerge victorious. She knew who she hoped would win, but something in her wondered what the outcome would be if said person didn't win.

Her eyes widened at seeing the winner of the fight -- the loser was skewered through the heart and fell to the ground. Her heart started to give a thump as the figure slowly walked up to her and stopped right in front of her tied up form. A gloved hand cupped her cheek as the winner's head lowered to give a kiss to the redhead. She knew it was coming, and nothing she could do could stop it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim sat up quickly in her futon and blinked several times. She looked around the room until what had happened inside her head had caught up to her, and her cheeks developed an interesting shade of crimson. She had managed to wake up before the kiss even happened, but it had been very close. "Why didn't I just refuse this whole exchange thing? Everything would be so much dang easier."

Grumbling to herself, the teen hero got up and headed out of the room and towards the restroom. She needed to go, and hoped that the contents of the dream would all filter out of her mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about 45 minutes before school started, and Ranma was currently in the Staff Lounge of Furinkan and nursing a cup of her favorite tea. Her head was also slightly lowered as she conversed a little with the teachers who were currently there. Of course the reason for her head lowered was due to a slightly embarrassing topic that had come up that she wished hadn't. "Yeah, you got that right. It's all Masako's fault."

"I still can't believe it." The male PE instructor -- Kojiro was his name, large with a short black hair -- asked with a struggling straight face. To the side of him was the chemistry teacher -- a short woman in her 30's with large thick glasses and already graying hair who's name was Reika -- who was also trying to keep a straight face. "Masako actually did that to you?"

"Yeah, and I couldn't tell her no. She did that damn 'puppy-dog eyes' attack on me. That kind of thing is hard to say no to!" The pale woman growled out as she slammed a fist onto. "Do you have any clue just how embarrassing it is? I thought I was going to damn well die."

Reika scratched the back of her head. "Actually, I do have an idea of how embarrassing it is. I have been a victim of hers before." She waved a hand towards Kojiro. "Kojiro here was a victim once as well. In fact, many people in this school had been victimized by that crazy woman." She finished with a small shake to her head, as tears began to stream down the large man's eyes while he blubbered on about being so innocent before the woman had gotten hold of him.

A shiver ran down the boy turned woman's spine. "Maybe we should all make some kind of group or something. I mean, what if it starts to extend to the students. I don't think it would look good for Furinkan at all." She noticed the looks on her companion's faces. "Oh Kami-sama, you don't mean--"

The male PE teacher sadly nodded his head. "Yes, it already has traveled down to Student level. In fact, it has been at student level for three months. I will tell you one thing though; the students are a brave bunch to go about their lives without even thinking much of it." Reika gave a sage nod with a slight smile.

"Yes, the cosplay club is in full swing with Masako as the head of it. Thankfully, not too many people are members right now, and the blue-haired wonder seems to drive most people off." The chemistry teacher adjusted her glasses. "So how bad did she hit you with the cosplay bomb, Sheila?"

Ranma sat back and gained a slightly haunted look in her green eyes. "It was right after Akane and I got back to the Tendo Dojo after doing a little shopping. The next thing we knew, Masako arrives with a large suitcase full of costumes. I've never seen so many costumes in my life." Well, she had hardly ever seen anything like that while on the road. "Some of it was just… so… frilly. There was even a damn cat-girl outfit in there as well." At the looks on her companions' faces, she gave a solemn nod. "I didn't have a chance. She tried everything on me."

'I was actually having a grand old time laughing my ass off at your expense.' Shego stated with what Ranma thought was a smirk. 'If it were me, I would have just destroyed all the clothing, but considering that this is now you--'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever. What can I say? I have a weakness for that damn puppy-dog pout thing. She's also trying to be friendly… in an over the top and kind of obsessive way, but friendly none-the-less.' It was at that moment in which the door to the Staff Lounge opened and the woman of discussion walked in.

"Good morning everyone." Masako announced cheerfully. When she caught sight of Ranma, a bright smile had appeared on her face. "Look at this Sheila-chan!" She handed something to the pale woman. "They're pictures the middle Tendo sister took of our cosplay session. I had no idea that she even took them, but she did. And I must say that she has fine photography skills."

If possible, the young Saotome paled even further when she opened the envelope and pulled out several images of that torturous time. 'Oh yes, Nabiki and I are going to have a little discussion about this.' Her mind wandered over many of the possible things that would be suitable for the middle Tendo. 'What would be a punishment that would be severe enough, but not _**TOO**_ severe?' As she went about trying to think of something along with Shego's help, the photos were plucked out of her hand and looked at by the other teachers.

"You know what Sheila," one of staff started to say, "you pull off that Sailor Saturn outfit quite well, and it looks like you held that imitation Silence Glaive like a pro." It almost looked like there was some manic grin in the photo or something. Ranma went on to cough into her fist and mention that she wished it were a real Glaive, and that caused a few sweat-drops around the room.

Kojiro took a few of the pictures and began to browse through them until he came to one that caught his eye and caused him to whistle. "That cat-girl outfit sure does make you look sexy. I actually wish I could have been there to see it. I do wonder if you purr--" The large man had suddenly found himself facing the business end of an _**ACTUAL**_ glaive made out of green energy. He gave a gulp and a nod as he put the photo down. "I-- I'll be good."

Masako pulled out another picture. "I'm actually more partial to the Rose Bride outfit." The woman stated as she passed the image around. "I think it shows a kind of hidden elegance under that violent, destructive, anti-social, and slightly boyish personality of hers that we've gotten to know." She received a cold glare from the raven-haired woman and just shrugged it off with a smile. "Come on Sheila-chan, you have to lighten-up a little. I noticed those little quirks you have since the first day, and I've made it my duty to get you to open up and be friendlier." The blue-haired woman put a fist to her chest with a look of determination on her face.

'You know, maybe I should have just allowed you to come here as a student.' Shego mentioned. She was starting to feel that it was all one big mistake. At least as a student there wouldn't be any insanity like this, right?

'You realize that it's too late now, don't you?' Ranma grumbled out as she continued drinking her tea. 'Well, at least this stuff seems to have a calming effect.' The best thing she could do at the moment would be to just ignore the photo show. 'It would be so great if I could burn those blasted images.' Deciding it would be a good idea to get out of the room right then and there, the boy turned woman got up out of her seat and made her way out of the lounge and into the hallway.

It was no sooner than she had stepped out of the room when she caught sight of a certain middle Tendo walking around the halls. Hiding her emotions carefully, Ranma made her way towards the currently younger girl. The only sound from her was heels on flooring as she had caught up with Nabiki. "So I heard about the little impromptu photo shoot during the cosplay fiasco, and I have also seen the pictures." The look she received was a slight smirk with eyes twinkling at the whole ordeal.

"I didn't think either of you wanted to have such a memorable occasion go to waste." The short-haired girl provided with some amusement. "Masako-san was willing to pay a nice amount for photos of that quality, and I will also admit that you did look quite good in most of them. There's no real harm, and it was just a bunch of mindless fun. You should be happy that you can cosplay so well, right?" Her expression fell when the look she was receiving turned into one of cold calculation.

"I'll admit that I do have some skill for it, but none-the-less, it was quite embarrassing for me." Ranma's face twisted into a frown. "Especially when a certain person noticed the cat-girl costume and said it was sexy, and had the nerve to ask if I purred." A pale finger was then placed to her lips as an unkind smile appeared. "For the little stunt you pulled, I think we might need to think up a suitable punishment. I'm not sure what it would be right now, but I will get back to you on it later on, Nabiki-chan." A small wink ended the conversation as the older woman begun walking off with thoughts of payback. This left the Ice Queen of Furinkan to sweat at the thought of what the boy turned slightly sadistic woman would have in mind.

'That'll probably make her stew for a while.' The aquatransexual thought with a slight chuckle as she moved down the hall. Her green eyes then caught something else. "Ah, good morning Possible-san, Stoppable-kun, and little naked mole rat." She announced with a bright smile as she put her arms around the two teens shoulders. She noticed the slight blush that had appeared on the redhead's face and figured it was due to events of the weekend. "So, are you ready for another fine day of school?"

"Cut the act, Shego." Kim whispered to the older woman who was trying to put on a fake front. The facade ended and the raven-haired woman let go and brought forth a look of cold thought.

"I will warn you right now of something Kimmie. Never trust an Amazon. They have ways of twisting things around to suit their needs. This goes especially true for a certain purple-haired bimbo." The younger girl's eyes widened at the fact that her arch-nemesis seemed to know about it. "Now, I'm not exactly sure of her personality, but I know she wouldn't hesitate to kill. If you actually plan on helping her in her fight against me, I will be forced to show you a little more pain."

"She told me she was over trying to kill you, and that all she wanted to do was just defeat you. Well, it sounded more like she was out to try and humiliate you." Really, actually humiliating this woman would be a little fun. It would finally take her down a few more pegs. It was then that she felt a strong grip on her wrist, and the green eyes she was looking into became cold.

"If you really want to go through and trust that Amazon, then go right ahead and be my guest. I will gladly put you in your place along with her, and then we'll see if you can figure out who's in the wrong here." Letting go of the girl, she then turned her attention to the blonde boy who had become slightly nervous at the sudden attention. "Oh yes, and I informed Ranma about the little conversations I heard you two have about having him train you."

This caused the boy to blink and look at her curiously. When did she hear that conversation? "So-- ah-- what did he say?"

"Like he already said, you seem to have the potential inside of you. He would be happy to help you with it, but don't expect it to be all that easy of a thing." A slight frown appeared on the teen sidekick's face. "He said you would become no stranger to pain, sweat, fatigue, and numerous other things." This caused Ron to pale and wonder if it would be such a good thing. "Of course, unless you want to remain a clumsy little boy whose abilities only come and go in random bouts." With that, the teacher's assistant walked away leaving a certain blonde boy deep in thought.

"You know, Ranma and Shego are too much alike in personality for comfort." He stated with a shake of his head as Rufus nodded in his pocket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

People walking around the area of Furinkan High watched in curiosity as a teenaged boy with short black hair and tiger-striped bandana walked around with his nose pressed against a map in hopes that he would finally find the place he had been looking for. Hokkaido, Kyushu, Honshu… it didn't matter where he had to travel until he reached where he needed to be. It would be nice if he didn't have this stupid lack of a directional sense though.

At least he knew he wasn't alone with directional problems. That young girl with dark purple hair seemed to have a hard time with finding her way around as well, and she even disappeared from view almost instantly when he looked the other way. If he remembered correctly, she said her name was Isumi. This actually went on to make the Lost Boy wonder if there were more people in the world besides his family with terrible direction issues. The very thought that there might be made him feel a little better about his problem, but not by much.

Ah well, it was time to get back to his current issue at hand. Looking around, he couldn't seem to figure out where he was, and so he did the next best thing. He grabbed a student by the collar and asked to know where Furinkan High was. To his slight embarrassment, it was right behind him. He didn't really care though and became happy before looking back at the boy. "Where's Ranma Saotome?"

The other boy seemed to get a little confused for a second. "Saotome?" There wasn't a student around here or anything named Saotome. It was then that something occurred to him. "I'm sorry man, but Ranma Saotome doesn't go to this school." There was a look of annoyance and depression in the lost boy's eyes, and the student went on quickly. "Bu-- but Akane Tendo would know where he's at."

"Tell me who this Akane Tendo is." Ryoga demanded fiercely. He would not allow Ranma to slip through his fingers now that he knew someone who could take him to the guy. He followed the point of his captive and spotted a cute girl with long blue-ish/black hair walking along with the pale woman he conversed with not too long ago. Turning back to the captive, he gave his thanks and let him go. Watching where his target was, he began to walk towards his destination.

"I'm sure glad I don't have any homework." Ranma teased as she walked next to Akane. "Then again, when I do fully get my job, I'll have to take papers home and grade them." The pale woman added with a slight grumble before something else occurred to her. "Hey, that means I'll be able to know your grades on your papers before you do. That means I'll get to know how good you do." The annoying smirk that was on her face caused the young Tendo to give a slight glare.

"You do realize how much of a jerk you can be at times, don't you _**Sheila**_?" The name was used because of the fact that they were currently in a slightly crowded area, and it wouldn't be good for anybody to make a connection. "I just hope you don't intend to use it all to your advantage and be a jerk to other people."

The pale woman got a sage look as she continued walking with her arms crossed. "A proper teacher would never do a thing like that. To teach is but a job position held by those who are willing to take education seriously." There was a nod to her head after she said that. This all caused Akane to roll her eyes and elbow the older woman in the arm a little. "Alright, you don't have to worry about me doing anything like that. The grading results are a thing of privacy, and these lips won't tell someone another's score, nor will I 'be a jerk' about it."

"Excuse me," A voice announced that caused them to turn forward, "I was wondering if you could tell me where Ranma Saotome might be?" Ranma gave a hidden smile when she saw that Ryoga had arrived.

'Well, it looks like you are going to have your fight earlier than you expected.' Shego commented with a non-existent smirk. 'So how are you going to go out and handle this?'

'Oh, I have an idea in mind.' The pale woman answered as she glanced towards the short-haired boy. "I know where the person you are looking for is, and I'll go inform him that you are here. Stay right here with Tendo-san and don't move. I'll be right back." With that, the teacher's assistant sprinted off out of the school grounds. This left everyone standing around to wonder just what was going on.

It wasn't too long before the braid-haired boy had appeared via jumping over the wall. As soon as this had happened, the fanged lost boy had taken his umbrella and pointed it towards the aquatransexual. "I have finally tracked you down, you coward!" The proclamation caused everyone there to mumble about cowards and all. "I have just one question that I want you to answer, Ranma. Why did you run out on our man-to-man fight a few years ago?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head with a lazy expression on his face as what Ryoga had said ran around via the mouths of the students. "Actually Ryoga, I waited for three whole days until I had to leave. It was three whole days to wait for you to get to the vacant lot that was just 500 yards away and behind your home."

A growl escaped the fanged boy. "And when I got there on the fourth day, I found that you ran away like a coward!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow at the comment. "No, I'm pretty sure a coward wouldn't have waited for three days for a guy with hardly any sense of direction. In fact, a smart person would have given up on the first day since it seemed like _**YOU**_ were the one who chickened out." A smirk came to the braid-haired boy's face.

"I did _**NOT**_ chicken out on our chall--"

"You weren't there on the first day you issued a challenge, and I even had the nerve to wait two extra days. You can't blame a guy for not sticking around another day for someone who didn't even show up when he was supposed to." It all made complete sense. "So the way I see it, you forfeited the match due to your direction sense. If you were smart, you would have taken it into account."

With that said, everyone on the school grounds began to talk about how that was all completely true, and how the boy's sense of direction really was that bad. This all caused Ryoga to see red as he pulled his fist back and punched the ground. "Shut up!" The punch caused the ground to crack and web out in a few directions. This action caused Ranma to raise an eyebrow at the strength behind that punch. He then watched as the lost boy took his umbrella and charged for the braid-haired boy.

'I haven't perfected it yet, but I might as well try it.' The young Saotome thought as he waited for his opponent to get nearly on top of him. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" He shouted as he charged his fists forward at a blur and began to pummel the other boy with a series of punches almost faster than the eye could see. This action had the effect of causing the lost boy to bend over in pain. "Next time you want to fight, issue a proper challenge and think about your rotten sense of direction." With a final punch, the lost boy was rocketed off into the distance. 'I still need some practice with that.' He thought with a small frown as he left the school grounds.

'I don't know, I think it's quite effective as it is.' Shego commented from the back of the braid-haired boy's mind. 'It's not like you really need to try and get it to super-sonic speed or anything.'

'It's not that. At the way it currently is, I can feel a kind of strain on my arms with the speed. This is why I need just a little bit more practice until I don't need to worry about harming my arms.' At least he knew he was almost finished with learning the technique. He could then go to work trying to figure out the Hidden Weapons and Splitting Cat Hairs techniques. 'Oh yeah, and I also need to work on getting rid of the damn Neko-ken fear.'

'Cheriko sends her regards in hoping you can overcome it.' The figment stated with smirk. This caused the young Saotome to shiver. 'Well, at least you're getting used to kittens. You still freeze up, but you don't shiver as badly.'

As the mental conversation was going on, Ranma never noticed a wrinkled and diminutive figure watching him walk down the path. 'Hmm, so he's the one who takes Shego's form then. It also seems as if he's trying to learn a few of our techniques.' A cackle escaped the figure as it bounded off. 'I'll have to confront the child soon and see how good he really is.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Ranma arrived back at the Tendos, he spotted Kasumi and an idea on how to get back at Nabiki formed in his head. It was even made more enjoyable with the middle Tendo standing next to the older one. Hiding the small smile he had on his face, he walked up to the soon-to-be co-conspirator. "Say Kasumi, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help me with a little plan I have."

The pony-tailed girl turned her attention to her friend and wondered what it could be. "What plan do you have in mind, Ranma-kun?" She also noticed the slight look on her sister's face that confused her.

"Before I say it, I'd like to ask your _**DEAR**_ sister a question." Azure eyes looked into dark eyes. "Nabiki-_**chan**_, did you only make one copy of those photos and give them to Masako?" He could tell the girl was starting to sweat, and it was quite enjoyable.

Nabiki attempted to keep her composure under control though. "Well, I didn't think you would really mind all that much. It was only harmless fun, and I made a little spending money in the process. You can't blame a girl for taking advantage of the situation, can you?" The person in front of her seemed to do just that a few times.

"I suppose you're right about that." Ranma answered back, much to the delight of the short-haired Tendo. "But," the delight fell into nervousness, "you decided to do this little thing to me, and I don't appreciate it in the slightest." Turning his head towards the eldest Tendo daughter, he gave a bright smile. "So Kasumi-chan, would you like to help me in determining the most suitable punishment for the girl? I know that as sisters, you would know quite a bit about her hopes, fears, and everything."

The Ice Queen of Furinkan High had to stop herself from scoffing at that. There was no way her dear sweet sister -- no matter how tricky she had become lately -- would even think of doing a thing like that to family. "Oh my," here comes the lovely decline, "I would love to, Ranma-kun." Yes, it was so swe-- WHAT?! "I would be more than happy to help you have a little fun in your 'game'." The last word was said with a wink.

"Ka-- Ka-- Kasumi, how could you even think of selling out your poor and innocent sister to a crazed lunatic who has not-so-good plans for little old me?" Just how far did Ranma's corruption of the once loyal and could-do-no-wrong Kasumi go? This change couldn't have just happened overnight during the evening outing they both had a while back, could it?

"Well sis, I think it's time that one shows just what the consequences for actions such as that could be." The soft-spoken Tendo stated. "Imagine if you were to do the same thing out there in real life. I imagine you could anger the wrong people, and then they would be after your head or something. Maybe they'd even do something worse to you. No matter what, you _**ARE **_a young girl, Nabiki." This caused the younger girl to open and close her mouth like a fish trying to breath. "So let's look at this all as a learning experience. I'm sure whatever punishment comes about, it won't be _**TOO**_ bad." With that, the older girl and braid-haired boy walked away while discussing the best method.

"I'm dooooooomed." The mercenary whined out a she dropped her head and proceeded to walk off. It was then that she noticed her younger sister and a laugh that threatened to make its way out. "Oh yeah, laugh it up Akane. Just make sure you play it safe around here from now on. There's no telling what they could do to you."

The tomboyish girl stifled her amusement before responding. "Oh, I already know what could happen to me. Ranma's made that perfectly clear a few times. I just can't believe the great Nabiki Tendo has finally met her maker. So, how's it feel, sis?" The guest in this house may have been slightly freakish, but at least there wasn't not a lack of amusement around here.

"It feels like I'm awaiting the end of the world." She prided herself on learning about people's inner secrets, and she always kept her's hidden. Now the girl she confided in so many times might actually tell some of those secrets. "Oh yes, I am so doomed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about an hour later when Kim and Ron arrived at the Tendo Dojo to inquire about the blonde boy getting trained by Ranma. Said blonde boy still wasn't too sure about doing this. "You know, from Shego's description of what Ranma said, I think I might be in over my head." Rufus climbed up on his shoulder and gave him a pat on the head in confidence.

"I don't think he'll be that brutal. He knows that you have issues with controlling your bouts of skill, so I doubt he'd push you too hard." Then again, this was a descendant of Shego's they were talking about. There was no telling what the boy would be like if he was closer to any one of the other members of Team Go. 'Hey, I wonder what they're doing right now.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, China appears to be a complete bust in looking for Shego." Hego stated in slight annoyance as he looked around. "So, now we need to decide where to go next."

"Oh, oh, we know where." The young twins both stated as they waved their arms around. "Why don't we check out--" The one on the right started to say.

"Japan?" The one on the left finished. "It would probably be the most logical place for her to be." It did seem like a lot of people traveled to that country, and there were a lot more interesting sights to see.

Mego put a hand to his chin for a second. "I would have said Taiwan, but what they said does make a lot of sense. It would be quite an obvious place."

"It would be too obvious." The brother in blue stated with a wave of his hand. "We got to learn to think outside the box. I would have to say that Indonesia would be the place to continue looking." The least obvious place was always the best place to look first.

"Japan!" The two brothers in red yelled out in unison.

"Taiwan!" The one in purple growled out. Why couldn't they listen to him for once.

"No, no, no. It's got to be Indonesia." Hego stated with a frown.

"Um," the young Amazon traveling with them started, "Why not just have each of you go their own way?" These people were amusing, but it could be so childish sometimes. This could also be a chance for her Airen and her to be alone. "You could cover more ground that way, and if you don't find anything, meet up with each other again." She was also wondering if their sister would even _**WANT**_ to be with them. They did mention that she was the glue that held the team together, but that was before she turned evil. Just how aggravating was it?

"Good idea Jasmine!" The larger brother announced with a grin. Why didn't he think of that? "Alright, let's all spread out!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you did decide to come after-all." Ranma stated with his arms crossed as he stood on the wooden floor of the training hall. Across from him, Ron was standing in a white gi and looking slightly unsure. To the side of the dojo near the wall were Kim, Rufus, and Akane. Upon seeing the young Saotome, a small blush had formed on the redhead's face. Luckily for her, nobody had seen it. "It's like I had Sheila say to you, this won't be easy." The braid-haired boy got into a ready stance. "Now, I want to see how good you can block and dodge."

The male half of Team Possible didn't have time to say anything before his opponent managed to get right in front of him in a matter of seconds and toss a quick punch. Luckily for him, the punch stopped just inches from his face. "You expect me to dodge or block _**THAT**_? I couldn't even see you!" He didn't think that he had ever seen anyone move so fast. Well, except for those Killer Bebes and when Kim had those speed shoes on. However this seemed to be pure speed.

Ranma retracted the fist and stepped back a few feet. "Never take your eyes off an opponent. Being able to see what the other person is going to do is a matter of importance. When you can manage that, you'll be one step closer to being an actual martial artist and be able to use your skill nearly 24/7." With an unannounced motion, the young Saotome charged forth to send a punch aimed for the blonde boy's head. To his slight surprise, the boy seemed to subconsciously bend backwards to dodge. "Not bad at all. Is this the 'come and go' thing you were talking about?"

"I guess it might be. I mean, it comes at random like I said, and I never know when." With wide eyes, Ron dodged a kick aimed for his chest and blocked another punch for his head. He proceeded to do a roundhouse kick of his own that forced the raven-haired boy to dodge. The normally slightly clumsy boy proceeded to get into a ready stance of his own.

A smile found its way onto the aquatransexual's face as this happened. "I think this just might be getting interesting." He then proceeded to get into another stance. "We're going to do this until you don't have to worry about 'losing it'." With that said, Ranma rushed forward and leapt over the blond boy. Landing behind his opponent, the raven-haired boy sent a quick kick that knocked the Tai Shing Pek Kwar user to the ground. He ignored the small shout from Kim and shook his head. "That was kind of sloppy."

The downed fighter pushed himself up by his hands and sent a look towards the taller boy. "Wasn't that a little on the sneak attack side?" How could someone defend with a direct back attack like that?

"I'm sure you've faced battles before where the opponent tried to get you from behind. Do you honestly think a villain will wait for you to fully turn around?" There was a slight contemplative look. "Maybe some will, but more often then not you have to be quick on your feet. I may be teaching you martial arts, but I'm also pummeling a little sense into you regarding things you might face." Wasting no time, Ranma charged towards the boy to continue their training.

"Ranma," the voice of Kasumi announced from the entrance, thus stopping the training. "It looks like you got a challenge letter from someone named Ryoga Hibiki." She handed the braid-haired boy the letter who looked at it right away.

"We saw that confrontation earlier." Kim stated as she looked towards the young Saotome. "What could you ever have done to make him so angry and all?" She didn't think that she'd ever seen someone so agitated before. Whatever the pale boy did, it must have been bad.

The aquatransexual began to explain about the whole first meeting with Ryoga during the lunch period at an all boys' middle school, and how he always managed to get to the bread before the lost boy. This earned him quite a few looks from the assembled people as he scratched the back of his head. "You know, I wonder just what in the hell I was thinking back then."

'It was his loss for not getting the bread before you.' Shego commented with a non-existent shrug. 'You know, anger management would be a good thing for him right now. That is assuming he'd be able to find the place.'

'It can't be just for bread though. That doesn't make any sense.' He then read the challenge date that was wrote down. "Because of his lack of direction sense, I think I won't be seeing him for another week." He received a few curious looks. "The guy could probably find his way from Shikoku to Hokkaido and back in a whole day while being lost. He lacks the ability to _**FOLLOW**_ directions. He can ask until he turns blue, but something always mixes him up." He wondered if this quirk had ever been looked at by scientists. Who knows, maybe they could develop a medicine for that kind of problem. Shrugging the thought out of his mind, he turned back to Ron. "So, are you ready for more training."

"Oh man…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monkey Fist slightly wondered how he got talked into this whole thing. He was a monkey master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, a leader of a group of monkey ninja, and a villain on the lookout for ancient monkey artifacts of power so he could rule. It was so simple of a thing, but here he was participating in a hula dance with some of his monkey ninja, a large land whale or something, a little Hawaiian girl, a blue mutated rabbit thingie, a skinny one-eyed something, and some tanned loony Japanese guy with a mini palm tree and a love of the ukulele. All this was going on while two of his monkey ninja were enjoying birthday cake over at a table while people sang to them.

"You're good at hula dancing, monkey guy." The young Hawaiian girl commented with a smile. The mutated rabbit thingie said something he couldn't understand and gave a nod. He knew it wasn't just a slightly cute creature. The dang thing lifted a car with its own hands in a strange fight with the land whale over some small creature with weird powers.

"Da cute wahine be right 'bout dat one." The tanned man stated as he continued to strum his ukulele. "Ah how I be missin' me school after me three year absence from da keiki. I wonder how dey be doin' wit'out their Big Kahuna ta guide them."

Lilo and Stitch both glanced at each other before they looked up at the weird guy. "Ohana?" The blue creature asked towards the large guy. If he was the principal of his school, then the students and staff should be considered family in a way.

"Stitch is right, Mr. Kuno." The little girl stated with a nod at what her friend said. The guy was an interesting person to have in Hawaii -- even though a few people around thought he was kind of a freak for some reason. "If you miss your school, why not return? I'm sure Hawaii has given you some good experiences to share with everyone."

Principal Kuno's face brightened considerably. "Da cute wahine be right about dat. Da keiki and everyone must be dyin' ta see da Big Kahuna again!" He stopped in his dancing to jump down off the stage in joy. "I'll be finishin' da week here before I head back to me school!" He then proceeded to run off.

'Finally,' Monkey Fist thought to himself, 'it's about time that butcher of the English language left. I was about ready to strangle him.' He did feel slightly sorry for whoever he was the principal of though. 'As soon as this week is up, I, too, shall be headed for Japan.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week seemed to go by quickly for all but three people. Kim and Ron weren't having a quick and easy week due to obvious reasons. The blonde's was due to training with a certain braid-haired martial artist who didn't know the meaning of the word 'light and easy'. The Saotome had mentioned that he was actually going easy on him, and that he wouldn't do the insane things his own father had done. That thought made the male half of Team Possible feel a little better though. It was also good that he only lost his pants once that week.

The redhead's trouble was mostly due to the fact that she had her own training going on over at the opening soon Nekohanten. The elderly matriarch Cologne truly wasn't a push-over. While the training for her wasn't as tough as Ron's was, the woman still intended to put her to the test. There was something about wanting to see an all out fight between her and Shego.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**(First day of Kim's training)**_

"Shampoo is so glad that Kim decided to train with great-grandmother." The purple-haired Amazon announced with a small hug towards the redhead. "We now able to really put that evil woman in her place!"

That was something that caused the teen heroine to wonder. "Shampoo, you don't really intend to kill Shego, do you? I can understand how you may not like the woman, but are you going to go through with trying to kill her?" If she really was, then Kim wouldn't help her with it.

Shampoo shook her head. "Great-grandmother forbid Shampoo from killing evil woman now. Since there is law in Amazon book that talk about person showing bravery and ruthlessness against Amazon trying to kill her. The person is then offered a position of ally, although great-grandmother doubts Shego would want that. Even though Shampoo can no longer kill her, there is nothing stated against beating up and humiliating." There was a feral grin on the warrior's face as she said that. 'Oh yes, I do plan on humiliating her. Perhaps make her a slave or something. There's no rule against that.'

The look on the Joketsuzoku girl's face slightly un-nerved Kim, but she put it out of her mind as Cologne made her appearance. "Good evening to you, young Kim Possible." She greeted with a smile. "I do hope you are ready for your training so you can keep up with your rival."

The high-schooler gave a bow to the elderly woman. "Yes I am ready, Elder Cologne."

"Good, because Shego is already training herself in the Amazon techniques I'm going to show you." At this, Shampoo made a gasp. Trying to learn Amazon techniques without permission from the Amazons was considered a crime. "That Ranma boy also has basic understanding of the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken as well."

"You mean that quick-punch skill?" Kim asked with a sudden interest. She was only able to see a few of the punches that the boy did, but knew that there must have been at least 200 punches in about a second. That ability would be quite useful if she was up against people who wouldn't go down in a single hit.

Cologne gave a nod at this. "Now, I'll be perfectly blunt about this. The reason I want to train you is to see you take on Shego. You have some great skill, and I want to see you two fight all out. That can't happen if you are at a severe disadvantage. Just consider this an old woman's desire to see some amusement." They all heard a grunt of amusement in the other room. "Get back to getting things ready, Mousse!"

'Well, at least she's perfectly honest in her reason.' The redhead thought with a sweat-drop. 'It shouldn't be all that hard to learn whatever it is the elder wishes to teach me.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course, she didn't anticipate having to stick her hand into an open fire and pull out chestnuts quick enough so her hand didn't get burnt. It was a good thing Cologne had some healing ointment on hand, because she doubted she would last long otherwise. She was known for her ability to learn things on the fly, but this technique right here would take a lot of time to master. However, the thought of being behind her arch-nemesis was what fueled her desire to try.

The third and last person whose week seemed to crawl by at a slow pace was Nabiki's. She knew her punishment would be coming at any minute, but she had no clue when. The damn Saotome was good at this mental torture crap. All the middle Tendo knew was that Kasumi and he were spending time in the older Tendo sister's room and talking over things that she wished she could hear. She tried to get Akane to barge into the room, but the youngest girl had mentioned that she was threatened with severe training if she did that. It was obvious that the dark-haired Tendo did not want any part in that.

The worst of it all came when '_**Sheila**_' had also started to converse with Masako. Somehow she must have gotten the PE teacher involved. The two would talk for a few moments before laughing about something, and the devious looks that were sent her way were not something that made her feel good. Just what did these psychotic people have planned for her? Beyond anything else, she hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was during lunch time on Friday in which Nabiki was pulled aside by both '_**Sheila'**_ and Masako. "Come with us, Nabiki. We have a few things to discuss about your punishment." Ranma stated with a feral grin as the two older women began to pull the younger with them. This caused a slight interest amongst the student population. Many people were wondering why the Ice Queen was being dragged away, and why she had a slightly panicked look on her face. Many thought that maybe it had something to do with the photos of the teacher's aid in cosplay that began circulating earlier in the week.

"Where are you two taking me?" The middle Tendo asked while she attempted to stay in control of her outside appearance. It wouldn't be good for people to see her being panicked. It would ruin her image that she had tried to work up over the years.

"Why, the punishment Sheila-chan cooked up for you, Tendo-san." Masako stated cheerfully. "Of course I didn't think it was something she should do, but I changed my mind after she informed me of how embarrassing the whole thing was, and of how you circulated pictures around the whole school. That wasn't a good thing to do, Tendo-san." There was a slight manic glint in the blue-haired woman's eyes.

"Come on, can't we all just forget about it? It was only a bit of harmless fun." The pleading of the brown-haired girl seemed to fall on deaf ears as she was dragged through the school and into a room. She was then let go and noticed that there were a few other people in the room. She was trying to figure out what was going on when her mind caught up to her. "Wa-- wait, it is currently Friday afternoon, right?" At the nods around her, she began to feel a little disturbed. "That means that--"

She was interrupted by a smiling Ranma. "It means that you're going to be starring in the Cosplay Club's little fashion show. Isn't it grand, Nabiki-chan?" Her green eyes watched as the normally calm and collected girl had begun to sweat. "You should be honored to be taking part in this. Masako wanted me to be a part of it, but I had to give up my spot to you."

"You are going to pay for this." Nabiki growled out before looking at the costumes. "Fine, I'll do it." She walked over to the collections of costumes and began to look thought them. "I think I like this Integra Hellsing outfit here."

"It's not that simple, Tendo-san." The PE teacher stated as she walked up and took the costume. "The outfits that you will be wearing have already been assigned for you. They were even specially made to fit you. I believe we should be thanking your older sister for providing Sheila-chan with that information." There was a glare sent towards a certain pale woman, but the woman merely smiled. "And these, shall be your outfits. You have three outfits to model, and they tell you the character's name on the paper by them. You will also have to _**ACT**_ the part of each one."

With a small grumble, the mercenary walked over to the costumes and took a look at the names of each one. Her face had then begun to pale with each one. "You have _**GOT**_ to be kidding me! Do you realize what this will do to my reputation?!" It would be utterly ruined, and she'd have to probably start from scratch again.

"You should have thought about that before you took and distributed all those pictures of me, Nabiki-chan. As Kasumi said earlier in the week, think of it as a learning experience for life." Both Ranma and Shego were taking an almost un-natural joy in doing this. She should have felt bad, but she didn't. "And remember, you _**HAVE **_to be in character for each."

"I despise you greatly, _**SHEILA**_." She knew that if she used the woman's real name, it would probably get worse from here.

"I'm so glad."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The auditorium was full to the brim with students as they waited for the show to start. Many people wondered why they had to be here and watch people march around in silly costumes. Then again, it _**DID**_ get them out of class. This meant it wasn't a total loss, and they would just have to put up with silly costumes. It also provided them with a few chuckles at the idea of people having to act out the personalities as well. The teachers acted as if there was going to be something especially humorous about this show, and curiosity reigned supreme.

After several minutes of waiting, the curtain opened and the show started. The first person out was a person dressed in a Nabeshin outfit. He even pulled out a few random objects out of the fake wig before turning around and leaving. The next person was dressed as Mew-Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Next up was a Princess Peach cosplay with someone dressed in an amusing Bowser outfit. Another person even dressed as Mario and chased the one in the Bowser outfit away.

The biggest shock of all had actually come with the next announcement. "And the next person to model her first of three outfits for today is Furinkan High's own Nabiki Tendo." The uproar after the announcement was huge. "Nabiki Tendo's first outfit will be the classic Strawberry Shortcake." As if on cue, the middle Tendo daughter walked out on stage with the big puffy hat, frilly dress, striped stockings, red paint circles on her cheeks, and brown shoes.

It took all of her resolve not to let one tear fall out of her eye as she went on to act like a complete child and listened to everyone laugh. 'You all suck greatly.' She thought to herself as she finished and turned around to head for the backstage. The laughing and calling for her went on until she went out of sight. There was still quite a bit of laughing and talking, but it died down a little.

It was a few moments later when Nabiki was announced to come out again. This time she was supposed to be dressed as Mihoshi from the series Tenchi Muyo. Walking onto the stage, it was shown that her outfit consisted of a blonde Mihoshi wig, pink tank-top, and beige pants. As she stopped in the middle of a stage, she gave a great big sigh before throwing her arm into the air. "Hiiiii everyone!!" She shouted in as much of a ditzy and bubbly voice as she could. "Isn't it just a gorgeous day today?" This caused everyone to laugh uncontrollably. "Well, I have to get going now, bai bai!" Turning around, she began to walk off and let loose another breath before she put her foot in font of her other and fell forward on her face. 'Oh yes, someone is really going to pay after this.'

It proved almost too much for the crowd as they hooted and hollered. They knew Nabiki would try and get them back, but this opportunity was a once-in-a-lifetime thing. They sincerely wondered if they next outfit would top this. Their answer came in a few moments when Nabiki came out for her last time. This time she was dressed as an adult human-hybrid Ryo-ohki. She wore a brown bodysuit that went from her neck to her feet, on her head was a silver and brown wig, fake pointed ears were put over her regular ones, and her skin had been painted brown. The bodysuit even had a small furry texture to it.

All Nabiki could do for this outfit was 'myah' and eat a couple carrots while on her knees. If one would look close, they would be able to see small spheres of tears at the corner of her eyes. 'If I make it out of this without dying of embarrassment, I promise I will never get on Ranma's bad side again.' She thought to herself as she continued to 'myah' for the crowed for a few more moments until her time was up and she could leave from the stage.

"So, how did you like cosplaying, Tendo-san?" Masako asked as she wrapped an arm around the currently still Ryo-ohkied middle Tendo. "You are welcome to join this club at anytime you like. You are a complete natural at it." It wasn't a lie either. The girl seemed to be able to act quite well.

The older woman received a half-lidded stare from the younger girl. "No thank you. I've had enough humiliation to last a life-time." She was about to remove everything when Ranma appeared behind her.

"Don't remove it yet, Nabiki." The boy turned woman stated with a feral grin. "I want you to wear this for the rest of the school day, head home, and THEN take it off." She received a look that asked her if she was crazy. "Oh no, I'm not crazy. This is just to ensure that you know what could happen if you ever try to cross me again." The pale aquatransexual then tilted her head. "You know, you do make a cute Ryo-ohki."

"Oh, I _**REALLY**_ hate you now."

"You have no idea how good that makes me feel." Ranma answered back with a bright smile as she started walking off. "I do hope you enjoy the rest of your school day." As she walked off, she caught the sight of a certain diminutive ninja running around backstage with what looked like a spy camera in his small hands. 'Oh, this is going to turn out even sweeter.' The raven-haired woman thought as she knew just what this meant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of Furinkan High, a figure was moving around on the grassy field. "At last, I think I've finally found my way back. Ranma Saotome, our duel shall continue!" Ryoga Hibiki shouted as he commenced his waiting for his arch-rival to arrive. His enemy had probably enrolled in the school this week, and he'd wait until school was up.

"Damn I hate waiting."

xxA.N.xx

Yay, chapter finished. I just couldn't resist in punishing Nabiki for doing that..

_**Next up:**_ The duel with Ryoga, a nightly visit, and Monkey Fist appears.


	10. Ballad of the Lost and Pigheaded

Take the Green and Go

Ranma and any other series used in this fanfic are owned by their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Thanks to CyberSkaarj and the people of Fukufics.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

//Chinese//

/Signs/

Chapter 10

Nabiki thought the worst of it was over as she sat in her desk and waited for the end of the day. Sitting there dressed as a damn humanoid Ryo-ohki was possibly the most embarrassing thing she had had to go through in her entire life. It took all she had to ignore the humorous jokes and stares that were sent her way many times after the show. She was able to build up a wall against it… or so she had thought. In all of her experience at figuring things out, she had slipped up greatly on one small thing. The little worm Gosunkugi had actually had his camera on hand and had taken pictures during the show, and apparently he had use of the photography club and was able to develop several sets of the photos.

Then the little bastard of a ninja that the Kuno's employed had learned of the plan before hand and had informed the kendoist about it. The boy then proceeded to order Sasuke to take as many pictures as he could so that the deranged boy could rub it all in the middle Tendo's face. Somehow the thought of a humiliated Nabiki Tendo was worth more than all of the photos that she had taken of Akane combined. How the damn ninja got so close to her while she was on stage and in the back was beyond her. With this event, her whole Ice Queen persona had been utterly melted and destroyed. Perhaps it would be good to pursue something else in its place if she couldn't salvage it. 'Damn you Ranma.' The worst thing was that she couldn't do a thing without worrying what the aquatransexual would do next. The damn Saotome not only had his own personality, but if what he said several times was correct, he had another voice talking to him and giving him pointers in the back of his head. How could one compete with that?

She had become fully relieved when the school day was finally over. There was apparently going to be a fight between Ranma and that Ryoga boy. She heard several people mention a boy with a bandana sitting outside the school on the field, and that was a likely idea of what would be happening. Sadly, she couldn't bring herself to stand around and watch everything with the way she was dressed. She would get the details of what happened from either Akane or _**HIM**_ when they got back to the dojo later on. She needed to hurry and get out of here.

As Nabiki made her way out of Furinkan High, several people made whistles, cat-calls, and several other forms of embarrassing noises as she walked past. The brown-haired girl wouldn't allow it all to get to her and put on an emotionless mask as she walked out of the building and made her way out of the gates. Her destination was her house, and then she would take off this outfit and possibly burn it. There would be no way that she would wear it ever again.

Of course, the walk home dressed the way she was wouldn't have been natural if it there weren't people who would stop and stare at her as she walked past. 'Oh yes, maybe I should go and let off some steam on Akane's practice dummies or something. I may not be a martial artist, but I sure as hell need something to vent on.' It has been a long time since she had actually punched something, and maybe this was a good time to do it.

The middle Tendo's mood brightened considerably when she finally managed to get back to her house with her sanity intact. Walking through the gates, she proceeded down the walk until she came to the door and opened it. "I'm home!" She shouted with a slight smile. She was finally out of the worst of humiliation.

"Welcome home, Nabiki-chan." Kasumi called as she looked around the corner and attempted to stifle a giggle from seeing her younger sister's current outfit. "I didn't think that would be one of the outfits used, but it does look cute on you, Nabiki-chan." Now she knew just what Ranma's sense of humor was like.

Nabiki sent a small glare towards her older sister, but it softened a second later. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now I just need to go and take this stupid thing off." She commented as she proceeded to remove the wig, but the homemaker of the Tendo Dojo had stopped her in her motion.

"Don't take it off yet, Nabiki-chan." Kasumi received a blank stare. "Ranma-kun called and told me to tell you to keep it on until he, or she at the moment of the call, got back after the challenge." The long-haired older girl noticed the dropped jaw of her Ryo-ohkied sister. "Oh, I think father needs to see how cute you look. Let's go, Nabiki-chan." Grabbing the younger girl by the hand, she proceeded to pull her towards the common room. "Father, Nabiki-chan wants to show you the costume Ranma-kun chose for her to wear for the small cosplay show at school!"

Soun glanced up from the shogi game he was playing with Genma and nearly busted a gut. "Oh my po-- poor daughter! To be -- ha-ha -- forced into such an outfit, and have to -- hee-hee -- go around the entire school and neighborhood like that!" The patriarch of the Tendos actually wanted to cry his eyes out in sadness, but the sight before him was just too funny. This meant he did the next best thing: Cry his eyes out in laughter.

Genma-panda raised a sign as he turned his head away. /Now you see what happens when you,/ there was a flip to the board/anger the boy, right?/ He didn't know his son had such an evil sense of humor though, and had thought it only consisted of violent and destructive torture.

"Whatever!" The middle Tendo shouted as she walked away. "I'm getting me a bag of potato chips and a few manga." She needed something to take her mind off of it all, and she hoped she didn't get used to this costume as she waited for the damn younger Saotome. She blinked when her dear older sister handed her a bag of chips from out of nowhere. Looking at it, a sweat-drop appeared. They were a bag of chips, but they weren't potato chips, they were carrot chips. "Not you too, Kasumiiiiii!!" Kasumi merely giggled and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma gave a yawn as he stood on one end of the soccer field and stared towards the opposite side where Ryoga was positioned. Apparently everybody in the school wanted to see the fight, everyone except for Nabiki that is. Akane, Kim, Ron, and the mole rat were even sitting around as well. He could hear a few people excited at the idea of possibly seeing a true fight. "You finally had the guts to show up, Ranma." Ryoga let out with a fanged grin.

"Of course I did." The braid-haired boy stated with a smirk. "I have the guts to show up for a fight at the right time, unlike somebody who can't take into account their inability to get anywhere." He watched as the bandana boy began to growl and pull out his umbrella. "Now tell me, Ryoga. Is this hatred for me really about that old bread feud, or is it actually over something worthwhile."

The lost boy pointed his umbrella right at his opponent. "Enough chatter, Ranma. I attack!" With that said, he rushed forward and attempted to jab the young Saotome with his weapon of choice. To his surprise, Ranma vanished from view and appeared behind him before sending a kick to his back and sending him towards the ground. Growling, the bandana boy got to his feet and quickly turned around.

"Now, care to explain what all this blind fury is about, Ryoga?" The blue-eyed martial artist asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Shut up! Because of you, I've seen hell!" Ryoga shouted as he sent forth another jab of his umbrella. To his annoyance, his opponent jumped over it and landed behind him and gained a contemplative look.

"You must have been the life of the party down there then." The aquatransexual stated sarcastically. "So exactly what is it like in Hell? Is it all fire and brimstone like they say it is?" He proceeded to shake his hand. "Seriously, could you just tell me what the hell we are fighting for? I don't feel like fighting for something that has no meaning at all."

The angered Hibiki opened up his bamboo umbrella and sent off an intense glare. "Your sarcastic comments only increase the depths of my suffering!" He proceeded to toss the weapon like a boomerang and take off a bandana to try and catch his opponent by the wrist. To his surprise, Ranma's hand glowed green and shredded the bandana. "What the hell was that, Ranma?!" Actually not waiting for an answer, the lost boy tried to catch his pale opponent in the head with a fist. His annoyance continued when his target ducked and sent a kick to his stomach.

Ryoga was knocked backwards a little but managed to grab hold of the outstretched leg. Cocking his fist back, he sent it forward to try and punch the other boy's face in. The raven-haired boy blocked and grabbed onto the punch. With a fluid motion, he fell backwards and tossed the lost boy a few feet away. Standing up, he heard several people talk about the umbrella being heavy. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Akane, Ron, and Kim struggling to pick it up and only managed to pull it a few inches. "Holy cow, the guy's a monster! One hit by that guy and you're toast!" Ron shouted out in shock.

'Well, there was a bit of force behind that punch of his I blocked.' The young Saotome thought with a smirk. 'This just might be a little fun.' Glancing back, he barely managed to dodge a punch and found that he had been scraped on the cheek by his opponent's thumb. Wiping his cheek, he gained a feral grin that seemed to have made Ryoga a little nervous. "Well then, how about we kick this up a notch and get serious, Ryoga?"

The lost boy snarled at the thought of his opponent going easy on him. "I've been serious the whole time you bastard. Now die!!" He shouted as he sent another punch for the aquatransexual. His anger turned to complete surprise when he found himself surrounded by several copies of Ranma who were spinning around him at a fast clip. "Just what the hell is going on heOOF!" He shouted as a kick to his back sent him forward, and then a punch to his gut knocked him back. He was then shocked when his arms were grabbed from behind and his rival jumped over him while still holding onto his arms. He then experienced a painful slam to the ground as the copies of Ranma vanished and the real one was standing above him with a curious look.

"Are you ready to call it a day, Ryoga?" The pale Saotome asked with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice. He was hoping it wouldn't be this short. The disappointment vanished when the fallen boy began to stir and jumped back to his feet and appeared almost no worse for the wear. "That's good, for a moment there I was saddened by the thought of that being all you had." The braid-haired boy dodged a punch that was sent his way, grabbed the extended arm, did a spin, and tossed the boy towards the grass near the fence. Following, he watched as Ryoga scrambled to grab his umbrella.

"So you want to play with weapons?" Ranma asked as he extended his arm to the side. A few seconds later, a sword made of green energy extended into existence. This action caused the lost boy's jaw to drop. "Now, why don't we begin again?" For some reason, the raven-haired Saotome was having more fun and enjoyment than he remembered ever having. Not waiting for his opponent to say anything, he charged forth at a speed that Ryoga almost had trouble blocking with his umbrella. The two stood there for a second with their weapons struggling against each other, and the Hibiki boy felt a little nervous as he looked into a pair of emerald green eyes that were blue not long ago.

After a few moments of this, the aquatransexual managed to get past and inflict a small cut on his opponent's cheek. "It's as they say, Ryoga: An eye for an eye. I believe this makes us even?" He asked as he pointed to his own cut. Ryoga looked at him in shock for a second before narrowing his eyes and jabbing the umbrella forward. Ranma dodged, but his shirt was sliced a little. "That was a favorite shirt, too." The Saotome stated with a slight frown. "I think you owe me a shirt, lost boy."

"Quite acting like a girl and fight!" The boy with the umbrella shouted in hopes that the comment would anger his opponent. To his annoyance, it didn't do a thing to the other's mood as the pale martial artist looked over the slice in his shirt. Either that, or he didn't even hear it. "Who the hell cares about a stupid shirt anyway?" He suddenly found a frowning face just inches from his.

"For your information, a friend got this shirt for me. That is why it was a favorite of mine, and you just came around and sliced it just like that." Without warning, a lightning fast kick slammed against Ryoga's chin and sent him flying over the fence. As soon as the lost boy recovered, he had the leap out of the way of an energy blast that headed towards him and hit the water fountain. He managed to dodge the water and was surprised when Ranma turned into the raven-haired woman he had seen twice before.

"R-- Ranma, is that you?" He asked as he was trying to figure if his eyes were betraying him or not. At the woman's questioning look, he pointed to a certain area. Ranma looked down and noticed that she had transformed.

"Ah, thanks for the tip, Ryoga." She said as she pulled a bottle of water from somewhere and used her energy to heat it up. She then poured it over herself and reverted back to her birth form. "As you can see, I picked up a curse at a valley in China called Jusenkyou. It's a water-based curse and all. The spring was supposedly called Spring of Drowned Demon Woman."

The lost boy began to violently shake. 'Why the hell did he have to be the lucky one? Why couldn't he have fallen into a terrible spring.' "How can it be called a curse if the person is still human, and becomes such a beautiful woman at that?" He whispered out as he rushed towards his rival with rage in his eyes as he attempted to stab the Saotome again with the umbrella as he tossed a few bandanas.

Ranma jumped out of the way and sent a few energy blasts towards the bandanas to destroy them. 'Well someone seems to have a bit of a chip on his shoulder.' Shego observed from her spot in the back of the aquatransexual's mind. 'Do you think it's a possibility that he might have visited Jusenkyou?'

'With the way he's acting after seeing my form, it's a possibility.' The braid-haired boy answered back as an umbrella stab came his way. He decided to use a technique that he didn't use too much. "Saotome substitution technique." He whispered as a few twigs wearing his shirt appeared and took the jab of the weapon.

"What kind of trick is this?!" The action shocked Ryoga enough for Ranma -- without his shirt -- to do a leg sweep from behind and knock him to the ground. The umbrella came loose from his opponent's hand and the young Saotome picked it up. Giving it a few swings, a smirk came to his features.

"This is a nice weapon, Ryoga. What say we end the fight now and pick it up some other time? I'm ready to go home and get some rest." He frowned as the Hibiki pushed himself up into a standing position and pulled the belt from his waist and managed to stiffen it into a rod. "Oh come on, Ryoga. Do we really have to continue this right now?" Of course, he would if he had to, but he had lost interest in the fight when his opponent seemed to have had gone into a berserker rage.

"Shut up! We are going to finish this once and for all, Ranma. After I destroy your happiness, I'll finally have peace!" He slashed his belt, but was surprised when Ranma's hand glowed again and stopped it before giving a small grunt and lifting the belt with him on the end of it and slamming him against the ground a few times.

"Bam, bam, bam!" The braid-haired martial artist shouted with a small smile on his face as he proceeded to do a fun little impression of a certain cartoon baby. Finally finished with it, he left the lost boy on the ground and dropped the umbrella next to him. "Well, I'll be seeing you sometime, Ryoga." He stated as he began walking off. He didn't get more than a few feet before a bandana zoomed past his head and had almost cut him on the neck. Turning around, he leveled a glare at the now standing Hibiki. "Guess I should know better than to turn my back on someone like you."

Ryoga was about to say something when there was a shout of panic. "WHA! MAD BANDANA, MAD BANDANA!!" Turning towards the source, both martial artists watched as Ron was running their way while being chased by the bandana that the lost boy had tossed. "A BANDANA IS TRYING TO ATTACK ME!!" The blonde boy jumped to the ground as the flying object flew past. Giving a sigh of relief, he stood up… only for it to be revealed that his belt had been severed by the bandana. His pants almost fell down, but he had managed to catch them just in time. "Ha-ha, think you can pull one over on Ron Stoppable this time, don't you pants? Well, I showed you this time! HAHAHA!!" The male half of Team Possible noticed the looks he was getting and blushed. "Well, I've never been able to stop them before." Giving a nervous laugh, he ran up to join Kim and Akane. The latter of which looked in his direction and tried to figure just what the hell that was about. Kim, on the other hand, was blushing furiously at the Saotome boy's exposed top.

A sigh escaped Ranma as he grabbed the umbrella from Ryoga's hand and smashed the lost boy over the head with it. "Make sure there aren't any spectators around before you toss those damn things you idiot! Jeez, could you be any more careless? This fight is over with, now get out of here." With that, he dropped the umbrella onto his former opponent's head and started walking towards the three -- four if you count a naked mole rat -- people who had arrived before all the other students. His eyes caught the blush on the redhead's face and tilted his head. "Your not getting sick, are you Kim?" He asked as he waved a hand in front of the catatonic girl. In the back of his mind, Shego sighed about him being so dense at times.

The teen heroine snapped out of it and shook her head while trying to smile. "N-- no, I'm alright." She needed to find another subject to talk about. "How was it you were able to hold that umbrella so casually? It took Akane, Ron, and I to be able to even lift it a few inches off the ground." Just how strong was this boy? He did have a nice bo-- wait, she couldn't be thinking about stuff like that right now.

"Put your shirt on you pervert." Akane hissed as she elbowed the Saotome in the arm. "We don't need you flaunting yourself around in public!" It was also causing a complete distraction around the area. She watched as the braid-haired boy walked over to where his shirt lay next to the currently knocked out lost boy and put it on. As soon as he put his shirt on, Kim managed to get her blush under control.

"I don't see why I had to put my shirt on. It's not like there was anything nobody's ever seen before." Ranma stated while rolling his eyes. "Come on, Akane. Let's get back to the Tendo Dojo." His ears picked up the sound of beeping coming from the redheaded heroine.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked as she whipped the Kimmunicator out. Anything so she could take her mind off the current situation.

"It seems that Motor Ed is currently in Russia trying to steal an experimental car fuel." The child super genius stated as he sipped on a soda that was sitting next to his computer. "In its experimental stage, it could be very dangerous and cause a vehicle to careen out of control at high speeds."

A sigh escaped the redhead at hearing that. "That's Motor Ed for you. He's always looking for some kind of crazy thrill with vehicles and speed. We're on it." She glanced towards her teammate who gave a nod. Ranma and Akane then watched them make their way away from an area.

'Well, I'm glad I'm not a hero or anything.' The braid-haired boy thought as he followed the dark-haired tomboy. 'I mean, all that running around the world and trying to save it just isn't me.'

A slight chuckle came from the back of his mind. 'Yeah, you're more at home just lazing around and reading manga while listening to music or watching TV. I still thank whatever deity is out there that the person I'm stuck with is a complete natural who just needed a little guidance into a certain direction.'

'Let's not forget the merging of personalities and addition of some of your past memories.' The Saotome thought with a frown. 'Those damn memory dumps still hurt.' It was like his head was trying to fill up with more than he could handle.

"Saotome!" A voice announced and broke him out of his thoughts. Turning his head, he groaned when he spotted Tatewaki Kuno walking in his direction. "Ranma Saotome, is it true that the lovely and mature Sheila-san is a relative of yours?" The kendoist didn't care much for the Saotome boy, but he was curious.

"Yeah she is, why?"

"I want you to inform the lovely woman of her splendid job in her punishment of the money-loving Nabiki Tendo. She is truly a genius in the art of punishment, and this makes me realize why she is so far above me. Even though I, Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, am of vast noble blood." The young Kuno stated with a fist to his chest as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Ranma blinked for a few moments before responding. "I'll make sure she gets the message you want me to give her." The guy really seemed to be living in a fantasy world. He watched as the taller boy gave a bow in thanks before walking off. Shaking his head, the braid-haired boy looked towards Akane's direction. "Let's hurry up and get back to the dojo before Nabiki starts going crazy."

"Why would my sister go crazy?"

"Because I called and told Kasumi to not let her take that outfit off until I got back." He answered back with a smirk. The youngest Tendo looked at him in horror. "So what say we hurry up and head back?" The aquatransexual asked as he started walking ahead. The dark-haired Tendo watched after him for a few moments before quickly catching up to see if her sister was alright.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're home!" Ranma called out as Akane and he walked through the door. Kasumi appeared around the corner and greeted them. She then noticed something that a small frown on her face.

"Isn't that the shirt I got for you, Ranma-kun?" It was similar to a few of the green shirts that he already had, but there was a stitching of a dragon on the right sleeve. The question caused Akane to look at the braid-haired boy with wide eyes. When did these two become such good friends?

"Yeah, the idiot who challenged me sliced it with his umbrella. I'll have to fix it up sometime later on."

Akane pointed her thumb towards the Saotome boy with a frown. "The idiot here even walked around without his shirt on like some kind of pervert to embarrass the girls who were around the area." Her jaw nearly dropped when her oldest sister's face gained a small blush on it. 'What the hell did Ranma do to my sister?!'

Oblivious of the blush on the girl's face, Ranma went on to ask a certain question. "So how's our resident cabbit doing with her cur--" He was interrupted from his question when the aforementioned '_**cabbit**_' made herself known as she appeared right in front of him and stared him in the eyes. Her own eyes seemed to hold a crazed hope in them as she attempted to remain calm.

"Can I take this off now, Ranma?" She asked as her hands flexed in and out of fists as she put forth a puppy-dog pout. "I think I'm actually starting to become used to this, and that means I _**NEED**_ to take this off. I will never do anything to humiliate you again!"

"Uh, sis," Akane began with a sweat-drop, "are you aware that the little tail on your butt is actually wiggling? Your ears are also twitching as well." After that comment, the entire room had turned completely still and silent. The only movements during those few moments were the twitching of Nabiki's Ryo-ohki ears and tail. The middle Tendo then grabbed the Saotome boy by the shoulders.

"_**PLEASE**_ let me take these off!!" She couldn't take anymore of this, and she was liable to get even more in touch with this costume if she were to remain in it any longer. "I swear that I will never ever attempt to humiliate you again!"

Ranma blinked for a few moments before nodded. "Alright Nabiki, you can take that costume off." He also didn't want to see what could happen if she remained in that outfit for any longer.

"MYAH!" The Middle Tendo shouted as she hugged the raven-haired boy. This entire action caused everyone to stare in silence yet again. "I-- I'll be right back!" She shouted as she ran for her room to get out of the outfit that was slowly turning her crazy. The remaining people stared after her before shaking their heads and agreeing to never speak of what just happened again.

'And here I thought that I'd seen it all.' Shego commented with a bit of humor behind her voice. 'She really does make a good Ryo-ohki, and it's kind of disappointing you couldn't have her wear it longer.' The figment finished with a small chuckle.

'I couldn't bring myself to do that though. You saw how desperate she was to get it off, and how she was starting to actually get in touch with that thing. I don't even _**WANT**_ to know how something like that could happen.' He then began to think of what would have happened if the girl had been forced to wear the Mihoshi outfit for just as long. 'Ok, it could be worse.'

The figment in the back of his mind thought for a second. 'Hmm… you really think she has learned her lesson?' She asked curiously. 'In my experience, people like that don't exactly learn very well. They would rather work on trying to get revenge for the humiliation.' There was a smirk. 'I know I would.'

'I'd like to think that she did learn her lesson.' Ranma thought back with a frown. 'But if she tries something else, then we're just going to have a little more fun with it all.' The middle Tendo was smart, and so you'd think she'd put all this behind her, right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night in Ranma's dreamscape, the raven-haired martial artist was doing something that he never even dreamed would be possible in a million years. He was holding a small kitten and petting it as it purred. Even more, he only had a slight bit of nervousness as he held it. No longer was he completely locking up and shaking at being in such close proximity of the little creature. "Well, you're making progress with it." Shego commented with her arms crossed as she watched the boy laugh at being licked by the small feline. "How could you ever have thought that that little thing was so evil and vicious?" At the look she received, the woman waved a hand. "Ok, I forgot about that. I saw one of your memories about that time, and I can see that anyone would be traumatized to be a part of it."

"So what exactly do you think would happen when I finally conquer this fear?" It had been something that he had been wondering as they were going about trying to solve this problem.

The former villain sidekick gave a minor shrug and pointed her thumb towards a certain silver panther that was sitting just several feet away and just out of range for Ranma to get fearful of. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask Cheriko. She _**IS **_the embodiment of the Neko-ken in your mind after-all. I'm sure she would have a clue."

The young Saotome looked towards the feline and didn't have to ask the question before she answered. "There wouldn't be too much that happens, Ranma." The silver creature stated as it yawned and stretched. "You'll have a minor increase in abilities and senses. It won't be too much of a big difference, but it will be helpful. Unlike the berserker Neko-ken mode that many have fallen into, you'll have conscious control of it, and so it won't be as destructive, mindless, and crazed. Think of it more as just a greater sense of awareness to your surroundings." There was a small chuckle from her. "I also doubt you'd gain the claw ability considering you already have that thanks to Shego's power."

"Well at least I know I won't gain any cat-ears or tail. That would be just weird." The thought of going around with cat appendages made him shiver. "If that happened, I'd be considered some kind of freak." Thank Kami-sama that it wouldn't happen.

Cheriko gave a small pout. "It won't happen, but it is quite a shame. You'd look good with feline features." She noticed the eye roll from Shego. "Well, he would. Both forms would look a lot better if they took a feline appearance." With a devious and feline smile, the panther waved a paw and manipulated the dreamscape so that the aforementioned feline features -- of the Black Panther variety -- appeared on the other two occupants. Hey, she was part of Ranma's mind as well.

"_**CHERIKO!**_" Both raven-haired occupants shouted at once towards the laughing creature. Both of their tails swished around violently as they glared. The Saotome couldn't stare long enough before feeling nervous and turning around however. "Why the hell does my mind have to play host to a nut-case?" Ranma asked out with a sigh. Turning his head, he watched with humor as Shego started chasing the silver panther with energy blasts. Looking back down at the kitten in his arms, he let loose of a breath he didn't know he had been holding and manipulated his mind to transform it into a normal sized house cat.

As soon as the action happened, he froze a little when the now grown feline looked at him with eyes no longer full of the innocence that the kitten he previously had did. "N-- nice c-- cat." He stated as he tried to keep his composure as the creature moved around in his arms. The blue-eyed martial artist cursed many time at how he had to do this, and how he would rather face a chainsaw wielding maniac in a hockey mask than a blasted cat. Looking down again, he sweat-dropped when he saw the cat wearing a hockey mask. "I need better control of my own mind."

His ears perked up when some odd noise echoes around the area. _"Wake up Ranma, It's me, Ryoga."_ He blinked at the voice echoing. _"Hey! Wake up and fight me!"_ Ranma finally figured out that it must have been coming outside of his mind, and that damn Ryoga was trying to wake him up.

"Just how freaking pigheaded can this bastard be?!" He asked himself in annoyance before a loud shout interrupted him from his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**(A few moments ago)**_

Ryoga was moving around silently within the Tendo home. He knew this was breaking and entering, but he didn't care. A duel had no set time when it meant finally being rid of the source of your suffering. Finally defeating his rival would give him the inner peace that he had desired for all these years. He just had to find his way around this house until he found Ranma's room. It was easier said than done, but he forced himself to find his way this time by keeping his eyes on the path he was taking. He also used the signs on the doors for a guide so he wouldn't walk into the wrong room.

He finally found himself at a door with no nameplate on it and decided to peek inside and see if the reason for his suffering was inside. The room was a little on the dark side, but he identified a figure laying on a futon who had slightly pale skin and raven-black hair. Although said raven-black hair seemed long, he remembered from his brief meetings at seeing Ranma's cursed form that _**'she'**_ had long hair. He still couldn't understand why the young Saotome was dressed the way _**'she'**_ was a few days ago, but put it out of his mind for now.

Sneaking through the doorway and into the room, Ryoga noticed that Ranma was tangled up in her sheets, and the tank-top she was wearing had actually slid upwards. This sight had caused the lost boy to almost have a nosebleed. 'If you're going to freaking sleep as a girl, do something to make sure you don't flash anyone!' The lost boy thought in complete annoyance and embarrassment. 'Why the hell did he have to get so lucky with getting cursed?! If only I turned into a girl, or at least remained human.'

With his anger peaked, he proceeded to try and wake the boy turned woman up from her sleep so they could fight. It seemed that nothing he did managed to wake his rival up as she just tossed and turned as if nothing was going on. With a snarl in annoyance, he put his face right next to the woman's ear. "_**WILL YOU JUST WAKE UP?!!**_"

Ranma woke up at the sudden ringing in her ears, but so did the panda who had been in the next futon. The next thing the pale boy turned woman knew, she was tossed outside in the rain and Koi pond. "What in the hell?!" Getting out of the pond, she glanced at the figure of Ryoga who was standing with his umbrella opened. "Ok, Ryoga, you are really starting to piss me off. It's in the middle of the fracking night you freak!"

"SILENCE! Does revenge kno--" He couldn't get out what he was going to say before the face of his rival appeared just inches away from his as her hand grabbed onto his collar. The next thing he knew, a fist had been planted in his face. The pale woman then pulled her fist back, made a flat hand, and smacked him several times on each side of his face without batting an eye. She then took her leg and kneed him in the gut before kicking him into the wall.

"Revenge this, you bastard." Throwing her arms to the side, she called forth her energy. This action caused Ryoga to gulp slightly. He didn't think Ranma would get this pissed off. He then watched with eyes as wide as saucers as the raven-haired woman jumped into the air and called forth one big as all hell war hammer made out of green energy and proceeded to try and slam him flat into the ground. He managed to move out of the way, but had to dodge like he never dodged before so those glowing green hands wouldn't touch him. He wasn't lucky as a hand managed to swipe him and cause four long gashes on his chest. This slowed him down enough for his opponent to send a quick punch to his gut. "You disturbed my sleep in the middle of the night for your petty revenge, and I do not appreciate that." The pale woman jumped several feet back and assumed a fighting stance. "If you continue to attack me out of the blue like this again, they won't even be able to find your freaking body!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The Ranma he used to know at school wasn't this viscious, was he? The look in those cold and hard emerald green eyes made him shiver, and the glowing green hands and energy she used w-- wait a minute. "You were the cause of me getting cursed at Jusenkyou after-all. I was standing on a cliff when beams of green energy exploded against the cliff and sent me flying upwards, only to fall towards the springs below."

The currently 23-year-old scratched the back of her head for a second. "Huh, I guess that is one thing I could be responsible for." She said with a small shrug. "Oh well, it's your bad luck for being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Akane and Kasumi standing and watching outside with a barbell in the younger's hands. Apparently, the green glowing hands had been what tipped the two off to her being outside and handling the situation. "Alright Ryoga, I apologize for blowing up the cliff you were standing on. Now, can we please stop this stupid crap before I put you in the hospital?"

Whatever reservations the lost boy had about fighting the boy turned woman, they vanished when he learned that she was responsible for the energy that sent him into the springs. Snarling in her direction, he leapt towards her to tear her neck off. He wasn't able to get close enough before a blast of energy knocked the umbrella out of his hands. Standing there shocked for a split second, he ran and took off running out of the area. Walking towards the direction that the Hibiki had ran, the raven-haired woman saw the clothes he was wearing. 'Well, I guess whatever spring he fell into must have turned him into a small creature.' Shego observed.

'Yeah, let's take these clothes back to the house just in case the worthless idiot shows up.' Ranma answered back as she scooped the items up and carried them back to the house. 'If I see that guy again too soon, I'm going to break his legs and arms so he'll listen to reason and get a clue.'

'Sounds like a plan to me, Ranma.' The voice in the back of his head stated with what the Saotome thought might have been a feral grin. 'Stubborn people like that are hard to knock sense into.'

'I'll knock sense into him, even if I have to smash him to a pulp to do it. Waking me up in the middle of the night…' Grumbling about idiots and many other things, the green-eyed woman made her way back into the house and tossed Ryoga's pack to the side of the room and proceeded to dry herself off with a towel. Going back to sleep would be a good option at the moment.

"Just what were you and Ryoga doing at this time of night, Ranma?" Akane asked curiously as she appeared behind the currently older woman. Ranma turned around to see Akane with some odd little pig in her arms. As soon as the thing saw her, it began getting angry.

"That idiot still has all that revenge crap on his mind. I tell you, he's the most pigheaded person I've ever met." She then pointed a pale finger towards the creature in the younger girl's arms. "What's with the little porker in your arms?"

The youngest Tendo shook her head at the question. "I'm not sure where it came from, but it's such a sweet little thing." The dark-haired girl proceeded to hug the pig close to her, and Ranma noticed humorously that the thing seemed to blush.

"Hey Akane," she started with a laugh, "I think your new friend is blushing. It must be a male piglet. Why don't we check?" Akane lifted the thing by its arms so they could both look. "Hey, I was right. The little thing is a male, and it seems to be a little on the perverted side." The raven-haired aquatransexual proceeded to poke the thing in the nose. "Quite the naughty little pig, aren't yoOUCH!" She shouted as the thing bit her on the finger. With her other hand glowing, she growled at the thing. "Why you little--"

"Stop Ranma!" The youngest Tendo announced as she pulled the thing close. "It's just a little piglet, and it's probably scared of you. Why don't you go warm it up with a bath?"

"I've got a better idea." Ranma stated as she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around the thing. "There, now it'll get nice and warm. Now you can do whatever you want with it. I'm going to bed." With a wave of dismissal, the boy turned woman walked off towards the guest room.

Shego took that moment to speak up. 'Ranma, didn't that pig seem familiar somehow?' At her host's negative answer, she went on again. 'Well, it seemed to have the same bandana that Ryoga has. He also showed up right after Ryoga vanished. Last but not least, the pig seems to hate your guts for some reason.'

'You know, you may have something there.' The raven-haired woman answered back in contemplation before waving it off. 'Eh, I'll worry about it in the morning. I'm tired, and nothing is going to interrupt me from it.' She stated as she entered the guest room and slipped under the warm covers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma yawned as she made her way downstairs and towards the common room the next morning. Her father had tried to force her awake to spar like usual, but a well placed energy blast was enough to send him packing outside without her. Her mind filtered through the events of last night and wondered if the little porker was still around. They still had some things they needed to discuss, and she would make sure the little bastard would listen to her.

Arriving at her destination, the younger Saotome noticed that Akane was cradling the small pig in her arms while Nabiki was drinking her usual morning coffee to fully wake up. Soun was reading the morning newspaper as usual, and Genma was pulling out signs from who-knows-where. The next person in the family wasn't there though, and a thought crossed her mind. "Hey Kasumi, would you like any help in the kitchen?"

The oldest Tendo daughter poked her head out of the kitchen. "No thank you, Ranma. I have everything under control. Maybe tomorrow I'll let you do it." She finished with a smile. The two had recently started to rotate who did what on which day. It was something that allowed Kasumi to have the break once in a while that she needed.

Ranma nodded and turned towards the youngest daughter and the pig in her arms. "I see that you're still carrying the little porker around." She stated with a hand to her chin as she noticed the looks the pig was giving her.

The boy turned woman received a nod from the younger girl. "I let P-chan sleep in my bed with me last night to keep him warm. It's so cute how he seems to squirm for some reason. You'd think he was shy or something." The pale woman hid a smile at what the girl said.

"P-chan?"

"Pig cute."

'Oh, this is going to turn out to be so fun.' The Saotome thought as she cleared her throat. "Say Akane, my mind went over something last night as I was going to sleep and conversing with Shego." The dark-haired girl looked in her direction curiously. "'P-chan' has the same bandana that Ryoga wears, and the little thing appeared on the same night as the guy as well." Her emerald eyes noticed the pig start to get nervous. "In fact, it was right after Ryoga disappeared that this little thing appeared."

Everyone around the table started putting two and two together. It was then that Akane spoke up. "Oh, I know what this means." Ranma smirked and 'P-chan' began to sweat-drop. "This little guy is actually Ryoga's pig, and they got separated last night." There was a massive face-fault around the table at that statement. Pushing herself back up into a sitting position, the guest to the Tendo home gave a shake to her head.

"Akane, Ryoga went to Jusenkyou and got cursed." At the blank look on the tomboyish girl's face, Ranma sighed and grabbed a little hot water. She then tossed a little on the pig in the girl's arms. Everyone's eyes widened in complete shock as the small and cute pig turned into a naked teenaged boy in the youngest Tendo's arms.

Ryoga chuckled nervously at the looks he was receiving. "I-- uh-- I c-- can explain."

"_**PERVERT!!**_" Akane screamed as she grabbed a practice sword and began beating the fanged boy senseless while Ranma began laughing her butt off at the whole scene. "You got your damn feel of me when I cuddled you, and you slept with me in my bed!!" The girl yelled as she continued to try and send the boy into the land of darkness. It took Soun, Nabiki, and Genma to restrain the girl while Ranma continued to laugh her ass off. Kasumi merely stated an 'oh my' at the whole scene before she took a glass of water and poured it over the beaten lost boy.

"We can't have a naked teenaged boy lying on the floor beaten and unconscious. It just wouldn't be proper." That statement from the oldest sister ensured that the boy turned woman would continue to laugh until her eyes began to tear.

"Oh Kami-sama, I haven't laughed that much in I don't know how long." The emerald-eyed martial artist stated as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "And here I was thinking that Ryoga was just a wet blanket." Everyone stared at the raven-haired woman who had actually laughed at a scene of complete violence. They then watched as she laid a hand on Akane's shoulder. "Akane, you did me proud. That was the greatest display of idiot bashing that I have ever seen. Good job." She announced as she held out a hand to shake the younger girl's. "Let's start all over with each other. Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome, sometimes known as Sheila Go and Shego. Would you like to be friends?"

Everyone around the table blinked for several minutes until the youngest reached out her hand to shake the pale one. "Um… I'm Akane Tendo, and I would like to be friends." This had just turned out to be a little weird.

"Excellent!" Ranma shouted. "Now there's no reason for us to distrust each other!" She finished with a bright smile.

"Saotome," Soun started with tears running down his face, "our children are really starting to get along!"

/Could it mean wedding bells in the future?/ Genma-panda signed in curiosity. He had quickly become cowed when an energy blast turned the sign into ash.

"If I recall correctly, I said that there would not be any engagements and forced marriages. Did I not say that?" The younger Saotome asked with a bright smile as her hands continued to glow. At the fathers' quick nodding, she ended the energy. "Good, and let's remember that so there won't be a next time."

/My son is scarier than the master ever was./ The man turned panda signed with a shiver at the thought of the ancient pervert.

That caused Ranma to tilt her head in curiosity. "Who was your old martial arts master, pop?" If the man was scary enough to scare someone like that, then he couldn't be all bad, right?

A slight shiver ran down Soun's spine. "We'd rather not say, Ranma. To say his name would mean inviting him in. Even though we did away with him long ago, no evil of that magnitude could ever be fully gone." His mind also went over the thought of the boy turned woman actually somehow getting along with their master's evil. 'No, that is just too scary to imagine.'

The raven-haired aquatransexual gave a shrug. If they didn't want to say, then they didn't have to. Glancing over, she noticed that Ryoga was just now beginning to wake up from his punishment. Grinning, she walked over and picked the piglet up by the bandana. "Ok _**'P-chan'**_, we need to talk about a few things." The small creature tried to scratch and bite at her. "Calm down before I turn you into a tasty kakuni. It's been a while since I've had a dish of boiled pork, and you'd make a right fine meal." The threat had the effect of making the boy turned pig listen. "Now, I'm going to tell you once and for all. Quit trying to blame and kill me for all the problems in your life. I was the one who stood outside and waited _**THREE DAMN DAYS**_ for you to arrive. You may have been running around looking, but I stood in that spot for those days without moving an inch. My patience wore thin and I couldn't stand it any longer. I then had to leave because it didn't seem like you were going to come. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Bwee!" The small piglet shouted as it nodded its head vigorously. When she put it that way, it did make a little sense.

A smirk appeared on the emerald-eyed woman's features. "Good, it looks like you can learn." The creature made a 'bwee' of indignation. "Next on the list is following me all the way to China and getting cursed. Now, I will admit that you getting cursed was my fault, and for that I sincerely apologize." Ryoga seemed to calm down a little at that. "Following me to China on the other hand was not my fault." She stated with a frown. "Instead of following me there, you could have possibly waited here in Japan until I returned and then challenged me for the duel that was never finished. You probably would have had less anger flowing within you if you had done that."

"Bwee…" The creature stated as he blushed at not thinking about that. Perhaps he had gone about this all wrong. 'Damn you, Ranma. You are completely right, and I hate that.' He thought angrily as the raven-haired woman set him down on the floor. He then watched as she walked over to where she had tossed his pack last night. Reaching into it, she pulled out some of his clothes and tossed them to him. She then went and grabbed a little hot water and poured it over him. The now human lost boy scrambled to put his clothes on and leveled a glare towards his rival. "Damn it, Ranma. You make me feel as if I'm the villain in all of this."

Ranma walked up and sat down across from him. "That's because you are, pork-head." That caused the boy to snarl. "But I think you might be trainable though. You just need some proper pointing in the right direction, and then you'll be all set. Unfortunately, I'm not the kind of person for that stuff."

"Why do you seem so different from what I remember in school, and why were you at Furinkan in that outfit the other day?" The currently 23-year-old woman proceeded to explain the story to the lost boy. When she finished, Ryoga could only stare at her and blink. "You realize how weird that sounds, don't you?" At her nod, he proceeded to shake his head before a smirk appeared. "What do you think would happen if the school learned about this?"

Everyone watched as the younger Saotome gave a small chuckle as she brought out an emerald green file and began to work on her nails. "Well if it happens, then I hope I'd be able to explain myself and keep the job." Her eyes glanced up at the bandana boy. "And if they find out from a certain lost boy, then we know what will be on the next menu. Am I right, Kakuni-chan?" She asked sweetly as a glowing hand appeared right in front of the boy's face.

Ryoga gave off a nervous laugh as he waved his hands. "Y-- you don't have to worry about that, R-- Ranma. It wouldn't be right to r-- reveal a person's secret. I promise on my honor as a martial artist that I will never tell a soul." Not if he wanted to keep his hide in tact. He _**DID NOT**_ want to end up as boiled pork.

Ranma's head then turned towards a certain middle Tendo daughter. "And if they ever find out about it from a certain Ice Queen, then that Ice Queen is going to spend a week in a certain costume. Wouldn't that be lovely, Nabi-ohki-chan?" Nabiki paled and nodded. A smile found its way on the boy turned woman's face. "Oh, and Ryoga," she began, "maybe we could spar again sometime. You're a great fighter, and I'd hate to see a challenging opponent go to waste at the bottom of a food dish."

"Th-- thanks, I think." Ryoga stated with a gulp.

"Yes, and if you ever want to challenge me again," she began as she drank some of her favorite tea, "tell me beforehand instead of blindly attacking me. Do you think you can do that?" At his reluctant nod, she smiled again. "Yes, I do think you can be trained with enough patience." At that moment, there was a small knock at the front door.

"I wonder who that could be." Kasumi stated as she stood up and walked towards the door. A few moments later, she came back with some guy who was walking on his knuckles and feet and followed by a few monkey ninja. "Sheila-chan, I believe this man is here for you. I didn't catch his name though." Ranma didn't need for him to tell though, because Shego provided her with the information.

"The name is Monkey Fist." the people around the room could only blink at such an odd name. "I have come because an informant of mine had told me that a woman named Shego was here, and I see that she is currently going by the name of Sheila." He stated as he looked towards his reason for coming here. "I was wondering if I could gain your services on a mission that I am currently on."

The pale woman looked in his direction with board eyes. "What is it that you want, Monkey Fist?" Maybe this would bring with it a little fun that she could have. She noticed that the monkey master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar wanted her to follow him. Shrugging, the boy turned woman walked with him to the outside and followed him onto the roof. "Now, what is this about?" She asked as he pulled out some scrolls.

"First, I want to see if you truly are Shego." The woman with him nodded and called forth her energy. Now knowing that it was true, he proceeded. "I have in my possession scrolls that I stole from a Nepalese temple that will lead me to several artifacts of the legendary Sun Wukong, also known as the Monkey King or Son Goku." There was a bored nod from the woman. "I was wondering if you could help me on this quest, since I know that Kim Possible and -- worst of all -- Ron Stoppable would be there to stop me."

"So you want me to travel with you, help you in getting these artifacts, and help in preventing Kimmie from stopping your quest?" At her companion's nod, she thought for a second. "Could I have a little time to think about it? I want to see if I really want to go about traveling to various places when I would rather lounge around and read."

Monkey Fist seemed to be slightly put off, but nodded since he understood how unmotivated Shego could be at times. He handed her a small card as he stood up. "This is the place I'll be at. When you reach your decision, let me know. I would like to get this adventure started by the evening." At the woman's nod, he hopped off the roof and had his monkey ninja follow him.

'Now this is getting interesting.' Shego commented with a smirk. 'So, what do you plan on doing, Ranma? Do you decide to have a little fun and go with him, or do you decide to just say here and do nothing.' The figment was actually hoping for the former option.

'You know, I'm not really sure. Part of me would like to, but another part doesn't want to.' She sat there for a few moments in thought before she noticed certain people making their way towards the Tendo Dojo. 'Maybe I could actually have a little fun with this.' She thought as she hopped off the roof.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe it, how did you find out we were in Nerima, Yori?" Ron asked as Kim, Yori and he walked towards the Tendo Dojo.

"Master Sensei has his ways of knowing these things, Stoppable-san." The kunoichi from Yamanouchi answered with a smile. "How is your current stay here in Nerima, Stoppable-san, Possible-san?" She asked in curiosity.

"It's not too bad, Yori." Kim answered. For some reason, she felt uneasy around the girl, and she couldn't understand why. "Ron has found someone who has been training him to get a better hold over his martial arts, and I've found someone who was willing to train me in some Chinese Amazon martial arts. That's mostly because my arch-nemesis is currently living here, and she's surpassed me quite a bit somehow."

A frown appeared on the raven-haired kunoichi's face. "It's not good to have an arch-nemesis surpass you in ability, Possible-san. I do hope you manage to get back onto equal footing." The redhead gave her thanks to the other girl. "So how is your training in bettering your martial arts ability going, Stoppable-san?"

The blonde boy gave a smile in her direction. "Well, I don't like to brag, but I do think I'm starting to get the hang of it. You should have seen Motor Ed's face when I knocked a few of his friends on their backs." He stated as he proceeded to do a few martial arts poses. On his head, Rufus mimicked him and shouted out 'hyah'.

A male voice made itself known behind the group. "Well I'm glad that my training of you hasn't been in vain." They nearly jumped out of their skin as they turned around to see a certain braid-haired boy standing with his arms behind his back and a smile on his face. "I didn't scare you too bad, did I?"

"Don't _**DO**_ that, Ranma!" Kim stated in annoyance as she held a hand to her chest. Just how did he sneak up on them like that?

"Ah, sorry about that." The young Saotome stated as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, I feel that I should let you know something about Sheila." At their curious looks, he continued. "Some weirdo named Monkey Fist arrived a few moments ago and asked if she would like to help him in obtaining some monkey artifacts once owned by some guy named Sun Wukono or something."

"What was her answer?" The redhead asked with a frown. It would be just like the woman to agree to do something like this.

Ranma made a small shrug. "She said that she'd think about it and get back to him about her answer later on." He gave a tap to his chin. "From the way she was acting, I'd say she's leaning towards helping him with it." He noticed the look on the girl's face. "I just thought you should know. I'm going on a small training trip of my own, and so I wouldn't be able to help you with anything. I know how you two are arch-rivals, and I'm aware of how you like to fight with each other. I didn't think you'd want to give up a chance to battle her to try and prevent her from doing something." He gave a wave and started walking off. "I'll be going now, bye you guys." With that, he vanished from view.

Ron watched the spot the boy had been at. "You know, he really is a good guy." He stated with a smile towards his friend. "If he wasn't, I don't think he would have tipped us off about Shego's doings." It's too bad the guy wasn't actively trying to help. Yori, meanwhile, was standing in the spot and trying to figure out how Ranma just vanished out of thin air like he did. She couldn't figure it out, however.

"You're right." Kim stated back. "It's hard to believe how the two could be related."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later on, Monkey Fist and his ninja were standing on top of a large building in downtown Nerima. Feeling a presence, he turned around and spotted _**'Shego'**_ standing just a few feet away on the same roof. "So, what did you decide to do, Shego?"

Ranma gave a small shrug and smiled. "I've decided to help you. It could provide a little amusement if Kimmie shows up on the scene." Besides, she also had something she wanted to do as well.

"Excellent decision, Shego. I'm glad that you'll be helping me." The monkey master stated with a smirk as he shook the woman's hand. "We'll be leaving in just a few hours. Make sure you got everything you need and meet me back here."

"Right!"

xxA.Nxx

So we have a little fun going on now. Hmm… what does Ranma want to do as well while on the little trip? That's a very good question indeed.


	11. Monkeys That Fell and Bumped Their Heads

Take the Green and Go

Ranma and any other series used in this fanfic are owned by their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Thanks to CyberSkaarj and the people at Fukufics for pre-reading.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 11

After informing Monkey Fist of her decision to join him in his quest for the Sun Wukong artifacts, Ranma decided to make a small stop back at the Tendo Dojo to gather a few things that she might possibly need for the trip. The raven-haired woman made her way into the home as if nothing were different, and then proceeded up to the guest room to pick up her traveling pack and store it away using the Hidden Weapons skill she had started to learn. It still wasn't perfected, but she could at least store a pack filled with items.

As she made her way back out of the house, she had to send a glare towards her father so he wouldn't say anything stupid. She also gave a smile to Kasumi. "I'll see you later, Kasumi-chan. A fun and interesting adventure waits." The pale woman was then stopped in her tracks by Kim with Ron and that Yori girl off to the side. "You realize that you're in my way, Kimmie?"

The redhead leveled a glare towards the aquatransexual. "I'm not going to let you get away and help Monkey Fist on his road to power." She stated with her arms crossed and a glare directed towards her arch-rival.

"Jeez, why did that sound so corny and cliché?" Ranma asked as she scratched the back of her head with a contemplative look on her face. She then gave a shrug before vanishing from view and appearing behind the younger girl. With a quick palm strike, the teen heroine found herself face-first on the ground. "Sorry Princess, but I have to be going. Maybe, and it's a big likely, we'll get to meet later. I am curious to see if you improved any." With that, the emerald-eyed Saotome vanished.

"Oh my, I do hope you all have fun on your little trip." Kasumi stated while barely suppressing a giggle. If only she could be there with Ranma to see it all happen. She received a series of blinks from three teens before said teens made their way out of the house to stop certain people from gaining powerful artifacts. "You know, maybe we should have take-out tonight. I don't really feel like cooking anything." Everyone stared at her in shock before a certain dark-haired girl stood up.

"I can cook for tonight, Kasumi!" She didn't notice the looks of horror on everyone's faces. "I want to try out something new." The tomboyish girl stated with a smile as she started to head for the kitchen. She hadn't gotten far before her oldest sister had grabbed her by the back of her blouse. "Kasumi, wha--" It surprised everyone to see that the gentle Kasumi had a true frown on her face.

"Not in my kitchen you don't, Akane-chan." The taller sister stated with force. "I won't have you turning that place into a nuclear blast zone ever again. If you ever want to cook, you will have to learn instead of just randomly tossing who-knows-what into your concoctions. I believe Ranma would be willing to help with that. Now please, go sit down at the table." She watched her sister grumble a little and head back to the table, and she noticed the stares she was receiving. "Well, someone has to put their foot down, and I won't allow anybody to turn my precious kitchen into a war zone again. If you do, I'm afraid I'll be… displeased." She finished with a small glare towards the inhabitants of the house. This action caused everyone to slightly sweat. "Now, what should we have for take-out? I know an excellent new place that just opened up called the Nekohanten." Nobody felt the desire to say anything against the oldest Tendo daughter. The idea of having a displeased Kasumi was a scary thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma was slightly impressed with the skill that her companion seemed to have as they jumped across rooftops. It had even been interesting with how those little monkeys playing ninja seemed to have a good amount of skill to them as well. "So where are we going first on our adventure, Monkey Fist?"

The genetically altered man took out a scroll and glanced at it. "Our first destination will be the Ru Yi Bang Staff located in a forest a few miles north of here. The staff has also been known as the 'staff that could reach the Heavens'. The reason for the name is because it is rumored to be able to extend for miles and miles, and it could shrink to the length of a toothpick." He glanced a little further down on the scroll. "The second item here in Japan is the Sash of Illusions located inside a mountain on the island of Kyushu. It has the ability to transform its wearer into a plethora of different things."

"They both sound quite useful." The raven-haired Saotome commented. "So what are the other items?" Listening to the description of the other artifacts, she had to hide a frown. 'Those items sound like they'd do a lot of damage in the hands of someone like this guy.' She thought to herself.

'You're planning on doing something, aren't you?' A slightly amused voice of Shego asked. 'I can see that you'd still prefer to keep a big-time villain like Monkey Fist from gaining complete power.'

'Multiple birds with one stone, Shego. I'll get to have an interesting adventure, tease the heroes a little, and have a little fun with preventing a villain from gaining incredible power. I may be playing it dangerous, but hey, I'm bored as hell at the moment.' Ranma answered back with an inner smirk.

Her inner dialogue was cut short when her companion started to talk. "I've heard from an earlier confrontation with Possible and Stoppable that your skills have improved, and that you seemed to have put the young girl through quite a beating." He wondered how she could have gotten so much better in such a short amount of time.

A smirk appeared on the pale woman. "Let's just say that I learned a little more about my powers." At the blank look on his face, she held out her hand and allowed a sword of green energy to appear. Monkey Fist, and a few of his monkey ninja, had actually looked on in wide eyes. "I can manipulate my energy into objects and weapons. With a little more concentration, I can make them solid." The energy began to re-shape itself into such things as a dart, hammer, staff, whip, glaive, and various other things. "It can provide quite a bit of usefulness."

"I can imagine." Monkey fist stated as he wished that he could do something like that. "Have you ever attempted to see if you could use your powers anywhere else? Being able to use the power with your feet could provide useful in certain situations as well."

"I doubt it can be used anywhere else." Ranma stated as she started thinking about it. 'Would it be possible? I mean, from the info I've received about your brothers, Hego, Wego and Mego's power works with their whole bodies. It's also like you've said a while back how you were too lazy to delve deeper into your powers.'

'I _**HAVE **_tried that before, Ranma. I attempted to try it out after I got my powers, but I only managed to work it with my hands. I've tried several times, but always gave up on it and thought of it as impossible.' The voice mumbled out. 'There just never seemed to be an energy flow to anywhere but my hands.'

The boy turned woman went deep in concentration as they hopped aboard the top of a train that would take them to their destination a little quicker. 'The energy from the multi-colored comet thingie that hit you and your brothers is within our body, right?' At the non-existent nod, she continued. 'Since what you've told me -- and what I have gotten from memory dumps -- about your powers, your physical abilities and resistance to serious injury were also increased, right?' There was another nod. 'With all that, wouldn't it sound like a waste if all you could do was use it with your hands?' The raven-haired Saotome's mind was currently whirling with trying to figure this out. The possibility of going a step further had struck her in the 'Ranma Saotome doesn't lose or give up' area of her mind.

Shego knew exactly what this meant, because she had been witness to it every time the dual-formed martial artist had gotten an idea into her/his head. 'I see you're going to try and work this out until you collapse, aren't you?' She'd definitely be there to laugh when her host finally _**DID**_ give up on the foolish thought of doing something she had proved was impossible long ago. 'This will probably be one time where you _**DO**_ give up.'

'You wanna bet on that?' The pale woman asked in annoyance. 'I'll do one better than you ever did in figuring out how to use this power in other areas besides the hands.' This was a body of hers now, and she would figure out everything about its limitations that the former person couldn't.

The figment in the back of her head gave a chuckle. 'So you want to make a bet on your failure, eh? Fine then, we'll play it your way. I bet you won't be able to pull it off, and we'll even set a time-limit. If you can't put up by next Sunday, then you will have to do whatever I say in your dreamscape for a week. We will also have Masako make you some nice Gothic Lolita outfits that you'll have to wear to Furinkan for a week as well.' She noticed the reluctance from her host. 'Don't tell me that you are a coward and can't put up against a voice in your head.'

'That's it, prepare to lose, _**She-chan**_. The same thing goes for you regarding my dreamscape if I win. I wish there was more I could do, but there isn't. You can be sure that I won't lose this, though.'

'I won't lose this either, genius.' The two then proceeded to give a mental handshake to each other. The bet was on, and each one was sure that they'd be victorious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride on top of the train had lasted about half an hour before the group of passengers decided to get off. Timing it just right, they leapt off the top and landed in the grass. Dusting themselves off, they proceeded to venture into the nearby forest. According to the map, their destination should only be about 10 more minutes away in a small cave. There should also be a very small village situated within the same forest that thought of the Ru Yi Bang Staff as a special item that shouldn't be removed.

"So they're actually a group of paranoid worshippers who intend to keep the staff safe and secure for whenever Sun Wukong is reborn?" At the master of Tai Shin Pek Kwar's nod, Ranma rolled her eyes. "This should be really fun." A backwater tribe of Amazons was enough for the raven-haired woman.

"At least they have good taste." At his companion's blank look, he went on. "Better to worship a monkey king than to worship something ignorant like a yeti or a snake." Monkey Fist stated as he revealed his obsession for the monkey race yet again.

A half-lidded stare made itself known on the young Saotome. 'This guy's obsession over monkeys is unhealthy. Has anyone ever tried putting him into a mental hospital or something similar?' She asked to the occupant in her mind.

'He's only been put in prison, although a mental institution does sound like a good idea for him. He's not too bad of a martial artist, but his obsession makes him really annoying.' Shego grumbled out. 'I swear, most of the villains I've known have incredible delusions of grandeur. I was probably one of the few who didn't.' The figment stated, remembering the villains from both her villain _**AND**_ hero days.

"It looks like we're here." The genetically altered martial artist stated as they came to a stop and looked upon a small village with people busy doing their own things. It wasn't long before they were spotted by one of the villagers. Said villager walked up to greet them.

"Greetings travelers, and welcome to our humble little village. My name is Koto Hakoso, and I'm the mayor here." Koto thought the people in front of him looked a little on the odd side -- especially the monkeys dressed as ninja -- but didn't think too much about it. "It's not often that we get visitors around here, so what would the pleasure of this visit be?"

A slight smile appeared as Ranma motioned to her companion that she'd handle it. "Good evening, Koto-san." She said with a bow. "We are just some travelers who were curious about a legend that we heard, and wondered if we could learn a little more about it."

"And what would you be curious about, young lady?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us a little more about what you know about the Ru Yi Bang Staff." She finished with a smile and noticed the slight look on the elderly man's face. "You see, we are interested in the legend of Sun Wukong, and it would be fantastic if we could actually catch a glimpse of the staff itself." Internally, the pale boy turned woman was smirking. 'Saotome Anything Goes Acting. I'm getting good at it too.' She could almost sense Shego rolling her eyes.

The mayor gave a small frown. "I'm sorry young lady, but the cave where the staff of legend is located is guarded by a series of traps and dangers." He said as he pointed towards the direction. "Nobody would be able to even stand a chance."

"Hmm… then I guess it would be a chance that we'd have to take." Ranma stated with a shrug. Koto's eyes began to narrow. "You see, we're actually here to take the staff. I'm sure Sun Wukong wouldn't mind that his staff will be taken great care of." She proceeded to walk past the elderly man, but found that he had grabbed onto her shoulder. "You don't like that idea?" She then noticed the group of people standing in front of her.

One of the villagers gave a snarl. "We won't let you evil heathens get your hands on the sacred treasure." He said as he proceeded to bring out a sword, but to his embarrassment, and a cause of a face-fault to everyone else, he had accidentally misplaced his sword with a fish. "Wait-- hold on a second." He stated as he turned and ran away. He finally returned after a few minutes with his sword. "Sorry about that."

The pale aquatransexual merely shook her head before disappearing from view. This action had caused Monkey Fist to stare in disbelief. His dark eyes then watched as each of the villagers seemed to fall unconscious one-by-one. After the last one fell, Ranma appeared back into view behind her companion and his monkey ninja. "I only put them to sleep, and it won't be too long before they wake up." Her sudden voice caused them all to nearly jump out of their skin. "So why don't we just continue on to our target?"

With a nod, they proceeded to walk through the forested path that the elderly mayor had said was the way to the staff. It took about six more minutes until they spotted the mouth of a moss-covered cave. Walking up to it, they poked their heads inside to see that there was hardly any light within. Placing her hand on the inside of the mouth wall, she accidentally pressed a small stone slab that ignited a row of torches along the path inside. "A row of torches lit just like that?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course they did. What do you expect from an ancient monkey king?" Monkey Fist stated with an annoying smirk that made the boy turned woman wish she could just give him a good punch. "The scroll never mentioned what kinds of traps were guarding the staff though." He stated as he stroked his chin and gave a look towards his ninja monkeys. Said ninja monkeys had begun to sweat a little, but felt saved when Ranma spoke up.

"Sounds like fun." The young Saotome stated as she looked from one cave wall to the next. She could spot small holes in the stone, and imagined that there were probably floor traps. 'Feh, piece of cake.' She thought as she gave a feral grin and proceeded to jump right into the cave. This action shocked her companion and made him wonder if she had a death with or something.

The pale woman landed in a handstand on one of the stone panels, and she then made a leap that was just in time to dodge a stream of arrows that flew out of the wall. Landing on another panel, she jumped forward as a spike from the ceiling threatened to skewer her. She was about to land when a section of the floor had seemed to give way. Thinking quickly, she used her energy to create a staff and pushed herself off of it and landed on the other side. The raven-haired martial artist had to duck as a stream of fire shot out of the wall and almost singed her head. Leaping forward, she dodged another stream of arrows and landed on the other side of the passage. Turning around, she cupped her hands to her mouth and gave a shout.

"Well, are you going to wait over there all day, or are you going to hurry up?! I hope I'm not the only one going through this!" If the guy ended up chickening at the thought of trying to get through all these traps, then they'd have to have a little… 'talk'.

Monkey Fist proceeded to give a shout back after a moment of silence. "Why don't you go ahead and keep on going?! I'll wait for you here, and make sure Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable don't get through!" It was obvious that the teen heroes would be by, _**AND**_ the monkey obsessed criminal decided that the pale woman could risk her own life trying to get the staff while he takes the easy job.

'Bastard!' Ranma thought to herself in annoyance as she continued farther into the cave. 'I'm going to have a little discussion with him once everything is over with. He's treating me like I'm just a freaking--'

'Henchman or sidekick,' Shego provided with a 'frown' of her own. 'It's because I _**WAS**_ mostly an acting sidekick. The 'big bad villains' are too afraid to do the rough stuff, and so they have the 'sidekick' do it all. I've seen Monkey Boy back there do the same thing with his monkey ninja. But hey, it was my way of having amusement with things. I liked getting up close and personal with the assignments. Drakken was easy to push around, too.' She added with a chuckle.

'I am _**SO**_ going to enjoy the look on the monkey's face when he finds out that I'm just playing him for a sap.' The pale woman thought with a smirk. 'Have me do all the dangerous stuff while he just sits back-- bah.' But first she had to _**NOT**_ get squished by the twin battering rams that had attempted to pancake her from both sides. With a quick motion of her hands, the battering rams were sliced, and she was on her way again.

Finally arriving in a large circular room, she noticed three large circular platforms between a pit at the end of the room and an area with a statue holding a staff in its hand. The ceiling was also opened and showed off the late evening sky, and the glow of the still setting sun. Cautiously, she proceeded forward and found herself accidentally stepping onto a switch on the floor. 'Shit!' She thought to herself as she waited for something to happen. After a moment, nothing had seemed to even tremble. No, correction, something was trembling, and it was on either side of her. Looking in both directions, she watched as two large stone monkey statues started to move and glance in her direction. 'Ok, why does it have to be monkeys? I'm serious about this. After this is all over, I think I'm going to hate the damn creatures.'

Dodging away from a ground slap from one of the stone simians, she was then knocked to the side by the one behind her. She then had to scramble away from another few hits. 'Ok, that's it.' Turning around, she leveled an emerald green glare towards both statues. "You want a piece of me, well come and get it you stupid simians!" The insult had actually angered the statues, but she didn't care. Standing in the spot she was in, she gathered some energy she had before running towards her rocky foes. Raising her hands above her, she called forth two thin disks of green energy and sent them flying upwards. She smiled as the disks cut the heads off of the things and caused them to stop moving and fall to the ground. She then proceeded to jump into the air and fire off a few green energy blasts that turned the stone carcasses into rubble. "Bastard monkeys." She stated with annoyance.

Arriving at the pit with the platforms, she proceeded to easily jump over each one and hop onto the ledge that held the statue with the staff. Hearing a slight rumble, Ranma turned around and watched the platforms collapse into the pit. 'Oh yay, another fun trap.' Grumbling, she turned around and pulled the staff out of the figure's hand. Looking at it for a moment, she gave it a twirl before deciding to see could really work it. "Extend!" To her surprise, it did extend, and it kept on extending upwards and upwards through the opening in the ceiling. "Shrink!" She watched as it shrunk back down and to about the size of a toothpick. "Well this is cool." Looking at the large pit in front of her, she grinned before commanding the Ru Yi Bang Staff to extend again. This time it was to the length of the pit. Laying it down like a bridge, she took a breath before she made a run across it. Once on the other side, she commanded it to shrink to toothpick size and placed it behind her ear. "Sweet, now to get out of here."

"Not so fast, Shego." A certain voice said from the entrance to the room. Glancing over, Ranma slapped her head at seeing Kim standing with her arms crossed. She should have known something like this would occur. It was then that she noticed something.

"Say, where are your friends at?"

The redhead gave a point of her thumb. "They're currently fighting against Monkey Fist and his ninja monkeys."

"Ah," the raven-haired woman simply stated. "I hope they get in a few good shots on him." She noticed the raised eyebrow. "Well, I thought he'd join me in the fun that was this cave, but he chickened out and decided to just hang outside while I went through all the traps and nearly got my ass handed to me by a couple of large monkey statues." She then gave a slight frown. "I think I hate monkeys now, and if my companion continues to piss me off…" She left the threat hanging.

Kim blinked at the slight small talk before shaking her head. "There's still the matter of those villagers that you--"

"Put to sleep via a pressure point. I didn't want to hurt a bunch of innocent people, and so I just put them to sleep for a little while." There was an incredulous stare from the teen heroine. "It was the same pressure point I used on you when I handed your ass to you back at the Tendo Dojo after school that one day." Ranma added with an infuriating smirk.

Kim gave off a small growl at that. "Well it won't be that easy this time, Shego. I won't let you out of here with that staff." She charged forward and attempted to catch the older woman in the face with a punch. The redhead only hit air as the raven-haired aquatransexual dodged out of the way and proceeded to try a leg sweep. The teen heroine jumped over the leg sweep and shot a kick towards her opponent. The young Saotome blocked the kick and jumped back.

"You really do provide a challenge sometimes, Princess." The pale woman stated with a smirk. "But how much have you improved during your training with the bimbo?" She watched as the redhead rush her again and watched as the girl proceeded to do a certain attack that she herself had already learned.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" The young Possible shouted as she sent off a barrage of punches at her arch-nemesis. She smiled as a few of the punches seemed to hit, but it turned into a frown when the woman blocked and dodged all the others. With determination, she chose another attack of choice.

Ranma watched in interest as her opponent actually started to use the Splitting Cat Hairs technique. 'She really does learn almost as fast as I do.' She thought with increasing respect for the other's skill. The emerald-eyed woman quickly felt a jab to her back, a kick to the arm, and a punch to the stomach. With a slight wince, she proceeded to try and figure out which one was the real Kim.

"What's the matter, Shego? Am I too much for you now?" The redhead taunted as all the clones smirked. "You probably can't find the real one, can you?"

A small chuckle escaped the pale woman. "Rule one: Never question the skill of a great martial artist, Kimmie." With a quick motion, she called forth an energy staff in her hands and made a quick counter-clockwise spin. The staff hit all the clones, including the real Kim. Said girl was sent flying backwards, but managed to regain her footing.

'Damn, I forgot about her ability to shape things with her energy.' The teen heroine thought to herself as she managed to stop herself from going back anymore. It was then that she noticed something odd. Her balance and footing were a little off. Looking backwards, she noticed the pit that was behind her. Carefully getting herself under control, she was about to take a step when the stone her foot was on crumbled and sent her backwards. She started to reach for her grappling hook when a pale hand grabbed onto her outstretched one and pulled her up. She soon found herself turned around and tossed into a leaning position in her opponent's right arm.

"Careful now," the woman stated with another infuriating smirk. "We don't want you to fall down and go splat, now do we?" She took a finger and pressed it against the younger's lips. "Especially when pummeling the snot out of each other is so much more enjoyable. Don't you think so?" She asked in a low voice. Damn she loved doing this to the girl. It was just so easy and fun.

For some reason as she was leaning there, Kim felt her heart thump and the blood rush to her face. 'Wh-- why the hell does she do this to me, and why the hell is it the same with Ranma?' She also wondered about so many other things that were running through her mind regarding the two. With a face completely blushing, she pushed her arch-nemesis away and backed up trying to get herself under control.

"Well, it's been a fun battle, Kimmie." Ranma stated, still with her smirk, as she jumped in front of the flustered girl and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "But I must get going. Crazy plans and all that, you understand." With a chuckle, she ran out of the room while a certain redhead now supported a full body blush.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she exited the mouth of the cave, Kim was greeted by Ron and Yori. "It seems that they managed to get away." The dark-haired girl stated with a small frown. "Why do you seem so flushed, Possible-san?" She asked as she noticed the red on the girl's face.

"It's nothing." The redhead stated as she turned her head a little. "Shego just managed to defeat me is all." She was silently cursing the woman for her odd behavior.

"Oh, she's still doing that whole mental taunting thing, isn't she?" Ron asked as he wiggled his fingers for emphasis. The only response he got from his friend was a reluctant nod. "Dang the woman's gotten sneaky."

"Sneaky!" Rufus announced loudly.

Yori looked towards the blonde-haired boy's direction. "What kind of mental taunting is the girl doing, Stoppable-san?" From the way the other girl was acting, it must have been embarrassing.

"All I really know is that the woman acts more close to her than she used to, and then she strikes unexpectedly." He began to think for a second. "On our first day here in Japan, Shego confron--"

"Ron!" Kim shouted to stop him from saying anymore while her cheeks turned even redder. 'There has to be some damn reason why both Ranma and Shego do this to me. It's impossible for two people to have that affect on someone… isn't it?' Her mind was completely confused by the entire ordeal, and she did not like it.

The raven-haired kunoichi glanced at the redhead for a second. "If I didn't know any better Possible-san, I'd say that you--" Her speech was cut off when the Kimmunicator started beeping. She watched as the other girl reached for the device and activated it.

"I think I may have discovered where they're going, Kim." Wade announced as he typed away on his computer. "I was able to contact those Nepalese monks about the artifacts, and it seems that there's another one in Japan located on Kyushu. Also, from the tracker that Ron was able to place on Monkey Fist," there was a 'booyah' from the blonde boy, "it seems that they are headed for Kyushu. I could arrange for you to catch a ride if you go to the next town over."

"Please and thank you." Kim stated before turning the Kimmunicator off. She wasn't going to allow them to get their hands on the other items. There was also the little part that her arch-nemesis had said in the cave. 'Shego never worried about innocents before. What the hell is going on?' Tossing it out of her mind, she looked at her companions. "Let's hurry up and get to Kyushu."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you inform me as to why we can't rest for a while? I'm getting tired, and sleep would be good right now." Ranma grumbled out as she followed alongside the monkey obsessed villain and his ninja. Since they had left the cave, they had been running, hopping, and riding on top of trains, buses, and other forms of transportation on their way to their next destination. The raven-haired boy turned woman had stated that they should rest for a while before continuing on to the next item. Monkey Fist, however, was against that idea.

"I told you a little while ago," he started, "a monkey master never rests in his quest for mystical monkey powers. I shall claim the long-lost title of the Monkey King, and as such, stopping for stupid reasons such as rest is out of the question. Besides, Kim Possible and, more importantly, Ron Stoppable will most likely head straight there. We can not allow them to get the artifact before us!" The genetically altered man shouted as he raised a fist.

Inside of the young Saotome's mind, Shego was treated to the amusing sounds of the pale martial artist swearing up a storm quite nicely, and thinking up various forms of pain that could be inflicted upon the man next to her. 'Lack of sleep really does do wonders for your personality, doesn't it?' The figment asked sarcastically with a 'smirk'.

'First Ryoga prevents me from having a good night's sleep last night because of his attacking me in the middle of the night, and now a guy with an obsession over you-know-what is preventing me from resting before we go to Kyushu. If I would have known this would happen, I would have just stayed home and rested.' Ranma stated back as she berated herself for not thinking this through all the way. 'Acting before I fully think is going to be the death of me someday.'

There was a chuckle from her inner voice. 'It probably would have sooner if it wasn't for my great influence.' The emerald-eyed woman rolled her eyes at that. 'No amount of influence will ever get rid of certain personality flaws that you have though.'

'Hey, there's nothing wrong with my personality at all.' The martial artist stated back in indignation. 'You're just sore because I'm better than you ever were.' She thought with an annoying smirk.

'Cocky little bastard. If I wasn't stuck back here in your mind, you'd be wishing that you were dead.' Shego answered back with a slight growl behind her voice. She then calmed down with a 'wave' of her 'hand'. 'It would have been nice if you brought some music along or something. Listening to this guy is starting to get to me as well.'

Ranma pulled out a pair of headphones and inserted them into her ears. 'What, you think I'd forget something this essential. You don't give me enough credit, She-chan.' The young Saotome stated in fake hurt. 'Woe is me, the voice in my head doesn't believe in me.'

'No matter how you slice that, it just comes out sounding as if you were crazy and psychotic.' The figment stated with a 'smirk'.

'Fine, then no music for you.' The boy turned woman answered back as she prepared to take the headphones out.

'Don't you _**DARE**_ take those things out!' The voice shouted loud enough to cause the woman to wince. Complying quickly, she did as she had been told. Having a voice in your head yelling at you was not a good thing.

Monkey Fist looked towards his companion with a blink. "You seem awfully quiet at the moment, Shego." He always remembered that the woman loved to complain a lot, and being extremely quiet was odd. Maybe it was because she was putting those darn headphones in. He heard Drakken complain about the woman doing that many times when he had tried to explain things.

Without looking at him, Ranma responded with a smirk. "Having a conversation with the voice in your head tends to do that. The voice in my head can be quite a bitch at times." A large wince appeared on her face after saying that. With a sweat-drop, the master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar had decided that it would be a good idea to not ask. Maybe having a voice in her head was why Shego was always cranky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma didn't know how, but traveling at full speed while stowing away on various modes of transportation allowed the group to get to Kyushu within just a few hours. They even had the pleasure of passing by Ryoga on the way there. Apparently the lost boy was trying to find his way back to Tokyo, and he had accidentally ventured to Shikoku, a forest with weird monsters, and other places before arriving in Kyushu and back. The raven-haired woman wondered if she should just try to beat the idea of _**FOLLOWING**_ directions correctly into his head. That could possibly be the reason for his problem.

It was half an hour longer that past before they found themselves at a group of mountains. One of the mountains was supposed to be home to the cave that they needed to enter. As they made their way up a dirt path, they noticed that Team Possible was there and trying to find the entrance to the cave as well. "They won't be able to get in." Monkey Fist whispered with a smirk. "The Ru Yi Bang Staff is the key to opening the wall that seals off the Sash."

He received an intense glare from his companion. "Then why the hell did we need to hurry if we had the key all along. I could have gotten some damn sleep before we did all this crap." Oh yes, she was really going to enjoy beating this guy to a pulp after they got this item.

"I want to hurry up and get these items as soon as I can. I have trained myself to go long periods without sleep. That is a key of a martial artist's success. To be a great martial artist, one has to throw off such weaknesses. You'd do good to remember that." Perhaps he had momentarily forgot who he was talking to, but saying that to a certain person with violent tendencies who was also sleep deprived at the moment was not good for your health. "Now take the staff, get them out of the way, open the door, and go get the item."

"What the hell are you going to do? Why do I have to do all the work?" A couple of the ninja monkey had noticed an eerie glow about the woman's eyes and had cringed a little.

"I'll work on stalling them while you get the artifact. You are the hired help, and so the hired help should be the one to do the things that the one who hired them tells them to do." He had no idea just how close he was to being strangled, but his monkey ninja did, and they were slightly frightened for their master. "Now go and do your job."

Ranma grumbled as she slipped into the umisenken. 'This is the last time I ever agree to go with a villain. Next time someone asks, they're going to be eating dirt.' She thought as she moved silently towards the three people trying to figure out just how to get through the entrance. With a quick motion, she knocked them all away and towards where Monkey Fist was hiding. Well, she had knocked Kim and Yori towards the direction. She had sent Ron flying over the rock and crashing into her companion. 'Have fun, you stupid monkey.' She thought as she faded into view and studied wall. There was a small hole that looked to be where one placed the staff. Pulling it out and extending it a little, she quickly slipped it into the hole. There was a rumble as the wall slid upwards to reveal a nicely lit cave.

Before she could enter, the boy turned woman had to dodge a kick from a certain redhead. "It took you long enough to get here, Shego." Kim stated as she sent another kick that was blocked by the staff. "It took so long that we were able to get a little sleep while we waited for you." Her fist was caught by her arch-nemesis, and when she looked up, it seemed as if there was an 'all hell will break loose' expression on her face.

"I told that bastard that we should have got some sleep, but did he listen? No he did not." With a motion, the pale martial artist tossed the younger girl aside and ran into the cave to quickly get the sash and get out of there to beat up a certain monkey. The young Saotome was greatly surprised when it didn't seem as if there were any traps in the place. There was, however, a large moat that surrounded a tiny inlet. On the inlet was a statue with a sash around its waist. "Ok, this seems almost too easy." She said as she studied the area in front of her. The raven-haired woman was brought out of her musings when she had to dodge a kick from Kim. Grabbing hold of the leg, she gave a toss that sent the girl into the water.

A moment later, the young redhead jumped out of the water while screaming about piranha. A curse escaped Ranma at that fact. She knew it couldn't have been that easy. Jumping back from a Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, the boy turned woman tossed a few energy blasts that her opponent dodged. 'The only possible safe way I can get over that water is by using the staff, but I won't be able to do that with Kimmie being quick on her feet like-- oh wait!' With a feral smile, the woman molded her energy into a small rope. Knocking the younger girl to the ground, Ranma quickly tied her legs together with the rope. "Sorry Princess, but I need a few moments to get this Sash, and you will only cause me a lot of trouble."

"Damn it, Shego. That rope is hot you know!" Kim shouted as she felt the heat through her pants. It didn't burn her, but it was hot enough to feel. She even tried to grab hold of the rope, but had to pull her hands back. "Why don't you just--" Before she could finish, she found her chin being pushed upwards so her eyes could look into a pair of emerald-green ones.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. After I finish up here, I'll remove them." A smirk appeared on her face. "You know, it's kind of adorable when you're pissed off and trying to beat my ass into the ground." Moving away from the downed girl, she didn't notice the slight reddening of the cheeks that the redhead was currently experiencing and trying to stop. No, she was currently focused on trying to get across the moat. Holding the Ru Yi Bang Staff a head of her, she gave a cry of 'extend' and watched as it managed to cover the whole distance. Placing it on the ground, she took a few deep breaths before running across it. 'Piece of cake.' She thought to herself.

About halfway there, Ranma felt her danger senses go wild. Jumping back, she watched as a piranha sailed over the staff at the spot of where she had just stood. 'Maybe I shouldn't have opened my mouth.' The raven-haired woman really did wonder how these things survived here. Tossing it out of her mind, she began dodging fish after fish that tried to take a bite out of her. A moment later, she was pelted on the side of the head by a fruit.

Turning her head, she looked on in annoyance at the sight of a small forest that was actually inside the cave. There was an opening in the ceiling to allow sunlight and moisture to filter through. That wasn't what annoyed her, what really annoyed her were the monkeys jumping up and down and grinning in her direction while they held a bunch of fruit in their hands. "That's it; I'm tired of freaking monkeys. Eat this and go to hell!" She fired off a large blast of energy towards the forest that hit the monkeys right on and sent them hurtling into the trees and knocking each of them out. She then ran down the Staff while slashing at piranha that jumped out of the water to try and bite her. "I am going to _**KILL**_ Monkey Fist for this."

Finally making it to the end and onto the inlet, she grabbed the Sash of Illusions and put it around her waist. 'Now how the hell does this thing work?' Thinking for a few moments, she finally decided to just imagine something. 'Alright, maybe this will work.' Closing her eyes, she concentrated and felt something happen. Opening her eyes, she glanced to the side and looked on in surprise. 'Well what do you know? It worked.'

The raven-haired martial artist was now standing upon the inlet in the middle of the large moat with a pair of large black wings protruding from her back. 'This is so cool.' She thought as she picked up the staff and shrunk it back to about six feet. 'Now let's see if I can fly.' Willing a bunch of new nerves that she never had before, she began to flap the wings on her back. Within a few seconds, she was hovering -- clumsily -- in the air. Carefully she began to fly over the moat and towards the other side. She almost fell into the water a couple times, but managed to stay in the air -- much to the annoyance of some certain fish.

Landing on the other side, Ranma willed the wings away and put both the Sash and Staff away for safe-keeping using Hidden Weapons. Walking up to Kim, she reached down and grabbed the girl who had almost managed to get loose with the help of her Kimmunicator. "Come on, Kimmie." The woman stated in a low voice. "I want you to witness a show that will be _**VERY**_ interesting."

"What are you talking about?" The redhead asked as she continued to try and get out of the rope. The green energy rope seemed to be resistant against cutting devices, and they could only do so much to it. She couldn't really do anything because of how she was being held, and so she watched as they made their way out of the cave and into the open air. Once outside, they were able to see Ron and Yori still fighting against Monkey Fist and his ninja monkeys. The former seemed to be having a little trouble at the moment though.

"Yo!" Ranma shouted. Everyone turned around to see the raven-haired woman standing there and holding a struggling Kim.

"K.P!" The blonde boy shouted as Yori and he turned around. This was enough distraction to allow Monkey Fist and his monkeys to grab and restrain the two. With a laugh, the monkey-loving man headed towards the raven-haired woman with a grin on his face.

"Good job, Shego!" He shouted. "I knew having you on as a helping sidekick would allow this job to go faster. Now we can finally get rid of these people and there'll be nobody standing in my way." The man announced with another laugh.

A half-lidded stare appeared on the raven-haired Saotome's features. "Yeah-- about that." Dropping her captive, she cocked her fist back and sent a punch that connected with the villain's face. The punch sent him backwards and into his monkey ninja. This action also caused Ron and Yori -- as well as Rufus -- to be released. Everyone stared at her in shock before Monkey Fist stood onto his feet.

"What the hell was that about, Shego?" The man asked with a glare.

Ranma raised a hand before shaking her head. "There's too many to really list, monkey freak. Let's just say that I now hate your and monkey kind's guts. I'm now going to kick your ass into the ground." She finished as a glaive made of green energy appeared in one hand, and a war hammer made of green energy appeared in the other. Without a hint of a warning, the boy turned woman charged towards the villain and his ninja monkey.

Team Possible and Yori looked on and winced several times at the sight before them. There was no way that Monkey Fist would recover from that anytime soon. "You know, I'm glad she's not taking whatever aggression she has out on us." Ron stated as he winced several times. They didn't even think the body of a human -- or monkey -- could bend like that. The carnage went on for a few minutes before the pale woman finished and grabbed some scrolls from the unconscious villain's clothing. Turning around, she walked up to the group and tore off the rope that was around Kim's legs.

"Here." Ranma simply stated as she shoved some scrolls into the now standing redhead's arms. "Just take those damn scrolls and return them to that Nepal temple. Don't worry about the other two artifacts, I'm keeping them." Before anyone say anything, she went on. "Kimmie, I have a favor to ask."

That caused the group to blink in confusion and suspicion. "What is it?" The girl asked as she tried to figure out what was probably going to happen.

"I know that you probably got here on a jet or something similar." Shego mentioned to her about the redhead and her transportation. "I haven't gotten any sleep yet, and I was wondering if I could travel back home with you so I could rest." She noticed the reluctance in the girl's face. "Come on, Kimmie. Your job description is that you help people in need, right? I'm a person in need. Also, what would Kasumi-chan say if you didn't help?"

Kim had only known the oldest Tendo daughter for a little while, and she always felt some aura of serenity around the girl that would make one feel terrible for making her angry. There was also the fact that 'Shego' and Kasumi were good friends. With a sigh, the redhead closed her eyes. "Alright Shego, you can ride with-- huh?" Opening her eyes, the young heroine was surprised to see that her arch-nemesis had passed out and fallen onto her. The older woman was snoring peacefully in her arms. A full blush found its way onto the girl's face as she looked at the sleeping woman. 'She looks so peaceful and innocent when she's not trying to beat somebody up.'

"Possible-san," Yori began with a tilt to her head, "did you know that you are blushing? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that--"

"YORI!" The other girl shouted as she became even redder. "There is no way! No way at all!"

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked in confusion. Maybe it was just girl talk. He could never understand a thing when it was girl talk. The blonde-haired boy watched as Rufus climbed up onto his shoulder, and then listened as the naked mole rat started whispering into his ear. "Ooohhh, riiiiight." He said after a moment. His eyes then widened as he pointed. "Now that's just creepy on so many levels!"

Kim shook her head vigorously. "Y-- you two have it all w-- wrong! Ranma's the one I like!" She put a hand to her mouth and began to blush. "Why didn't I refuse to come on this exchange program?"

"How long is the exchange this time, K.P?" Ron asked curiously. Last time it was seven days, but he heard something about this one being longer.

"A whole school-year." The redhead stated with her head down. "Come on; let's get back to Nerima as soon as we can. I want to get Shego back home and put this all behind us." The other two nodded and began to walk behind her.

"You know," Yori whispered, "I do think there's a lot more to all this than we realize, Stoppable-san." There was just something to Ranma and Shego that they weren't aware of. She didn't know them too well, but from what she had noticed, they both seemed about the same to her senses. "You don't think both Ranma and Shego are the same, do you?"

Ron blinked at her for a second before shaking his head. "That's impossible, Yori. How could one person be two people at once? It doesn't make sense." There was something more to it all, but trying to figure it out just wasn't his thing.

In front of the pair, Kim was walking with a sleeping _'Shego'_ in her arms. 'There has to be more to this than I'm aware of. Ranma and Shego just seem so much alike, but nobody can be too separate people, can they?' The redhead decided that she would try and figure it out sooner or later.

xxA.Nxx

Yay, another chapter has been finished.

The Ru Yi Bang Staff will be kept by Ranma, but I'm considering giving the Sash of Illusions to Kasumi. Just think of the interesting things that Kasumi could do with it.

Now I can get to working on the chapter that I've been waiting to do for the past two or three chapters!

_**Next up**_: Principal Kuno arrives back at Furinkan, and what's this? Sheila has to get her own place by the end of the week or Principal Coconuts will do what? Well, we can't have that, now can we?


	12. The Kooky Coconut Has Come

Take the Green and Go

Ranma and any other series used in this fanfic are owned by their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Thanks to CyberSkaarj for pre-reading

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

/Signs/

Chapter 12

Ranma's eyes flittered open slowly. Sitting up, she yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Glancing around, she noticed that she was back at the Tendo Dojo and in the guest room that she shared with her father. 'Well, it's good to know that I could trust the girl with helping me out with something like that.' Looking towards the clock on the desk, she noticed that it was 3:10AM. 'I must have slept the whole of Sunday. I'm surprised pops never tried to wake me up or something.' Getting to her feet, the raven-haired woman shook her head. 'I think I'll go get some hot water.'

'Thought you didn't care if you were in female form.' Shego stated with a bit of humor behind her voice.

'It doesn't bother me like it did when I first transformed, but I still prefer my birth form.' After getting the rest of the sleep out of her eyes, something else came to mind. 'You know, I wonder something.' The raven-haired woman stated as she pulled the Sash of Illusions from its hiding place within her Hidden Weapons technique. She decided to get a good look of the cloth that she was holding within her hands. When fully stretched out, the sash seemed to almost be long enough to wrap around two people, and its color was a dark-blue.

Shaking her head of the feeling that she had, the young Saotome quickly slipped it around her waist. 'Alright, let's check this out.' Concentrating on the form she wanted to enter, she became surprised when her form morphed into her birth form. 'This could definitely come in handy for when I need a quick transformation.' The now male Ranma contemplated a little upon the length of the sash. 'It seems long enough to allow it to be divided into two sashes. Maybe Kasumi would like half of it so she could have a little fun.'

'What if a piece that is cut off of the sash becomes un-usable?' Shego asked in curiosity. 'If a piece that is cut off works just as well as the whole thing, then maybe you don't have to use the whole thing.'

There was a blink from the blue-eyed boy. 'What do you mean?'

'Jeez, you can still be dense sometimes.' The voice ignored the indignation of the boy and continued on. 'If a small piece works as well as the whole thing, then maybe you could cut off just enough to be used as a wrist-band or choker.' The figment explained to her host. 'If it was used as a choker or wrist-band, then it would prevent attention that a large sash around the waist would. Don't you think so, oh genius that is the one I'm stuck with?'

'Now there's no reason to get snippy on me.' Ranma grumbled as she pulled out a pair of scissors and started to slice a strip off the end of the sash. Finished with the deed, the raven-haired martial artist wrapped the strip of cloth around his wrist. 'Now let's see if this works.' Closing his eyes, he could feel the small tingling of a change around his whole body. Opening his eyes back up, he looked to see if it had worked. To his amazement, it did. He used the piece of the sash around his wrist to transform into a six-year-old girl with spiky green hair. 'Looks like I have some experimenting to do with this.' The young Saotome thought as she transformed back into her birth form and started out of the guest room.

'Watch out world, Ranma Saotome has a new toy.' Shego stated in half-jest and half-seriousness. 'You know, maybe the world isn't ready for this.'

'Ha-ha… very funny.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the moment he woke up, and until the other occupants of the house started to rouse, Ranma had been studying and testing out his newest acquisition. One of the first things he noticed was that if he transformed into something of a certain gender, then water would still cause him to change genders. It was as if Jusenkyou had some kind of sick sense of humor. Although if he concentrated directly on staying in one of those forms while getting splashed with the required temperature of water, then he could prevent the change. It was something that could help if he was in a situation where accidental changes were a bad thing.

The 'wristband' also changed sizes according to the form that the person changed into. If the raven-haired Saotome changed into a child, then the cloth would re-size itself accordingly. It also seemed as if once it was put on, the cloth would mold and tighten itself to the person so as not to fall off. It was almost as if the cloth had a very simple sentience to it that allowed it to bond to its owner.

He had even gone on to test out the Ru Yi Bang in the dojo. When he had examined the staff, his blue eyes noticed an inscription on the side of the weapon that read 'As-You-Will Cudgel'. It sounded weird, but the aquatransexual decided to just 'think' of activating the staff instead of announcing it. To his enjoyment, the weapon extended and shrunk with only a thought. After a little practice, he found himself moving fluidly through a kata that had him spinning, extending/shrinking, and attacking with the staff in his hands. It was after about an hour of practice when he came to the realization that he could do the same thing with a staff made of his own energy.

'That's kind of a bummer.' Ranma thought to himself as he sat at the low table. 'I've found a use for one artifact, but the other has no use for me at all.' As he continued to examine the item within his hand, he almost didn't notice Kasumi coming towards him. "Good morning, Kasumi-chan." Azure eyes watched as the eldest Tendo daughter sat down at the table.

"Good Morning, Ranma-kun." A wry smile appeared upon her features. "I take it that you had an enjoyable rest?" There was a slight twinkle within the girl's eyes that the young Saotome noticed almost immediately.

"Yeah, I can't believe that I actually slept as long as I did." He then decided to ask. "If you don't mind me asking, what seems to be so funny?" What could he have missed while he was deep asleep? The brown-haired girl pulled out a photo and handed it to him. Giving the image a once-over, the dual-formed martial artist had the decency to blush. "That couldn't have been too comfortable for her."

The photo was of 'Sheila' sleeping in her futon in the guest room. Apparently after Kim had set her down and tried to move away, 'Sheila' had sleepily grabbed hold of the girl by the waist and pulled the younger girl down in front of her with the redhead's back facing her, and the girl's front facing the camera. From the looks of things, the young Possible looked more embarrassed than she had ever been before. "She was stuck like that for a little over 30 minutes. Ron-kun and Yori-chan tried to free her, but it seems that you had a very strong grip. She was finally freed when you moved your arm. The poor girl was completely flustered over the whole ordeal, especially the fact that I found it cute and took that photo. It's a good thing our fathers were busy playing a game of shogi, and Nabiki and Akane decided to go out for a little shopping"

A sweat-drop found its way onto the blue-eyed boy. "Well at least she managed to get free. Perhaps I should try and apologize for that. I don't know what could be more embarrassing than having your arch-nemesis hold you like a teddy bear while she sleeps." Well, he did, but they really weren't worth noting at the moment. "Say Kasumi-chan, would you like to have the artifacts that I obtained on my adventure? Something tells me that you could probably find a good use for them." Picking up the Ru Yi Bang Staff, he handed it to her. "This is the Ru Yi Bang Staff. You can extend it to incredible lengths and shrink it to the size of a toothpick with just a thought. You could probably hide it behind your ear or something. If you like, I _**COULD**_ help you get the hang of it. You'd be able to protect yourself with it if you were ever in trouble." The young Saotome then pulled out a piece of cloth. "Here's a strip of the Sash of Illusions. I found out that a small strip has the same effect as the whole thing. With this, you'd be able to change into various different forms. You can either wear it like a wrist-band or choker. I have my piece as a wrist-band." He showed his wrist to her. "The rest of the sash is hidden away in a safe place."

Kasumi accepted the items and gave a large smile. "Thank you for the gifts, Ranma-kun." A thought then crossed her mind. "You know, I'm curious about your adventure. If it's not too much trouble, could you tell me about it?" The eldest Tendo sister had wanted to ask Kim and her friends about the adventure, but the girl seemed too shaken up to tell it.

Ranma waved his hand. "It's no trouble at all, Kasumi-chan." He then began to tell the story starting from the moment 'she' left, and to the moment that 'she' fell asleep onto Kim. The brown-haired girl listened intently, and had to break out into giggles a few times when her friend ranted on about his displeasure over the monkey race, and how the next time he saw a monkey, it was going to face the business end of an energy blast. The serene girl didn't think that the next monkey deserved to be blasted, but she could understand the boy's displeasure. After finishing his story, he glanced at the time. "If you don't mind, Kasumi-chan, I'll do the breakfast this morning." The girl didn't stop him as he got up and headed for the kitchen. She enjoyed it when he offered to do the cooking, so why should she have a problem with it?

'Now, if only we could get Nabiki or father to cook once in a while.' She thought to herself as she tapped her chin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the early morning seemed to go by without any real incident. Genma did whine a couple times about Ranma being so 'weak' that he needed to sleep the whole day away. His comment about sleep sounded so much like Monkey Fist's that the young Saotome had to give the older Saotome a good thrashing in their sparring session. Perhaps it was a little on the brutal side, but the whole adventure really did leave a bad taste in his mouth.

It then came time to leave for Furinkan. After a quick transformation and change of clothes, -- you'd think that dressing in female clothing for about two weeks so far would have meant that you'd have been fully use to it by now -- the aquatransexual set off for another day of work. Something was nagging at her and telling her that something was going to happen today, but she didn't know why she was getting this feeling. 'Why don't we just chalk it up to women's intuition?' Shego asked with a chuckle.

'If we do, then I'm blaming you if whatever is going to happen does happen.' Ranma grumbled out as she continued walking towards her destination. 'The thought of me having something like that is just plain absurd, and I don't think-- oh Kami-sama, what in the hell is that?!' The aquatransexual asked as she stopped in her tracks to see the oddest thing that had ever crossed her field of vision. 'Did the damn circus lose a nutcase who thinks that he's Hawaiian?!' The teacher's aid asked as she stared at the sight before her. Standing at the school gates was a tanned man dressed like a Hawaiian wannabe with sunglasses and a palm tree on his head.

'How about we just put him out of his misery and continue on into the building?' Shego asked in a hopeful voice.

'As tempting as physical violence sounds at the moment, I think asking this fruitcake who he is would be a better option.' She sensed the voice becoming sad over the fact that there'd be no bodily harm. 'Cheer up, She-chan. We can violently maim my father later.' The boy turned woman stated quickly. She then proceeded to walk up to the odd man strumming a ukulele. "Good morning, sir." The young Saotome greeted in an attempt to be polite. It wasn't that easy of a thing to do when the person strikes every cord in your 'get the hell out of here' nerve. "Do you have any important business with the school?"

The crime against nature gave a toothy grin. "Aloha there wahine! Of course I be havin' da business wit' da school. I be da great principal and Big Kahuna of the great Furinkan High." His shaded eyes noticed the look on the woman in front of him. "Ah, you must be a new staff member here. It not surprisin' that you not know who da Big Kahuna is. I have been absent fo' da three years while in Hawaii." A glint of light appeared on his shades. "I think that you have some hair that be needin' a trim, missy." The nutty man proceeded to pull out a couple hair clippers and attempted to jump at the pale boy turned woman. The next thing he knew, he was kissing pavement with a heeled foot pressed against the back of his head.

"Touch the hair and _**DIE**_." Ranma growled out towards the downed man who was calling himself the principal. 'Don't even say it, Shego. Do _**NOT**_ say it.'

'I can't imagine what you mean, Ranma.' The voice answered back in an innocent tone. 'The only thing that I can imagine would be me telling you that I told you so.' Shego finished with a chuckle. 'Now you'll probably listen to your lovely woman's intuition from now on.'

The raven-haired aquatransexual was about to answer back when she found herself grabbed by someone running by. "Don't get too close to that man, Sheila-chan!" Turning her head, the dual-formed martial artist caught sight of Masako. She also found herself being pulled along by her arm. "You don't know the horrors that the guy can cause to use all!"

"Hey, let go of me!" The younger woman shouted as she was dragged through the school and towards the staff lounge. "How could you be afraid of a nutcase like that?!" She soon found herself pulled into the staff lounge. Glancing around, she noticed that several teachers seemed to be slightly shaken over the return of the loon. "Whatever, I'm getting some tea." She said as she proceeded to do just that. A moment later, she was sitting down and enjoying a cup of her favorite tea while several of the teachers started trading stories of the returning man. "Wait, you're telling me that he really is the principal? I thought it was only some joke."

Reika shook her head. "It's no joke, Sheila. The man has an obsession for making the lives of the student body miserable. As such, he has often forced us teachers to do some of his dirty work. He has an unhealthy love for cutting people's hair, and he also makes rules up on the spot. One should not try and take Principal Kuno lightly."

The teachers were treated to the sight of the woman doing a spit-take. "Did you say _**KUNO**_?! He wouldn't happen to be related to Tatewaki Kuno, would he?" At the various nods around the room, Ranma slapped herself in the forehead. "I hope I'm not the only one who finds this seriously messed up."

One of the elderly teachers gave a chuckle. "Just be thankful that we don't have the Kuno daughter at this school as well." A few people in the room cringed at the hardness of the teacher's aid's emerald green eyes. "She goes to an all girls' school and is part of their Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics team. In fact, I believe a match between their school and ours will be next week. I'm pretty sure she calls herself the Black Rose, and her laugh makes a banshee's sound pleasant."

Another teacher -- the economics teacher -- shook her head. "The worst part of it all is that nothing can really be done. The Kunos come from an old and respected samurai family, and the fact that they are rich also prevents anybody from really doing anything. Thankfully, they aren't that much of a danger to society." She received an 'are you kidding' look from a few people. "Well, they aren't as bad as that martial arts figure skating duo. The girl is downright dangerous when it comes to cute things."

"_**Everybody please meet in the auditorium for announcements from the principal!"**_ The voice over the intercom announced. After the message, the teachers in the lounge started to go on about how 'the madness has already started' and other such things of interest.

'Remind me to listen to my gut feeling from now on, Shego.' Ranma thought with a grumble as she proceeded to make her way to her destination.

'Don't worry about that, Ranma. I think we'll both know full well to listen to it by the time this is all over.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sweat-drop appeared on the boy turned woman's head as she stood at the side of the auditorium and looked up on stage. If she thought the man was weird when he was standing outside, then seeing him standing up there and laughing his head off was even weirder. "The principal really is a crazed loon." She said as she shook her head.

"That's pretty much an understatement, Shego." A voice near Ranma stated. Turning her head, the pale martial artist caught sight of Kim and Ron standing with the other students. The former seemed to have trouble looking in her direction without having her cheeks turn a little red. "When Ron and I came a few moments ago, the guy was dressed as a snowman and trying to cut people's hair." An eyebrow had to be raised at that. It wasn't even the type of weather for a snowman yet. "When we got him out of that costume, he started throwing exploding pineapples." The redhead pointed to her friend who seemed a little singed.

"I thought he was a mutant snowman with a craving for hair at first." Ron stated sheepishly. "I mean, it wouldn't be that much of a stretch to believe in it happening. It's not like we've never run into a bunch of mutant snowmen before."

The aquatransexual gave a small snort. "I should have been there when that happened. I would have really put him out of his misery then." Emerald eyes glanced at the younger girl in front of her. "Say Kimmie," she began with a whisper, "I apologize for the slight embarrassment you went through yesterday after getting me back to the Tendo Dojo. It wasn't my intention for that to happen." It would be different if she did intend for it to happen, but she didn't.

The teen heroine looked in her direction in shock for a few moments. "I didn't even know you had the ability to apologize, Shego." The woman really was acting strange lately, and it was difficult to know what to do around her.

"Watch it, Kimmie. I could just as easily toss you--"

"Alooooha! I be your very special principal, and I be havin' two special announcements fo' all da bruddahs and sistahs of dis fine school." Principal Kuno made a toothy smile after he finished his sentence. "Da first order of business is in regards to da current teacher's aid of dis school. Could da Big Kahuna have da wahine known as Sheila Go join me up here on stage?"

Ranma blinked at the announcement for her to come up on stage. Ignoring the whispers and sounds of everyone around her, the young woman made her way towards the stage. 'Something is telling me that this can't be good.' She thought as she stopped next to the obvious loon of a principal. "What is it that you wanted to see me about, principal?"

Another laugh found its way out of the man's mouth. "It so good ta have you join me, wahine." He proceeded to flash another toothy grin. "From what I am to believe, you are currently stayin' wit' da Tendo family, am I right?" The boy turned woman gave a reluctant nod. At that, the strange man shook his head. "Now we can't be havin' that, now can we? A teacher should not be livin' wit' da ohana of a student. You be needin' ta get you a place of your own, wahine."

"That's not a problem at all, principal." The young Saotome answered back with a shrug. "I've actually been looking, but it's been hard to figure out where to start." That was actually a lie, but it wouldn't take too long to look for a place. She was certain she could continue to take her time.

"If ya don't get ya own place, den ya don't get your job as da English teacher." The crazy man stated with a toothy smirk. At the woman's stare, he went on. "We gonna have a little fun wit' dis situation. If ya can't find a place of ya own by Friday night, den you can kiss ya English job goodbye."

Ranma gave a small glare towards the man before dropping her head. "Well, I guess that's fair." As she turned around to walk off, the man with a palm tree on his head continued on with what he was saying.

"Instead, I be transferring ya job to a different position." At her inquisitive look, light glinted off of his shades. "If ya can't find a place to live by Friday night, then you shall become me secretary and assistant. You would have ta dress in Hawaiian clothing, hula dance, do me paper work, call me Big Kahuna, talk like da Hawaiian wahine, an' get da bowl cut hairstyle." He proceeded to hold up a few articles of Hawaiian clothing in his hands and laugh. That laughing stopped when the boy turned woman slammed a hand down onto the podium and glared.

"You can't honestly imagine me wearing a grass skirt and coconut bra, can you?" She asked in annoyance. Emerald-green eyes narrowed when a small amount of blood started to trickle out of the man's nose. "Why you sick and perverted son of a--"

"You fiend! How dare you mistreat the great Sheila-san like some lowly individual within a sick fantasy?" Everyone turned their heads to see Tatewaki Kuno charge up onto the stage with bokken in hand. The young Kuno stopped and pointed his weapon towards the older man. "The lovely and intelligent Sheila-san deserves the respect of all! I do not know who you are, but I can not allow lowly trash like you to besmirch the name of one such as her!"

Ranma was about to open her mouth to mention that the man was the boy's father when said father pulled out a pineapple. "Say bruddah, you look like you not gettin' enough fruit in your diet. Why don't cha start right now?" Principal Kuno gave the fruit a toss and watched as it landed in the boy's hand. Tatewaki looked at it in confusion for a second before the thing exploded with a loud _**'BOOM'**_ and sent him flying backwards and onto the floor. His form was charred and his eyes appeared dazed. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Now we get down to da next order of business. Your great and generous principal has a great and wondrous present for all his keiki!"

As the students throughout the auditorium began chattering about what the present could be, the pale teacher's aid that was still up on stage laughed sarcastically. "What, are you going to also become a tiki salesman? You're obviously dressed the part-- if a little more insane." The man with a palm tree on his head gave a small glare in her direction before becoming joyous again.

"You all be wrong! Da Big Kahuna be instituting some new school rules for da keiki!" He pulled on a rope to lower a couple badly drawn banners. "All da boys get dem buzz cuts, and all da girls get dem bowl cuts!" He started laughing when everyone in the crowd seemed to not take everything in a happy way. "Of course, you all have three days ta find the pardon fo' de rule. I've hidden da slip o' paper in a nice little coconut." He held up a coconut. The next thing he knew, he was seeing stars due to his head being slammed into the podium from a roundhouse kick.

"Now, I don't mind if someone has an evil plan. In fact, I find the idea of people cringing in fear due to a slight dictatorship of a madman to be quite amusing at times." Ranma, holding the coconut in her right hand, bashed the crazed man in the head with her left hand. "However, I find that for some reason, I can't just sit by and enjoy the idea of crap-tastic buzz-cuts and bowl-cuts everywhere I look. The very thought makes me want to gouge someone's organs out and obliterate them. I also, quite frankly, don't give a flying pig's ass about your so-called leadership, Principal Coconuts." The pale woman tossed the coconut into the air and caught it in both hands, and couldn't help smirk at the applause she was receiving. It was short-lived, however, when the object in her hands exploded. The now charred aquatransexual blinked as she coughed out a bit of smoke.

Principal Kuno's laugh started again, and this time it was even more crazed. "You gonna 'ave ta do bettah then that, wahine! You didn't honestly t'ink dat I'd risk da coconut by havin' it on me, did ya?" His laughter was short lived when he started to notice that the woman's hands were glowing with a vivid green color-- almost like green fire. Said woman's eyes almost seemed to be glowing green as well. When a glaive of green energy appeared in her hand, he started to really sweat. "Now wahine, let's not be doin' anything rash now." He ducked under the swipe of the weapon, but noticed that something had been sliced off. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. "MY PALM TREE!!"

Ranma started to laugh, and this laugh sent a few chills down the spines of the people in the room. It was a laugh that sounded sadistic, and one that sounded like it was going to enjoy the coming pain that the owner would inflict. "That won't be the only thing being sliced." Principal Kuno paled at this and did the most sensible thing-- he ran away. Watching him leave, the young Saotome smiled and pointed a glowing hand into the audience of students. "Kimmie, Ron, you two, and your naked mole rat, help everyone find the stupid coconut. Who knows, maybe your genius buddy might be able to help. I'll try and track down Principal Coconuts and _**TEACH**_ him a few important lessons." _**NOBODY**_ put her into their perverted thoughts, and _**NOBODY**_ would blow her up with a stupid coconut and get away with it. All of a sudden, she gave a bright and calm smile to everyone. "So let's all do our best to see that the object of our suffering is fully dealt with!" The woman proceeded to walk off while whistling a happy tune.

"K.P, am I imagining things, or is Shego actually trying to help prevent something bad instead of helping cause it?" Ron asked curiously. Like many of the people in the audience -- who just started filing out to try and find some stupid coconut -- he was slightly freaked out by the sight that he had seen. He knew an angry Shego was not a pretty sight, but that was just plain spooky.

Kim gave a small nod as she whipped out her Kimmunicator to see if Wade had any idea on where a coconut with a slip of paper in it could be. She could hear people around them mention that the 'slightly crazed woman' was 'kind of cool'. There were even a few that mentioned something about her possibly being a better principal than the coconut freak. "It is kind of weird that she's helping, but we have noticed odder things with her recently. But let's try and focus on the matter right now. I don't want my hair cut into _**THAT**_. We may be exchange students, but I doubt that man would even care." She tossed it out of her mind for the moment. "Wade, this may sound strange, but could you do a scan on Furinkan High School to look for coconuts?"

The child genius raised an eyebrow at the odd request as he began typing on his keyboard. "I don't know, Kim. You're talking about something that could be difficult beyond… alright, I got it." The boy stated with a small clap of his hands as he proceeded to show a map of areas with coconuts.

"Alright, time to find us some coconuts!" Ron shouted with a raised fist as Rufus gave a vigorous nod. "This actually sounds like it could be fun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After exiting the auditorium, Ranma shook her head a little as she made her way around the school. It almost felt like she was in a blind fury back there when confronted with the loony fool. 'Dang, it was almost as if something came over me for a moment. You didn't have anything to do with it, did you Shego?' The raven-haired woman asked with a frown upon her face.

'As much as I wish that I could take the blame for that,' the voice answered back with its own 'frown', 'I can honestly say that it was not any of my doing.' A small chuckle soon made itself known. 'That was merely the result of a complete moron getting under your skin. It's good to know that my mind and body are in capable hands.'

'I hope my sanity remains intact when this merger is fully complete. I swear, sometimes I think you are actually possessing me.' Ranma grumbled out as she proceeded to look for a certain Hawaiian-obsessed fool. 'You said it yourself a while back. You had the ability to do that, but didn't have the drive to do it.'

If the voice of Shego had limbs, she would be coughing into a fist. 'In all honesty, that was a lie. I actually can't take over your body. I could influence small decisions, but I can't take over your body.' This caused her host to stop and send a mental glare towards her. 'Well, it worked in pushing you into the 'right' direction, didn't it?' Shego asked in a sing-song voice. When she didn't get an answer to her question, the figment made a pout. 'Aw, is Ranma-chan angry over what Shego did?' Silence still met her question. 'Oh come on, it's not like I did anything bad.' There was a nervous chuckle. 'Alright, I apologize for tricking you like that. Can you at least say something? The silence is freaking killing me!'

'Fine, jeez, you can be such a crybaby when I don't talk to you.' Ranma finally answered back as the emerald-eyed martial artist proceeded to try and look for a certain Principal. By finding him, then maybe she could find that stupid coconut. 'Now, where the hell could this guy be?' She asked as she looked around the hallway. Nearing one of the doors, she could hear sounds coming from the other side. Nodding to herself, she proceeded to kick the door open. What she saw on the other side made her question if she was still in the school or not. 'When the hell did the loon make this place look like a Hawaiian jungle?' Taking a glance outside the room, she noticed that she was, indeed, in the basement.

Ranma was about to leave the room when she saw a wave of water fall down from a hole in the ceiling and deposit several students. 'I'll give Coconut boy one thing,' Shego began, 'he knows how to be creative; even though he is an annoying moron who should be roasted over an open fire.' Ranma agreed with the voice slightly as she caught sight of Akane among the people washed down the trap.

Backing up into the shadows to see the scene play out, the raven-haired pale woman noticed that Kim and Ron weren't part of the group. 'Well, their tech friend is probably helping them in some way.' She thought as the students began complaining about Principal Kuno. As Ranma was standing there, she felt something touch her on the arm. Turning her head, emerald green eyes blinked at seeing a bear right next to her. "What the--" Before she could finish, the bear put a paw to her mouth.

"You've got to help us, Sheila-chan!" The 'bear' whispered as it raised its mouth to show Masako. "Principal Kuno has forced us teachers to dress up as animals to try and shave the hair of the students." This statement caused both Ranma and Shego to wonder why the teachers at this school were so wimpy. Before the boy turned woman could say anything, however, the taunting of the principal could be heard. Quickly glancing back towards the assembled students, Ranma was able to see the Hawaiian weirdo in a tree with another palm tree on his head.

"This guy's going down." The teacher's aid stated as she formed a green dagger in her hand. She gave it a quick toss and watched as it sliced the rope that was holding the ukulele maniac on the tree. As the man was falling, Ranma leaped out of her hiding place and came down with a foot into his gut. "That's for being infuriating and perverted!" Picking the groaning man up, she tossed him into the group of waiting students and watched as they started pounding the man. 'You know, I think I like the students of this school.' She thought with a smirk as she walked up to the youngest Tendo daughter. "Well, I see the situation is well under your control."

Akane glanced at her as the students began tying the nutcase up. "We're not letting this creep out of our sights until he tells us where that coconut is." She growled out in annoyance before she hit the loon upside the head. "Now tell us where it is!"

"Ha-ha-ha! I would, but da Kahuna forget where he put da coconut!" He was suddenly greeted by a glaive inches away from his nose. He then started to sweat when the glaive pointed lower and lower until it was aimed at a certain spot. "N-- now wahine, I'm s-- sure you wouldn't really."

Ranma gave a smirk -- even though she almost winced at the idea. "Oh I don't know. I think it would be a fitting punishment if you don't cooperate. What do you say?" A few of the male students shivered and turned away from the scene.

"Wait! If ya help me fin' my son, I'll tell you where da coconut is!" The Hawaiian obsessed principal shouted out. This caused a stir of people to go on about who the guy's son might be.

"You mean all we have to do," Ranma began with the glaive still pointed, "is find Tatewaki Kuno?" If the man doesn't cooperate, there's always hoping Kim and Ron could find the coconut.

"Kuno!?" Everyone shouted in disbelief. "You mean this guy is the father to Tatewaki Kuno?" one of the female students asked in complete shock. "Well… I guess it makes sense." With a shared look, the group of students nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AH! Hair-shaving lobsters!" Ron screamed as a few strands of his hair were cut by some lobsters. "They're trying to eat my hair! It's the hair-eating lobsters of Quantos IV!!" Lashing out with a foot, the blonde boy knocked one of them into a palm tree while Kim started attacking several others.

"This is really starting to get ridiculous!" Kim announced as she knocked the last the last of the creatures away. Turning back to her Kimmunicator, the redhead regarded her genius friend. "Alright, Wade, can you display the map again that points to the coconut that is by itself?"

"You know, it's hard to believe that the area under the school is this large." Ron stated as he looked around. If I didn't know we were under the school, I'd say we really were in Hawaii. Well, except for the hair-eating lobsters, exploding pineapples, spring traps, teachers dressed as animals, and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Crazy!" Rufus shouted with a nod. The little mole rat was currently holding a pair of barber shears that it stole from one of the lobsters. The mole rat's eyes spotted something a little ways away. "Look!" It managed out with a point. Both teens glanced in the direction to see a small hut.

"Well, the map does show a lone coconut lying around in that direction." Kim stated as she started to walk in that direction-- only to have to jump out of the way of more falling lobsters. "I don't think I'll ever look at lobsters the same way again after this." The teen heroine muttered out as she and her friend ran towards the hut and proceeded up the stairs. As soon as both teens were in the hut, they started to look around. "It has to be here somewhere." Kim mumbled to herself.

Ron became distracted when Rufus started poking him on the cheek and pointing towards a hanging rope. "I wonder what this rope does. Maybe the coconut will appear if I pull on it." Grabbing a hold of it, he gave a yank. After pulling it, there came a loud 'ow' from behind. Turning his head, the blonde noticed that his friend was squatting down and holding her head. There was a bump on her head that was apparently from the coconut that fell onto it. "Sorry about that K.P." Ron stated while he scratched the back of his head. "But look, there's the coconut we've been searching for!" He finished as he helped his friend up.

"Now we just have to find where everyone else is at." Kim provided as she rubbed the back of her head. No sooner than that was said, an explosion sounded in the distance and caused an unidentifiable person to shoot up into the air.

"Is that a clue?" Ron asked curiously.

"It might as well be. Come on!" It didn't take long before the two teens -- and a mole rat -- arrived at the area, and they immediately saw the principal being pinned to a tree by Ranma's foot. Many of the students surrounding the area were holding various instruments of pain.

"Hey, we found the coconut!" Ron shouted while waving a hand in the air as Kim held the coconut out with in her hands. The immediate response was a bunch of happy cheers from the assembled students and a smirk from Ranma.

"Well, now none of you have to worry about some stupid haircuts from this idiot." The pale-skinned aquatransexual commented as she dropped her foot from the pinned principal. As soon as the man was free, he leapt forward and grabbed the coconut. He then proceeded to turn and run away.

"You gonna 'ave ta catch me if'n ya wan' da coconut!" He shouted with a laugh as the students started screaming about him being unfair and evil. Ranma and Kim glanced at each other for a moment before they both gave a nod. The younger of the two rushed forward first, flipped onto her hands, and then pushed herself up into the air and over the principal's head. She then landed in front of him and caused Principal Kuno to come to a halt. He was going to turn around and run when he noticed that Ranma was blocking that path as well. Looking between the two, he felt the only safe option was running through the shrubbery, and so that's what he did.

Ranma gave a small smirk. "He thinks he can get away from us, doesn't he, Kimmie?" The younger redhead gave a smile of her own. "So should we chase after the mouse, or should we give him a few more seconds?" The two decided to wait about 10 more seconds before they started up. "Alright, you track him from the ground, Princess. I'll track him from the air!"

"Shego, how do you--" The question died on Kim's tongue when she watched the pale woman use the wristband that she now realized was the transformation Sash and called fourth a pair of black feathery wings. "I've always pictured you as having batwings, but an 'angel of darkness' seems to suit you." The redhead let out before she started running before the older woman could let out a retort.

'Batwings?!' The voice of Shego shouted inside of Ranma's head as the aquatransexual flew over the inside forest. 'Of course, batwings might be a little more terrifying and all, but that was just wrong on so many levels!' While the figment grumbled on about 'little girls' and 'proper torture and punishment', Ranma just shook her head and smiled as she caught sight of the running man. 'I'm getting tired of this nutcase. Ranma, blast his ass into next week.'

Agreeing with the voice in her head, the boy turned woman tossed a few balls of energy that caused the principal to yelp in fear. A larger energy ball crashed in front of the man and caused him to hesitate. This hesitation was long enough for Kim to leap forward and kick the tanned man in the back of the head and knock him into the ground. The redhead then took the coconut out of his hands as Ranma raced downward and picked the man up by his arms. Flying back into the air, the winged martial artist gave an evil smirk as she whispered into the principal's ear. "Either you stop this foolishness, or you shall experience the thrill of being dropped to the ground."

Principal Kuno's legs began to thrash around. "Alright, Da Big Kahuna won't create any mo' hair rules onto da keiki!"

"Do you promise that you won't? Remember, I could still drop you."

"I PROMISE!!"

"Good, because I _**WILL**_ hold you to that." Ranma stated as she dropped down to the ground and released her captive. The man started to kiss the ground as if it was something that he hadn't seen in years. "Oh, by the way, you now have to deal with your precious students." The raven-haired woman stated as she backed up and allowed the group to close in on the man.

'Ah, that's music to my non-existent ears.' Shego commented as she heard the screams of pain and begging from the man as the enraged students vented their frustrations off on him. 'Hopefully he'll learn his lesson, but if not…' The sentence was left hanging as Tatewaki Kuno began shouting about his father being a madman as he whacked him repeatedly with a bokken.

'I really don't want to have to pound the guy more than I have to.' Ranma responded back with a frown. She didn't really want people to think she was unstable, but maybe it was too late for that. Emerald green eyes caught sight of Kim talking to Ron. Walking up to the duo, the pale woman smacked the young redhead upside the head. "That's for the 'batwings' comment, Kimmie." Before the teen heroine could say anything, Ranma silenced her. "Come on, lets all get out of this damn Hawaiian jungle." The young Saotome grumbled out as she walked past Team Possible.

"You know," Ron whispered to his friend, "I think she's losing her villainous touch. Her personality's the same, but she doesn't seem as evil." This was actually a good thing. It meant he'd no longer be on the end of those energy attacks.

"Maybe you're right about that." The redhead stated softly as she watched her arch-nemesis walk off. "I'm still going to keep my eye on her to make sure." Someone can't turn over a new leaf that fast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe that principal tried to do that haircut crap again." Ranma grumbled out as he and Akane entered through the gate of the Tendo home. The aquatransexual had changed back to his birth form when the two of them arrived at the gates. "Well, he won't be getting out of the hospital anytime soon."

"And that's because everyone held you back from doing worse to him." Akane provided. "The rest of the students _**DID**_ get a few more good hits in, though." She was even able to get a few good whacks at him with a practice sword. "So when are you going to start looking for a place of your own? I just _**KNOW**_ that you would not want the outcome if you don't." A smirk appeared on the youngest Tendo's face. "Of course, I think 'Sheila' wouldn't look too bad acting Hawaiian."

Ranma gave the girl a glare. "Maybe I can convince Principal Coconuts to have you go a week stuck in Hawaiian theme." It was his turn to receive a glare. "Anyway, I have the rest of the week off so I can find a place of my own to move into." He stated as both teens walked into the front door. As soon as Ranma finished saying that, something grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him farther into the house. "Hey, let me go!" The pale boy shouted as he pounded his fist against the attacker. "Jeez pops, what the hell was that for?"

The older Saotome recovered almost immediately. "What was that about moving into a place of your own, boy? You know that you wouldn't be old enough, and if you did that, you couldn't get to know your future fiancée!" Genma was promptly shoved out of the way as his son walked towards the family room where Soun, Kasumi, and Nabiki were sitting. The middle Tendo apparently left school as soon as the madness started. "Soun, tell my ungrateful child that he can't walk out on his responsibility!"

The Tendo patriarch was about to open his mouth when Ranma handed him a small check. "Here's my payment for staying with your family, Tendo-san." The braid-haired teen simply stated as Soun took it and gave a small bow. "I believe it is what we agreed upon."

"What is this that I hear about _**PAYMENT**_?!" Genma announced in complete shock. "And where did you get the money for this payment?"

His response was an infuriating smirk as his son stretched lazily. "Tendo-san, Nabiki-chan, and I came to an agreement on the day that you and I arrived here. For living here, I would pay a rent for myself. We agreed that I wouldn't pay for you and that you can get a job and pay your own." That caused the balding Saotome to frown. "And remember, pops, I'm also taking the identity of the person who drowned in that spring, and she was well off in her own way." Ranma gave a small yawn after he finished his explanation. "Now, I just need to start finding a place of my own starting tomorrow. That wouldn't be a problem for you, would it, Tendo-san?" He asked as he glanced towards the mustached man. His eyes flashed an eerie green that caused the Tendo patriarch to sweat and shake his head. "I always figured you were smart, although why you associate with my father is something I'll never understand."

"Boy, how dare you insult me? Oh the shame of it! My own son-- OW!" Genma yelped as he rubbed his head. Looking towards the source, he noticed that Kasumi was holding a long staff in her hand.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Uncle Saotome!" The oldest daughter exclaimed in mock shock with her eyes wide. "The Ru Yi Bang staff just slipped as I was extending it. That bump on your head doesn't hurt _**TOO**_ badly, does it?" There was a vicious twinkle hidden within her eyes as she asked that. That action alone almost caused Nabiki to chuckle. "I should really get some first aid for that. I'll be right back." Kasumi stated as she stood up and spun around. The staff was on her shoulder, and so when she turned around, she smacked Genma in the side of the head and sent him to the floor. "Oh my, I'm sorry about that, Uncle Saotome!" She secretly gave a wink towards Ranma.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Kasumi." Soun said with a small wave. "We all know that it was just an accident on your part." He finished with a laugh.

'Kasumi's a complete natural.' Shego commented with a non-existent smirk. 'Now we just need to get to work on finding a new place so we don't have to risk becoming that… thing's assistant.'

'I have a feeling that it will be easier said than done.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning, Ranma found herself glancing at a nice looking apartment. From what the ad in the paper had said, it didn't cost too much and wasn't too far from Furinkan. 'It's not a bad place, but why do I feel a sense of foreboding?' She thought as she prepared herself to enter the building. Before she could get any closer, a large explosion rocked the area. Whipping her head around, Ranma blinked at the sight of a red-headed girl in a school-girl outfit running on all fours. Behind the redhead was a tall robot with two people piloting it. One of the women looked to be tanned with long brown hair, and the other was fair-skinned with short and wavy reddish-brown hair. "What in the hell?" The aquatransexual asked herself as the redhead jumped over her as the robot got closer.

'Well, it looks like we're going to have a little excitement this morning.' Shego stated in a kind of excited demeanor. 'Come on, Ranma, let's kick their asses and show them that they shouldn't be playing with toys!' Ranma raised an eyebrow at how the voice in her head was acting, but decided that this might actually be fun. Both didn't know why the people in the robot were after that girl, and they didn't care.

"Hey, get the hell out of the way!" The woman with long brown hair shouted in annoyance as the robot's left hand pointed at the raven-haired martial artist. "We're here to destroy that android, and anybody getting in our way shall be dealt with severely!"

The woman's partner shook her heave vigorously. "Arisa, let's not hurt the woman! Let's just step around her and get the android, please?" It seemed the tone of voice was almost pleading. "There's no reason to hurt civilians!"

"I don't care. If the bitch doesn't move, I'll just report that she was trying to help the damn android! I'm sure nothing will truly come of it!"

Ranma turned her head to look at the redhead behind her. "Hey, are you really an android?" The redhead gave a nod, and Ranma almost thought she heard a small 'nya' from the girl. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to have a little fun here." The boy turned woman stated with a feral smirk. "You're going down for that 'bitch' comment, Arisa-_**CHAN**_!"

The dark-haired woman in the robot growled as she sent a punch forward. "I hope you enjoy being a smear!" Both Mishima Industries women were shocked when the emerald-eyed woman leapt over the punch. They were even more surprised when said woman's hands began to glow green before a thing green disk appeared in one of the hands. The disk was tossed at the outstretched arm and sliced it completely off. "What the hell is she? She must be another android!"

Ranma landed on the head of the robot. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not an android. I'm just an innocent martial artist who you angered with your attitude." Her eyes widened when she came face to face with a missile that popped out of the back of the mechanical being. "Damn!" The boy turned woman cursed as she jumped out of the way to avoid it. She watched as the explosive curved and headed into the air before curving again and heading for her. Not wasting any time, Ranma tossed an energy blast at the missile to destroy it before it did any real damage. The resulting explosion busted a few of the windows of the apartment that she was looking at. Sweat-dropping, the pale woman called forth an energy sword and quickly sliced the legs off of the robot before running past the android girl and away from the scene.

Nuku Nuku blinked as she watched the small dust cloud before turning her attention to the ruined mech and the two women climbing out of it. After a few moments, she finally reached a conclusion. "That was so cool!" Turning around, she, too, ran away from the scene.

"Arisa, how much do you think our pay is going to be docked this time?" Kyoko whined out to her associate.

Arisa growled for a moment. "I don't know, but I now know someone else who I hate! Whoever you are, I _**WILL**_ destroy you!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it turned out, finding a place to live in Tokyo was slightly harder than Ranma had originally thought it would be. There was one place that she found that seemed right, but there were certain things that turned off the idea. For one, it was a girls' dorm, and she doubted anyone there would accept a woman who changed genders via water temperature. Besides, that boy who was the manager seemed to be in bad shape, and that showed that boys weren't too welcomed. What was it called again, Hina something?

Then there was the apartment that was located in a quaint little part of Nerima. It was another apartment that seemed nice and cozy, but the biggest problem was the damn oni girl and all the weird crap that was popping up around that area that was weird beyond reason. Ranma kind of felt sorry for that Ataru guy, but he was a pervert. Still, he didn't need to be abused _**THAT**_ much. The electricity from that oni girl must have been really strong.

The next place was just as bad. Apparently the people who were living there were taking a vacation away from some city known as J… or was it F? Well, it was some letter of the alphabet. There was that weird guy with the large afro, the silver-haired guy with yellow shades, the orange-haired psycho girl, the one girl who seemed to die every few minutes, some small alien-like creatures, and a dog that seemed to wish it could escape away from the madness that it was stuck in. Of course, that apartment ended up blowing apart. If anyone survived was a question that she didn't feel like asking.

A crazy ninja girl and a floating yellow… ball-like creature that could turn into some muscular freak with stereotypical ninja assistants wasn't worth the risk at another apartment. There was another apartment that was next to both a shrine and a mansion was out due to three android girls, and then there was the rich girl who was overly in love with her shrine maiden friend. That girl seemed to get easily jealous and called upon a private army or something to deal with things. The next apartment was too close to some odd little pig -- named Sunny -- that was owned by some overly imaginative little boy -- named Spencer.

Events like these kept on repeating over the week. A place seemed to be the ideal place, but then all hell broke completely loose. It was currently Friday afternoon, and Ranma hadn't found a single place of her own. She idly wondered about providing some help at a shrine to have a place, but she didn't want to have to work like that! "Damn it, why can't I find a nice little apartment that doesn't have some form of destruction around it waiting to happen?!" Ranma roared into the heavens. This caused a majority of the people around her to give her a little bit more space. She had to find a place, and quick.

"Excuse me, young lady, but did you say you were looking for an apartment?" An aged voice asked from a little ways away from her. Glancing towards the direction, Ranma caught sight of an elderly woman who appeared to be in her 60's with gray hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her outfit consisted of a pale purple kimono. The woman was standing in front of an apartment that had stars and a couple animals painted onto it. "I believe I have one place remaining that you could move into. Of course, you would have to buy furniture to go with it, but it is a nice place. If you would like, follow me." The woman finished as she made her way into the building.

Ranma thought for a moment as she looked over the place. The sign on it said Nakayoshi Apartments, and the area seemed like it was a nice place. There also didn't seem to be any extremely odd and disastrous things in the immediate vicinity. It wasn't too far from Furinkan, and it was close to Juuban as well. -1- Biting her bottom lip, the boy turned woman decided to follow the elderly woman into the entrance. She then proceeded to follow her up the stairs and to the third floor. "Excuse me, ma'am, but could you tell me your name?"

"Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself, young lady. My name is Aiko Nakayoshi, and I'm the owner of this building. I've been looking for someone to rent the last room here." Ranma merely gave a small nod at Aiko's introduction and continued following until they came to a stop at one of the apartment doors. Reaching for her keys, the elderly woman unlocked the door and motioned for the raven-haired Saotome to enter.

Upon entering, the pale aquatransexual began exploring each room carefully. She then proceeded into the kitchen to check the fridge, stove, and a few other things. She didn't know exactly what to look for, but Shego helped her in that aspect. Who knew the figment could tell if things were in good shape or not. Satisfied with how things seemed to be, Ranma walked back over to the elderly woman. "I think this place might be perfect, Nakayoshi-san. Do you have the papers for me to fill out?" Aiko gave a nod and reached into her bag and pulled out a few papers and a pen. "Thanks, I'll get right on it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting all the paperwork signed, Ranma stood at the entrance of her new apartment and scratched the back of her head. 'Now I need to get some furniture, food, TV, and a multitude of several other things to make this place seem like an actual home.' Upon thinking about that, a sigh escaped her mouth. 'Thank goodness that the weekend is coming up.'

'That means you're going to have to do a lot of exploring tomorrow.' Shego answered back with an evil chuckle. 'Now that you're away from the Tendo Dojo, you can get into all sorts of new and interesting situations!'

'Gah, don't even think about that. I'm planning on waiting a week before the weirdness comes to me.' Right after the thought entered her mind, there came a couple knocks at her door. 'Maybe I spoke a little too soon.' Ranma thought with a sigh as the figment in her mind laughed its non-existent ass off. Reaching for the doorknob, she gently opened the door to see who was on the other side. She quickly blinked when she noticed who was outside. One of them was a certain blue-haired PE teacher with an obsession for cosplay. The next was some 11-year-old or so girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. The final person was a girl who seemed to be about 15 with green eyes brown hair in a high pony-tail. "Um… hi?"

The pale woman suddenly found herself grabbed into a hug by Masako. "Welcome to the neighborhood, Sheila-chan! I'm your neighbor to the left on the other side of the hall!" The older woman let go of the blinking woman as the 10-year-old hopped up to her and grabbed her hand.

"And I'm your neighbor to the right side of your door on the other side of the hall! My name is Hinako Ninomiya!" She let go of Ranma's hands and started hopping up and down before getting a serious look on her face. "Now don't go mistaking me for a child. I'm a teacher who deals with delinquent students!" The serious look turned into one of joy. "Now I have another person to talk to!"

The last girl was next. "I live on the second floor, but I couldn't resist the idea of meeting the newest addition to this apartment. My name is Makoto Kino, and I go to Juuban High." She finished with a smile as she shook Ranma's hand. "Maybe I could bake a welcoming cake sometime. I do love to cook, and I'm quite good at it."

Ranma's focus turned solely to the young pony-tailed girl. "Really? You know, I'm not half-bad at cooking either, and I do love to eat. I'm not really sure if there's any kind of food that I don't like." Now this girl was someone she could get along with.

Makoto gave a small laugh. "That sounds just like a friend of mine. She loves to eat as well, and I doubt anyone could out-eat her in an eating contest!" Well, without their stomach completely bursting. As the two continued to converse with each other, Masako and Hinako were squatting next to the wall with depression on their faces as they droned on about not being able to cook very well.

"It's not fair, I know two people who can cook. Why do I have to stink at it? I mean, I can make simple stuff, but nothing more." The blue-haired PE teacher complained to herself.

Hinako's head perked up. "Masako, these two can cook, so maybe it's not a total loss!" The diminutive teacher jumped to her feet and ran up to the two who were in conversation. "Ha-ha! There are two people around who we can turn to if we need a meal!" This caused Ranma and Makoto to sweat-drop. The sweat-drop grew bigger when Masako put her arms around them and started crying.

"You are right, Hinako. I know that if we were ever starving, then our friends here would never hesitate to help us in our time of need."

Ranma looked at her with a half-lidded expression. "Are you sure about that?" That caused the blue-haired woman to scratch the back of her head. "I didn't move in here so I could provide food to people who can't cook."

"Aw come on, Sheila! We were only joking!" Hinako provided with a small pout.

"Hey, I know," Makoto began with a snap of her fingers, "I'll make a cake that all four of us can eat. How's that sound?" Ranma gave a defeated sigh, Masako had her arms crossed and nodded, and Hinako waved her arms and shouted about cake. "Well then, I guess that solves everything then. I'm going back to my floor, so see you later--" Before the pony-tailed girl could finish her sentence, one of the apartment doors at the end of the hall burst open as a young woman came running out as paper started flying after her. The young woman had large square glasses, light brown hair, and green eyes.

"Damn it, will you three stop with the paper argument, jeez!" Turning her head, the bespectacled woman saw the small group and gave an embarrassed wave before she ran back into her apartment and shut the door.

Ranma blinked before she shook her head. "Well, I'm going back into my apartment to try and figure out what things I need to buy for where." She told the other three before she started to reach for her door. She didn't get too far before her arm was grabbed by Masako. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Sheila, I believe tonight calls for us to celebrate you managing to find a new place to live." The raven-haired boy turned woman attempted to wave it off, but a glare from the blue-haired woman caused her to go silent. "You and I _**ARE**_ going to have a celebration. I've noticed that you seem too uptight for your own good, and you need to loosen up. You can scream, kick, threaten, and use your green energy attacks all you want, but I _**WILL **_take you out for some fun, and you _**WILL**_ loosen up. I imagine that you probably don't have any with you at the moment, and so I'll help you find a nice outfit to wear." The older woman smiled as she began dragging the younger towards her apartment.

"Hey, let go! Damn it, I'm telling you to stop it. You will pay for this, Masako!!" Ranma kept on shouting until both of them disappeared into Masako's apartment. This left Hinako and Makoto to blink before shrugging and heading back to their own places.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma frowned as she looked herself over in the mirror. In the back of her mind, Shego was laughing up a storm and constantly complimenting on how she looked right now. 'Oh just shut up. I swear, I am going to get Masako back for this someday. She's going to regret it. You hear me, regret it!' She shouted in her mind before taking a deep breath to calm down. Getting angry and accidentally destroying something would not be a good thing to do. Finding herself back under control, she looked back in the mirror.

The question of the matter was how Masako had gotten her sizes and found the outfit so quick. It consisted of a dark green cocktail dress with a plunging V-neckline that revealed just a little cleavage. Her raven-black hair was done up in a pony-tail that draped around her shoulder. Around her neck was a thin black choker that had a small dark green bow on the side. On her right wrist was a black semi-loose bracelet, and on her feet was a pair of open-toe heel shoes. There was even a touch of make-up on her face.

'I am so going to _**KILL**_ Masako for this. She is going to taste the bottom of my foot when she least expects it!' That was the mantra that kept going through Ranma's mind over and over. It wasn't too easy to keep it up, however, when you have a voice in your head laughing its non-existent ass off.

"Alright, Sheila-chan, Operation: Night on the Town will now commence!" The blue-haired PE teacher announced as she stepped into the room. Masako's outfit was similar to Ranma's, but it had blue instead of green. Her footwear also consisted of knee-length black boots. Grabbing a hold of the younger woman's arm, the older woman tossed her arm into the air. "Let's get this show on the road!"

'Someone please shoot me…' Ranma thought to herself as she was dragged out of the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surprisingly enough, Ranma found out that she was actually having a good time. It somewhat reminded her of the outing that she had with Kasumi a while back, but this time _**SHE**_ was the one being forced into it. She could have done without being dressed all fancy and all, but that mostly took a backseat for the moment. Both of them had stopped for some ice cream at Masako's insistence. The raven-haired aquatransexual hardly ever had time to try ice cream, and so she found a _**SLIGHT**_ liking of the confection. After three large bowls of banana splits, Ranma reluctantly agreed that it was time to leave.

After leaving the ice cream parlor, Masako decided to drag her friend off to a small bar that she knew of. The place had a great atmosphere, good drinks, and a superb karaoke area. "Um… Masako, "Ranma began as she scratched the back of her head as they reached their next destination, "I've never had alcohol before. So I think going to a bar might not be the best thing." She finished as she tapped her fingers together.

The older woman blinked at her for a moment before patting her on the shoulder. "Well it looks like I'll have to get you to try out a drink or two. I tell you, some of the drinks here are fantastic! You have no clue just what you've been missing out on!" Grabbing the young Saotome by the arm, she began dragging her inside while ignoring the screams of protest. Masako had only let go of Ranma when she placed the younger woman in a seat at the counter. "It looks like there's currently a long line at the Karaoke area, and so we'll just have to have a drink and wait." She couldn't help but giggle at her friend's nervousness before turning to the man behind the counter. "Yo, Kippei, I'll have a tamagozake." The man gave a nod before looking towards Ranma. "And knowing her like of the color green, I think Sheila would like a Green Vesper." At the look on the younger woman's face, Masako waved her off. "Don't worry about it, Sheila!" She said as she received her drink.

The pale martial artist gave a frown as she waited for her drink. When she finally received it, her eyes began blinking quickly. "That's a deep goblet." Ranma softly said as she hesitated. She knew the effects this stuff had on people, although the people that she witnessed drunk always seemed to drink several glasses or bottles of the stuff, so maybe one goblet wouldn't hurt. Slowly grabbing for it, she brought it to her lips and took a small sip. "Well, it's not bad." Ranma reluctantly said to her friend.

"See, I knew you'd like it!" Masako announced as she pat the younger girl on the back before turning to watch the karaoke area. 'Wow, some of these people are good.' There were a few that sucked at it completely, though. 'I wonder how Sheila would do if she decided to do a little singing.' After a few moments, the blue-haired woman smirked before turning her attention back to her friend. "Hey Sheila-chan, how about--" The question died on her lips as she looked at her friend. The pale woman was sitting unsteadily and giggling like a psycho. Glancing at Ranma's drink, she was shocked to see that her friend had only drunk half of it. 'She only had half. How could she be drunk from that?' She glanced towards the barman to see that he, too, was confused. The man looked towards his assistant, Ryu. Ryu shrugged his shoulders as well.

"Ha-ha, oh wow, ish that a dart board?" Ranma asked as she got to her feet and almost stumbled. At the mention of 'dart board', several people got out of the way of it. With a smirk and a giggle, the drunken martial artist called forth a dart made of energy into her hand. Raising her hand, she proceeded to aim as her feet tried to keep her on balance. She finally let loose and gave a loud cheer as she hit the center. "Yay, I did it." She then proceeded to toss dart after dart. Each time she managed to hit the center and close to it. "Yay, I am the shampion!" The young woman then started to spin in circles until she fell back dizzily. Ranma was glad when somebody managed to catch her, but that turned into anger when the person catching her tried to grope her.

Jumping away, the raven-haired aquatransexual pointed to the large man. "Hey you bashtard, groping a woman ish a sherious crime!" Rushing forward, the boy turned woman shot a spin-kick at the man. The foot wasn't even close, but the green energy that sprouted out around the foot cut the man on the shirt. This caused Ranma to blink as she stared at her feet. She didn't know how, but her energy was somehow stationed at her feet. Testing out her hands, she noticed that she could still call forth her power in her hands as well. Glancing down again, she concentrated and turned the energy off. With a little more concentration, the energy appeared again. A crazed smile appeared on her face as she started dancing around. "Yay, I win the bet! In your non-existent face!" Of course, she was talking about the bet she made with Shego about whether or not she could use the power anywhere else.

"Hey, you just ruined my new shirt!" The man finally said after he watched the woman jump around. Ignoring the glowing and deciding it was a trick of the lights, he grabbed Ranma by the arm and gave a small smile. "I think I know a way you can pay me back though." He figured that since she was drunk, it would be an easy matter.

A giggle escaped from the drunken aquatransexual. "Shorry, but I'm afraid that I don't shwing that way!" That caused a slight silence to fall around the room. "Wow, I really shocked you all, didn't I?!" She shouted with a laugh as she patted the man on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find the right woman!" The raven-haired woman proceeded to walk past the man, but found that he was still gripping her arm. "Well, it looks like someone doesn't wanna give up." Raising her hand, a green scythe appeared. "Perhaps ya would like to lose yer manhood if'n ya don't let go?" She asked with a sweet smile upon her heavily reddened face. The man paled before he let go. He then proceeded to run towards the door to get away from the crazy witch. As he made it out of the door, the scythe was tossed out after him. It didn't hit him, but it did cause a minor explosion in the street.

With a slightly evil chuckle, Ranma went back to her seat and drank a little more of her green vesper. "I thought I recognized that green energy." A familiar voice stated from the entrance. Turning around, the pony-tailed woman caught sight Kim and Ron looking towards her.

"Hey Kimmie, Ronald!" The pale martial artist shouted as she jumped from her seat and greeted the two. "Soooooo… what are ya two doin' at dis time of night?" She asked as she put a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Shego… are you drunk?!" Kim asked with wide eyes at the slightly red-faced woman.

"Nooooo… of course I'm not drunk. I just feel a little weird ish all." Ranma grabbed the younger girl's arm and began spinning the teen heroine around in place. "Come on and dance, Princess!"

The young redhead managed to stop and grab her arch-nemesis by the arms and lead her to a seat. "Shego, calm down and clear your mind." Seeing the woman so out of her mind was not something she was used to. "Just sit down and don't drink anymore. Also, try to refrain from using your powers while like this."

"Wow, I didn't know ya cared about me, Kimmie." Ranma laughed out as she wobbled a little before spinning around a little on her seat.

"Actually, I don't. I care about what happens if you are out of your mind and throwing your powers around like a crazed maniac." The younger girl provided with a half-lidded stare as she tried to contain a slight blush. Turning around, the redhead motioned to Ron that they were leaving. However, before they could get anywhere, Kim found her right wrist grabbed by Ranma. "Shego, what are you do--" Before she could get out her question, she found herself pulled close to the woman in green. If that wasn't enough, she also found that the woman in green's lips was pressed against hers.

"Gah, we're in the twilight zone, Rufus!" Ron shouted as he shook his head to see if he was just imagining things. All his naked mole rat buddy could do was look on in shock. Ron noticed this and covered the creature's eyes with his hand. "It's not for the impressionable, Rufus."

When Kim was finally released, all she could do was stare in absolute shock at the woman who was supposed to be her arch-nemesis. Then, all of a sudden, her face turned into a full blush as she spun around and ran out of the bar with wide eyes. Ron and Rufus were right on her heels.

Masako could only look on in complete shock at the scene that had just occurred. She then glanced towards the giggling Ranma and continued to blink. 'Sheila's a dangerous drunk.' She thought to herself. 'She does seem more free-at-mind though. I do feel sorry for that Kim girl.' The blue-haired girl finished as she glanced towards the entrance. "Hey Sheila, do you--" She saw that Ranma was currently asleep with her head in her arms on the table. There was a small bit of drool on her mouth as she gave muffled giggles. The sight caused Masako to laugh. "I guess I should get her home. Maybe I should also make a little room on my couch since she doesn't have anything at her own place at the moment."

Paying for the drinks that they bought, the older woman grabbed her friend by the shoulder and helped her move around. "Never gonna drink again." Ranma stated in-between consciousness. "Too many bad effects."

"I think I can agree with that, Sheila-chan. Come on, let's get you out of here." The blue-haired cosplay fan gently stated as she lead Ranma out of the bar. "You do seem less uptight when you're drunk though. Maybe we could--"

"Finish that sentence and I'll destroy your cosplay and poke you with a glaive." The younger of the two murmured. The threat was real, and Masako did not want to experience it. "I will say one thing though, Masako."

"What's that?"

"I did have a little fun tonight, so thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

xxA.Nxx

-1- Nerima and Minato (The ward Juuban is located in) are not close together. Nakano and Shibuya are between Nerima and Minato. However, for the purpose of this story -- and the method many other people seem to do, -- Nakano and Shibuya shall be forgotten.

Well, another chapter done, and Ranma has a new place to live. The apartment has quite a few interesting inhabitants, and I slightly wonder if Ranma should reveal his curse to Masako, Makoto, and Hinako.

And Kim is now completely embarrassed over what happened. That's something that you just can't put into the back of your mind.


	13. Oh, She's Blown a Fuse

Take the Green and Go

Ranma and any other series used in this fanfic are owned by their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Thanks to CyberSkaarj and the people of Fukufics for pre-reading.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 12

"I can't believe I did that!" Ranma shouted in disbelief as he paced around his dreamscape. Shego and Cheriko were watching him with raised eyebrows as he kept on berating himself. "I knew I shouldn't have tried to drink, but I didn't think that I'd get drunk on just a little of what I drank."

"It surprised me as well." Shego finally commented after a few moments. "Considering that I used to be able to drink quite a bit before I started to get drunk, I thought that the same would be for you." A smirk appeared on her face. "I just guess your weak constitution carried over to the other body. I have to say though, that was a great move you pulled on little Kimmie."

Cheriko gave a fanged smirk. "If we didn't know any better, we'd say that you were gaining feelings for the girl."

"I do not have feelings for Kimmie-- err-- Kim." Ranma stated as a blush appeared on his cheeks. The braid-haired boy could now stand a few feet away from the panther without feeling fear. "Because of the merging between Shego and me, teasing the girl feels natural. The kiss was only the result of being drunk."

"No, I think you're only using that as an excuse." Shego stated as she lazily filed her nails. "You're just denying what's right in front of you, and this entire thing is so much fun to watch." The former villain wondered slightly as to what Kim was thinking at the moment. 'She's probably denying everything and attempting to re-assure herself of everything. Now that's a show I'd like to see.'

Ranma grumbled as he sat down on the ground with his arms crossed. He then glanced over towards Cheriko. He was almost rid of the damn fear of cats, and it was harder now than in the beginning. The panther had stated that when he finally conquered the fear, she would vanish into his psyche. The outcome would then be that his senses would increase a little. He didn't really understand what use he could have for increased senses, but it was better than being afraid of damn cats. He'd miss the panther, but having three different things taking up space in the mind was a little too much. She never talked to him outside of the dreamscape, but he could swear that he heard her purr every once in a while. "Anyway, now that I have a place of my own, it seems I need to go and buy a bunch of stuff for it."

"Well, that _**WOULD**_ be the way to do it." Shego received a glare from the 16-year-old. "You'll probably have another fun day of exploring for your things. Look on the bright side, at least you won't be stuck as the coconut bastard's assistant, and I guess I lost my bet with you as well." The last part was said in a low voice, but Ranma still heard it.

A smirk appeared on his face as he pointed to the pale-skinned woman. "Ha, didn't I tell you that I'd figure it out? I didn't think I'd ever be able to do it, but I did. I'm not sure how either. Maybe the alcohol had some weird effect upon the power pathways or some odd thing. Damn it, I'm not a scientist, so I don't understand anything about the body!" He stated as he called the power to his feet. "Now I just need to figure out what my feet can do."

"Maybe work on pushing it out of your feet?" Cheriko provided in curiosity. Both inhabitants of Ranma's dreamscape watched as the braid-haired boy started to force the green energy out through his feet. They then blinked when the boy was shot upwards into the air before falling back down on his head. Cheriko and Shego glanced at each other before bringing out a couple score cards that read 9.0. "I've never seen someone crash so well."

"If he would have done more flips, then he could have easily gotten a 10." Shego finished with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Ranma grumbled as he got back to his feet. Looking back down at his feet, he decided to try something different. Charging off in a run, the raven-haired martial artist pushed the energy out of the back of his feet. The result of this test was him rocketing across the ground and smacking into a tree that somehow popped up.

A frown appeared on Cheriko's face. "Well, at least you can't injure your outside body when your dream self is experimenting. However, your dream self _**DOES**_ feel the pain."

Shego continued to file her nails. "Now we know what calling the power to our feet does. It rockets us into the nearest barrier so that we can crash." The older woman tapped her chin. "I bet you could even become a human pinball if you timed it all right." Placing her attention back onto her host, Shego could only stare as the boy started flailing his arms due to the energy on his feet turning into rollerblades. She had to wince when Ranma fell onto his back. "Not very coordinated, are you?"

"I _**WILL**_ get the hang of this, damn it!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later in the real world, Ranma's eyes slowly crack open. Taking a moment to figure in her surroundings, she noticed that she was currently lying on a couch, and she could also feel that the clothing she was wearing was the outfit she was in the previous night. It then came to her that she was most likely sleeping on Masako's couch. As she started to push herself up, she had to fall back down and hold her head. 'Kami-sama, my head hurts like hell.' She thought with a small moan. After a few more torturous attempts, Ranma decided to just lay there until the pounding in her head faded. "The next time Masako tries to get me into a bar, she's going to get it." The pale woman mumbled out.

"I never knew you were such a grump when you first wake up." A soft voice commented humorously. Reluctantly, the woman on the couch lifted her head to see Masako. The blue-haired woman was doing a little stretching so that her body wouldn't get stiff. "I'll keep it in mind though. You may be amusing to watch when you are drunk, but I don't think you share the same ideas when you come out of it."

A moan escaped Ranma as she managed to get into a sitting position. "You've got that right, Masako." A slight sigh found its way out of her mouth. "I can't believe I went and kissed Kimmie."

"Ah yes, a soon-to-be teacher kissing a student. That wouldn't look good at all." Masako stated as she noticed the look upon her friend's face. "But don't worry about it. You weren't in control of yourself at the time, and I'll keep it a secret." There was a look of relief on Ranma's face. "But under one condition. You have to model a few more cosplay outfits for me."

The younger woman just stared at Masako for a few moments before sighing. "Alright, you have yourself a deal." She actually didn't know why she was agreeing to it, but decided not to dwell on it. Standing up, Ranma pulled out a change of clothes from her hidden weapon's spot. "You don't mind if I use your bathroom, do you?"

At Masako's answer, the boy turned woman proceeded to her destination. 'I should make a little coffee for myself.' The blue-haired PE teacher thought as she proceeded into her kitchen. 'There's something odd about Sheila that I'm not quite getting. It's as if there's a big secret somewhere, and so it's my job to sniff it out.' After a few minutes wait, she finally poured a cup of coffee and headed back towards her living room. When she got there, she saw the younger woman enter the room wearing a green and black button shirt and black slacks. 'She sure does love green and black.' Masako thought to herself as she walked over. "You need to gather up furniture and appliances for your apartment, don't you?"

"Yeah, I was planning on doing that today. It'll probably take forever again like hunting for a blasted apartment did." First she had to stop by the Tendo Dojo and pick up her traveling pack. "I'll have to get on it right now."

Masako took a sip of her coffee as she walked towards her friend. "How about waiting for a few more moments and let me help you on that?" She didn't notice her foot get caught on the rug, and so she ended up tripping. Her eyes watched as her cup of coffee went sailing towards Ranma.

"Well, I don't know. I have to-- HOT!!" The aquatransexual shouted as the contents poured onto her-- him. After a moment, Ranma's eyes shot open as he glanced towards the blue-haired woman kneeling on the floor and glancing back with wide eyes and confusion.

"Wha-- how-- huh?"

The braid-haired boy scratched the back of his head as a blush appeared on his face. "There's a good explanation here for why I just changed forms." He was anticipating the older woman to faint or scream, but she just sat there on the ground and stared at him.

After a few moments of just staring, Masako crossed her arms. "Oh, this is going to be real good. I think informing me as to why you just changed into a teenaged boy would be a good idea."

"Maybe you should make yourself comfortable. The story is a little weird and long."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another part of the city, a young redhead just woke up as well. She was having problems of her own. 'I can't believe she did that! What was she-- oh yeah, she was drunk. It was only an accident on her part, but why did I just run away like that? There is no way-- no way at all.' Her mind drifted over what happened and blushed. 'Damn it Shego! Why the hell did you do that?!' Kim constantly asked the same thing about the other things that the woman had done recently. 'No, I do not swing that way. I have the same reactions to Ranma, and there's no problem. This is probably just part of Shego's plan to confuse me. Yes, that's it. Shego's just pulling one of her stunts to catch me off my guard.' She was completely sure of it.

Her inner turmoil was cut short due to her Kimmunicator beeping. Grabbing it, she noticed that the call was actually coming from the prototype video phone that Wade said he would make for her family. Accepting it, the young redhead noticed saw her mom and dad on the other side. "Hey Kimmie-cub, how are things in Japan coming along?" Her father asked.

"Being here in Japan is no big. The school has gotten a little weird since the principal apparently returned from Hawaii." She proceeded to fill them in on the crazed principal and his obsession with haircuts. "The man tried to instigate more hair rules at the end of the day as well, but he soon found himself on a trip to the hospital after Shego and the other students were done with him."

"Hey, maybe a change of hair-style would do you some good." Jim and Tim announced as the appeared into view. "Your hair's been long for almost forever." Jim commented as Tim continued on with an elbow to his twin.

"She probably just likes to keep it boring. She really should add more style to it."

The other twin gave off a laugh. "I don't think any style in the world could help her."

"Hey, shut it, Tweebs!" The teen heroine stated as her hand suddenly went to her hair. "Maybe you two would like to visit Principal Kuno. I'm sure you'd love the monk-style buzz cuts he was going to give to all the guys."

Jim jumped in at that moment. "Kim, haven't you ever seen the movies? Buzz cuts are cool!"

"Wait, Monk-style?" Tim asked with a few blinks. The conversation caused Kim to slap herself on the forehead and groan.

Their mom gave off a small giggle. "I'm pretty sure that Kimmie means like those Buddhist Monks that we saw on TV a little while back whose heads were completely shaved." That caused the twins to look at each other before shivering.

"Ah, no thanks," Jim began, "we gotta go!" Tim finished as the two vanished from view of the screen. Kim could hear, however, that the two were just off to the side.

Her mom was curious about something. "Kim, you mentioned something about that Shego woman actually helping. Is she still acting completely odd and different?"

An uncomfortable frown made its way onto Kim's face. "Well, she has been acting stranger than she used to be. She still seems to prefer to torment me, but she doesn't act like an evil villain anymore. Something also tells me that she's trying to make my time here very difficult."

Her father was about to ask something when the door to her room flew open to reveal Ron. "Hey Kim, you aren't still beating yourself over the head for what Shego did last night, are you? I mean, she was drunk at the time, and so that kiss was an accident." The blonde boy then noticed that his friend was talking on the Kimmunicator with her parents. "Ooohhhh…. Bad timing on my part I see. I'll just come back--"

"Ronald, what is this I hear about Shego kissing my Kimmie-cub last night?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked in one of those 'Parental authority' voices that one couldn't ignore.

Ron walked up to the Kimmunicator screen and chuckled as Kim put her head in her hand. "Well, it's not really that big of a deal." The look he was receiving made him sweat. "Alright! Shego got drunk last night and was causing a minor disturbance at a bar. Well, as minor as throwing a glowing green scythe out of the door and having it explode can be." He added as an afterthought before he explained about them trying to leave and Shego pulling Kim towards her and giving her a kiss. All through the tale, the girl in question was becoming redder and redder. When it was finished, Jim and Tim could be heard laughing their asses off, Kim's mom had her hand over her mouth with a slight blush, and Kim's father had a hard look in his eyes with his arms crossed.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, what were you doing so close to a bar?" The rocket scientist asked in _**THAT**_ tone. Interestingly enough, he completely ignored the facts that his daughter had been to more dangerous places before. "You know how I feel about bars. Not until you're 21. Those places are a festering ground for boys who would think nothing other than trying to catch you unaware and have their way with you. Just be thankful that it wasn't a boy who did it."

"B-- but I was kissed -- on the mouth -- by a woman!"

"Yes, but it wasn't a boy who did it." Mr. Dr. Possible stated with the kind of voice that booked no more arguments. "Make sure you do not go around anymore bars." Kim could only nod dumbly. It was at that moment in which the Tweebs appeared back on screen.

"Maybe everyone--" Tim began

"Should hear about this!" Jim finished. The emerald shirted twin snapped his fingers. "Hey, I wonder if the bar has a computer security system."

"Brilliant, we can hack into it and see last night's footage and record it. However, we don't even know the name of the-- Ooohhh." He almost forgot about the small experimental tracking substance that they put on their sister before she left. "Race you to the computer!" Tim shouted as the two ran away

Their sister gave a loud growl. "PROJECT #345! I STILL HAVE PICTURES, TWEEBS! Let's not forget how embarrassing the outcome of your failure was for you two. I could easily take those pictures and upload them to the internet!" That caused the Possible twins to stop in their place and grow pale. "If you so much as search for the footage--"

"Oh don't worry Kimmie-cub, it's only a little harmless fun." Her dad laughed out.

"Besides, it can't be anymore embarrassing than the whole mouthwash and facial incident." Her mother added with her own laugh. "It was good talking with you Kimmie, but we have to go, bye."

"And no going near bars or hanging around with boys!" Her father shouted before the video went blink.

Kim gave off a sigh at her father's parting words. Her attention then focused onto her friend. "So Ron, was there a reason why you just ran into my room without knocking?"

"Wha-- oh yeah! I got a letter from my parent's, K.P. My own parents are replacing me! See; take a look at this letter. They are thinking of adopting a baby. They are bringing an intruder into their home, and this intruder is going to take my place!" His redheaded friend glanced at the letter before laughing. "K.P, it's not funny. The intruder is going to destroy the atmosphere that I already made!" Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and rolled his eyes. "I leave home for about a year, and they decide to replace me."

"Ron, I doubt your parents would want to replace you. I'm sure they just want to experience taking care of a baby again." What she said didn't get through to her friend as he continued to rant, however. 'They could have told him a different way than by mail though.' She thought as she watched her teammate pace around and rant. 'Then again, this would give him time to cool down.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Masako could only shake her head as Ranma finished his story about why he changed forms. The oddest part about that was that the woman he turned into was tossed back in time and drowned, and then there was the fact that he had a figment of the woman living in the back of his head and talking to him. After hearing it, she figured that the phrase 'I don't swing that way' made absolutely perfect sense. She proceeded to give off a small laugh. "The changing in age isn't so odd, but the changing gender has got to be the oddest thing I've ever witnessed." At the look on the young Saotome's face, Masako continued. "Hinako has her own kind of age condition. She may be in a child form, but when she absorbs ki though a circular object, her age shifts to a woman in her 20's."

"So that's why the shrimp said not to underestimate her because of her age." Ranma mumbled under his breath. "Masako, I would like it if you kept this information you learned secret." He was surprised the woman was taking it so well. She seemed slightly weirded out, but was otherwise ok.

The blue-haired woman thought for a moment before a smile appeared. "Don't worry; I'll keep it a secret. I do think you should tell Hinako of this sometime. The two of you could get along even better since both of you can change your ages at the drop of a hat." The smile turned into an evil smirk as she brought her hands to her face and began to tap her fingers together in a sinister fashion. "You realize that now I can make you try out the male costumes as well, right, Ranma-kun?" She asked in a singsong voice.

"Damn it!" Ranma cursed as Shego laughed.

"Oh, and this would provide a nice little loop-hole for if you ever want to get closer to your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" The braid-haired boy shouted out as his face turned red. "I only taunt her because it's fun to taunt her. That was one of the things that came because of the merger between Shego and me."

"Ah, to be young and in denial again." Masako stated as she took a sip from her new cup of coffee. "I guess it's the way of the teenager to deny that one has feelings for--" She trailed off when the aquatransexual vanished from view. Looking around, the PE teacher had no clue where he went, but it was answered when her front door opened and closed on its own. 'Perhaps I over-did it a little.' Masako thought to herself. After a moment, she gave a shrug. 'Oh well, teasing teenagers is always fun.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You know, I was kind of hoping she'd take it differently. Watching you squirm is just too much fun.' Shego commented lazily as Ranma made his way towards the Tendo Dojo. After leaving the Nakayoshi Apartments, the braid-haired teen had decided to try out using the green energy with his feet. Except for the minor boost in jumping and running, he was able to form such things as rollerblades, skateboards, surfboards, and other items that could be used for the feet. The jump and running boost could be easily done with pushing ki into the feet and legs. Still, being able to use that energy as well could probably be of some use in the future.

'Well let's not forget that if I die, you die.' The aquatransexual commented dryly as he navigated his way through Nerima. 'I actually think it's better this way. It _**IS**_ difficult to be friends with someone with a big secret like the one I have being hidden from them.' Masako could also help him with the whole double identity, and it could even help if Hinako was let in on it as well. Ranma was about to continue when he felt something tickle on the edge of his senses. 'I think I have somebody following me.' He thought as he felt whoever it was move closer and closer. Narrowing his eyes, Ranma leapt into the air and watched as a small blur sped by and crashed into the sidewalk. Falling into a defensive stance, the pale martial artist blinked when he saw who his attacker was. 'Wha, it's an old shriveled mummy with a cane.'

'Amazon matriarch.' Shego provided with a slight growl as she remembered how shriveled those woman could be. 'Be on your guard, because these old crones can really fight.' Her host gave a nod as he watched the old silver-haired woman cautiously. A slight memory of Shego's about the Amazon elders began to filter into his mind.

The old woman proceeded to cackle. "I see that your reflexes are top notch." A sinister grin soon found its way onto her shriveled face. /It is good to know that the one who takes on Shego's form isn't a slacker./ She stated in Chinese.

Ranma's eyes became saucers when he heard that. He also felt that Shego was shocked as well, and wondered who the hell this woman was. Thanks to the presence in the back of his mind, Ranma was able to understand some Chinese. /Who the hell are you?/

/My, just as disrespectful as well./ The woman answered back with a cackle before charging forward with her staff. The staff missed as Ranma leapt over the aged mummy and formed his own staff. /It does appear that you improved on that woman's abilities, child, but will it be enough to match someone with hundreds of years more experience?/ The silver-haired elder asked curiously as she charged forward again. Gnarled staff met energy staff as Ranma attempted to block the attacks coming at him. He found -- just as Shego and her memories said -- that an elder really was in another league. Blue eyes widened when the tip of the gnarled staff shot forward and stopped just an inch from his face. That moment of hesitation was all that was needed for his opponent to land a few hundred punches onto his chest and knock him backwards. /That was rather disappointing./

/Oh shut up you old ghoul!/ Ranma shouted out as he did a flip to land on his feet. Pushing the energy into his feet, the young Saotome rushed forward and returned the woman's staff swings. The sounds of staff hitting staff could be heard as the two combatants battled upon fences, buildings, sidewalks, and various other structures. The older of the two appeared to be mostly unharmed, while the younger was sporting a few bruises and rips on his shirt. With a final swing, Ranma was knocked onto his back and found the smaller end of the woman's staff aimed right at his throat.

/After 300 years, I'm finally on the winning end./ She stated with a laugh as she pulled back her weapon and watched as her opponent slowly got to his feet. /You may not really be Shego, but something tells me that the spring you fell into had a more interesting effect than just changing your form and giving you her powers./ The woman noticed the blank look upon Ranma's face and gave another cackle. /I guess I should introduce myself. I am a matriarch of the Joketsuzoku: Elder Khu Lon./ The look on the younger martial artist's face was priceless.

'Holy freaking hell, she's still alive!' Shego shouted out in disbelief. 'And she's a wrinkled prune!' Coming back to her senses, she decided to get her host to ask a couple questions.

Scratching the back of his head, Ranma looked right at the elder with a bit of nervousness. /You aren't looking for revenge for what Shego did in the past, are you, Elder Khu Lon?/ if she was, then the aquatransexual would have a real fight on his hands.

Cologne gave off an aged sigh. /Age does many things to people, child. When I was younger, I could think of nothing but taking out my revenge upon the person who could become cursed by that very spring. It was my mantra for a few years, but then that desire slowly drained away. Now when I think about what happened back then, I can't help but think that what you-- err-- Shego did was understandable. There was a way to send her back, but the elders of that time decided to try and contain yo-- Shego so that they could use her power. It is something I am not proud of./ The elder sighed out before lashing out with her staff and whacking Ranma upside the head. /That doesn't mean that I won't give you a hard time every now and then. I still owe Shego for all the hard times she gave me. Besides, when you get to be as old as me, you have to have _**SOME**_ form of amusement./

Rubbing the lump on his head, Ranma gave a snort. /Especially when said woman is an old ghoul-- OW!/ He sent a glare towards the wrinkled former rival of Shego. /So-- are you going to get Xian Pu to lay off trying to give me a hellish time as well?/

/Oh heaven's no, child. Xian Pu has to learn it on her own. It's a growing experience for her, although if my great-granddaughter is anything like I was when I was young, you can expect to keep coming after 'Shego' for quite some time. Be happy, though. She no longer wishes you dead. She just wishes you to be completely beaten, humiliated, and kept as her servant for a year./ A smirk appeared on her wrinkled face. /I do hope you could prevent that from happening./ Giving off another cackle, Cologne turned around and hopped away.

'I think she's gone a little batty in her old age.' Shego commented as Ranma decided to hurry up before something even crazier happened. 'I mean, she used to be so serious while acting like she had a stick shoved up her ass when she was a teenager. I guess what she said about age is true; especially when one manages to live for around 300 years.'

Ranma merely nodded as he made his way towards the Tendo Dojo. Walking through the gate, he noticed that Kasumi was sweeping the front porch. Looking up, the brown-haired girl gave a smile and wave. "Good morning, Ranma-kun. Masako-san called last night and mentioned that you ended up finding an apartment. She also mentioned something about you being weak to alcohol."

Thinking about what happened caused the braid-haired boy to remember the hangover, and that caused him to wince. "Kasumi-chan, let's just say that me and alcohol do not mix well. After drinking just half of what Masako ordered for me last night, I was already completely drunk. If the hangover I had this morning was any indication, then alcohol is not my thing." A smile soon came to his face. "And I did find an apartment for myself yesterday as well. I wouldn't mind if you could visit sometime." He gave her a small card with the address on it. "Oh, and Masako found out about my curse. There was a small accident involving coffee earlier." Ranma then went on to tell her the rest of the events from the previous night to the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma smiled as he stored his traveling pack with his Hidden Weapon's space. It was the only thing of his that he had at the Tendos. It may have not been much, but he had mementos from his training trip inside, and he didn't want to lose those things. His vision soon lingered upon his father's pack. He had already searched through it while they were in China, but after he found the umisenken and yamasenken scrolls, he stopped searching. 'Maybe there's some more interesting things I could find.' He thought with a smirk as he pulled the pack out and started rummaging through. After a few moments of this, Ranma finally pulled out a note with a picture attached to it. 'What's this? Nodoka Saotome, and this is her address.' After a few moments of thought, his mind caught up on it. 'Wait, I remember now. Nodoka Saotome is my mother.' With wide eyes, he looked over the address. Blue eyes soon narrowed upon realization. 'Pops said that he couldn't remember where mom lived. That damn bastard was lying to me.'

'So are you going to go and get reacquainted with the woman?' Shego asked with a hint of curiosity.

'It'll have to wait. I need to get adjusted into my new apartment first, but after that, I'll have to pay her a visit. In the mean time,' the pale boy thought as he clenched a fist and headed out of the guestroom and down the stairs, 'I need to give the old man a good punch to the back of the head.' He finished as he headed towards the family room. What greeted him when he got there was his father grabbing him on the shoulders.

"Boy, I forbid you from leaving this place and living on your own! By doing that, you won't get to know the girl who'll be your fiancée!" The bespectacled martial artist glanced towards Soun. "Isn't that right, Tendo?"

The Tendo patriarch gave a reluctant nod. "That's quite right, Saotome. I'm sure that Akane would be the right--" He trailed off when he noticed Akane's fiery glare, Ranma's glowing green eyes, and Kasumi's frown. The frown was the thing that shut him up. Coughing into his fist to stave off the threat of tearing up, Soun gave a nervous smile. "Saotome, I'm sure that by just having our children converse with each other, nature will take its course. We don't have to… force it onto them." 'Besides, I'm not stupid, and I value my health.' He finished as he thought about Ranma with eyes glowing green and standing before him with his hands glowing in that scary green fire. "They already seem like good friends with each other, so the next step wouldn't be too far off."

Nabiki leaned towards her younger sister. "I think our father is afraid of Ranma." Akane could only nod. Except for Kasumi, they all had been victims towards the pale boy's way of handling things, and it was enough to fill a normal person with nightmares. One could not disagree with such a person as Ranma. The feral grin of said person could also make one lose control over their bladder. "I don't really mind it though. He may have several good qualities, but I don't want to be stuck in a Ryo-Ohki costume again." Of course, if there were certain conditions that were met.

The youngest Tendo could only blink as her older sister started to gain a slight blush on her cheeks as a small trail of blood appeared from her nose, but attempted to hide it by coughing into her fist. 'My own sister is a pervert!' Akane screamed in her mind. As she glanced towards Kasumi, the dark-haired girl sweat-dropped at seeing her eldest sister with a blush of her own as she calmly drank her tea. 'You have got to be kidding me.' The tomboyish Tendo thought.

"Well, if that's all you needed me here for, old man, I'll be on my way. Oh, and before I forget," grabbing his father by the collar of his gi, Ranma pulled him close. "Thanks for leaving a picture and address of my mom in your traveling pack. I'll be visiting her real soon." The pale look on the larger man's face seemed odd, but the aquatransexual didn't think anything of it. Giving his father a large whack upside the back of the head, Ranma started to walk away.

Fearing that his time would grow short if Nodoka learned of anything, Genma scrambled to get in front of his son. "Boy, you can't let your mother know of anything. If you do, we will all have to commit seppu--" He trailed off when he noticed that his son had put headphones on and was listing to music. "Of all the disrespectful..." Grabbing one of the earpieces away from Ranma's ear, Genma gave a large shout. "_**LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING!!!**_"

"What the hell was that for?!" Not waiting for an answer, the braid-haired boy sent a punch towards his father's face that sent the man flying out of the house and into the koi pond. "Damn panda." Ranma grumbled out as he rubbed his ears. 'He didn't have to shout so damn loud.' He thought as he made his way out of the front door and through the front gates. Feeling that his ears weren't throbbing as badly anymore, he put the headphones back on and started to move quickly down the sidewalk. He wanted to hurry up and get some of his furniture shopping over with.

As he was turning around the corner, he found himself colliding with somebody else and falling backwards onto the ground. From the sound of things, it seemed as if it was Kim who crashed into him. That meant that Ron was shouting her name. Normally, crashing into somebody and falling down wouldn't be a problem. However, the current predicament could be considered, by some, to be embarrassing to a degree.

"Uh-- wow," Ron began while scratching the back of his head as he looked upon the scene. "I've never seen a wipeout kiss in action before." Rufus merely gave a nod as both looked upon what was happening in front of them. Ranma was flat on his back with Kim on top of him due to crashing into each other. The embarrassing thing was that their lips also came in contact with each other. 'Wow, what are the odds of K.P getting kissed embarrassingly twice in under 24hrs time.'

Embarrassing couldn't even begin to describe the scene. The two teens' arms and legs seemed to almost be tangled with each other, and both could only stare at each other in complete shock. All Ranma could hear was a certain figment in the back of his mind laughing her non-existent ass off.

It took a moment for Kim to figure out what happened, and then another moment before a full blush appeared on her face. The next moment flew by as the redhead jumped backwards and held her hands to her mouth as her entire face turned as red as her hair. Ranma, on the other hand, could only sit up and question just how he could kiss the same girl by accident twice in just under 24hrs. 'Congratulations Ranma,' Shego began with an evil laugh, 'I think you might have completely broken Kimmie.'

'I-- I kissed Ranma!' The teen heroine thought with wide eyes as the blush slowly spread to her entire body. 'It felt kind of nice, just like the one-- NO! Damn it, what the hell is going on?' She was slowly becoming completely confused with everything, and it was not a good thing for her. Looking towards Ranma, Kim gave an 'eep' when she saw that he was looking in her direction.

Ranma could only stare for a few moments with a slight blush of his own before shaking his head and turning away from the hysterical redhead. "Uh… Kim, Sheila asked me to tell you -- that if I saw you -- that she was sorry for what happened last night." That only caused the teen heroine to blush harder. Scratching the back of his head, Ranma turned his attention towards Ron. "Err-- Ron, how have you been doing on your missions since I've started helping you with your martial arts?"

"Oh yeah, it's been going great. I've only lost my pants twice since you've started training me. I still have problems, but I'm not as clumsy as I used to be!" The blonde boy shouted out with a clenched fist. "The Ron is no longer a complete bumbling sidekick!" He then glanced at his watch. "Oh, K.P, we have to meet Yori at Bueno Nacho, and maybe I can grande size a naco while we're there!" As Kim left with her friend, she took one more look at Ranma before going completely red again.

'I'm probably going to have to tell her about my curse soon. If this keeps up, she's liable to go insane due to confusion.' The pale aquatransexual thought to himself as he walked. Not paying attention to where he was going, he found himself splashed by the old woman washing her sidewalk. 'Great, now I'm completely wet!' Ranma yelled out in her mind as she walked and used the energy in her hands to dry her clothing. 'What else could happen?'

Her answer came when Shampoo appeared in front of her with a couple Chui. "Prepare yourself, Shego!" The Amazon shouted as she lunged forward to strike. Quickly waving her hand, Ranma left a small trail of green energy that acted as a barrier to block one of the swings. She then used her other hand to slash a few cuts into Shampoo's top before ducking under another swing.

"Dealing with a backwater Amazon is not my idea of a fun time." The boy turned woman commented as she lashed out with a kick that caught her opponent in the stomach and knocked the purple-haired girl back. Jumping over the fallen warrior, Ranma attempted to get a little distance away from her. As she rounded a corner, the raven-haired woman came face-to-face with Ryoga. "Yo, Ryoga, how's life treating you?"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that I'm in Nerima?" The Lost Boy would have blamed the person in front of him for his problems, but after being threatened in the way that she did, he felt that it would be safer to only blame Ranma if the things were really his/her fault.

"Yep, oh, by the way." The Saotome pointed to a purple-haired girl rounding the corner. "I'd like you to meet an enjoyably annoying backwater Amazon named Shampoo. Maybe you could hold her off for me for a little while." Ignoring the bandana boy's confusion, Ranma motioned for Shampoo to come closer. The Chui wielding Amazon blinked as she walked up to the pair. She didn't understand what was going on, but figured that revenge could wait until her target finished talking to her bandana-clad friend. "Ryoga, this is Shampoo of the Joketsuzoku. Shampoo, I'd like you to meet Ryoga Hibiki." With a glint in her green eyes, Ranma grabbed Ryoga's wrist and gave pulled him towards the Amazon. The boy turned woman then placed the lost boy's hand onto the purple-haired girl's chest. The pig-boy's natural instincts were to close his hand a little. This caused both Ryoga and Shampoo to stop as motionless as statues. Placing her mouth near the younger martial artist's ear, Ranma whispered in a sing-song voice. "It's very soft, isn't it?" Then, with a maniacal cackle, the raven-haired woman pushed energy into her feet and ran away just as the lost-boy gained a bloody nose. This also caused the Amazon to come out of her stupor and snarl

Sitting on a roof a safe distance away, Ranma strained her ears to listen for something that she was hoping for. "_**CURSE YOU SAOTOME!!**_" Was the shout that came just before an unusually loud sound of metal hitting skull sounded throughout the area.

"He's probably going to try and get me back for that, but it was completely worth it!" With one final laugh, the emerald-eyed woman decided to finally get that furniture shopping done. 'You know, doing things like that is fun.'

'You're going to make all kinds of friends while acting like that.'

'Shut up.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma wiped her brow a little after glancing around her apartment. After a little searching, she managed to get a few things that allowed her to make the place livable. The first thing she bought was a bed with sheets, blankets, and pillows. Those things consisted of colors in green and black. The next items were a couch -- a black one of course, -- a few towels, a couple folding chairs, a beanbag chair -- Shego insisted on it for some odd reason, -- a few groceries, a dresser, and a small TV. 'There are still several things I need to buy for this place, but I guess I can work on buying the rest this week.'

'The essentials are what counts anyway.' A slight thought came to the figment. 'You do realize that you now lack a place to train, right? You'd have to traverse all the way to the Tendo Dojo for that.'

'Well, there's always the roof of the building. That spot seems good enough for me to practice on.' Ranma answered back as she tapped her chin. 'It feels strange to actually be on my own, well, as alone as you can be with a voice in the back of your head.' No matter how many times it was stated, the idea still sounded odd and weird. The raven-haired martial artist blinked when there came a knock on her door. 'Ok, so maybe I'm not completely alone.' She thought as she moved towards the door and opened it. She immediately recognized Masako, but she couldn't place the woman standing next to her. It took Ranma a few moments, but she was finally able to place the dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Wha-- Hinako?"

The brown-haired woman gave a nod. "I had to drain a couple delinquents who were fighting outside. Masako told me that she informed you about my condition, and she also told me that you have a slightly similar condition, but it's a little different from mine."

Ranma sent a glare towards the blue-haired woman who was whistling innocently. With a sigh, she motioned for both to come on in and take a seat. The boy turned woman was slightly amused when the seemingly older Hinako chose the beanbag chair to sit in. Walking into the kitchen, Ranma filled up a cup with cold water, and a cup with hot water. She then made her way into the living room. "Alright, Hinako, this would be the reason as to why I have a slightly similar condition to you." As the brown-haired fighter of delinquents watched, she noticed that the younger woman de-aged to around 16-years-old or so. That made it slightly similar to her own condition, but that was it. The woman had also changed into a teenage boy. "It's a Chinese water-based curse, and before you ask, my natural gender is a boy. Both forms have their own identity, and my cursed form was actually a woman who got tossed back into the past and drowned in the spring that she cursed."

Hinako could only stare and blink as Masako yawned. The blue-haired woman had already heard this story, and so it didn't seem as strange as when she first heard it. Re-gaining control, the ki-draining teacher looked right at the teenaged boy before she reached out a hand and started patting him on the chest. "Age _**AND**_ gender changing. Well, at least you'd be able to experience things from both angles." The age-changing teacher's eyes became hard. "I hope you aren't the type who would take advantage of something like this and use it for some perverted fantasy."

Ranma slapped her hand away and growled as he returned an even harder look. "What the hell do you take me for? I am in no way a pervert, and if you suggest that very idea again, I'll hang you in a tree by your feet! It'll also be in a place that gets hardly any visitors." The end of his threat was amplified by a glowing hand and an evil twinkle in his blue eyes.

Hinako raised her hands nervously. "W-- Whoa, there's no need to get so defensive. I only wanted to make sure that you weren't a delinquent type. There are a few students I've taught who would give anything to be able to change into the opposite gender so that they could do… disturbing things. I can tell that you aren't the type, and so I apologize for the assumption." When the young Saotome calmed down, the ki absorber gave off a sigh of relief. "You know, I'm curious as to how this happened."

"Right, right, I suppose I should explain to you how this happened. You know, I really need to put it on a CD or something. I'm already bored out of my mind by telling it!" The answer to his rant was a couple laughs. "Oh yeah, you think it's funny because it's not you." He commented as he proceeded to tell the tale.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Osaka, Hiroshima, Nagoya, Kobe, Nara, and several other cities--" The Wego twin on the right began with a loud sigh.

"Have been a complete bust in looking for Shego. Maybe we should switch our attention to Tokyo? That would be the most likely place to search." The twin on the left stated as he yawned.

"But you know that Tokyo is massive. Not only do we have Tokyo, but the Greater Tokyo Area itself which also includes Yokohama, Kawasaki, Saitama, and various other large cities. When you think about it, the idea of finding our sister--"

"Is as unlikely as getting milk out of a chicken." The other twin finished with a sigh. "All we can really hope to do is create a large mass of clones and have each search the various areas. I'm sure we'll get lucky enough that way."

"Why are we searching for Shego again?"

"You know, I'm not really sure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasmine had to give off a giggle as Hego was carrying her in his arms. The young Amazon had to applaud herself for the genius idea that she had thought up. Just a couple hours ago, she and Hego were walking through some strange and dense forest of Indonesia, and Hego had somehow angered a tribe of people that lived deep within that area. The two travelers decided it would be best to run away. As they were running, the young Amazon fell down and soon found herself picked up within Hego's arms. The man asked her if she was ok, and Jasmine was about to say yes, but decided to tell him that she hurt her ankle a little. The overly honorable and heroic guy that he was, Hego offered to carry her for a while. 'The man may be slightly dim and slow, but he's strong, not bad looking, and heroic. Now, if only I can get him to respond to my advances a little more.' She had to suppress an evil and perverted giggle that threatened to come out.

"It seems that my sister is not located here in Indonesia. I was so sure that this place would be where she came to." Hego stated with a frown as he looked around.

"I'm sure you'll find her, Hego!" The green-haired Amazon warrior shouted encouragingly. "Maybe the other places your brothers said were right." She nearly melted when he gave her a smile as they made their way out of the forest and to the nearest village.

"Perhaps you are right about that. I should work on getting back and-- Whoa!" The man in blue and black had to leap out of the way as a stream of water attempted to knock him away. Looking at the source of the water, the man with super strength's eyes widened at seeing an old villain of Team Go's that hadn't caused trouble in a long time. "The Swimmer! Who let you out of your pool prison, you water controlling fiend?!"

Jasmine glanced over to the 'water controlling witch' and almost felt a slight pang of jealousy at the sight of the woman. 'The Swimmer' appeared as an attractive woman with long pink hair tied in twin braids that fell down her back. She was also wearing a slightly skimpy bikini, and the odd thing was the orb of water floating above her hand. "Well, I got out on good behavior and decided to take a vacation here, but seeing you sparked up all my old anger at your team. I really do owe you for all that."

The young Amazon in Hego's arms sweat-dropped. 'I know these are heroes and villains, but do they really have to act like those cheesy American comics and TV shows I've seen?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mego nervously glanced around as he weighed his options. He could easily win this battle, but he didn't want to risk losing. If he lost, it could mean his very own life that was on the line. As he glanced ahead, he saw the smirking form of a tall bald man with bad teeth. To each side of him were two almost identical men dressed in suits with shades. He had a decision to make, and if he chose to go with it, he could be rewarded greatly. The people here, however, were sore losers and would probably try to hound him until he died. "So, what you do?" The bald man asked in broken English.

The man in purple and black stroked his chin for a moment before smirking. "You know, I think I'll go for it." Quickly, he slammed down the cards that he held in his hands. "Royal Straight Flush! I believe that I win?" He soon found himself with three guns aiming for him. "It looks like I was right about having some trouble." He said to himself before he smirked. Using his ability, Mego grew in size and merely smacked the guns away. He then grabbed his prize money and hi-tailed it out of there. 'It just goes to show you that I'm a superb poker player.' He thought with cockiness at the very idea. 'Should I use some of this money to take a plane to Japan and help Wego look for Shego?' After a few moments, he shook his head. 'Nah, I'm going to have a little more fun here in Taiwan! Shego can wait.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ha! With this new invention of mine, Kim Possible won't stand a chance!" Professor Dementor shouted out as he held out a bulky black gauntlet. He then pulled out his Dramatic Villain Light flashlight and shined the red light onto his face and laughed maniacally. After a moment, the yellow-skinned mad scientist calmed down and proceeded to test out the device by having one of his henchmen run at him. At the last moment, Dementor activated the gauntlet and was coated with a mini force field in front of him. A small device then popped out of the gauntlet and fired off a mini beam that blasted the henchman back. "Kim Possible will meet her doom! Now, where was it that the girl went to on an exchange program again?"

"Nerima Ward, Tokyo, Japan, Professor Dementor." One of the henchmen stated.

"Ah yes, well, it looks like I'm going to be taking a trip to Japan to finish off Kim Possible." Dementor went deep in thought for a moment. "Should I call Drakken and gloat over my newest invention? I don't really want him to attempt to steal _**MY**_ inventions again. I think I will. BRING ME THE TELEPHONE!" After receiving the phone, the short man started calling his genius rival. When the phone on the other side stopped ringing, he began to taunt. "Ha, I have a new and better invention than you, Dra--"

"_You have reached the evil lair of Dr. Drakken. I am sorry, but I am unable to come to the phone at the moment. I am in the middle of a matter that is most important. If you could--"_

"_Drewbie, I thought you said that you'd help me remodel my kitchen!"_

"_Mother! I'm in the middle of recording a message for my answering machine! Grr… fine, I'm coming!" _The recording soon went dead as Professor Dementor blinked before hanging up the phone.

"That was very embarrassing." Shaking his head, he gave off a laugh. "No matter! Kim Possible, here I come!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agent Will Du glanced around the training area of Global Justice. The young agent was currently in his female form that he obtained accidentally at Jusenkyou. "I still don't see why I have to get back to training. I'm supposed to be finding Shego." She stated in the usual bored and serious tone of voice. "I do have to admit that redesigning my suit so that it changes when I do is great though."

The voice of Dr. Betty Director could be heard echoing around the training facility. _"Will Du, you have probably noticed a difference in balance and ability while female, have you not?" _At the dark-haired agent's nod, the woman with an eye patch began again. _"You remember that Global Justice expects the best that their agents have to offer. As long as you are unable to balance and use your current form properly, then you are unable to do your job. The more you learn about your new form, better you will be at using it. As for looking for Shego, I believe that we can halt that. Other agents have found out that Kim Possible has already come in contact with the woman."_

"Ah, well then, since I don't have to worry about that, let's get this training started so that this body doesn't feel as foreign." Will Du stated as he took a step and almost fell forward. 'Perhaps this is punishment for my high school days.' The stoic man turned woman thought to herself as he remembered 'his' attitude back then. 'Karma really is cruel indeed.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arisa, what in the world is that thing?" Kyoko asked as her eyes gazed upon the giant robot that several Mishima Industry technicians had just finished. It was by far one of the oddest things to be created.

"I believe it's a large monkey robot." Arisa answered back as she gave a sweat-drop. "I believe our Akiko-san got the idea from some weirdo with hairy hands and an obsession for monkeys." The dark-haired woman quieted and pointed towards the entrance. Kyoko turned her head and spotted Akiko walking in with some man with short black hair and -- indeed -- hairy hands.

"I have to say, Monty Fiske, that the robot idea you had was quite interesting. The materials it was made with allows the machine to be as nimble and quick as a normal monkey. With this, that damn Nuku Nuku won't have a chance, and I'll have my darling Ryunosuke back in no time!" Some stars appeared in the woman's eyes at the thought of finally having her dear son back.

"I'm glad you like the design, and were able to construct the robot so quickly." With a smirk, 'Monty Fiske' snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, several monkey ninja appeared and grabbed hold of the people in the area. With a monkey-like maniacal laugh, Monkey Fist jumped up into the robot. "Shego, for the pain and treachery that you brought upon me, I will show you the _**TRUE**_ power that a monkey can have! I, Monkey Fist, will not accept such insult!" After the shout of revenge, the master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar gave a little blink. "Now-- how do you work something like this?" Pressing a random button, he found the robot jumping through the roof and away from the area. 'Ok, I believe that I need to practice. Robots are definitely not my thing.'

The employees of Mishima Industries could only watch in shock as the monkey man stole the large monkey robot. This left Akiko in disbelief. This disbelief soon turned into a great snarl. "You think you can trick Akiko Natsume and get away? Well, you have another think coming. You will pay for what you just did!" Her thoughts soon turned to her son. "Oh Ryunosuke, I couldn't get around to getting you back right now, but I promise I will sooner or later."

'I wonder if it's too late to resign from this place.' Kyoko thought worriedly as she looked at her slightly crazed employer. 'I should do it soon, but I don't know when.'

xxA.Nxx

The chapter is finished!

The next chapter shall include the Rhythmic Gymnastics storyline. I first wanted to add it with this chapter, but soon I realized just how long this chapter would be without it.


	14. A Rhythmnist You Are

Take the Green and Go

Ranma and any other series used in this fanfic are owned by their respective owners. I do not own anything.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 14

'Well, this marks another thing off my list.' Ranma thought as she glanced down at the microwave that she had in her arms. After picking up the essential items that she needed for her apartment during the weekend, Ranma had proceeded to take it easy and pick up other items of interest throughout the week. 'I'm pretty sure that I'm almost done with buying everything.' Her eyes suddenly caught a sign that mentioned a sale on sweet buns. A devious smile appeared on her face before she ducked from view. Using the piece of transformation sash that she had around her wrist, Ranma transformed herself to look like an eight-year-old. Then, after controlling her features to make herself look as if she was in awe, Ranma made her way to the shop.

"Excuse me, mister, but could I have a few sweet buns?" She asked as she made her eyes go big and cute. Reaching into a pocket, she pulled out some money. "I have enough money to buy some, so pretty please?" The dreaded 'puppy-dog eyes' soon followed.

The man at the stand gave off a laugh. "Well aren't you a cute child?" He asked as he gave her a bag of sweet buns. "There's a few extra in there as well. After-all, a growing girl needs to eat." He whispered with a smile. The smile grew wider when the 'child' clapped her hands in joy before waving goodbye.

'Sweet, I didn't think that would work.' She thought to herself as a feral grin appeared on her face before she popped one of the buns in her mouth. "I need to do this more often." She said to herself after exiting the building. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched. It was only for a second, however, before the figure vanished without a trace.

'Gah, that was so sickening that I wanted to puke.' Shego commented with a groan after seeing her host's display of 'scamming food' from the man. 'However, I will say that it was brilliant.' She added with a chuckle.

An exasperated voice made itself known behind the raven-haired woman turned child. "This is low even for you, Shego. Turning into a child and taking advantage of shopkeepers so you can get an extra bite to eat?" Ranma turned around to see Kim and Ron walking right behind her. The former of the two had a frown on her face.

Ranma stuck her tongue out. "All's fair in the name of free food, Kimmie."

"You've got some red bean paste on your mouth, Shego-_**chan**_." Kim stated with her own smirk at her currently younger arch-nemesis. This caused Ranma to quickly wipe her mouth. "I guess the physical form also comes with a few mental issues as well." The smirk stayed even when Ranma transformed back to her previous age of 23.

"That was weird to watch." Ron commented after seeing someone's physical form age quickly. He then blinked when Ranma tossed a sweet bun to both him and Kim. After glancing at it for a moment, Ron took a bite. "Hey, this isn't too bad. Here Rufus, try a bite." The mole rate sniffed it before taking a bite as well. After doing so, Rufus gave a mini thumbs up. Kim silently agreed but still gave a glance towards the older woman.

'I wonder if I should clue her in a little right now.' Ranma thought to herself before lazily regarding the young redhead. "Say Kimmie, have you ever heard of a place in China called--" She was interrupted by the sounds of shouting on the other side of a fence. Curious about what was going on, Ranma jumped onto the fence and was followed successfully by Kim and clumsily by Ron. Emerald eyes watched the confrontation between a raven-haired woman and a trio of people who appeared to be mummified. Not really caring about the scene in front of her, and needing to get her microwave home, Ranma turned to her companions. "It looks like this is where we part for now. I have something fragile with me, and I don't feel like playing hero." With a quick dismissal wave, Ranma jumped back onto the sidewalk and started back on her way home. This left Team Possible to look back at the scene in front of them.

"Ron, let's hurry up and help that girl."

"K.P., are you sure it's the girl who needs help? Those three guys seem kind of hurt if you ask me." Ron answered back as he watched the scene. Something that Ranma had told him once during a sparring session had come back to him. "When it comes to martial arts, it's not always the stronger person who is on top, but the confident person who carry themselves well." He noticed the look he was receiving from the redhead. "Well, it was something Ranma told me once during training, and it seems to hold true. What it means is that even if the opponent is strong, a person can defeat them if they have the skill and confidence. That girl seems to hold herself as if she was the latter of the two."

Kim could only stare at him in shock at the philosophy that he had spouted out. He probably forgot some words and mixed some things up, but it made complete sense. It almost felt like she was in the twilight zone where Ron was the fighting expert and she was the novice. Her mind was brought back to the present when the three people in bandages started to attack the mystery girl, but the mystery girl pulled out a ribbon and began to toss them around. "Ron, let's hurry up and stop this."

Ron gave a nod and followed the redhead off of the fence and towards the scene. For all his advancement and practice in bettering his physical capabilities, he still found himself tripping and colliding into the raven-haired girl with the ribbon. The girl fell forward but managed to catch herself via her hands and push herself quickly to her feet. Turning around, she glared at the blonde boy. "You dare attack me while my back is turned?" She asked with a glare before turning her head to glance at Kim. "It seems that I must stop punishing these three attackers for now, but you," She said towards Ron, "must be quite good to sneak up on me and attack from behind."

"Well, actually, I--" Ron was interrupted when the raven-haired girl came at him with a club in her hands. Due to instincts that he had gained from Ranma's training, Ron ducked under the club and grabbed the girl by the wrist. He then tossed her over his shoulder, only to watch her land on her feet and turn towards him with a smirk on her lips.

"My, you are good, and you are also kind of good-looking too." The girl pulled out a black rose and tossed it towards him. "I am the Black Rose of St. Hebereke's School for Girls: Kodachi the Black Rose. Please do not forget it." She then gave off a slightly ear-splitting laugh and leapt away from the area. This left Ron to look down and blink at the rose in his hand.

"It seems you have an admirer, Ron." Kim stated as she tried to keep from giggling at her friend's discomfort. "She seems a little strange though." She commented after remembering that exit and laugh.

"I don't think Yori would like that." The blonde boy commented before glancing at the trio of bandaged people. "How about we help these three, K.P.?" His friend nodded and decided to get to the bottom of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I was close to telling her about Jusenkyou.' Ranma thought with a frown. 'If it hadn't been for that scene back there--'

'It can wait until later.' Shego responded dismissively. 'If you manage to tell her, it will make it harder to confuse her.' The figment didn't know why her host wanted to tell the girl in the first place. Seeing her squirm was so much more enjoyable. 'Instead, how about you practice more with using our power in your feet?' Shego asked with sudden interest. The figment still had trouble believing that Ranma had figured out something else that she had never been able to do. Since she'd never get control of their body, having Ranma experiment and use what the aquatransexual learnt was the best that she could get.

'Yeah, yeah, quit being a slave-driver.' Ranma answered back with a bit of annoyance.

She was brought out of her mood by someone calling out to her from behind. "Good afternoon, Sheila-san!" Turning her head, Ranma noticed that the one who greeted her was Makoto from a floor below her own apartment. The brown-haired teen was carrying a sack in her right hand.

"Hi, Makoto," Ranma greeted back before looking towards the sack, "What's in the sack?"

"Oh, this?" Makoto asked as she reached in and pulled out a manga volume. "I'm borrowing them from my friend, Usagi. I've only glanced at it before, and figured that it would be a good idea to read the entire series. I've seen the anime of it, but I've actually never read the manga and heard that it was quite different from the anime." She handed the book to Ranma.

Glancing at the cover, Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Sailor Moon?" Her answer was a nod.

"That series is just plain weird and freaky." At the look she had received, Makoto elaborated further. "You see, the main characters of the series actually look like me and my friends! Their names and everyday lives are slightly different, though. The character that resembles me is actually named Lita in the series, and her parents were killed when she was little. My parents are still alive, but they're on a second honeymoon. Other than that, almost everything is similar!" Ranma could only look on with wide eyes. "I know, it's very freaky. The fictional 'me' also doesn't have a boyfriend. I do, however. He's two years older than me, and his name is Nephrite."

Ranma and Shego couldn't keep from making a small chuckle. "What kind of name is Nephrite?" Makoto glared at her for a moment.

"It was his parents' idea. They had some weird love of using stones and gems for his and his siblings' names. In fact, almost the entire family has some odd gem thing going on." Makoto added silently to herself before shaking her head. "Anyway, another difference would be my friends Minako and Usagi. They're actually twin sisters, but their 'counterparts' aren't. They also have a younger sister who they like to nickname 'Chibi-usa'. The odd thing about her 'counterpart' is that she's actually the future daughter of Usagi's 'counterpart'."

Ranma raised a hand as she handed the manga back to Makoto. "Ok, I get the idea, and it's giving me a headache." Ranma stated as she rubbed her temple. The thought of a group of people having doppelgangers of themselves in a fictional story was beyond strange.

"I actually acquired a headache after piecing all the similarities and differences together as well." The younger girl agreed with a nod. "Luckily, there's no such thing as magic in real life to make things even more complicated, right?" That statement actually caused Shego to laugh.

'No such thing as magic? Well what the hell would we call our predicament thing?' The figment asked as she continued to laugh. Ranma had to slightly wonder if the voice in her head was becoming unglued due to the fact that she could only sit in the back of her mind. 'Say, maybe you should give the little girl a reality check? I want to see _**SOMEONE**_ blow a gasket over the fact.'

Ranma rolled her eyes and was about to respond to Makoto's question when there was a large rumbling sound that seemed to shake the ground. "What the hell's going on?" Ranma asked out loud. The sound and shaking went on for a few more moments until it stopped. Suddenly, Makoto had raised her arm and pointed up onto a roof with a shocked expression.

"Sheila-san, look up there!" There was a hint of disbelieving in her voice as she said that. When Ranma followed the finger, both Shego and she mentally cursed at the sight of Monkey Fist in a giant monkey robot.

'Great,' Shego started dryly, 'the supreme leader of the fleabags finally snapped and went for the big guns because we wounded his little hairy-handed pride. Still, I wonder why he went with a large robot.'

'I don't know,' Ranma answered back, 'maybe he's--'

"SHEGO!" Monkey Fist shouted out after giving off his signature insane monkey-like laugh. "You shall now feel the revenge of a thousand monkeys! This mechanical monkey has been constructed for power and gadgets of various abilities. Because of your non-monkey-like yet superior abilities--"

"I ruined your puny little pride, and now you are trying to compensate for what little you have left." Ranma finished with a wave of her hand. "I have no interest in playing with a little monkey boy who doesn't even have the balls to face me like a real martial artist." She made a shooing motion with her hand. "Now go home and do something worthy of your time, like eating bananas and finding a nice monkey girlfriend to settle down with." At the mention of 'monkey girlfriend', Monkey Fist went a little green.

"Now that's just sick and--"

"What? I thought you liked and preferred monkeys?" Ranma's eyes then widened in shock. "Oh Kami-sama, don't tell me that you aren't the 'girl monkey' type and would rather 'hang around' with your ninja monkey subordinates. I guess that would explain why you are always surrounded by them." The monkey ninja around Monkey Fist and the robot looked up at him with their own wide-eyes and green faces.

The master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar glanced around at his followers. "Now look here, that woman down there is just spreading lies! You've been with me for a long time and never noticed anything weird." At this, the monkeys nodded and put the thought out of their minds. Monkey Fist then looked down at Ranma. "Now, for embarrassing and insulting me in front of my monkey minions, you shall die!" After a momentary monkey laugh of insanity, Monkey Fist leapt off the roof and headed for Ranma and a still shocked Makoto.

Turning around, Ranma grabbed Makoto and sent some energy to her feet which caused the aquatransexual to rocket off several meters away before putting Makoto down. "Makoto, I think it might be a good idea to head home." The younger girl could only nod dumbly as she took off running. Ranma then turned around in time to see some missiles heading her way. The missiles had a monkey face and tail on each. "Why's it always damn monkeys?" She asked before sending off a few energy blasts from her hands and feet. The result of this was a cloud of dust and smoke that obscured Ranma's vision. This would have proven fatal if she hadn't jumped away in time to dodge a heavy punch. When the dust and smoke settled, Ranma watched as the monkey robot got into a crouch before leaping at high speeds. The raven-haired woman managed to form a green energy shield in front of her that took most of the impact, but she also found herself flying a few meters away and onto her back. 'Damn it,' she thought before her attention was brought back to the microwave in her arm. 'If this thing gets damaged in any way, I'm going to kill that bastard, and it'll be slow and painful.' Quickly, she placed the thing into her weapons' space for safety.

"Ha, it looks like you are on the defensive, Shego. This is why monkeys are at the top of it all, and humans are at the very bottom. The superior strength and skill is their forte." His eyes widened when a giant blast of green energy plowed right into the robot and knocked it onto its back.

"Will you shut the hell up about all the monkey crap?!" Ranma growled out as the energy in her hands lashed around violently. "I'm getting tired of it, and I'm close to just ending your miserable excuse for a life to give me a little peace away from monkeys." Rushing forward, Ranma attempted to puncture the robot's main body with an energy fueled punch, but missed as the machine nimbly leapt away. The fist went on to hit the ground and resulted in a large explosion. Not wasting a moment, Ranma turned and followed after the robot. Both aquatransexual and monkey mech danced around each other's attacks. Ranma was able to land more hits due to the machine's size, and soon another energy attack sent it flying again. "And stay down!" Ranma yelled before taking control of her breathing. The victory was short lived as Monkey Fist got back up. His robot was scuffed up and cracked in a few places, but it was still working fine. "How in the hell?"

"Like it, Shego? This mechanical robot was created by one of the best creators of mechanized objects in the world. There is none better than Mishima Heavy Industries, and with this, your doom is assured. It's a shame I had to use such a brutish thing to do away with you though." The monkey-loving villain stated with a frown. "Monkey minions, restrain her!" Out of nowhere, a group of monkey ninja appeared and grabbed hold of Ranma's arms and legs. "Now this is where we end this, Shego." Monkey Fist stated as he charged forth with a robotic fist extended forward.

'Shit, this is really going to hurt.' Ranma and Shego thought at the same time as Ranma closed her eyes to prepare for the punch. Instead of the feeling of a cold steal fist against her face, Ranma heard a slight clang sound. Opening her eyes, she noticed that she had actually been saved, and the one who saved her was that pink haired android from a few days ago that _**SHE **_had helped. 'Huh, karma must be on my side today.'

"Nuku Nuku got here just in time!" The girl calling herself Nuku Nuku stated happily. "I couldn't let someone get hurt because of a Mishima invention." A pair of robotic ears popped out as the android girl rushed underneath the robot and grabbed hold of its tail. With a powerful yank, the monkey robot -- with Monkey Fist inside -- went sailing and crashed against the ground. Nuku Nuku then began repetedly slamming the robot against the ground for several moments until it was un-functional. She then leapt up into the air and came down with both feet on the center of the body. This created a large hole in the robot that severed several working circuits.

'Not bad at all.' Ranma thought to herself before glancing at the shocked ninja monkeys that were still holding her. With a growl, she used her strength to smack the heads of the ones holding her arms into each other. After that, she grabbed the others and tossed them against a wall before running up to the downed mech and the android girl. Her emerald eyes watched as Monkey Fist attempted to crawl away from the wreckage. 'Oh, we really can't have any of that.' A smile came to her lips as she took her place in front of the scuffed up master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar and began to crack her knuckles. "Where do you think you're going?"

'What say we give him a deserving punishment for the stunt he pulled?' Shego urged with an evil chuckle. 'I think giving him something to make him think about what would happen if he ever crossed us again would be fitting.'

'My thoughts exactly.' Ranma answered back as she picked up Monkey Fist by his black gi. "I think I'm going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget." A feral grin made itself known on her lips.

A whimper actually came out of the cornered villain. "Be gentle…"

Ranma gained a disgusted look. "And you call yourself a man and a martial artist." She powered up her energy and prepared to let loose. "This is going to be so good for me mood."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't you think you went a little rough on him?" Nuku Nuku inquired curiously as she laid her eyes upon Monkey Fist. The man was completely battered, bruised, tied up, and hanging from a stop light. His monkey ninja were also battered, bruised, and tied up.

Ranma gave her a half-lidded stare. "After the trouble he's given me, I think it's rather light. I'm sure _**SOMEBODY**_ will come by and help him down." Ranma then extended a hand. "Thanks for the help back there. If you hadn't done anything, I would have met my end."

Instead of returning the shake, Nuku Nuku leapt forward and gave the aquatransexual a glomp. This had the effect of causing Ranma's eye to twitch violently. "Nuku Nuku was glad to help! Anything from Mishima is bad, and I don't like it." The pink-haired android pointed to Ranma's hands. "That glowing stuff coming out of your hands is so cool. How do you do it?"

"It's a special ability of mine." Ranma answered by making her power known. "I can actually do many different things with it." After creating several different items and shapes, Nuku Nuku gave a joyous shout.

"I like you, can we be friends?!" The android asked hopefully with a catty grin. At Ranma's reluctant nod, Nuku Nuku gave a shout of joy as she glomped onto Ranma again. The android stiffened as her robot ears popped out. "Trouble is coming! Let's get out of here." Grabbing Ranma by the arm, the android ran off to a nearby ally and peeked out from the corner. Her companion did the same thing, and they both watched as something resembling a fighter jet appeared in the sky and lowered down to the ground. Two women -- Ranma recognized them as the ones she helped Nuku Nuku against -- hopped out of it and glanced at the wreckage before turning their eyes to the tied up Monkey Fist. The woman with the short and blondish orange hair pulled out a phone and began to speak through it. Ranma didn't know what they were saying, but she guessed that they were going to take the monkey-man into their custody.

'Serves him right.' The raven-haired aquatransexual thought before looking back at the android. "Hey, let's get out of here before they see you. I've had enough problems for today, and I just want to get home and relax." Her mind drifted off to the thought of taking a hot bath and finally returning back to male.

"Nuku Nuku needs to get back home to Papa-san and Ryunosuke as well." A wide smile appeared after mentioning that. "We're going to have yummy fish tonight!" She silently announced before turning around and running off. This left a blinking Ranma behind.

'How the hell can an android eat?'

'You're asking this when you change from a teenage boy into a 23-year-old woman with access to energy abilities that have a nice greenish tint to them? Not to mention you have a voice constantly talking to you in the back of your head.'

'Well, you can't argue with that logic.' Without another word, Ranma headed home to take that hot bath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma yawned as he leaned back and allowed the hot water to sooth his muscles. He should never had tried to block that one punch from Monkey Fist. Because of that, his entire body felt sore all over. 'If I ever come across a fighting robot again, it's destroy first and taunt later.' He thought as he rubbed his shoulder and winced slightly. 'At least the hot water helps.'

'I don't think I've ever seen Monkey Fist so unraveled enough to rely on a technological weapon.'

Ranma chuckled. 'I guess I just have that effect on people.'

'No kidding,' Shego responded, "there are many times in your mind when _**I**_ wish I could strangle you.'

'Yeah, I'm feeling the love here alright.' Came Ranma's dry reply as he scooted lower into the water. 'Eh, whatever, I'm only interested in a nice long soak right now. Nothing can take me away from this.' His hearing picked up the faint -- yet loud -- sound of someone knocking at his apartment door. 'Sonuva--' He growled out as he left the warm confines of the water and put a towel around his waist. Making his way towards the entrance door, Ranma could hear Masako's voice on the other side. Cracking the door open a little, he peeked out. "What is it, Masako? I was in the middle of something important." At least to him the nice hot bath was important.

"There's something I need to talk to you about. May I come in?" Without really waiting for an answer, the blue-haired PE teacher walked on in. Glancing at her friend, a smirk quickly spread across her face. "I must say that you really do look like quite a specimen when you're a boy." Masako giggled at the red that appeared on Ranma's cheeks as he grumbled a little. "Anyway, there's something that just came up about the Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics match that will be going on between Furinkan and St. Hebereke."

"What happened?"

"Well, the entire Furinkan team is unable to compete due to being injured via pre-match ambushes and other accidents. In fact, three of the members were injured even more today due to a confrontation with the champion from St. Hebereke." Ranma soon went over the scene of three mummified people confronting a lone raven-haired girl. That sure sounded like it fit the bill. "The three girls were rescued and taken to the Tendo Dojo where they found a couple replacements."

"By any chance, would these replacements happen to be Kim and Akane?" At Masako's nod, Ranma continued. "So what does this have to do with me, Masako?"

"Well," Masako began as she scratched the back of her head, "It was unanimously decided by Furinkan that because of the skills 'Sheila' seems to possess, it would be a good idea for 'her' to help Kim Possible and Akane Tendo prepare for the upcoming match."

"What?!" Ranma asked in annoyance. "Why do I have to play teacher to them outside of school? Kimmie could probably figure this stuff out in no time at all." He frowned. "Besides, I have no clue how this Rhythmic Gymnastics works."

Masako smiled. "Well, you're in luck. I know the basics, and I can teach you how to do it quickly. You can then head over to the Tendo Dojo and help Kim and Akane."

"Now way in hell am I going to do this." Ranma growled back. He blinked when a few pictures were thrust into his face.

"Ranma, what are these?" Masako asked sweetly.

"Newer cosplay photos that you forced me into doing."

"Riiiggghhhht," Masako drawled out. "Now, how would you like it if our little Kim caught sight of these photos?"

"If you so much as show those photos to her or anyone else, I'll--"

"Oh, Kasumi Tendo also has some copies, and if you don't agree to this, she'd be more than happy to show them to Kim and Akane." This caused Ranma to pause. He couldn't bring himself to do anything to Kasumi.

"Damn you, Masako." Ranma finally stated before agreeing to help prepare Kim and Akane for the Rhythmic Gymnastics match. 'I'm not going to wear a damn leotard.'

'But you'd look so good in a green leotard.' Shego snickered out.

'Shut up.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well it seems that Kim is picking this up quickly enough." Ryoga commented as he watched the redhead twirl a ribbon around in an almost professional manner. "Akane's not doing so badly either."

"Akane somehow tied herself up in a ribbon and got stuck in a hula hoop!" Ron stated in a matter-of-fact voice. This caused Ryoga to cough lightly into his fist as Akane glared in his direction. "I think it was a given that K.P. would manage to get the hang of this."

Kim gave off a small shrug. "It's no big. It seems that years of cheerleading practice has its advantages in preparing me for things like this." Akane changed the glare into her direction as the thought 'little miss show-off' ran through her head.

"I never knew flashing your panties and waving pompoms around could prepare you for real life," Ranma commented as she walked entered the dojo with Kasumi right behind her, "unless your career choice would be an exotic dancer. In which case, you are well on your way to perfection." This caused Kim to fluster a little bit as she attempted to think up a snappy comeback. Akane, however, started to giggle at the redhead's discomfort. "I also never knew that P-chan over there was well versed in such a thing as Rhythmic Gymnastics. He doesn't strike you as the type to be interested in such things."

Ryoga gave a quick flick of his wrist and sent a ribbon in his hand flying towards the raven-haired aquatransexual and narrowly missing her cheek. "I'd be careful if I were you, _**Sheila**_." He put extra emphasis on the name. "That kind of cheek could be your downfall someday." In his mind, he still felt that he needed to pay the boy turned woman back for that stunt she pulled with him and that purple-haired girl. "However, I have to get these girls ready for their match this week."

"Which is why I'm here." Ranma provided with her arms crossed. "Furinkan apparently thinks that I have the necessary skills to mold these two little girls into proper gymnasts." Ranma then walked over to the gymnastic equipment and picked up a ball.

"Now wait just a minute!" Kim finally shouted out. "Why do I have to take lessons from you? Ryoga here has probably been doing a better job than you could do."

"And everything doesn't dwindle down to punching and kicking between the two." Ron pointed out as Rufus nodded his head. "Also, he has that cool ability where he can turn into a pig with water." Team Possible had witnessed Ryoga accidentally getting splashed with cold water earlier, and Ron thought it was kind of cool. It was a bummer that the lost boy changed with just a splash of water, but it was still cool. Of course, Ryoga didn't think so and seemed to constantly get depressed about it.

Ranma tossed the ball in her hands towards Kim's head, and the latter of the two had to duck the incoming sphere. "Well too bad, Princess. I'm now in charge of your training, and we're going to be ready for this mockery of a martial art subject. If any of you lose, it'll make me look bad and cause people to think I suck." Her pride as a martial artist would not allow that. "Although," Ranma began with a feral grin, "maybe P-chan and I can co-teach. Since he seems like such a _**professional**_, he can take up Akane Tendo's training. You, on the other hand, are mine." Ranma turned her attention to Ryoga. "What do you say, Hibiki?"

Kim's shouts of annoyance fell on death ears as Ryoga smirked back at the boy turned woman. "Not bad, but I'll do a better job at teaching than you could ever hope to manage."

"Hey, I should get a say in this!" Kim announced with a pout.

"That'll be the day you manage to find your way to a destination without getting lost." Ranma supplied back.

"You'll pay for that sooner or later." Ryoga growled out.

"This isn't any fair!" The redhead shouted out again.

Ranma's attention finally focused onto the younger girl. "Well duh. If life were fair, we'd all be living a sickingly slaphappy life where everyone got what they wanted and trees grew everything that one could want. Luckily, we don't live in that kind of world and I'm still your teacher. Now shut up and let's get started before I 'accidentally' break your leg and stop you from competing." This caused Ranma to pause and tap her chin. "You know, that would solve quite a few of my problems at the moment, and it would make things easier." She shook her head. "Nah, too many witnesses around." This statement caused everyone to sweat-drop and back away a few feet.

Ron turned to Rufus. "Shego seems a little more cranky than usual. Maybe its her time of the month?" Rufus could only give a small nod in agreement.

"I heard that, Stoppable!" Ranma growled out before crossing her arms and turning back to Kim. 'Ok, so maybe I am on it. Kami-sama this feels so wrong.'

'It could be worse,' Shego began, 'You could be stuck in female form until the time was up. Luckily, you're not.'

'Yeah, but the water temperature required to change me back currently needs to be hotter than normal.' The thought caused her to frown. It had taken several minutes to get the water to be the right temperature when she took her bath. 'This is going to be a sucky few days.' Turning around, Ranma walked over to the wall of the dojo and sat down next to Ron and Kasumi, the later of which decided to stay and 'make sure' that Ranma continued to teach.

Kim glared at her. "I thought you were supposed to be teaching me."

"I am, but I'm just making myself comfy. Besides, you seem to be doing quite well on your own, so there's no need for me to become too active with this." Ranma's emerald eyes turned towards Kasumi. "So Kasumi-chan, have you tried out that new curry recipe that gave you?"

"I did, Sheila-chan, but it seemed to be a little too much on the bland side, so I ended up adding some spicing and peppers to it. That seamed to make it a little too hot though." Kasumi finished with a slight frown. She figured that there had to be someway to get it just right.

Ron glanced at the two and spoke up. "Hey, are you two talking about cooking? I actually happen to be pretty good at it myself. Maybe I could help a little and figure out how to get the flavoring just right." There may have been many things that the blonde half of Team Possible had problems with, but cooking -- along with video games -- was not one of them.

"I didn't know you could cook." Ranma commented with wide eyes. She had actually figured that the blonde was clumsy with everything he tried. "Maybe you're not just a bumbling sidekick after-all."

As the three talked on about different forms of cooking, two people were actually mulling over the fact that they couldn't cook. One of them was -- of course -- Akane Tendo who cursed under her breath about the fact as she tangled herself up in her ribbon for the umpteenth time. The other person was actually Kim Possible, the girl whose trademark was being able to do anything. The fact that Ron was a good cook was something that frustrated her. Now that she knew that her arch-nemesis could possibly cook just as well, she was feeling a tad bit inferior. Due to her mind being elsewhere, she ended up tripping over the hula hoop and falling onto her face.

"A graceful swan you are not, Kimmie." Ranma mocked from the sidelines. "I think you are supposed to go through the hoop."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma scratched her head as she glanced from Kim to Akane. The former of the two was leaping around and using each of the gymnastics items fluidly. The latter of the two was wrapped up in her ribbon and stuck inside the hula hoop. Even her hair was tangled within the hula hoop. 'Feh, maybe I should just cut her hair and leave it short.' She thought in annoyance before looking towards Ryoga. The lost boy was off to the side and bashing his head against the dojo wall and making dents in it. Ron and Rufus were attempting to release Akane from her confines. Finally, with a sigh, Ranma regarded the two girls. "Alright you two, I think we should call it a night. Both of you are making progress, but we _**WILL**_ pick this up tomorrow with even greater force." Turning around, she made her way out of the dojo and into the clear and cool night air. Without missing a beat, she leapt up onto the roof and laid down to watch the stars.

'That Tendo girl has the grace of a rock with a five hundred pound weight strapped to it.' Shego sighed out. 'I don't think she'd be ready for this in a million years.'

'Well she's going to be ready, even if it takes an all nighter tomorrow to do it.' Ranma answered back with a look of determination. Turning her head, she noticed a silhouetted figure sneaking around on the roof. 'I wonder who that would be prowling around.' Ranma thought as she got up and made her way to the sneaking unknown. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

When the person turned around, Ranma was able to see that she was the girl from earlier that day. She was wearing a black leotard and had a black rose held tightly in her mouth. In her hand was a relatively large mallet that would be enough to send anyone into a pre-mature sleep. "I am merely here to meet up with one of my opponents for the upcoming Rhythmic Gymnastics match." She stated in a calm voice. "And who are you to be walking around--" The girl trailed off as she got a better look at the woman in front of her with the help of the light from the moon. "Wait, black hair, early 20's, pale skin that has a slight greenish tint to it, emerald green eyes… you wouldn't happen to be able to use any sort of power, would you?"

Ranma called forth her green energy into her hands. "You mean like this?" The answer she received was far from what she had expected. The younger girl had actually squealed like a little girl as her eyes sparkled.

"I was right! You are Shego, are you not?"

"Well, that is one of the names I go by, but I'm currently using Sheila Go. Why is that--" Her hands were suddenly grabbed by the mystery girl.

"Shego: Former member of the hero group Team Go who became a villain for hire and began working for the bumbling oaf, Dr. Drakken. I'm your biggest fan, Shego. You are smart, talented, witty, and everything I wish I could be!" The girl let go of Ranma's hands and proceeded to bow. "I am Kodachi 'The Black Rose' Kuno of the illustrious House of Kuno, and I apologize for being ever so rude to you earlier."

Ranma's eyes widened at the girl's name. 'This is Kodachi Kuno? But she seems so sane and put together, unlike her brother and father.' Raising a hand, Ranma shook her head. "Will you stop with the apologizing and bowing? There's no need for it at all." Kodachi nodded and quickly stood up. "So what _**EXACTLY**_ are you doing here, Kuno-san?"

"Oh, there's no need to be so formal with me, Shego-san. Please just call me Kodachi." At Ranma's nod, she continued. "Well, you see, I actually came here to meet up with one of my opponents and initiate a… fair fight before the match. It's what I do with all my opponents, but many of them have the nerve to call it 'ambushing'."

Ranma tapped her chin. "So let me get this straight, Kodachi. Before the matches, you secretly meet up with your opponent to have a 'fair' fight with them before the official time and place?" Kodachi nodded. "And many of them are then put out of the running?" There was another quick nod. "Well now, I think I understand everything clearly. You," Ranma pointed at Kodachi, "are merely testing your opponents out to see if they are worthy of your time. If they aren't skillful enough or worthy enough to actually fight against you before the match, then they aren't good enough to face you and win. Am I right about this?" This time Kodachi nodded vigorously. "You know what I think about all this, Kodachi?" Ranma crossed her arms and got a serious look on her face.

"W-- w-- what do you think about it, Shego-san?" The Black Rose asked nervously. The idea of her idol not approving of what she did would be enough to crush her spirit. She was then shocked when Ranma gave her a thumbs up and a wink.

"I think it's a very well thought out and splendid plan. By doing this, you are teaching them to be on their guard and to be ready. If they aren't good enough to survive your early encounters which happen just a few days before, then they wouldn't be good enough to give you a great match during." Her hand was grabbed again by Kodachi as the younger girl's eyes sparkled with a vengeance.

"At last, someone finally understands my method of fighting people in matches! You don't know how long I've wished for someone to finally figure out and realize the ingeniousness of it." She wiped her eyes before continuing. "You don't realize how many wannabe martial artists compete in these things. I joined the Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics club to increase my superb abilities and test myself against other people. Sadly, a challenge only seems to come once in a great while." A blush appeared on the younger girl's face as she coughed into her fist. "Of course, I do sometimes cheat during the match."

"Hey, it keeps them on their toes, doesn't it?" Ranma asked with a smirk. She was actually starting to like this girl. Kodachi didn't seem to be as crazy as the rest of her family, she had a talent for martial arts, she had slightly obscure methods for matches, and she did things her own way. 'This girl doesn't seem so bad.'

Kodachi smiled wide at her idol's question. "You are so right, Shego-san."

"Well," Ranma began as she clapped her hands together. "I think I should get going and leave you to your 'pre-match preparations'." She was about to turn around when a black rose was tossed to her.

"Please accept a parting gift from your biggest fan, Shego-san." Kodachi stated with a bow.

"Thanks," Ranma said as she observed the rose in her hand. 'Hmm… the girl has good taste in colors.' She thought as she hopped away and left the girl to her own amusement. 'Akane will probably be able to handle herself, so there's no harm in this. If Kodachi were to go after Kimmie, then she'd be in big trouble.'

'I just can't believe that I've had a 'big fan'.' Shego answered back with a hint of disbelief in her voice. 'I mean, I know I was well known and respected among villains, but to actually have a 'fan'.'

'Why anyone would want to be _**YOUR**_ fan is beyond me.'

'Yeah, you're ri-- _**HEY**_!'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did it get so chilly so fast?" Ron asked as he tightened his jacket as he and Kim made their way through the gates of Furinkan. "Are you ok, buddy?" He asked as he picked up Rufus. The naked mole rat actually had a miniature sweater and hat on to keep warm. It was one of the downsides to being naturally hairless.

Rufus gave a quick nod. "Uh huh, yeah, cold." He stated before jumping out of Ron's hand and making his way towards the blonde's pocket where he gave off a sigh of contentment.

"I just can't believe that this place actually put Shego in charge of training me." Kim stated with a frown. The redhead found herself feeling more frustrated that she ever had been after coming to Japan. Constantly being around an arch-nemesis who managed to get under your skin and confuse you at almost every moment _**WOULD**_ frustrate you to no end.

"C'mon K.P.," Ron said in an attempt to comfort his friend, "she doesn't seem to be as bad as she used to be. Maybe if you just tried to talk to her, you could get along?" He received a raised eyebrow look.

"You're only saying that because you, she, and Kasumi started talking about cooking and various recipes." Kim actually felt a little betrayed at the thought of her best friend getting along with the enemy. She watched as Ron scratched the back of his head.

"I couldn't help it, K.P. She didn't act sarcastic or vicious when we were talking, and she kind of reminded me of Ranma." His eyes became as wide as saucers. "Kim, what if Shego and Ranma are the same people? I mean, they act the same, look somewhat the same, and are both great martial artists. Also, we did see Ryoga change into a pig with cold water, so what if Shego drowned in the past, and then Ranma picked up a curse that turned him into Shego?" It was almost completely obvious, and he didn't know how they could have missed something like that.

Kim stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't think so, Ron. Shego and Ranma just act too differently to be the same people, and I doubt Shego's memories and personality could also have been gained from a spring." It couldn't be right, because if it was, then she would have been deceived all this time. Her-- uh-- preference confusion would have also been created due to a joke. Was she really just a pawn in a sick game? No, it couldn't be true.

Ron was about to comment further on the confrontation she and Shego had in China when Kim jumped out of the way while grabbing his arm. The blonde watched as a practice sword hit the area where his friend had been sitting a moment before, and he recognized the girl holding it. "Heeeeyyyy, aren't you-- um-- that one girl with the ribbon who ambushed those three bandaged girls?"

Kodachi straightened up and frowned at the boy. "I was not the one who ambushed them, they ambushed me to try and 'punish' me for confronting each one of them the day before." Kodachi then caught a better look at the boy. "You are that one boy from yesterday. Ron Stoppable, am I right?"

"Err… yeah, I am." Ron actually wondered how she knew his name.

"I am not here for you, however." Kodachi stated before turning her attention to Kim. "I am merely here to see my other opponent for the match, and I must say that she does have quick reflexes. Then again, I wouldn't expect anything different from Kim Possible."

A voice suddenly rang out in an angry fashion. "What the hell are you doing here?" The trio turned around to see an annoyed Akane Tendo glaring into Kodachi's direction.

"Ohohohoho, I see that Akane Tendo still has the urge to fight. You weren't bad at thwarting my attack last night, but you could have been better." The younger Kuno sibling mentally winced at the punch she had actually received from the youngest Tendo daughter. 'She has some monstrous strength behind her attacks.'

Akane's face turned a little red in anger. "Why you little--"

"Kuno-san, I believe you should get going to your own school before you are late. We wouldn't want you to get a record, right?" A voice said from behind Kodachi. Turning around slowly, Kodachi's eyes widened at the sight of Ranma dressed as if she might be a teacher.

"S-- Shego-san, you work here as a teacher?"

"Actually, I'm a teacher's aid, but I should be becoming a full teacher sometime next week or the week after."

"I am sure you will make a fine teacher, Shego-san. There is no question about that." Kodachi made a respectful bow. "You are right, though. I need to get going to my school before I am late. I bid you adieu." With a slightly crazed laugh and a shower of black rose petals, Kodachi leapt off into the destination of her school. This left Akane to walk up to Ranma and give her an incredulous look.

"You know that psycho?"

"Yes, I know her. She's my biggest fan: Kodachi 'The Black Rose' Kuno, and she's not that bad of a person. She may have a few odd ideas, but that doesn't mean she's evil or anything." Turning around, Ranma walked off into the school and left the trio who had shocked expressions upon their faces.

"That nut was a Kuno?" That was the thought that ran through Akane's mind several times. 'And Ranma thinks she's a good person?'

Both Kim and Ron were shocked over the fact that 'Shego' had a 'big fan' who seemed to actually worship and listen to her. "Nerima is so weird." Kim sighed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night -- while she and Ryoga were attempting to teach Akane and Kim, -- Ranma was pulled out of the dojo by her father. This, luckily, went un-noticed by anyone else. "Boy, I am telling you now to not worry about trying to find your mother with that address." Genma whispered violently with a determined look.

"Why the hell do you care so much about me meeting my mom for the first time in years?" Her eyes narrowed as realization dawned. "There's something you don't want me to know. What is it, old man?"

Genma started to sweat. "Whatever do you mean, Ranma?" He was grabbed by the front of his gi.

"Spit it out, pops." Ranma growled out as she used her other hand to summon her power. "I want to know the reason."

"Well, when you were just a child, I wanted to take you on a training trip. Your mother, however, was completely against the whole thing. The blasted woman wanted to keep you all to herself, coddle you, and make you weak. Maybe it wasn't one of my better ideas, but I decided to bring out a 'seppuku contract'. The agreement was to take you and make you into a 'man among men', otherwise we'd have to commit seppuku. Maybe you don't remember, but I had you do a little finger painting on a piece of paper."

A memory suddenly flashed through Ranma's head of 'him' with paint on 'his' hands and creating a handprint on a piece of paper. The area where 'he' placed it was told to 'him' by 'his' father. When 'he' showed it to 'his' mom, she looked positively shocked. As soon as the memory faded, Ranma pulled Genma a little closer. "Why the hell did you do something so stupid?" She demanded as her eyes seemed to glow.

A nervous chuckle was her response. "Well, boy, if it hadn't been for Jusenkyou, the contract would have been fulfilled. I mean, you seemed to be strong and capable enough as a man to me." His face fell into a frown. "This curse of yours complicates things, and please, don't tell Nodoka about this. Because of that contract, we'd be killed." He sighed in relief when his offspring released him.

"Pops," Ranma began with a hand to her temple, "do you honestly think -- after Jusenkyou -- that I will go through with something so stupid and allow my mom to kill me because of some half-assed contract that has the handprint of a young child on it? I am not blinded by pea-brained honor pacts or anything similar, and I strongly doubt that a mother would go through with killing their own child."

"B-- but what if she does decide to go through with it? I don't want to die. There's so much more of life I haven't experienced."

"I wouldn't consider lounging around on your pandafied ass and eating the Tendos out of house and home to be 'much of a life' in the first place." Ranma deadpanned before waving a hand. "Pops, no matter how infuriatingly useless to society you can be, you are still my father, a martial arts sensei with years of experience, and the person I spent over 10 long as hell years with on the road. Do you honestly think I'd allow you to die because of something so stupid? Tortured, confined, and many other painful things maybe, but death is not one of them." Shego began to gag out about 'sappy moments' and 'soft hearts'.

Genma halted for a moment before tapping his chin. "You have a point there, Ranma. You wouldn't let your dear old father down when his life is on the line. I truly have taught you the finer points in life, haven't I?" He asked as he swelled up his chest.

"I wouldn't consider stealing my food, tossing me into a pit of cats, various training accidents and generally giving me a hellish life to be the 'finer points' in life." Ranma answered back with a half-lidded stare. "I learned the 'finer points' on my own, from other people, and after Jusenkyou. Still, you _**DID**_ provide a proper martial arts sensei and a companion who was better than nobody." That caused Genma to deflate as his pride took a beating.

"Oh the shame, for one's own child to disrespect him. You go to all the trouble to teach them, raise them, and care for them. The next thing you know, they ruin your plans, ignore your ideals, and refuse to cooperate--" A kick knocked him into the Koi pond and turned him into a panda. The pandafied man began to let off a series of growls.

"Sorry, can't understand a thing you're saying." Ranma said as she turned around and made her way back into the dojo. She made it in just in time to see Akane and Kim having a practice spar with each other. The former seemed to have made quite a bit of progress. She still seemed slightly slow and clumsy, but there was a definite improvement. All that abruptly ended when Akane tripped on a ball and started to fall forward. Figuring that the fall would be quite painful because of the way her foot was angled, Ranma rushed forward and stopped the youngest Tendo's fall. Placing Akane back onto her feet, Ranma nodded to both of them. "I think you two might just be ready for the match. I think it would be a good idea if we were to stop for now so you two could get your rest before the match tomorrow."

"Right," both girls said before giving a bow to each other and preparing to turn in for the night. Ranma turned around and made her way to Ryoga and began to whisper to him.

"Akane really has made some progress, pig boy. I will say that you do know what you are doing." She said casually in a somewhat lazy tone.

"Don't call me pig boy, Ranma." Ryoga growled out before calming down. "You probably couldn't have done a better job. The only way your student is so good is because of her own talent." The lost boy gave a small glance around. "Why don't we settle this once and for all once everyone leaves the dojo? I still need to pay you back for that stunt you pulled on me with that purple-haired girl."

Ranma gave him a cocky smirk. "Bring it on, _**P-chan**_. I'll gladly hand your curly tail to you any time you want." Her only answer was a fanged snarl before she went on the defensive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma rubbed his chin as he and Akane met up with Kim and Ron on the way to St. Hebereke. 'I forgot that Ryoga had so much monstrous strength. That punch to my chin still hurts like hell.'

'It probably could have taken the head off of a lesser person.' Shego stated before giving a bored yawn. 'I'd actually like to see a fight between him and my older brother, Hego.' Ranma blinked before smirking. That really would be an interesting battle, and the possible property damage would be amusing to watch.

"Say Ranma," Kim asked as she turned to look at the boy, "where is Shego at?" With the sudden disappearance of Shego and appearance of Ranma, Kim was starting to second guess a few things that Ron brought to light yesterday.

Ranma felt like he was at a loss for words for a moment until he gave a shrug. "She mentioned that she still had things to buy for her apartment, and that as much fun as it would be to watch Kodachi wipe the floor with you, watching people in leotards twirling around ribbons, hula hoops, and other things were not interesting at all." Shego provided something else for him to say. "And Tendo-san wanted me to go and watch over his daughter so that she wouldn't get hurt." Akane turned around and leveled a glare at him for insinuating that she wouldn't be able to handle herself.

Kim stared at him for about a minute before feeling that the explanation was suitable… for now. 'Could it be possible that Ron was right about Ranma and Shego?' The thought was absurd, but after spending so much time in Nerima, absurd seemed to be the norm around the place.

It wasn't too much longer until the group arrived at St. Hebereke School for Girls. Upon entering the front entryway, they came to a stop at the sight of Kodachi leaning against one of the windows with her arms crossed. "Well if it isn't the team from Furinkan." Her eyes seemed to almost linger on Ron for a moment before looking at Ranma. "And who might you be? You remind me a little of Shego-san for some reason."

"Since you are Shego's fan, you must have heard the story about her being sent into the past, correct?" At the girl's nod, Ranma continued. "I am actually a descendent of hers. She did manage to get back to the present, but you can imagine the meaning of what I am implying." He raised his hand and allowed a green flame to appear and cause Kodachi's eyes to widen. "I'm Ranma Saotome."

Giving a quick nod in understanding, Kodachi turned to Akane and Kim. "Well seeing as there are two competitors from Furinkan, St. Hebereke will have two competitors as well. The match will -- in effect -- be a two-vs.-two match. May the best team win?" Holding out a hand, she gave a small smile. "May the best girl win?" Before anybody could shake hands, Ron pointed out something interesting.

"Hey, she has tacks between her fingers!" Akane grabbed Kodachi's wrist and turned her hand over before giving a half-lidded stare to Kodachi.

"My, my, how ever did those get between my fingers?" She asked in a casual voice with a look of mock shock. "Carelessness really can mean the end for people, can't it? You have quite the eye, Stoppable-kun." Kodachi gave a smile to the blonde boy before turning around and leaving.

'You have to admire that girl for her cunning.' Shego chuckled out with a hint of amusement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't too long before the Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics match between Furinkan and St. Hebereke was underway. Akane and Kim were waiting for Kodachi and whoever else was her teammate to come on out to the ring. Ranma was standing on the floor outside of the ring while Ron was sitting in a chair just a little ways away with Rufus on his head. The naked mole rat was actually enjoying a small bag of chips.

"_**And now, the long awaited match between Furinkan and St. Hebereke has begun.**_" The announcer in the ring shouted into a microphone. _**"From our very own corner, the champions of the St. Hebereke team, Kodachi Kuno and Sariko Mochima!"**_ Kodachi and Sariko -- a girl who was a couple of inches shorter than Kodachi and had long brown hair -- raised their arms in recognition of the cheering crowds. _**"And in this corner, from Furinkan High School, is the team of Akane Tendo and Kim Possible!"**_ The crowd from Furinkan gave off a loud shout, and Tatewaki Kuno started yelling about 'Overflowing beauty and strength'. _**"Now, will the champions please come to the center of the ring and shake hands?"**_ Both teams walked to the center of the ring and held out their hands. Kodachi made them all look behind them before snapping a chain to Akane's wrist. Looking at the chain, Akane, Kim, Ron, and Ranma could only sweat-drop.

"Ryoga, how did this happen to your perverted swine's butt?" Akane growled out at seeing a certain piglet on the end of the chain. The tomboyish girl had mostly forgiven him for the incident of him sleeping with her in pig form, but she still thought of him as slightly perverted for it.

"Bweeeeee…" Ryoga whined out pitifully with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"_**Will the starting fighters please stay in the ring while the others wait on the sides?"**_ The announcer asked. Akane and Kodachi glanced at each other before walking off to their corners while Kim and Sariko stayed. _**"The rules of the match today: No time limit, no bare-handed blows, the match ends when one contestant is knocked out, and if either contestant falls from the ring, she will be the immediate loser." **_As soon as the rules were announced, the match was started. Kim started it off by tossing a hula hoop towards Sariko before following up by a snap of her ribbon. Sariko snatched the hoop out of the air and used it to block the ribbon strike. Tossing the hoop to the side, she rushed forward with a club and attempted to catch Kim.

Kim dodged to the side and flipped up onto the corner pole. Quickly, the teen hero jumped off and over Sariko and gave a snap of her ribbon. The ribbon caught Sariko in the back and sliced a line into her leotard. Not stopping there, Kim twirled the ribbon and snapped it towards her opponent's leg. The end wrapped around Sariko's leg and pulled her to the ground. Sariko glared at Kim as she quickly un-wrapped the ribbon before standing up with a couple of clubs held in her hands.

While Kim and Sariko were fighting, Ranma was examining the chain that was attached to Akane's wrist. "Are you sure you want me to try and take it off? Our little friend here could help you in a fight. The rules are no bare-hands or feet, and so anything else should be legal. I asked a judge and they agreed that the use of the pig would be alright since you're not using your hands or feet.?" Ryoga squealed angrily at the thought of being used as a weapon. "Besides, using anything you got is one of the fundamentals of Anything Goes, right Akane?"

"He'll hinder my movement, Ranma." Akane stated with an annoyed frown. "Just hurry up and use that strange power of yours to get this pervert off of me." She growled out. Ryoga gave a bwee in agreement before giving an annoyed one to Akane about being a pervert.

"Strange powers?" Ranma asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just for that I'm not going to help you until after the match." With a dismissive wave, he went back to watching the match. "Just have our little piggy friend run around and trip Kodachi or something." He said as he ignored the angry insult from the tomboyish girl.

Back at the match, it appeared as if Kim was dominating the match. Her opponent seemed to be getting frustrated over the fact that Kim was able to weave and dodge many of the attacks. Sariko had managed to get in a few ribbon strikes and a club strike to Kim's shoulder, but it was minimal at best. Kodachi was aware of this and gave a small slap against the side of the ring. In response, a small mound appeared in the sheet of the mat. Nobody but Ranma noticed this, and because of that, Kim caught her foot on it and fell to the mat. As she started to get up, she noticed that her ankle hurt. 'How could I twist my ankle? And what did I trip over?' She looked around but noticed that there was nothing on the ring to trip over.

"Tripping over your own feet. What a klutz." Sariko taunted to the downed redhead before attempting another club strike. Kim leapt out of the way, but winced as she came down onto her foot. That was all the time Sariko needed to wrap the girl in a ribbon. "I think I win this match." She said before giving a pull of the ribbon and tossing Kim into the air and out of the ring. In response, Kim grabbed the ribbon and gave her own pull and brought Sariko with her. Both of the girls landed out of the ring, and Ron and Ranma rushed over to the girl and helped her up.

"_**The competitors from Furinkan and St. Hebereke have both fallen out of the ring. This means that the next two fighters must now compete. The winner of this match will be the winner of the competition!"**_ The referee shouted into her microphone as Akane -- with a piglet Ryoga -- and Kodachi stepped into the ring and stared at each other. When the referee announced for them to begin, Akane and Kodachi charged at each other.

From the sidelines, Ranma and Ron helped Kim over to a chair. Ranma then bent down and examined the girl's ankle. This caused Kim to slightly blush, but she shook the feeling away. "I think your ankle might be sprained, Kim. After the match, we should take you to Dr. Tofu's so he could have a look at it." At the redhead's reluctant nod, Ranma stood up and made his way over to the ring. He arrived just in time to see Akane dodge a club strike. The club she dodged also had spike poking out of it. "Hey, that club is spiked!" He shouted out. A club with hidden spikes went beyond craftiness and into the realms of dangerous. 'This girl might need a small talking to.' He thought with a frown.

'I thought you said something about 'anything goes'?' Shego asked with a nonexistent smirk. 'Sure it's dangerous, but it wasn't using her hand and feet.'

'Hey, I still have my morals of right and wrong, even if they are slightly skewed.' Ranma grumbled out before his eyes widened as a hula hoop sliced off the top of a post. 'Now this is just getting nuts.' He thought with a frown. He then smirked with 'P-chan' wrapped Kodachi's feet up and Akane managed to get her in the side of the head. 'Akane _**HAS**_ gotten less clumsy at this.' He then watched as she almost wrapped herself up in a ribbon. 'Slightly less clumsy, actually.' He sighed with a sweat-drop.

His attention was diverted when something sneezed under the cloth of the ring near him. "Damn it, don't be loud. We have to be silent and wait for Kodachi's signals so St. Hebereke can win this!" Another voice whispered loudly.

Ranma's eyes narrowed. 'So, there's more than cheating from above. Crafty, but if Furinkan loses, it will make me look bad.' Thinking about what to do, his eyes focused on Ron with Rufus on his head. 'Oh, that is perfect.' Ranma thought as he made his way over to Team Possible. "Hey Ron, can I borrow Rufus for a moment. I need use of a skill that only he can accomplish."

Ron was reluctant for a moment before agreeing. "Ok, but don't let Rufus get hurt." The blonde boy said as he handed his little buddy over to Ranma's open palm.

"Thanks, Ron." Ranma said before turning around and heading over to the ring. "I have a mission that only you can handle, Rufus."

"Huh?" The naked mole rat asked with his head tilted.

"You see, there are apparently a bunch of girls from the other team who are hiding under the mat, and with a right signal, will attempt to cheat so that St. Hebereke can win." That caused Rufus to glare and growl at the thought.

"Cheaters." He snapped.

"We can't have that, can we?" The question caused Rufus to shake his head. When Ranma got to the ring, he kneeled down and put Rufus onto the floor. "Now, I think you know what you should do. I'm counting on you.

Rufus gave a tiny salute. "Right!" He shouted before slipping under the mat. A few moments later, several loud and blood curdling screams could be heard from under the matt.

"EEEEEK!" A loud screech was heard. "It's a mutant rat!" "Help!" "Get us out of here!" "AARGH!" This also had the effect of causing the sheet of the ring's floor to move around violently.

Akane narrowed her eyes before reaching down and pulling the sheet off of the ring. To everyone's shock, the entire St. Hebereke team was underneath. Not caring they were found out, all of the girls ran away still screaming about 'mutant rats'. This left Rufus all alone in the middle of the ring. He had an angry look on his face at being mistaken for a 'mutant rat'. "Rufus," Ranma said as he gave a 'come here' gesture. The little mole rat ran from the middle of the ring and ran up Ranma's pant leg and onto his shoulder. "You did an excellent job, Rufus." This caused the little creature to swell up in pride. "Now, let's get you back to Ron." Making his way over to Team Possible, Ranma handed the creature to Ron. "Thanks for letting me borrow him." Ranma said before walking back to the ring.

"Alright Rufus!" Ron shouted as he raised a hand. "Who's da naked mole rat hero?"

"Me!" Rufus shouted as Ron gave him a high five.

Ranma shook his head as he walked back to the ring to see that -- since Akane tore up the mat -- the two combatants were standing on the corner poles. Well, Akane was sort of wobbly, but she was still standing. The question was how the girl would win this. 'Hey, wait a minute.' Ranma thought before turning his attention to the dark-haired girl. "Say Akane, as long as it's not your body, it is allowed, right?"

"What are you getting at, Ranma?" Akane asked as positioned the chain with Ryoga so that she could balance properly. Her eyes widened when Ranma made a ball of green energy and tossed it up to her. The ball felt hot in her hands, but it didn't burn her. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Toss it at the post she's standing on." Ranma stated in a voice that said 'duh'. Akane looked at him again before shrugging. With a mighty toss, she lobbed it towards the post that Kodachi was standing on. Kodachi jumped away, but got caught in the small explosion that was caused by the ball hitting the post. Since there was nothing below her, and she was momentarily blinded by the dust, Kodachi fell onto the floor.

"_**Unbelievable!"**_ The referee shouted into her microphone. _**"Kodachi Kuno is out of the ring, and the winner is Furinkan High School!"**_ She shouted as she held up Akane's arm. The Furinkan half of the stadium gave off a loud round of applause.

"I can't believe I lost." Kodachi said to herself as she kneeled down on the floor. Her eyes then began to turn with passion as she stood up and pointed at Akane. "Akane Tendo, you are a worthy opponent, but the next time we do battle, I will crush you!" She announced before hopping off with her banshee laugh and a shower of black rose petals.

Ignoring Kodachi's laugh, Ranma looked at Akane. "So, I guess I should get that chain off of your wrist and get Ryoga changed back to normal." They looked down at the currently unconscious pig before Akane's eyes looked back at Ranma.

"Maybe that would be a good idea."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon Ryoga, there's no reason to be so pissed off." Ranma said as he dodged a punch from the lost boy. The group was currently helping Kim to Dr. Tofu's clinic so she could get her ankle looked at. "You should be grateful that you helped Furinkan win." A fist conked him on the head.

"That's not the point, Ranma." Ryoga growled and showed off his fangs. "Being tossed around and utterly helpless is not something to be grateful for, and it's all your fault!" He charged at Ranma, but he didn't get far before a blast of green energy sent in flying.

"Hopefully I won't have to see him for several weeks now." Ranma commented before glancing into Kim's direction. The redhead was currently being helped along by Ron and Akane. "We're almost to Dr. Tofu's." He said to her. He then received a small nod from the teen heroine. "Look at the bright side," Ranma began, "at least you don't have to fight anymore."

As soon as the sentence left his lips, there was a maniacal laughing sound as a small man with yellow skin and a black helmet appeared in front of their path. Around him were several run-o-the-mill henchman, and he had a rather large gauntlet on his left arm. "So, Kim Possible is currently injured. This will make things EASY!! Ha-ha HA-HA-HA!"

Kim glanced at Ranma and gave him a half-lidded stare. "You were saying?"

'Professor Dementor.' Shego provided to Ranma after he wondered who the goof was. Kim had also provided the name at the same time.

'Oh, that's Drakken's better-than-him rival, right?'

'In a way, he has been getting a little crazy lately though.'

'I might as well get rid of him so we can get to Dr. Tofu's.' Ranma sighed before walking in front of the small group and staring right at the man. "Move along, Professor Demented."

"IT'S DEMENTOR!" The yellow-skinned villain yelled out in outrage.

Ranma merely shrugged. "Dementor, Demented, it all doesn't really matter at all." He then waved his hand a little. "Just get your little banana-skinned ass out of the way so we can get a move on so the girl over there can get her ankle checked out."

Dementor gave him an annoyed look. "And who in the hell are you? You are not the sidekick, because the sidekick is over there helping the hero." He stroked the tiny goatee on his chin. "Perhaps you are another hero who wants to help the Possible girl?"

"Nah, I'm just a person who's trying to get things done so I can go home and rest. Today's been a long day, and I just want to get it over with." Ranma stated lazily before pointing his thumb towards Kim. "So if you'll please excuse us, the girl there needs to get her ankle checked out."

"Hmm… you have a smart mouth, but you are also a polite young man." Dementor then clenched his gauntleted fist. "However, THAT WON'T SAVE KIM POSSIBLE!" Activating the gauntlet, a transparent force field appeared in front of him before a small device popped out of the side of the glove. Ranma noticed the energy buildup and ordered everyone to get down. This caused the miniature beam to sail over their heads. "How do you like that? I am protected from the front by attacks, and I can fire off weapons in safety!"

Ranma blinked several times at the diminutive man. "Only the front?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course it's the front. If my enemies attack me from in front of me, why should I worry about the back?" Dementor asked in a matter-of-fact voice.

Ranma shook his head. "So what if I was to attack you from behind?"

"That is IMPOSSIBLE!" The yellow-skinned mad scientist's eyes went wide in shock when Ranma's hands and feet began generating a familiar kind of green energy. "What is this? HOW DO YOU HAVE SHEGO'S ABILITIES?!"

"Do you honestly think I will tell a squashed up gnome like you?" Ranma asked with a raised eyebrow. "By the way, my use of the power is way more advanced than you know." Charging forward, Ranma proceeded to do a pre-mature roundhouse kick that sent a wide-arc of energy hurtling towards Dementor's shield. Dementor was pushed back, but his shield stayed intact.

"How do you use your feet? Shego could never use her feet?!" The helmeted villain's question feel on deaf ears as Ranma formed a sword of green energy. "Matter formation?" Dementor watched as Ranma leapt over him and landed behind him. The point of the sword was pressed against his back. The run-o-the-mill henchmen were too shocked to act.

"Really, Dementor, any five-year-old would know to make a force field so that your back is protected as well. Such an oversight can cost a supposed villain big time." Ranma put more pressure onto Dementor's neck. "I'm not a killer, Dementor, so I think I'll let you go. I think I will have to confiscate your gadget, however." Ranma pulled the gauntlet off of Dementor's arm and used his sword to slice it. "Now, take your minions and get out of here." Ranma then walked away to re-join the small group heading to Dr. Tofu.

"I-- I won't forget this!" Dementor shouted with a point before turning around and running. His henchmen followed soon after.

"Monkey Fist proved more of a challenge than him." Ranma said with a sigh. 'I can't believe I just said that. Jeez, I hope I don't run into him for a long while.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you go, Kim." Dr. Tofu stated after he finished checking and wrapping Kim's ankle. "I pressed a pressure point to take away some of the pain, but I do think you should take it easy for about two days.

Kim gave a small nod as she rubbed her ankle. "Thanks, Dr. Tofu." The bespectacled man smiled before turning around and making his way to the other room. It was then Ranma's turn to speak up. He looked to be holding his breath for some reason. There was also a glass of water and a kettle next to him. Ron was just as curious as her about what was going on.

"Kim," Ranma began, "There's something that you should know. I should have told you this earlier, but I didn't." Picking up the glass of water, his blue eyes locked with her eyes. "Because of Ryoga, you know the properties of Jusenkyou, right?" Kim gave a slow nod and felt that she wouldn't like what was coming. "Well, me and my old man visited Jusenkyou several weeks ago, and I fell into 'Spring of Drowned Demon Woman'. The legend was that a 'demon woman' drowned in the spring around 300 years ago." Tipping the glass of water over his head, his form grew and changed to that of 'Shego'.

"Ron/I was right!" Both Kim and Ron shouted at the same time. The former was having a hard time accepting it, while the latter had his fist in the air in celebration.

"Shego is actually only a voice in the back of my head that talks to me. From the spring, I've gained her powers, abilities, and I'm also gradually obtaining her memories as well." Ranma dumped the steaming water over herself and became male again. "So now you won't become confused anymore." Ranma stated before giving a laugh.

There was a loud 'slap' that echoed around the room. Ron was actually shocked more than anyone at the fact that his friend purposely slapped someone. He understood her feeling of betrayal over it, but didn't think she would be this angry. The victim of the slap -- Ranma, -- touched the imprint on his cheek before chuckling. "I didn't know you had it in you, Kimmie." There was another 'slap'. This time it was Ranma's other cheek. "Was that really necessary?"

If looks could kill, the one Kim was giving Ranma would have done so a thousand times over. "Was that necessary?" Kim repeated in a voice as calm as could be. "I could say the same thing about trying to confuse the hell out of me with both of your forms. You realize how confused I was to think I actually had feelings for Shego?!" Her voice seemed to rise a little. "You should have just told me about the damn curse to begin with!" She hopped off her seat and started to hop away. She didn't get too far before Ranma grabbed her arm. "Let me go, damn it!"

"I will not let go until you listen to me, _**Kimmie**_." The name was said with great emphasis. "What the hell was I supposed to do or say? 'Oh hey, your arch-nemesis is dead and I just own her body and everything else now while she is nothing more than the voice in the back of my head'. Hell, you'd probably immediately think that 'Shego' had taken over my body and was trying to trick you. Maybe it was a stupid way to go about things, but I decided to act differently between both forms to try and gradually change your opinion."

"Well why the hell did you kiss me in both forms, and constantly flirt?"

Ranma's response was to scratch the back of his head as his cheeks developed a red tint. "I was mostly just trying to tease you, but I guess I got a little carried away. For that, I'm _**somewhat**_ sorry. However, those two kisses were both by accident. I was drunk while female, and you fell on top of me while I was male. For those two things, I apologize." The tone of his voice had actually held a great deal of sincerity, and Kim was at a loss for words, and she also didn't hear Ranma mumble out something along the lines of 'kind of cute when you're pissed off'.

"Well-- I-- you--" Kim had no clue what to say, and so she settled for a pout. "I wish I could just kick your butt and be over with it." She grumbled silently. Too bad that _**THIS**_ didn't get past Ranma's ears.

"You? Kick my ass? Don't make me laugh Princess. You remember when you first got here, don't you? I handed it to you so bad that you were sore for a few days. Let's also not forget when we were on the search for those Sun Wukong artifacts."

Kim glared. "Hey, I was still sore all over, and I would have defeated you if it weren't for those low tricks of yours, Ranma."

"Ha-ha, dream on. You're 100-years too early to defeat me."

"How about we settle this once and for all?"

"Oh yes, we'll settle it while you have a sprained ankle. That's _**SUCH **_a brilliant idea." Ranma leaned forward and tapped Kim on the nose. "Fools rush in where angels fear to tread, Kimmie. You would do good to remember that." The two proceeded to glare at each other without moving.

Ron attempted to defuse the situation. "Uh-- guys--"

"Stay out of it!" They shouted before turning to each other and continued their glaring match.

"Right-- staying out." Ron wondered just what was going to happen now that the secret was revealed. "This is going to get weird."

"Uh-huh" Rufus nodded.

xxA.Nxx

Whooha, this chapter was incredibly long. In fact, its my third longest chapter to date.

Um… I'm unsure of what to put here now, so yeah.


	15. Family Affairs

Take the Green and Go

Ranma and any other series used in this fanfic are owned by their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Thanks to CyberSkaarj and the people of Fukufics for pre-reading

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 15

"You know, I still think that it would have been better to keep Kimmie in the dark." Shego commented as she fired off a few energy blasts at a wooden target that was imagined up. "I actually wanted to see her crack completely."

"Thank you for saying that for about the 100th time." Ranma responded sarcastically with a roll of his eyes as he practiced with his own training dummy. "Unlike you, I can't find any amusement in having it last longer than it should."

Shego fired one last blast and destroyed the target with a rather beautiful explosion. "It's because you're the dominant personality. You may have an equal mix of mine merged with yours, but your '_**softer'**_ mentality is at the front lines. Even when there are moments where my mentality can overrun yours, you're still in charge. If I were to somehow gain control, however, then my personality would become the dominant. Sadly, I don't see that happening."

"And it's a good thing too." The young Saotome responded. "From what I've seen from your memories, you were crazy enough _**WITHOUT**_ the ability to form objects out of your energy and other such related things. The amount of chaos that you could bring, as interesting as the idea sounds, is not something I'd like to see unleashed."

"Ah whatever." Shego answered as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'd probably be too lazy to do all that shit in the first place. If I ever gained control, the first things on my list would be to go to a nice spa, or enjoy a relaxing dip in some hot springs." A look of yearning that had appeared on the woman's face was replaced by one of anger. "That damned Happosai. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be stuck in this position! I'd tear him a new asshole if I knew he was still alive!"

"Yeah, it's a shame, isn't it? Well, unless he's like that old ghoul of an Amazon and is still alive somewhere." Ranma stated in amusement. This caused both of them to stare at each other in silence. "It's possible, right?"

Shego didn't respond as her energy sprung around her hands. 10 meters away, a straw figure in the shape of a diminutive ugly man with thin and sloppy black hair materialized into existence. With a clearly audible snarl, the pale woman placed her hands together before firing off a foot-wide beam of energy that flew along the clear path and hit the dummy. When the dust cleared after the expected explosion, there was a two-meter wide crater with no trace of the target.

"This Happosai must really be a sore spot." Ranma and Shego turned their heads to Cheriko. The mental representation of the Neko-ken yawned and stretched lazily before walking up to the duo. "Now's not the time to go crazy over events of long past." Ignoring the glare from Shego, the panther glanced towards Ranma. "Ranma, you've been doing a good job getting used to being around cats, and I think you no longer have a problem with being around one."

"Alright, I'm no longer afraid of nothing!" Ranma shouted as he excitedly punched the air ahead of him. "Now I'm rid of my most embarrassing problem!"

Cheriko tilted her head to the side. "I didn't say you were rid of your 'embarrassing problem." Her statement caused Ranma to halt in his tracks.

"But you said--"

"I said _**ONE**_. You know, as in a single cat. Do you honestly expect that by being around only one cat, you'll conquer a fear that was caused by a whole pit of them? You're going to have to get used to multiple felines at the same time with the number steadily growing."

Shego began to laugh at the look on her host's face. "It looks like widdle Ranma still has a way to go before he can be all big and brave around the itty bitty kitty cats."

"Hey, it wouldn't be that bad if their teeth and claws weren't powerful enough to rip me apart so they could feast on my innards! Those eyes of theirs also contain an evil and sinister glint, and their mewing has got to be a hidden code that allows them to mock me!" Ranma sat down with his arms and legs crossed. "I bet there's even some crazed monster cat out there somewhere waiting for its moment to strike at me."

Cheriko and Shego stared at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to the Saotome boy. "Ranma," Shego began in a soft in calm voice, "I think now is a good time to say this." The former villainous sidekick walked over and squatted down in front of her host and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What I'm saying is the honest truth." Taking a deep breath, she continued on. _**"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR FRIGGIN' GODDAMN MIND!"**_

The force of the shout caused the teen to fall backwards and hit his head against the ground. Taking a moment to rub the back of his head, he stared at the women. "Wha?"

"They're _**CATS**_. I can understand having ailurphobia due to that stupid Neko-ken training, but to go so far as to have your mind think they are evil and plotting against you is so… so…" Shego tried to think of a word to describe it. Finally, her eyes opened as the word came to her. "Stoppable-like"

"What, the psychotic fear of monkeys he used to have?" Ranma asked with a frown as he understood what the woman was getting on about. "How the hell is this similar?"

"GRAH!" Shego growled out as she grabbed her head and started to walk around. "You're smart, and you've become smarter since you started absorbing my memories and old self, but there are times when you can still be so… goddamn… dense!"

"Hey!"

"Shut up and listen." The mental figment commanded with enough authority to make Ranma sit up straight. Off to the side, Cheriko silently watched the proceeding confrontation. "Just like the sidekick used to have, you have a severe neurotic issue when it comes to an animal because of past traumatic encounters with said creature. That, in turn, causes you to see a mostly harmless animal as some kind of big bad monster. Of course, you were repeatedly tossed into a pit of starving cats while wrapped up in fish products. Stoppable on the other hand… I'm not really sure. It was probably some stupid small-scale issue." Shego trailed off for a moment in thought. She then shook her head to get back to the subject at hand. "Anyway, as to what I was trying to say earlier, you are an absolute nut for thinking that cats are out to get you."

Ranma managed to bite back a retort. "Maybe so, but a group of cats can end up getting deadly. I can tolerate and be around one cat, so can't that be good enough?"

"Of _**COURSE**_ it's not good enough, knucklehead!" Shego answered. "What if you're forced into a situation where you have to be around multiple cats? Hell, what if some douche-bag discovered the stupid fear and tries to use it against you? They could end up dropping you into some kind of cellar or something with a bunch of cats and a tiger."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Where would they get a tiger?"

The ex-henchwoman thought for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know, but it's no stranger than most of the crap I've seen in my villain career." The figment shook her head. "Anyway, you can see what I'm talking about concerning your phobia."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." The young Saotome answered back with a sigh. "But do I _**REALLY **_have to do this?" The answer Shego gave him was a dark look as she materialized two cats and held them menacingly. "R-- Right, I'll take that as a yes." Ranma backed up a few feet before turning his attention back to Cheriko. "Cheriko, I really do hope you were right when you said this won't end up turning me part cat."

"Ranma, I've told you several times before." The panther answered with an exasperated shake of her head. "You will not gain any ears or tail of the feline variety. You will not gain a problem with catnip, a love for yarn-balls, a desire to chase mice, nor will you suffer any other kind of feline problems. Your senses and reflexes will merely be increased a little, and that's on a more mental awareness level. I mean, it's not like you really need a big boost in reflexes and body movement anyway. You're already like a rubber band."

The two main residents of the psyche could only nod in agreement. "Still," Shego began with her arms crossed, "There better not be any issues cropping up pertaining to cat appendages appearing. I may not be in control of this body, and I may not be able to interact with people, but I'll be damned if I allow the person I'm imprisoned within to look like some kind of freak. If it looks bad for him, then it looks bad for me. That's also why I had a 'no cloning' clause in my villain contract. A bunch of stupid clones can end up making you look bad."

"Not to mention that it can be hard enough to keep secret that I change gender and age with water. Could you imagine if I had to put up with non-human appendages popping out at bad times?" Ranma asked before giving off a violent shudder. "I'd probably have to put everyone who saw and made comments about them into the hospital."

Shego gave her host a wry smile. "You've got to admit that putting people in the hospital over it could be fun." Ranma raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Whatever," she said as she returned her attention to Cheriko. "Cheriko, if you are lying and we DO turn a little… cattish, then I believe that the both of us will be searching every corner of this mind until we find the area that you'd be hiding in." The coldness of the voice caused the panther to shiver.

"Yeah, and I think this place could use a nice panther-skinned rug-- wait, there are more areas in my mind than this place?" Ranma asked with a blink as he glanced around. He felt kind of stupid not knowing that, but put it with the fact that he only used the area he was in now. He never tried to venture to other places.

The other two currently residing in Ranma's mind sweat-dropped, but Cheriko managed to recover first. "I'm telling you that there's no reason to worry. It's 100 percent certain that it won't happen." The panther then gave a feline smile. "Besides, it's just a mental issue. I may only be a figment of the Neko-ken brought on by your subconscious imagination, Ranma, but even I know that it would take some kind of strange outside interference or some kind of inside issue with the technique ritual itself. There was none, and as I am the figment of the Neko-ken, I'd be aware if something like that were to happen. How could a mental figment bring over any physical changes without the help of magic or some other trigger?"

Shego and Ranma glanced at each other and shrugged. It did make a lot of sense when they thought about it. Cheriko was only a mental figment with nothing to bring over to the physical side like a certain ex-villain henchwoman did. As such, there'd be no reason to worry about turning into some kind of freak. "That's true." They both responded in unison. "You know, I wonder if there is anybody out there in their right mind that wouldn't have a problem with becoming some kind of cat-freak." Shego continued as she turned her attention to Ranma.

The raven-haired teen chuckled in response. The very thought of it was absurd, but if there was anybody out there -- besides that android girl Nuku Nuku -- who was stuck with being a cat-person, then his condolences went out to whoever they were.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an alternate universe located somewhere within the fabric of space and time, a 12-year-old redhead with blue and red dual-colored eyes was focused on a mini-laptop computer that was floating right in front of her. She was heading home after lasting through her first year of a magic school called Hogwarts. Just as she was about to press a button, a powerful sneeze rocked body and caused her to punch the wrong key. As she wiped her nose, the red fur on her cat-ears and tail stood up in agitation. "Someone must be talking about me. Whoever it was, they caused me to lose the test assignment Washu told me to do! I was working for an hour on that damn thing!" Ranma growled out as she dismissed her laptop and cursed whoever it was that caused her to sneeze.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another alternate dimension, a small black-furred kitten sneezed as he was being held by a woman with auburn hair. "That was quite a vicious sneeze, dear." The woman stated. "Maybe there's someone talking about you."

"Maybe" Ranma answered back with a sniff. The only thing he really cared about, though, was getting back to human form. 'I need to figure out a way to keep from getting stuck in this form.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the current reality, Ranma's eyes suddenly snapped open as he shot up straight in his bed. The Saotome teen sat there for a few moments before sighing. Just before he had awoken, he was working on trying to get used to two cats at one time. He managed to do relatively well, but then Cheriko had to end up adding a third feline to the mix. 'You know, I really do hate cats. At this speed, it'll take forever before I can stand to be around _**FIVE**_.'

'Oh please, why don't you act like the man you're _**SUPPOSED**_ to be?' Shego responded with a 'smirk'. The mental figment's comment received an indignant reply from her host. 'Anyway, I think you have more important matters to get to today. I believe it has something to with that fantastic Japanese tradition of being cut open and beheaded.'

'You know, those actually sound like the words of a masochist. You weren't one in secret, were you?'

Ranma could have sworn that Shego rolled her eyes. 'I was a _**SADIST**_. Destructive tendencies, love of humiliating and demeaning people, destructive weaponry, and all that other fun stuff.' There was a long pause before the voice spoke back up. 'We _**REALLY**_ need to do some mindless destruction sometime. Come on, Ranma, we _**NEED**_ to create some mayhem. It's been so long since we've actually destroyed something, and I haven't committed any true acts of acts of evil since I burned parts of the Amazon village right before I drowned! Monkey Fist doesn't count!'

Ranma had to sweat-drop as he listened to Shego go crazy over not causing any large-scale mayhem. The weird part of it all was that he actually felt some of the urge as well. He actually wanted to break into some high-security industry, cause total destruction, steal a valuable artifact, and just go crazy with it. 'Well, it _**IS**_ kind of boring around here right now. I'll tell you what, we can think up some kind of madcap mayhem later on.'

Shego thought the idea over a little. 'Sounds promising, but the way you phrase it makes us sound like some stupid cartoon characters. Jeez, the next thing you know, you'll be calling it the 'Madcap Misadventures of Shego and Ranma!'

'Hey, why does your name get top billing?' Ranma protested with a frown.

'Because I have all the brains in our so called _relationship.' _The statement caused her host to grumble about disrespectful voices. 'Anyway, it's time to stop pussy-footing around and get a move on. You won't be able to reunite with 'mommy dearest' by standing around and talking to the voice in your head.'

'You're really in an odd mood today. It must be that time of the month or something.'

'I'm a mental figment, genius. I don't have the 'luxury' of experiencing the 'wonders' of nature.' Shego soon started to chuckle evilly. 'Of course, _**YOU**_ happen to be overdue for _**YOURS**_.' The statement caused Ranma to halt in his tracks. 'Oh, and it'd be your first, won't it. I'm sure you'll absolutely love it! The cramps, the bloating, the muscle pain! And a few other things you'll have to wait to find out about.'

Shivering over the thought of it and Shego's evil chuckling, the young Saotome decided to drop the argument as he made his way to his apartment door. After inspecting to see if there was anybody in the outside hallway, Ranma stepped out and locked his door. He didn't feel like explaining who he was to anybody who didn't know him.

"Morning, Ranma!" An energetic voice shouted. Ranma turned his head to see that it was Hinako. The brown-haired teacher was currently in her child form and holding a rather large lollipop. The thing that really stood out was the puffy and cute panda hat that was sitting on top of her head. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing as well as one can be when they have a sarcastic and PMSing voice in the back of their heads." The statement actually caused said voice to shout out in indignation.

Hinako blinked rapidly as she thought over what her friend had just said. "It can happen to voices as well?"

"Seems so." Ranma answered back with barely suppressed amusement. "So, what's with the-- um-- panda hat?" The hat actually went well with Hinako's child form, but it would look awkward as hell if she were to transform.

The diminutive teacher grabbed the side of her hat. "Oh, this? I had to get it yesterday after catching sight of the most adorable panda! It was walking around town, but it ran away after I asked it to play!" Hinako pouted when Ranma started to laugh. "Hey, what's so funny?!"

"Th-- that panda you're talking about was most likely my old man!" The young Saotome managed to get out.

Hinako's eyes became wide and shiny. "Your father's a panda?! That's so cool! I want to meet him again sometime." The girl whined out as she tugged on Ranma's hand. "C'mon Ranma, let's go see hi--m!"

"Hey-- wait a moment! I have more important things to do today than going to see the lazy panda."

Hinako let go, crossed her arms, and pouted. "What could be more important than an adorable panda?"

'Yeah, adorable, and I'm the president of a big video game company.' Ranma thought dryly before answering the girl's question. "I'm going to visit and see my mother for the first time in over 10 years. I think that's a bit more important than visiting an 'adorable panda'. Don't you?"

The tiny teacher nodded quickly. "That is important! Alright, you don't have to take me to see your father. However, I want you to take me to see him next time." Hinako stated with determination. "Because I want to feel that soft panda fur again!" She squealed out in excitement.

Ranma stared at her with half-lidded eyes. "Um-- right." It was too hard to follow the girl sometimes. 'It looks like pops actually has an admirer.' He thought with amusement as he said his goodbyes to Hinako and made his way towards the roof. He still needed to get some morning practice in before doing anything else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on the roof of a house, Ranma glanced down at the paper he held in his hand. As it turned out, the address that he had obtained from the letter that he had found in his father's traveling pack was a dead end. It seemed that the house that used to be there was torn down and turned into a 7-Eleven. He had to restrain himself so he didn't end up causing massive property damage to the convenience store. Part of him wondered if his father actually knew about that issue, and that was the reason why the damn panda didn't try harder to stop him. His father didn't think he could find and get in touch with the woman.

The fact that he hit the dead end wasn't enough to stop him. Ranma had used a phone book from the convenience store to look up and see if the name Nodoka Saotome was listed anywhere in it. There were five different Saotomes, but luckily, there was one Nodoka, and that allowed Ranma to write it down on a slip of paper and continue on his search for his mother's house. It didn't take long for him to find his way to the spot he was now sitting at.

The pale teen leapt off of the roof and made his way to the front entrance. 'I should ring the doorbell, right? I mean, what if she's not home, or if this is another dead end?' Ranma thought as he nervously toyed around with his braid. He had absolutely no clue as to why he was suddenly feeling so nervous.

'Just ring the damn doorbell already, jeez!' Shego answered back in annoyance. 'What, suddenly you turn into a little kid just because you're going to meet a person you haven't seen in over 10 years? The worst she could do is try to lop off your head.'

'Yeah, that fills me with tons of confidence.' Ranma answered back dryly as he took a deep breath and raised a finger to the doorbell. After the young Saotome pushed the button, he dropped his arm and waited for an answer.

It didn't take long before the door slid open to reveal a kimono-clad woman in her late 30's with auburn-colored hair. A few clips were used to keep her hair in the back short. "Yes?" The woman asked softly as she stared at the teen. "How may I help you?"

"Nodoka Saotome?" Ranma managed as he tried to retain his calm.

Nodoka slowly nodded. "I'm Nodoka Saotome, but may I ask who you are?"

'Well, it's comforting to know that you take more after her in looks than that damn panda.' Shego observed. 'At least it looks like the gene pool likes you. Why? I have no idea.'

'Very funny.' Ranma answered back in annoyance before a small smile appeared on his lips. "It's great to finally see you again, mom." The Saotome teen finished with a short bow. He raised his head when his mother touched his cheek with her hand. "Uh-- mom?" Ranma asked in concern when he noticed that the woman wasn't moving or saying anything. Suddenly, he found himself almost bowled over as she wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"Ranma, I can't believe you came!" Nodoka managed to say amidst her crying. "Here, let me take a look at you!" The Saotome matriarch pulled away and held her son at arm's length. "You've grown so much, and you look so strong and manly." Nodoka's smile fell a little. "But you look so pale. You aren't ill or anything, are you?"

Ranma waved his hand as another smile appeared on his lips. "Nah, I'm as healthy as can be. I'm just pale due to a side-effect of some abilities I've gained."

"I'm so glad." Nodoka responded with relief. Her eyes widened as she placed her hand to her mouth. "Oh, where are my manners? Come on in out of the cold and make yourself comfy. I'll make some hot tea, and then we can get to know each other." Nodoka joyfully guided her son into the house and towards the sitting room. "I'm so glad to finally see you, Ranma." The auburn-haired woman stated as she left Ranma near the kotatsu and made her way to the kitchen. It wasn't long before she returned. "Your father would frequently write letters to me detailing how you were and your progress."

'Then why did he have that other address in his pack? Maybe he always had a fear that I'd find an address, and so he planted that one. Nah, that's giving him too much credit.' Ranma thought as he nodded and glanced around the room. It didn't have all that much in the way of content. There was a storage cupboard near the back wall, and in the corner of the room was a small television set. Other than that, there were some hanging decorations on the wall and a small basket for holding magazines and books. "I didn't know that pops would frequently send letters to you. If I did, I would have written something as well." Ranma stated as he accepted a cup of tea.

Nodoka's smile became happier as she continued to speak. "I wish he would have continued to send me letters, but they stopped coming just before the two of you visited some place called Jusenkyou." Nodoka placed a finger to her cheek as another thought crossed her mind. "Now that I mention it, Ranma, where _**IS**_ your father right now?"

"No need to worry about him, mom." Ranma answered with a wave of his hand. He was feeling slightly peeved over the fact that his father continued to write to his mother until recently, and he didn't even know it. He really needed to have a 'talk' with the man sometime. "He's lazing around at the Tendo Dojo."

The name sounded familiar to the Saotome matriarch. "Isn't Tendo the name of the man who was a training partner of your father?" Ranma nodded in response as he took a sip of his tea. "Well, then onto more important matters of discussion. I want to hear from _**YOU**_ about some of the key points on your journey. Your father's letters were vague at best. He would usually just write about where you two were at during the time and your progress. Sometimes he would mention how you were doing, and that you were having fun learning."

"Well, maybe we can fill in the gaps." Ranma responded with a smile. He wasn't really fond with talking about his personal life, but since he was finally in touch with his mother, he felt no problem with talking to her. As Ranma had expected, his father had sugar-coated a lot of things concerning the training trip. As he corrected what he could remember, his mother showed constant disappointment and annoyance in knowing that he outright hated the trip sometimes.

"Ranma," Nodoka finally responded with a deep frown and a vice grip on her cup of tea, "Remind me to talk to your father about his inability to read training manuals thoroughly. From your story, he seems to have gained a terrible track record of jumping straight to teaching you a technique instead of reading first." The Neko-ken training sounded like a downright idiotic move as well, and she would talk to Genma about it. "And I'll also have to have a talk with him about his constant theft of your food. Stealing food from his own _**SON**_!"

"Sure." Ranma replied with a smirk. Said smirk then fell into a frown. "You mentioned that the last letter you got was right before we arrived at a place called Jusenkyou, right?"

"That was the last letter I received. When no more letters came, I feared that the both of you had died at that place." The Saotome matriarch responded in a soft voice. "I'm so glad it didn't happen. However, from your tone, I sense that something did end up happening. Am I right, son?"

Her son gave a slow nod. He didn't want to tell her what happened at the place, but felt it was probably better that he did. "Mom, before I explain it to you, could I have some hot and cold water?"

Nodoka thought of it as an odd request, but nodded as she went and fetched the water. She returned about a minute later and set the glasses in front of her son. "Why do you need the water?"

"It's for a small demonstration." Ranma answered as he grabbed the cold water and stood up. "You see, mom, Jusenkyou is a secluded training ground that hardly anybody uses. The place is filled with a hellish amount of springs, and sprouting out of them are bamboo poles."

"Why doesn't anybody use it? It sounds like a fine place for a martial artist to build up balance. The water will be there to keep the person from getting hurt if they fall." Nodoka asked curiously.

"It's because the place is cursed." Ranma answered quickly. "Each spring is imprinted with the last thing that drowned within its waters. If someone falls into one of those springs, then they take the form of whatever drowned there last. Hot water reverses the curse, but only until the victim gets hit by cold water again."

Nodoka stared incredulously at her son. "You aren't serious, are you?" At Ranma's slow and serious nod, the auburn-haired woman began to worry. "W-- What spring did you fall into, dear?" Several thoughts began running through her head as strange creature after strange creature popped up.

"One with a very misleading title." Ranma commented as he dumped the contents of the glass over his head and started to shift form. Nodoka watched as her 16-year-old son transformed into a 20-something-year-old woman. "I fell into the Spring of Drowned Demon Woman. The one who drowned, however, wasn't a demon. She just had some special abilities." For emphasis, Ranma's power sprung to life in her hands. She then dismissed the green energy a moment later. "So-- um-- I guess you'd like a moment to take in the information?" She asked when she noticed how shocked her mother was.

The Saotome matriarch sat petrified as she tried to register the events that had happened just now. She had just been reunited with her son after over 10 years, but then she learned that he had a curse that turned him into a woman. "So," Nodoka began in a sad voice as she reached for the bundle that she held at her side, "my husband has failed in making you the manly son that he promised."

"Are you talking about that seppuku contract I learned about a few days ago?" Ranma asked as he watched his mother slowly pull a katana out from inside the cloth.

"So you know about the contract." Nodoka stated solemnly as she stood up. There were obvious traces of tears at the corner of her eyes. "You did appear to be manly when you got here, but then you revealed your curse."

Ranma narrowed her eyes. "So you're saying that just because I'm able to turn into a woman due to a curse, I automatically fail to live up to the expectations of a piece of paper? I want to see this so-called contract." Her mother nodded as she pulled out the contract and placed it on the table. Ranma glanced at it before casting her eyes back to her mother. An incredulous look was plastered on her face. "That's it? The so-called seppuku contract that you base your storybook expectations on is a damn piece of paper with simple writing and some handprints?"

Nodoka frowned at the attitude she was receiving from her child. "Written on it is a promise of honor that your father wrote out. You also agreed to it as well. See the handprints you used to sign?" The Saotome matriarch pointed to the mess of handprints towards the bottom. "But it seems as if both you and your father failed to live up to the prom--"

"I was practically an infant at the time!" Ranma shouted as she slammed her hands onto the table. The glass with the hot water fell over and spilled onto the surface. "How the hell can an infant agree to sign a friggin' contract? Hell, how can you accept said friggin' contract that has a bunch of handprints and writing that doesn't go into detail about WHAT being a man among men is? Do you honestly believe in that shit?"

"Watch your mouth young… lady." Nodoka scolded. "This contract was written with honor, and you are bound to the honor of the contract as well. You may have been a child, but you agreed to it. Without honor, there is only disgrace."

"Yeah, people will _**REALLY**_ care about it once we're dead." Ranma responded dryly. "I can see it now. 'Oh, Hiromi, did you hear about the Saotomes?' 'No I didn't, Nezumi, what happened?' 'They had to commit seppuku because they disgraced the all powerful Deity of Honor.' 'Oh, that's too bad, but may the sins of their dishonor be washed away with their untimely and needless deaths over long dead traditions'."

Within the aquatransexual's mind, Shego was laughing her non-existent head off. That comeback actually filled the mental figment with some kind of pride that she couldn't explain.

Within the next five seconds, Nodoka had immediately shot to her feet, pulled her hand back, and responded to the sarcastic comment with a hard and fast slap to the side of her son-turned-daughter's face. The slap was hard enough to cause a loud and painful echo throughout the house. "Don't you _**DARE**_ say that honor is worthless. No child of mine would _**EVER**_ say that." The Saotome matriarch growled out as she pulled her hand back. Nodoka suddenly stopped, stared at the palm of her hand, and realized just _**WHAT**_ she had just done. She had just struck her own child that she only just met after 10 years in a moment of anger. "R-- Ranma?"

Ranma stood completely still as she stared at the right-hand wall. The force of the slap had managed to turn her head to the side so fast that it actually took a minute to register that she wasn't looking at her mother anymore. Bringing her hand up to her cheek, Ranma could feel the spot where she had been slapped. Then, her currently dulled mind registered what her mother had just said. She couldn't feel any anger at the moment. All she could feel was numbness. "Maybe you're right."

"W-- What?" Nodoka asked softly. It was hard to find her voice at the moment.

"You said that no child of yours would ever say that honor -- even when it's blind and obsessed honor -- was 'worthless' and stupid. So just maybe--"

"No!" Her mother shouted. "Ranma, I didn't mean--"

"You've made it very clear with that slap you gave me along with what you said." Still feeling strangely numb, Ranma turned around and waved her hand dismissively. "I guess I'm out of here. You can continue to live in your fantasy world all you want, _**MOM**_. Be sure to say hello to the unicorns and rainbow pixies for me at your next tea party though." The pale woman had to stop in her tracks when the blade of a sword appeared next to her neck.

"Ranma, I don't want you to leave me again. Stay here with me. We can talk this over, and--"

"And then get pops over here so we can kill ourselves as one big sap-happy family, right?" Ranma asked sarcastically. "Is the honor of a slip of paper that holds no meaning worth more than getting back together with your own… child?" The physically 23-year-old turned around quickly to face her mother. "Do you actually _**WANT**_ to kill your only child to fulfill a contract… that…" Ranma trailed off as she stared at her quietly crying mother.

"N-- No, I don't want t-- to." The Saotome matriarch choked out between sobs. She was unsteady on her feet and couldn't keep her extended arm straight and stiff. "B-- But it's about h-- honor, and it's a-- all I've had for all these years. I-- I can't just let go of it. I also d-- don't want to see you leave. Please Ranma, don't go and leave me alone again."

Ranma's eyes softened a little at the sight. "Mom, I was glad to actually see you after so many years. Hell, I would have given almost anything to actually be with you, but I just can't agree with this stupid seppuku crap, and you made it pretty clear earlier about your _**honor**_. It does pain me to say this," she said as she slowly walked up to her mother, "but until you can come to your senses and back to reality, I don't think we should even see each other again." Raising her index finger, Ranma pushed out some of her power and pressed her finger against her mother's forehead.

"Ranma, please--" Nodoka's eyes closed as she fell into her son-turned-daughters arms fast asleep. Ranma then proceeded to pick the woman up and carry her upstairs. It wasn't long before she found her mother's bedroom and entered. The pale martial artist gently deposited the sleeping woman into a futon.

'Sorry mom, but this honestly hurts me more than it does you.' Ranma thought as she left the room. As she made her way downstairs and back into the sitting room, Ranma's eyes fell onto the seppuku contract. As she stared at the dreaded piece of paper, her fists began to clench as green energy sprouted around her hands. 'Damn it, how the hell did it go so wrong?!' She asked with clenched teeth.

'I'd say right after the slap when you suddenly became Miss No-Emotions and started acting on auto-pilot.' Shego responded. 'It was almost like you weren't even there, and I couldn't even contact you or anything.'

Cursing to herself, Ranma decided that it was probably best to just leave. She was feeling a need to break or maim something or someone and needed to get out of there before it happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Wego." One of the twins stated as he glanced around from his vantage point in a tree. "Do you see anything yet?"

"Negative, Wego." The other answered back from a bush a few meters away. It sounded like there was a frustrated tone in his voice. "How hard is it to find-- wait, I think I found her! Yeah, I found Shego!"

"Alright!" His brother shouted as he found his hiding spot and peeked out of it. "That's her alright, and she looks angrier than usual."

The two watched as their sister stalked her way down the sidewalk across the street. There was a barely restrained fury in her eyes, and the energy around her hands was thrashing wildly. "Wonder what could have set her off this time." The Wego twins stated softly at the same time. They suddenly started to sweat when Shego glared in their direction.

The left twin was the first to whisper. "You don't think she knows we're here, do you? I don't want to have my butt kicked!"

"I don't want mine kicked either. Come on, let's get out of here and come back when she's cooled down a little. We also need to contact Hego and Mego to tell them…" The right twin stopped when they noticed that their sister was pointing her hands towards them and powering up a blast.

Panicking over the thought of being painfully blasted, Wego quickly hopped out from behind the bushes. "Wait, don't shoot!"

The energy in Ranma's hands dissipated as she attempted to figure out who the two in red were. Her brain suddenly latched onto some of Shego's memories and information regarding the two. Ranma managed to identify the duo as Shego's brothers, Wego. "What do you want?" She asked in annoyance.

'Crap, now my brothers are going to be around.' Shego groaned with a sigh.

"Hey, Shego." Wego 1 greeted nervously. "It's-- um-- good to see you again."

"We've all been looking for you since we heard that whole thing about you returning from that trip to the past and all." Wego 2 added with a weak smile. "Is this the city you're living in now?"

"It's none of your business." Ranma answered stiffly. She _**REALLY**_ wasn't in the mood for this. "Now go away and leave me alone so I can destroy something." The aquatransexual ordered as she turned around and began stalking away. The twins -- ignoring their better judgment -- followed close behind. It didn't take long before Ranma became fed up and quickly spun around. "What the hell do you _**WANT**_?"

"Just to talk!" Wego announced at once as they held their hands up in a warding gesture. It was obvious that their sister was in her right state of mind. Wego 1 decided to continue. "If you're living here, does it mean--"

"--that you've given up being an evil villain?" Wego 2 ended.

Ranma glared at the two for a long moment before a sinister smile appeared on her lips. She figured that it was a good moment to have some fun. "I don't know." Ranma answered as she formed a scythe out of her power. She wasn't going to hurt them, just freak them out a little. "Maybe this will answer your question." The 23-year-old swung the weapon a few times before bringing it to rest right beside her.

The twins' jaws dropped at what they just witnessed. Their sister had just formed a weapon -- a rather painful-looking one at that -- out of her powers. "How did you--"

"Oh, I found out that I could form almost anything from my energy." Ranma's feet were soon enveloped with her energy as well. "I've also," the pale woman shot towards the twins and halted right behind them, "found out that I can do some interesting things with my feet." Ranma finished as she placed the scythe right near the left twin's neck. "Aren't you curious to see how well this blade can slice, Wego?" She asked in a low and intimidating whisper.

The Wego twins couldn't find their voices. They probably could have tried to multiply and escape, but the scythe blade was too close. Their only hope was for someone to come along and help them.

Their prayers were answered a second later when a voice yelled out. "Knock it off!" This was followed by a fist colliding with Ranma's skull. The punch caused her to lose focus on her energy and allow the weapon to fizzle out.

Clutching her head, Ranma turned around and glared at Kim. The younger girl had her arms crossed and was returning the glare. Ron was over greeting Wego and talking about how it was great to see them again. "What the hell did you do that for? I was only having a little fun!"

"And of course 'fun' means freaking people out and holding them at blade-point, right?" The redhead asked dryly before turning her attention to the twins and smirked. "Don't worry, R-- Shego's more bark than bite lately. She may still be a violent and ill-tempered maniac, but she's toned down since moving here taking up a teaching job."

"I'll show you more bark than bite, Miss I'm-sexually-confused-and-easily-distracted!"

A faint tinge of pink appeared on Kim's cheeks. "Oh puh-lease, I am _**NOT**_ sexually confused." She stated with a rolling of her eyes. "Anybody would become confused and embarrassed after their arch-nemesis becomes drunk and kisses them." Kim suddenly cursed herself for accidentally letting slip that embarrassing tidbit of information.

"Shego kissed Kim Possible?" The twins asked with shocked expressions. "Could that mean that--"

"Aaaaactually," Ron interrupted with a laugh, "She was just really _**REALLY**_ drunk. She was acting all crazy and giddy. It was so weird to see!"

"Makes sense." Wego 2 stated as he glanced at his brother. "Shego--"

"--Always did get drunk easily when she had any kind of alcohol." Wego 1 finished with a nod. "But you know, it's great to see that sis has decided to actually stop being a villain and taken up a real job!"

"And it's about time that she actually used that degree in child development for something!" Wego 2 shouted happily. "Wait until we tell Hego and Mego. I'm sure Hego will be absolutely thrilled over it!"

Ranma's eye twitched for a moment as some of Shego's memories of the two older Team Go brothers entered her mind "Now wait just a minute!" The aquatransexual was caught completely off guard when both of the twins embraced her in a hug. Ranma's brain was having trouble coming up with a solution to her current predicament, and Shego's constant inaudible grumbling wasn't helping any. By the time she did think of something, Wego had already let go and were running off so they could try and get in touch with their older brothers.

"K.P, I think they somehow broke Ranma." Ron commented as he waved his hand in front of Saotome's face. "Hellooooo! Is anybody there?"

Ranma answered by tightly grabbing hold of the blond boy's wrist and pushing it away. "Great, now I'm going to have Shego's brothers thinking I'm their sister. Thanks a lot, Kimmie. If you hadn't interfered, I probably could have just scared them away. It's bad enough that some of _**YOUR**_ enemies appear and try and recruit me."

"If I hadn't interfered," Kim began with a hand on her hip and the other pointing directly at the older woman, "they probably would have reacted and got killed by the blade in the process."

"That's true." The 23-year-old responded as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I suppose I _**DID**_ go a little overboard with the Shego-ness." She really did need to gain some more control when she felt the need to do certain things like that. 'Jeez, thanks for the mental imbalance, Shego.'

'Hey, I can't help it our personalities end up coming into conflict and sometimes cause you to act irrationally.' The figment answered back with a mental shrug. 'It'll most likely take a while for our personalities to fully mix and settle. It would be nice if it could just be instantaneous, but that'd probably cause your brain to literally cease function.'

"Also," Kim began as her voice broke through their mental conversation, "you technically _**ARE**_ their sister. You became Shego when you fell into the spring, and Wade even identified your D.N.A as Shego's. Your birth form's D.N.A also has enough similarities to actually make you related."

"Hego's also a cool guy." Ron added. "He'll probably consider you a relation because you _**DO**_ become Shego."

"Yeah!" Rufus shouted.

Ranma stood in silence as she thought it over. It was true, actually. She _**WAS**_ Shego whenever hit by cold water. It meant that the members of Team Go were as much a relation to her as her parents. That line of thought, however, caused her visage to darken. There was a possibility that they, too, could react badly to the truth. "_**SHEGO**_ had brothers. _**RANMA**_ does not. So do me a favor and drop it, Kimmie." Ranma commanded with force.

"It sounds like _**SOMEONE**_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Oh, that's a good one. How about you go--"

"FORE!"

"Huh?" Ranma asked as she turned her head to the source of the shout and caught sight of a golf ball hitting the ground a couple meters away before exploding. "Ok, who the hell is it this time?"

A voice with a heavy Scottish accent answered back. "I guess ya really did lose your memory if ya can't remember who I am." The dust cleared to show a medium-sized man in Scottish-style clothing that included a kilt.

Ron decided to shout out the obvious. "It's Duff Killigan!"

"Hey, wait, are you speaking Japanese?" Kim asked as she glanced at her translator device. "I didn't know you could speak it."

"Of course I can speak Japanese. How in the world would I be able to play Golf here in Japan if I couldn't?" Killigan asked in annoyance before turning his attention to Ranma. "Shego, how would ya like to join up with the _**World's Most Dangerous Golfer**_? I could be a better employer that Dr. Drakken ever was."

Ranma raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the bearded man. "You honestly think someone would join you when you go around spouting that you're a 'dangerous golfer'? Maybe you could be taken seriously if you lose the skirt."

"IT'S NOT A SKIRT!! IT'S A KILT!!" Killigan shouted in outrage as he reached for a golf ball. "Golf balls can be evil and deadly too! Do I have to refresh your memory?" The Scotsman asked as he quickly pulled out a ball, but the ball slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground where it rolled over to Ranma. As soon as it reached her, the ball exploded. "That-- uh-- wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well it did!" Ranma managed to get out as she coughed through the smoke. "First I had to deal with a freak using exploding pineapples, and now I have to deal with one pelting me with exploding golf balls! What's next, exploding okonomiyaki?"

"Would it help to say I was sorry?" Killigan asked nervously. It was never a good thing when somebody made Shego angry.

"No" Ranma stated simply as she walked up slowly to the man and called forth her power.

"N-- now hold on a moment. I'm sure we can talk this out-- wait, stop!" Killigan's shouts of pain soon echoed throughout the streets. "THAT DOESN'T BEND LIKE THAT!!"

"K.P, shouldn't we be stopping her before she does something _**REALLY**_ bad to him?" Ron asked nervously as he pointed his thumb towards the scene. Rufus poked his head out of his pocket to see what was going on.

"Normally I'd say yes, but it seemed as if Ranma was looking for a way to vent some frustration. Besides, Killigan did hit her with an exploding golf ball." Kim noticed the look her friend was giving her. "C'mon Ron, she won't kill him. Severely maim maybe, but not kill."

"NOT THE GOLF CLUB!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I sure feel better." Ranma stated happily as she walked alongside Kim and Ron. Twirling around in her hand was Duff Killigan's tam o'shanter that the aquatransexual had pilfered from the man after beating him unconscious and tossing him away. Placing the Scottish hat onto her head, Ranma gave a small smirk. "So, not bad, huh?"

"It looks kind of-- uh-- weird." Ron answered before tilting his head. "Nope, still looks kind of awkward."

"Yeah, you're right." The 23-year-old replied as she pulled the cap off her head and tossed it into the air. This was followed by an energy blast from her hand that destroyed it. "So where were you guys headed earlier?"

Kim reached into the bag she was carrying. "We were actually going to go skating." She pulled out a pair of light blue ice skates.

Ron laughed as he pulled Rufus out from his pocket. "Yeah, Rufus wants to show off his own ability." The naked mole rate was wearing a tiny red scarf and wool cap. On his feet were actual red mini skates just for his size.

"Bring it on!" The small creature yelled with a fist raised into the air.

Ranma still wondered how the little creature could speak every now and then. Of course, it wasn't any weirder than her curse and what was tied to it. "Well then, I'll leave you two to have fun." She said as she prepared to walk off.

Kim grabbed the currently older woman by the arm. "Hey, maybe you can join us." She offered. "Come on, it could be fun."

"Way better than smashing people's heads in." Ron commented with a nod. "You know, that sounds kind of weird."

Ranma ignored the blond boy's comment and began walking away again. "Sorry, I have no interest in skating. It would be a complete waste of my time."

A smirk began to grow on Kim's lips. "Let's leave her be, Ron. She probably can't even skate."

Ranma's ear almost seemed to twitch in response at the accusation. Turning her head, the pale woman glanced at the redhead. "What did you just say, _**PRINCESS**_?"

The younger girl crossed her arms and continued to smirk. "It's just as I said, _**SHEILA**_. Just now, you acted as if you were trying to avoid the idea of skating. I know a certain ex-nemesis of mine could skate, but can _**YOU**_?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Is Rufus naked?"

"Hey!" The small mole rat shouted in indignation.

Ron gave his friend a pat on the head. "It's alright, Rufus. Your nakedness is cool."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You seem kind of wobbly at the moment, Ranma. Don't tell me you can't do it.' Shego observed in amusement. 'It seems kind of… embarrassing.'

Ranma scoffed back as she stood on the ice. Her legs were shaking slightly, but she was still standing. 'I just need to get used to standing on these things on the ice. I'll be skating like a pro soon.'

'You mean like Kimmie and the rat? They're practically skating circles around you.'

"Come on, Sheila." Kim commented in amusement as she stopped right next to the older woman. Since they were in public, they decided to use Ranma's alias. "It's no big. All you have to do is at least move around a little."

"So there _**IS**_ something you can't do!" A voice commented from behind the duo. Both turned around to see Akane sitting at one of the tables on the other side of the low wall. Sitting with her were her friends Yuka and Sayuri. "I'm sure you could learn a few things from Kim, _**Sheila**_."

Ranma managed to make her way over to the wall. "Very funny, Akane. I can manage just fine on my own. I just need to get my balance."

"You shouldn't feel bad if you can't skate, Go-san." Yuka stated with a comforting smile. "Akane is also a fantastic skater, so maybe she can help as well." Across from the girl, Akane was trying to keep from laughing.

"I can skate just fine. I don't need anybody's help!" The 23-year-old answered as she pushed away from the wall. However when she pushed off she didn't keep her skates under and landed hard on her butt. "Nobody laugh." the aquatransexual growled as she brought her hand up. "Don't any of you dare laugh."

Kim placed a finger on her cheek and gained a thoughtful expression. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sheila."

"AAAAHHHH!! Crazy skater lady!" Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the shout and Ron skating clumsily their way. Rufus was held in a tight grip and also seemed to be slightly panicked. The reason for this was due to a girl with long curly brown hair chasing after them. "She's trying to steal Rufus!"

"It's my little Armand!" The girl yelled out in an overly cute voice. "Give back my little Armand!"

Ron managed to successfully stop next to Kim and turn around. "No way, lady! Rufus has been my buddy since I got him when he was a baby." Ron had to jump out of the way of the girl's fist. "Whoa! You know K.P; we always seem to run into weird and scary people."

"You just now noticed?" Kim asked as she knocked the girl's hand away.

"Well, no."

"It's my widdle Armand! Give him back!" The girl shouted again and tried to throw another punch, only to have her fist grabbed by Ranma. "Let me go, you meanie! I want my Armand!"

As she stood up, Ranma used her other hand to massage her forehead. "Will you knock it off? You're giving me a headache with your banshee screams." Ranma commented as she glared at the younger girl. "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"I'm Azusa Shiratori! Now let me go so I can get my widdle--" Azusa halted in her speech when she saw green flames spring to life around the pale woman's free hand. The skater wisely decided that being quiet for the moment was a good idea. She didn't want the scary woman to use that strange fire-like stuff on her.

"Good, it looks like you can be trained." Ranma said with a smirk as she lowered her hand and canceled her power. "The little hairless rat is not, and I repeat, _**NOT**_ yours. Do I have to repeat myself here, Azusa?"

"N-- No you don't." The girl in pink said softly. She grabbed her wrist when Ranma let it go and glared at the pale woman. She was secretly planning a way to try and get back at the scary woman who threatened her and wouldn't give her Armand. With increasing determination, Azusa leveled a teary glare towards Ranma. "I challenge--"

A male voice interrupted Azusa's challenge proposal. "My, my, it's Kim Possible." Ranma turned her head to see a tall man with short dark hair skate up to the redhead. He lightly pushed Ron out of the way and smiled. "It is such a pleasure to be with company such as yours. I have always wondered what it would be like to kiss the lips of the great Kim Possible." Ranma didn't know it, but her eyes began to narrow as the man brought his hand up to Kim's cheek.

"Ok, now that's just _**WAY**_ too disturbing." Kim stated in disgust as she pushed the man's hand away. The idea grossed her out more than the thought of Senor Senior Jr. being her 'soul mate' due to that stupid animology fad.

"Yeah, I mean, why would you obsess over kissing someone? That just makes you sound freaky." Ron added with a raised eyebrow. "You're not some kind of stalker, are you?"

"Please," the man said in annoyance, "I am not a stalker. I, Mikado Sanzenin, and my partner, Azusa Shiratori, are the illustrious Golden Pair of Kolkhoz High School. Our freestyle skating is second to none. It is my goal in life to kiss 1,000 different women. No woman can resist a kiss from a charming man such as myself."

Kim gave a sidelong glance to Ron. "Better add delusional to the list." Her friend nodded in silent agreement.

"Don't worry at all, Kim Possible." Mikado replied as he lifted the redhead's chin. "I can see that you would really like to receive my kiss, and so I will grace you with it." He finished as he started lowering his head down.

He didn't quite get there as a kick to the side of his face sent him flying across the ice until he crashed into a far wall. "You know," Ranma commented as she landed and ran a finger across her nose, "among the many things I can't stand are people who are obnoxious, stupid, sexist, and just plain delusional. You, my neurotic friend, are all of those put together. If I see you pulling that shit on her or anyone else, you can be sure that one of us will be the one bury you where you belong." She finished with thumbs down. Kim, along with several other people, glanced at the aquatransexual and blinked.

Mikado stood up slowly and held his hand over his face where he had been kicked. "Really, did you have to kick me so hard?" He asked as he removed his hand to show a clear impression of the laces of an ice skate. "You remind me a lot of the boyfriends who have been annoyed at me for kissing their girl. It's almost like you were an item or something."

"Don't go getting the wrong idea." Kim interrupted with a hint of a blush. "She and I have no feelings for each other at all." The redhead didn't realize it, but a mischievous glint spring to life in Ranma's green eyes.

The older woman appeared behind Kim and wrapped her arms around the younger. "Don't be so shy, _**Pumpkin**_." She said as she placed her heard near the girl's ear. "I'm sure we could do well together." The blush on Kim's face increased, and everyone in the area began to stare. "We're both in very good shape, and so I bet we could do wondrous things. Maybe even some wondrous things with whipped topping and rope."

At that, Mikado, along with most of the males around the rink, suffered a massive nosebleed that knocked them backwards. Ron, on the other hand, scratched his head and wondered what whipped cream had to do with things. Akane, her friends, and everyone else blushed furiously.

Ranma laughed as she let go of a currently petrified Kim and backed up. "It worked! Anything Goes School of Martial Arts Final Attack: Perverted Fantasy of Doom. It seems to be a roaring success! Did you see your face, Kimmie?"

Kim shook herself out of her shock and turned to look at Ranma. "Th-- That was just some kind of martial arts fake-out you made up just now?" She was still blushing from the whole scene.

"Of course it was, Princess." The older woman answered with her arms crossed. "Do you honestly think I would ever try and do something like that? Why would I ever want to?"

Kim continued to blush, but it was soon replaced by a smirk. "Too bad, it probably would have been fun." She commented as she slid up to Ranma.

"W-- What?"

The redhead answered with a little mock shock. "Y-- You don't think I'm attractive enough?" She asked by performing the dreaded Puppy-Dog Pout. "How could you play with such things like that, Sheila?"

"I-- Well-- I mean--" Ranma trailed off when she noticed that the Possible girl had started to laugh. Blushing furiously over having her joke thrown back at her, Ranma tried to grab Kim, but the younger girl dodged the grab and began skating off while still laughing. "Damn it, come back here!" The pale woman snarled as she chased the redhead.

"They're both perverts." Akane let out with a sigh. "Putting on a scene like that in public, really."

"Well, at least there isn't any property damage." Ron said as he and Rufus sat at Akane's table. "You know, I love these hot steam buns. This one has pizza stuff in it!"

"Yum!" Rufus shouted as he nibbled on his.

Akane had to grudgingly agree. "I guess you're right about that."

"Go-san seems to be skating really well now." Sayuri noted as she and Yuka watched Ranma and Kim fight against each other on the ice.

Back in the rink, Mikado -- seemingly recovered from earlier -- jumped to his feet and turned to face the battling women. "But I still haven't graced Kim Possible with a kiss!" He shouted in despair. It was obvious that he still had a one-track mind when it came to girls. "Perhaps the lovely woman with the pale skin would enjoy--"

"Oh blow it out your ass already!" Ranma shouted as she kneed Mikado in the face as she passed. "I'd rather kiss the backside of a horse than have your lips touch mine!" She was caught slightly off guard when the man managed to grab her by the hand.

"You are but a stubborn one." The dark-haired teen admitted with a frown as he tried to put up with the stinging pain of the knee to his face. "But you _**SHALL**_ assist me in breaking my record of 1,000 women kissed." He said as he attempted to close the distance between them.

Ranma's eyes narrowed dangerously as Mikado tried to lay a kiss on her. "Go to hell, you perverted freak!" Pushing herself forward, Ranma used her forehead to crush the idiot's nose. Following up on this, she broke free and started attacking Mikado with a barrage of energy blasts. "You want a kiss? How about you kiss my fist as I lodge it down your throat?!" The pale woman shouted as she was about to fire another blast, but Kim grabbed her by the arms and began to pull her away. "Let me go, Kimmie! I'm not through kicking his ass!"

"He's already unconscious, Sheila. I think you proved your point."

"The bastard tried to kiss me!" Ranma shouted as she continued to struggle. "I should send him to the grave for that!"

Kim smirked in amusement. "I don't know. You might have actually enjoyed the kiss."

Ranma stopped struggling and turned her head. She couldn't quite see the younger girl, but she still glared. "You did _**NOT**_ just say that."

"I did, and I'm sure there would be many people who'd probably find it as amusing as I do." The redhead giggled a little. This was prime material she could use to tease the aquatransexual. After-all, she DID owe Ranma for all the teasing and confusion she previously went through before she learned of Ranma's curse and all.

"You wouldn't dare." Ranma growled out.

"Well, I've got a web site, and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Fine, I'll calm down." The young Saotome grumbled. Kim nodded with a smile and released her from the hold. "Crazy adventure nut."

"Now that's _**REAL **_mature." The younger girl commented with a rolling of her eyes. Kim still needed to get used to the fact that even though the woman took the form of her ex-arch-nemesis, she was still just a teenaged boy with some Shego mixed in. "Come on, let's go get some steam buns; unless you want to wait for your dear Mikado to recover and share some with you."

"I _**SO**_ hate you right now."

"I'm glad. It means I'm doing my job correctly."

xxA.Nxx

This chapter was rather difficult to do for some reason. The scenes wouldn't come out properly, and the dialog was just being plain evil. I managed to beat it with a stick and get it to listen though. Hoorah!


End file.
